¿Alguna vez te has sentido Invisible?
by Shasad Naoko
Summary: ¿Te has sentido invisible?, Sakura si y esta dispuesta a lo imposible con tal de no serlo mas, para lograrlo pretende ser pareja del chico mas rico y guapo de la escuela, solo hay un pequeño problema, nadie la nota, -Un cambio de imagen seria lo ideal -
1. Autocompasión

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Espero sea de su agrado, esta vez me presento con un nuevo fic inspirado en una serie de libros que recién leí, películas que vi y situaciones que viví, tiene de todo un poco.**_

_**He decidido alejarme un poquito de toda esa extrañeza que envuelve a mis otros fic's y dedicarme de lleno a este que para mi es muy importante, espero de corazón que sea algo que a ustedes les agrade al leerlo.**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.Autocompasión.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Pedí mi deseo a la Luna, como todo el tiempo y todas las noches siempre es el mismo…**

**Dejar de ser invisible.**

**Toda mi vida ha girado en torno a eso, no destaco en nada y jamás nadie se fija en mí, mi destino es este, no ser nadie en la vida.**

**Lo único que tengo de mi parte es… ¿el estudio?, de que me sirve ser tan lista si no soy "bonita", Einstein, Newton, Aristóteles, todos ellos tuvieron suerte de ser reconocidos por su intelecto, pero yo jamás tendré esa suerte, alguien como yo lo máximo que puede anhelar seria casarse con el gerente de un centro comercial.**

**A muchos les costaría aceptar su patético futuro, pero a mí no, por doloroso que fuera lo hice y no me queda más que cargar con él.**

**Desearía ser como las animadoras de la escuela, de cuerpos esculturales, caras bonitas y una popularidad excesiva, casi todos las aman y otros cuantos las odiamos en silencio, son superficiales y egoístas, es cierto, pero todos las notan y a mí no.**

**Mi madre me ha dicho que no soy precisamente el prototipo de la chica bonita y de grandes pechos, si mi madre me habla directo, ella más bien piensa que a mí se me dio lo que a ellas se les negó, también dice que no soy fea, solo que no me arreglo, pero para el caso da igual… no soy bonita.**

**Para mí la belleza no es algo que esté al alcance de todos, si puedes pagarlo bienvenido, pero que suerte tienen todos aquellos que la naturaleza les dio ese regalo tan maravilloso, pueden presumirlo ante todos y nadie jamás los criticara, en cambio si alguien como yo se atreviera a resaltar lo único que recibiría serian miradas de odio y otras tantas de curiosidad…¿curiosidad por qué?, simple, curiosidad por saber quién es la rara que quiere destacar, porque, no sé si lo dije pero soy invisible.**

**En toda la escuela hay una persona que me importa más que cualquier cosa y llamar su atención es mi meta más importante, siempre lo veo escondida, una vez me metí en los ductos de aire, lo sé, demasiado patético, pero si no lo hacía seguramente me vería, ¿Qué?, si, es cierto que no quiero ser invisible, pero aun no estoy preparada para que el me vea, llevo casi dos años observándolo en silencio, cada uno de sus gestos, miradas y señas me las sé de memoria. No, no estoy obsesionada, tampoco enamorada, yo soy de las personas que toman esto con seriedad, la verdad es que solo quiero probar que puedo tenerlo, ¿probarle a quien? Se preguntaran, supongo a mi misma y a los demás.**

**A simple vista él es el prototipo de chico rico y bonito, el tipo de chico que con tronar los dedos tiene a todas a sus pies, no voy a negar que me atrae, pero en todo el tiempo que llevo estudiándolo me he dado cuenta que no toma enserio a ninguna chica, casi a ninguna, su actual novia lleva con el casi 8 meses, es un verdadero record, teniendo en cuenta que todas duran menos de dos semanas, hubo una que duro 2 horas y fue muy triste encontrarla llorando en el baño. En fin, tengo fijas mis prioridades y el no está incluido en ellas, como dije, no toma enserio a las mujeres, además tiene una actitud deplorable, todo debe girar en torno a él si no, nada tiene sentido, sus "amigos", si así se le puede llamar, son igual que él, al menos dos de ellos, hay tres que son agradables, he tenido leves roces con ellos pero siempre están sonriendo, un rubio, un dientón de ojos violeta y un chico de cabello negro y escasas pero sinceras sonrisas, no entiendo como personas como ellos están con un chico como él y bueno, los otros dos son lo peor de lo peor, un peli rojo que tiene una mirada que mata y un chico de cabellos largos y ojos perlados que apenas y habla y cuando lo hace es solo para insultar, ellos son de la misma calaña y qué decir de la novia de mi objetivo. Como dije, llevan 8 meses juntos , pero no sé si eso es bueno o malo, los he estudiado y cuando están juntos a la vista de todos fijen amarse, bueno por lo menos ella hace el intento mientras el solo se limita a ser querido, cuando nadie los ve parece que ni se conocen, no quiero pensar que su "relación" solo es para mantener su status y si así lo es, ni modo no soy nadie para cambiar eso, ella es la líder de las porristas, la capitana, el ejemplo a seguir para todas, me atrevería a apostar que tiene por lo menos tres cirugías plásticas y se me hacen pocas, es una víbora en cuerpo de mujer con el cerebro de una nuez, enseña más de lo que tiene y siempre anda de aquí para allá con sus "mascotas", okey… sus amigas, que para variar también son porristas.**

**Enfocándome en mi objetivo, es alto, moreno, cabello y ojos negros, y con un timbre de voz sensual, todo un príncipe azul, un hombre de ensueño que no le pide nada a los galanes de televisión, si, así es él, pero es todo lo contrario a un príncipe, egoísta, presumido, altanero, abusivo, aprovechado y sin corazón, quien se case con el seguramente se suicidara después de la luna de miel, por lo menos yo con el gerente seria técnicamente feliz.**

**Yo no tengo amigas, o eso pensé hasta hace unos meses, conocí a una linda chica, extrañamente es familiar de uno de los brabucones, es simpática, cabello negro y ojos perlados, tiene una forma peculiar de hacer amigos, recuerdo que la encontré literalmente colgada del barandal de un segundo piso en la escuela, era hora de entrar a química, pero como el profesor no llegaba decidí tratar de hacerme su amiga.**

_**- si te quieres suicidar, mejor cae dentro del bote, así te duele menos – me miro y solo sonrió.**_

**Quizás no fueron las palabras perfectas, pero gracias a eso conseguí una amiga, la mejor de todas, es algo tímida con los demás, pero entre nosotras es la que más habla, de verdad me alegra ser su amiga.**

**Empiezo a creer que tengo problemas con mi personalidad, a veces soy muy callada, otras no paro de hablar, mi carácter es explosivo, tanto que puedo llegar y golpear a alguien que me cae realmente mal, claro está nunca lo hecho, porque no me notan lo suficiente como para molestarme. Si hablamos de ropa, la palabra moda y yo no encajaríamos en la misma oración, gusto de usar ropa obscura, no tanto como para considerarme de alguna tribu, pero tampoco lo suficiente como para que me encasillen y de alguna manera me noten, uso lentes y bastante delineador negro, obvio no se nota por los grandes cristales que cubren mis ojos, siempre llevo el cabello en una coleta baja, uso sudadera incluso en tiempo de calor y no soy fan de las faldas y vestidos, en teoría soy un desastre cuando de vestir se trata. Mis ojos son de un bonito color verde, es lo que más me gusta de mí, o lo único que me gusta, mi cabello es rosado, si, ROSA! Y ni siquiera por la peculiaridad del color me ven, soy delgada y no tengo mucho pecho, a muchas de mis compañeras eso les causaría un ataque al corazón, pero para mí no es problema, en realidad es una bendición, ¿Por qué?, bueno, yo gusto de bailar y de actuar, danza interpretativa y ballet es lo que mejor se me da aparte de la escuela y pues bueno, usar mallas y leotardos ajustados es de diario, me sentiría incomoda si mis pechos fueran más grandes pero son perfectos, gusto de actuar y siempre obtengo los papeles más importantes, ¡por fin algo que presumir!, pero parece que a la escuela poco le importa el teatro, el auditorio de la escuela es de los pocos lugares donde me siento a gusto, es como si estuviera en casa.**

-Sakura, baja a cenar! –

-ya voy mamá! – tomo por última vez el lápiz y se apresuro a escribir.

**Debo irme, mamá me llama a cenar, pero no me voy sin antes declarar oficialmente mi meta, dejar de ser invisible.**

**Desde mañana, o tal vez pasado, una Nueva yo nacerá, obtendré la atención de Sasuke Uchiha y todos finalmente me notaran.**

**Sakura Haruno se hará notar y dejara de ser invisible.**

Dejo el lápiz a un lado y cerro con cuidado el cuaderno, era verde con brillos rosas, en la parte de arriba se podía leer "_Diario de Sakura ¡No tocar!"_, en ocasiones le parecía absurdo advertir que nadie lo tocara, puesto que era hija única y en casa solo estaban su mama y ella.

Se puso de pie lentamente sin dejar de ver el cuaderno, después de tanto tiempo por fin lo había decidido, era tiempo de hacerse notar, en su último año de preparatoria todos debían recordarla como alguien especial, hecho un último vistazo antes de perderse tras la puerta y acudir al llamado de su madre.

Lo que ella no sabía era que ese año no solo ella tendría una meta que cumplir, si no que próximamente se vería envuelta inconscientemente en una gran apuesta.

Pero todo será válido con tal de no ser invisible.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Ya sin mucho que decir solo hasta la próxima me despido. **

**Un gran abrazo, que hayan pasado una Feliz navidad y que tengan un prospero y agradable Año Nuevo.**

**Shasad Naoko.**


	2. Inicio del cambio

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**31 de Diciembre 2010, hoy el ultimo día del año termino el segundo capítulo de este fic, lamento publicarlo hasta ahora, pero no quiero hacer la publicación tan seguida, pero muchas gracias por esperar.**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.Inicio del Cambio.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-¿y cómo piensas lograr un gran cambio para mañana? – pregunto Hinata a su amiga

-ese es el problema, me decidí, pero no tengo la menor idea – susurro un tanto desanimada la peli rosa, y es que el cambio no iba a ser nada sencillo, mañana daba inicio el último año de preparatoria para las dos y aun no tenía idea de cómo cambiar

-¿ya se lo dijiste a tu mamá? – no es que Sakura necesitara la aprobación de su mamá para hacer lo que quería, pero era la única persona que tenia además de Hinata, su padre había muerto en un accidente dejándolas solas pero no sin apoyo económico, Haruno era dueño de Hospitales y Hoteles alrededor del mundo así que el dinero no era preocupación para ellas. Ella y su madre eran grandes amigas y siempre platicaban de todo, era de suponerse que la chica le hubiera platicado sobre su plan.

-aun no le he dicho nada, pero estoy segura que si le menciono algo no me dejara en paz hasta que use un vestido – bufo

-yo pienso que te verías bien con un vestido, nada ostentoso, más bien algo sencillo –

-Hina-chan, la prenda que más odio en el mundo son los vestidos, además de las faldas, tendría que ser una ocasión realmente especial para que yo use algo como eso –

-¿no es especial esta ocasión?, digo, vas a cambiar, dejaras de ser un patito feo para convertirte en un cisne! –

-a veces pienso que ver tantas telenovelas acabara afectándote amiga mía –

-nada de eso, ver telenovelas solo atrofia el cerebro, yo leo y cultivo mi intelecto – Sakura miro incrédula unos momentos a su amiga antes de echarse a reír, era normal de Hinata decir esas cosas cuando quería resaltar alto importante – además es verdad, dejaras de ser Sakura Haruno la mujer que nadie nota para pasar a ser Sakura, la mujer que todos deseen, ¿o me equivoco? –

-tienes toda la boca atascada de razón, pero aun no sé como cambiar –

-tengo una amiga fan de la moda, tal vez ella nos pueda ayudar, además es domingo por la mañana, el mejor día para ir de compras! –

-bien, me entrego a ti y a tu amiga – dijo resignada

-prepárate Sakura, que después de esto nadie te volverá a ver igual –

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Aburrido, era la palabra perfecta para describir el estado emocional de Sasuke Uchiha, era domingo por la mañana y no tenía nada que hacer, mañana seria el comienzo del fin, como le gustaba llamarlo, la preparatoria por fin terminaría y daría paso a la universidad, siendo sinceros era lo que más quería, necesitaba conocer gente nueva, sobre todo mujeres.

La mayoría de las chicas del instituto habían pasado ya por sus brazos, había perdido la cuenta ya de con cuantas lo había hecho, tenia novia, pero ese no era obstáculo para conseguir mujeres, al contrario, al parecer a las chicas les gustaba que él fuera "prohibido" porque dicen que eso es lo que se disfruta más. Además su novia no era alguien que mereciera respeto, Karin era por mucho la más fácil de todas, sabía muy bien que igual que él, ella se divertía con quien se le diera en gana, pero ambos eran ambiciosos y codiciosos, razón por la cual seguían juntos, además que la peli roja satisfacía al chico en todos los sentidos, jamás se cansaría de hacerlo con Karin, siempre tenía algo nuevo para ofrecer.

Si, en eso constaba su relación, sexo y solo eso, no había un "te quiero", caricias o besos tiernos, todo era salvaje, solo para satisfacer su instinto.

Pero ahí estaba, tumbado en el sofá viendo el techo, de repente su mente se ilumino, tomo su celular y comenzó a teclear números.

-¿_hola? –_ contesto una voz adormilada del otro lado de la línea

-iremos de paseo – dijo cortante

-_¿!que!... ¿sabes qué día es?, es domingo, hoy duermo hasta las 3 de la tarde y son apenas las 10, Sasuke despertarme a esta hora es un pecado –_

-Naruto no seas llorón, estoy aburrido – respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto – además mañana inician de nuevo las clases, no quiero pasar mi último domingo viendo el techo de mi cuarto –

-_demonios… ¿y porque no le hablas a Sasori o a Neji? Tal vez a Suiguetsu, incluso Sai, eh oído que en las vacaciones se levanto a las 6 todos los días, por mucho él debe estar despierto ya –_

-te dije que iremos de paseo y eso haremos, conseguiremos unas chicas y lo demás ya lo sabes –

-_no me agradan las chicas que consigues, siempre son fáciles, además tú sabes muy bien que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio –_

-okey, te comprare 3 tazones de ramen –

-_8 – _

-5 –

-_¿Dónde te veo?_ – sabia que con eso tenía a su amigo en el plato, Naruto jamás declinaría una oferta como esa, sonrió de medio lado con arrogancia, jamás lo admitiría frente al rubio, pero le agradaba tener esas minis peleas

-en el centro comercial, en media hora –

-_okidoki! Haya nos vemos teme! –_ ni tiempo le dio de regresar el insulto a su amigo cuando escucho el repetitivo sonido de colgado, prefirió no tomarle importancia, ya tendría tiempo para molestar al Uzumaki.

Naruto Uzumaki, el único idiota que podía sacarlo de sus casillas y al mismo tiempo al único que de alguna manera podía llamar hermano, tenían una amistad muy bien cimentada de años, desde el jardín de niños ellos se llevaban muy bien, claro sin contar que el rubio volteo un balde de pintura azul sobre el Uchiha, lo que le valió una sarta de golpes, pero después de eso se volvieron inseparables, una amistad extraña, la gente que los conocía no comprendía la complejidad de su relación, uno tan frio y vil y otro tan cálido y bondadoso, eran sin duda el yin y el yang.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro obligándola a deshacerse de todos los pensamientos dedicados a su amigo y prosiguió a cambiarse, algo le decía que sería un domingo bastante peculiar.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Avergonzada, muy avergonzada iba Sakura en el asiento trasero de un lujoso auto negro acompañada por Hinata, la peli negra dijo que no harían mucho movimiento, así que sería mejor que se vistiera cómoda, y así lo hizo, pantalón de mezclilla holgado, converse blancos, más negros que blancos gracias a la suciedad, una sudadera en extremo grande de color negro, su enmarañado cabello atado en una coleta baja y sus enormes lentes opacando su rostro, si, iba de lo mas cómoda, solo que no reparo en cómo se sentiría después al salir de casa y comprobar que se dirigían al centro comercial, el chofer evito decir algún comentario que hiriera a la chica, pero a juzgar por su mirada Sakura adivino que debería verse ridícula.

Llegaron al concurrido lugar en tiempo record, según Hinata su amiga las iba a esperar en la puerta para que así no tuvieran que buscarla, pero con lo que no contaban las chicas, es que no solo se encontrarían con la chica, sino también con ciertos idiotas que gustaban de molestar a la gente.

-Hi-Hinata… podríamos haber ido a tu casa… tu mamá tiene un enorme salón de belleza… así nos ahorraríamos problemas –

-tonterías Saku-chan, to-todo está bajo control – dijo su amiga que recupero su tono usual al hablar – de todas fo-formas, ¿qui-quien va a venir al centro comercial?, todos deben estar disfrutando su domingo acostados en s-sus casas o con sus amigos – "_eso debería estar haciendo yo"_ pensó Sakura para sus adentros y sin más decidió seguir a su amiga.

-haya esta! – grito emocionada la Hyuuga sin darle tiempo a la otra siquiera de mirar a donde ella, la halo de la mano y literalmente volaron al encuentro con una chica que las saludaba sonriente con la mano al aire – ¡Tenten! – dijo con entusiasmo para después abrazarla – dos meses sin verte, ¿como estas? –

-muy bien, hace unas semanas regrese de vacaciones, ya deseaba estar devuelta en Japón – ajena a la plática Sakura se dedico a observar detenidamente a la chica, era alta, cabello castaño atado en dos chongos de los cuales colgaban unos listones verdes que combinaban perfecto con su ropa, tenía una hermosa sonrisa y unos enormes y sinceros ojos chocolate que miraban fijamente con intriga a la peli rosa que no reacción hasta que Hinata la movió haciéndola regresar a la realidad.

-lo siento, me perdí por un momento – susurro apenada

-no te apures – dijo Tenten – es normal –

Mientras platicaban acerca de lo que harían con el aspecto de la chica, del otro extremo caminaban despreocupados dos chicos, un moreno y un rubio, los dos se pararon a metros de la puerta, todo porque Naruto no dejaba de moler con el asunto del ramen.

-quiero que jures ante mi celular que me compraras 5 tazones de ramen! – exigió a su amigo

-Naruto, esto es estúpido sin mencionar vergonzoso, claro que no hare tal cosa, ¿no te basta mi palabra? –

-confió en ti, pero cuando se trata de algo tan importante yo no juego, así que jura! –

-está bien – dijo resignado – yo Sasuke Uchiha, el más guapo, popular y poderoso chico juro ante este estúpido aparatejo que comprare al idiota de mi amigo 5 tazones de ramen… ¿contento? – pregunto viendo de reojo al rubio

-¡teme! – grito ofendido el rubio – eso no es lo que esperaba! –

-pero a fin de cuentas lo jure, ¿o no? – Respondió el Uchiha dándole la espalda – oye baka, ¿no es esa la chica que le gusta a Neji? –

-¿Cuál? –

-esa que está en frente – dijo señalando la otra entrada del centro comercial

-a ver – dijo el rubio situándose frente a su amigo – y ahí está Hinata, su prima –

-¿y quién es la otra chica?... creo que es la sosa que va en nuestro salón… ¿Cómo se llama…? –

-creo que se apellida Haruno – respondió Naruto intentando recordar

-oh sí, es la nerd Haruno, ¿vamos a saludarla? – pregunto con una mirada burlona y una sonrisa de media lado a su amigo

-¿saludarla?, pero si a ti ni te cae bien… hoe! ¿Sasuke a dónde vas! Sasuke! – pero era demasiado tarde, el peli negro iba ya hacia el trió de chicas.

Sakura había perdido el hilo de la conversación en el momento que dijeron pintura para labios y sombras de tal y tal marca, Hinata y Tenten hablaban sin parar acerca de todas las cosas que se tendría que hacer sobre ella para poder transfórmala por completo pero no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía, era verdad que tenía conocimiento acerca del lápiz para ojos, el rizador y el rímel, pero todo lo demás lo desconocía, deseando conocer algo más acerca del "increíble" mundo de la moda y las pinturas desvió su atención a otro lado encontrándose con quien menos quería en todo el mundo, ahí, al otro lado, estaba Sasuke Uchiha acompañado de su amigo rubio, Sakura volteo rápidamente muy asustada agradeciendo el hecho que él estuviera de espaldas y no haya visto su expresión, solo los separaba la gran fuente y varios metros más, estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué tienes Sakura? – pregunto Tenten – parece que viste un fantasma –

-bu-bu-bu-bueno… fu-fue algo peor que eso – soltó con dificultad – atrás de mi e-esta la ra-ra-razon de mi cambio – susurro

-a ver… - Tenten se puso de puntitas para ver atrás de Sakura, ladeo su cabeza y dibujo una expresión extraña en su rostro – solo veo a Naruto y a Sasuke –

-si… Sasuke… - susurro Hinata al comprender el nerviosismo de su amiga

-¿es él?... lo quieres enamorar a ¿él? – pregunto incrédula

-¡no!, enamorar no! – negó Sakura rápidamente – solo quiero ser su pareja…es todo –

-vaya no pensé encontrarme con algo así por aquí – dijo una voz ronca, sensual y varonil a espaldas de Sakura, quien solo pudo ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba

-hola Sasuke – saludo Tenten ayudando a suavizar un poco el ambiente de tensión – no esperaba verte por aquí en domingo –

-ya sabes, siempre hay que probar cosas nuevas… para mi es una verdadera sorpresa ver a Haruno en un centro comercial, pensé que no los conocía –

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-si hay algo que odio más que los niños fresa, es que papá nos levante temprano un domingo para ir a comprarle su fibra… ¿acaso no puede vivir un día sin ella? – dijo una hermosa joven rubia

-puede, pero gusta de hacernos sufrir, es su manera de decirnos que nos quiere – ironizo un pelinegro a su lado

-cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse en casa a ver televisión – bufo aburrido un pelirrojo

Los tres caminaban con cansancio rumbo al centro comercial con la intención de comprar la fibra especial de su papá y perder un poco de tiempo yendo de aquí para allá, unos metros antes de llegar el pelinegro vio algo que le llamo la atención, una rosada mata de pelo.

-oigan, ¿esa de allí no es Sakura? – pregunto a sus acompañantes

-si, es ella…¿y ese que quiere ahí! – pregunto el otro chico demostrando celos en su voz

-no sé, pero voy a averiguarlo – sentencio el pelirrojo avanzando hacia ellos

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-los conozco – susurro Sakura

-a juzgar por la manera en que vistes lo dudo mucho – sentencio él

-Uchiha, de-déjala por favor, ella n-no te está haciendo nada – dijo Hinata tratando en vano de defender a su amiga

-contigo no me meto, porque eres prima de mi amigo, pero tu Haruno, eres otra historia, no sé como osas presentarte con esas fachas en un lugar como este, ¿no te da vergüenza? – Sakura mantenía la mirada gacha luchando contra las lagrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos, Sasuke la miraba con burla, estaba decidido a hacerla llorar – que vas a saber tu de vergüenza, yo creí que a la escuela solo ibas en esas fachas porque no te daba tiempo, pero ahora que te veo sin arreglar fuera de la escuela puedo decir que es tu forma de vida, menos mal que eres nerd, no me imagino quien _podría fijarse en ti_, eres fea, tienes un color de pelo extraño, tus ojos ni se ven detrás de esas cosas y te vistes horrible, solo servirías para dar vergüenzas… mejor me voy antes de que algo de ti se me pegue – dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí, Tenten y Hinata solo podía observar impotentes como él se largaba después de humillar a su amiga, Naruto impresionado por las palabras de su amigo se apresuro donde estaban las chicas para tratar de arreglar algo.

-me disculpo por la actitud de mi amigo… no se qué le pasa, en verdad, él no es así, no piense mal de él, de verdad lo siento – decía muy abatido a la chica peli rosa que seguía con el rostro clavado en el suelo – lo lamento… - susurro como último recurso

-descuida – dijo Sakura al fin con un tono de voz muy diferente al de hace rato – no es tu culpa tener por amigo a un **simio idiota** – diciendo fuerte las últimas palabras para que Sasuke la escuchara, este, sin vacilar dio vuelta y enfurecido volvió donde la chica

-repítelo – exigió

-simio i-di-o-ta! – dijo Sakura viéndolo a los ojos con rabia y deletreando la palabra insinuándolo aun mas al chico

-te vas a arrepentir Haruno – la tomo con brusquedad del brazo apretando cada tanto su agarre para lastimarla

-inténtalo – reto la chica

-eres una… -

-suéltala – ordeno un joven de cabello rojo

-¿si no lo hago qué? –

-te voy a partir la cara –

-me gustaría verlo – soltó a la chica y se aproximo rápidamente hacia el muchacho, para su sorpresa Sakura se metió rápidamente entre ellos evitando que se acercara

-Gaara, no tienes que hacer esto – le dijo

-Sasuke, vámonos, no te metas en problemas – pedía Naruto a su amigo jalándolo del brazo

-deberías ponerle correa a tu noviecita, un bozal no le caería nada mal, comienza a querer ladrar – Naruto logro llevarse a Sasuke antes de que algo mas sucediera

-estúpido – susurro Gaara al ver como se marchaba el Uchiha – debiste dejarme Sakura, se lo merecía –

-no quiero que te manches con porquería, te quiero mucho como para dejarte hacer eso –

-a la próxima que vea que te molesta, te juro que lo muelo a golpes –

-bien, lo que tu digas – dijo sonriendo – aah, ¿trajiste a tus hermanos? – pregunto al reconocer a los dos chicos que venían atrás

-en realidad venimos juntos –

-genial!, les presentare a mis amigas… Hinata, Tenten, ellos son Gaara, Temari y Kankuro – los tres saludaron a las chicas muy amablemente – primos, ellas son mis amigas –

-hola – dijeron ambas

-me da gusto conocer amigas de mi prima, no es muy dada a socializar – decía Temari a las chicas – cuídenla bien –

-hay una pregunta – dijo Kankuro - ¿Qué haces aquí? – refiriéndose a su prima

-etto… pues yo… yo vine… -

-tendrá un cambio de look – se adelanto Tenten

-¿enserio?, me preguntaba cuándo iba a suceder –

-cállate Temari, me gusta mas así como esta, se ve perfecta – dijo Kankuro

-si, para mí también está bien – dijo Gaara apoyando a su hermano

-¿Qué! – grito indignada Hinata – ¿Cómo pueden decir eso! –

-son primos demasiado celosos – explico Temari para ellos Sakura así está bien con tal que nadie que no sean ellos se le acerque –

-no somos celosos! – gritaron al unisonó

-claro que lo son, Sakura es una jovencita hermosa escondida bajo mucha ropa y unos enormes lentes, ya era hora que se decidiera salir – rebatió su hermana

-ta-tampoco es para tanto – decía ella apenada

-tampoco será algo radical – dijo Tenten – se verá natural –

-sea como sea yo apruebo el cambio! – apoyo Temari con el pulgar arriba

-soy partidario de la belleza femenina, a excepción de mi hermana y mi prima, pero si con esto te sentirás bien lo apruebo – dijo Kankuro con dificultad

-como ustedes dos no van a la preparatoria y no tienen que verla todos los días – se quejo Gaara

-no es nuestra culpa ser más grandes que tu e ir a la universidad – le dijo Temari

-bueno ya que… odio la idea, mi prima me gusta tal y como esta, pero es tu decisión y te voy a apoyar, me reconforta saber que estaré cerca de ti para cuidarte de cualquier idiota que intente propasarse –

-gracias! – dijo Sakura emocionada – a los tres, los quiero mucho –

-y nosotros a ti linda, y disculpa que nos vayamos, pero papá morirá si no llevamos su fibra – dramatizo Temari llevándose consigo a sus hermanos

-nos vemos mañana Sakura –

-hasta mañana Gaara – dijo la chica despidiéndose de sus primos

-son muy graciosos – dijo Hinata - ¿Gaara va a la escuela con nosotros? –

-si, está a tres salones del nuestro –

-vaya, me cae bien –

-tus primos te quieren mucho – le dijo Tenten – deber ser su prima consentida –

-soy la única que tienen –

-bueno bueno, pongamos manos a la obra u Orochi-chan se va enojar conmigo por llegar tarde – Sakura y Hinata compusieron una mueca extraña al escuchar el peculiar nombre – es un estilista y maquillista profesional muy bueno – explico moviéndose hacia dentro del centro comercial seguida de cerca por las chicas.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a un local bastante extravagante decorado de morados y verdes chillantes por todo el lugar, una iluminación excesiva por todas partes y las padres marcadas con sellos negros a todo lo largo y ancho y acolchados asientos en la recepción.

-es un lugar bastante…peculiar – susurro Sakura lo bastante fuerte para que sus amigas la escucharan

-bueno, es el mejor de todos – dijo sencillamente la castaña – Orochi-chan! – llamo Tenten al interior del local – Orochi-chan! –

-ya voy, ya voy – respondió una voz serpentina desde atrás, de entre unas cortinas salió un hombre de larga cabellera negra, ojos con un brillo amarillo muy peculiar y rasgados como los de las serpientes, de piel blanca casi transparente, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca – aah, Tenten, comencé a creer que no llegarías –

-solo me retrase un poco, tu sabes que nunca fallo –

-Orochimaru-sama – llamo un chico de lentes y cabello gris que traía unos mandiles

-ah, gracias Kabuto, serán muy necesarios –

-bueno Orochi, te presento a mi amiga Sakura, ella es quien quiere un cambio de look – el hombre peli negro se acerco a Hinata con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-hace tiempo que no veía una chica tan hermosa como tú, no tendré que hacer mucho, solo un recorte, un retoque y listo! –

-emm… mi nombre es Hinata y me gusta mi cabello como esta, gracias –

-este… yo soy Sakura – Orochimaru se dio la vuelta lentamente y en cuanto vio a la chica lanzo un grito de terror – tampoco es para tanto – se quejo

-cabello enmarañado y quemado… en la mejor manera – agrego al ver el rostro de enojo de la chica – el color está bien, tiene piel tersa y blanca, una piel hermosamente cuidada y sin gota de maquillaje – alabo el hombre - ¡pero qué es eso! – grito señalando sus ojos – tienes dos esmeraldas escondidas bajo enormes ramadas! Tus cejas – dijo señalando arriba de sus ojos – deben ser dos no una, uñas astilladas y piel reseca… la de tus manos, es un trabajo difícil Tenten –

-por eso vine contigo –

-hare lo mejor que pueda – declaro

-bien, la dejamos en tus manos Orochi-chan!, Hinata y yo iremos a buscar ropa para Sakura –

-y unos lentes nuevos! – pidió Kabuto al ver los enormes cristales que portaba la chica – con eso no puedes andar en la calle –

-pero estos me gustan –

-Sakura, escucha a los expertos, nosotros nos encargamos Kabuto –

Con impotencia vio como sus amigas salían del local y la dejaban en manos unos estilistas malvados, bufo con cansancio y se entrego resignada a sus verdugos.

-Kabuto, pon el letrero, esto requerirá de toda nuestra atención – dijo Orochimaru poniéndose el mandil, el chico tomo un cartón largo que fue a colgar en la puerta, cuando volvió sentaron a Sakura en la silla y comenzaron el trabajo, afuera del local, la gente pasaba de largo y otros tantos se detenían a ver el letrero colgado en la puerta y se alejaban curiosos, "hombres trabajando", normalmente uno ve un letrero como ese en las construcciones y cosas así… no en una estética.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Gracias por sus reviews, hacen que me sienta feliz de escribir este fic para ustedes :D.**


	3. Voila

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**08 de Enero del 2011, hoy a las 10:44 termino el tercer capítulo de esta historia esperando que lo disfruten.**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.** **Voila.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-AAAY! – grito Sakura mientras le cortaban las uñas

-niña no grites, la gente va a pensar que te estamos matando – regaño Orochimaru – Dios, este trabajo es lo mas difícil que he hecho –

-Orochimaru-sama, la cera está caliente y lista –

-gracias Kabuto, ajusta las amarras, no queremos que nos vuelva a golpear –

Flash Back-

_Kabuto estaba muy tranquilo limando las uñas de los pies de Sakura, todo iba muy bien hasta que localizo un desagradable uñero, Orochimaru, especialista en esos casos, se puso en posición para eliminarlo, al primer corte el infierno se desato._

_-Duele! – grito la chica_

_-que esperabas! Esta demasiado enterrado – se quejo el experto – Kabuto, las pinzas – el aludido corrió a un gabinete cercano y saco unas grandes pinzas, parecidas a unas tenazas, el pelinegro tomo impulso y lo arranco de golpe sacando un gran grito de dolor de la boca de Sakura, la cual se levanto echando chispas y pateo a ambos "hombres" en su entrepierna, los dos se doblaron de dolor y la peli rosa se limito a contemplar con tristeza su dedo._

Fin Flash Back-

Haruno estaba acostada sobre una cama atada de pies, manos y un cinto que pasaba por su cintura, a los lados estaban Orochimaru y Kabuto con la cera caliente para depilarla – solo te dolerá un poco… 1…2…3! – al mismo tiempo los hombres retiran las tiras de cera de los muslos de de la chica y esta sin tener algo mas que hacer grita lo más fuerte que le dan los pulmones – no es para tanto, mira, ya no tienes vellos en las piernas –

-ahora van las axilas – la peli rosa palideció a escuchar al ayudante, si así le dolió la depilación de las piernas no quería saber cómo le iba a ir con las axilas

-Kabuto, necesitaremos la cera un poco más caliente… -

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso! –

-Hmp… estaba aburrido –

-pero esa no es razón para haber molestado a Haruno, ella no te ha hecho nada – replico Naruto a su amigo

-su sola existencia me molesta – contesto él

-eres muy cruel Sasuke, le hiciste mucho daño –

-llevo molestándola toda la preparatoria, ¿Por qué habría de afligirme ahora? –

-no deberías ser así de cruel con ella –

-Hmp… si no fuera tan débil y fea no lo haría –

-a veces me pregunto por qué me junto contigo – susurro el rubio abatido viendo como su amigo se paraba de la mesa para sentarse en la de junto con una mujer, si no equivocaba, en menos de 15 segundos se levantaría con ella y le diría "nos vemos en la escuela", lo dejaría solo para irse a meter con esa mujer en quien sabe donde…

-Naruto – llamo Sasuke - nos vemos mañana – tomo de la mano a la mujer y juntos se fueron del centro comercial

-hubo una pequeña variante – dijo Naruto viendo como se iba – y no me compro mi ramen… tendrá que ser mañana – abatido por la actitud de su amigo el chico emprendió solo la retirada, después de todo, se levanto muy temprano para nada.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-Kabuto, hasta aquí! – ordeno Orochimaru a su ayudante señalando sus ojos, el chico deslizo algo parecido a una pequeña manta debajo de los ojos de la chica y comenzaron a depilar, Sakura ahogaba gritos y retenía las ganas de matarlos, primero porque sus gritos parecían los del exorcista y segundo porque ahora la tenían atada en la silla, la depilación fue rápida, sin obviar los comentarios de Orochimaru tales como "tienes cejas de azotador" o "pareces hija de Frida Kahlo, claro que ella tenía su atractivo", entre comentarios descorteces terminaron y ahora seguía lo realmente interesante, el cabello.

-yo opino que debería usar el cepillo con cerdas especiales – opino el chico

-tonterías, solo está algo enmarañado, nada que mi confiable cepillo no pueda vencer – saco un cepillo de madera y cerdas de plástico muy resistentes y lo clavo en el cabello de la chica intentando correrlo hacia abajo sin éxito – tienes un cabello muy grueso… - unos jaloncitos mas y el cepillo se rompió – Kabuto, trae el especial – dijo resignado

-a la orden! – de quien sabe donde el asistente saco una cajita plateada que entrego a su jefe, este a su vez la abrió y extrajo de él un cepillo plateado, obviamente de metal, con cerdas visiblemente más resistentes que las anteriores, tomo el cepillo por el mango y comenzó su ardua labor…

-¿Estas segura que esta ropa está bien para Sakura? –

-bueno, seguí tu consejo de no comprar faldas o vestidos ¿no?, así que supongo que le agradara – decía Tenten mientras entraba a la estética, su rostro se desencajo al ver a Orochimaru y Kabuto desparramados sobre sus sillas y con una mueca de cansancio extremo - ¡Orochi-chan!¿ Que te sucedió? – pregunto alarmada

-estamos cansados – respondió Kabuto al ver que su jefe no podía ni hablar – pero vencimos! – dijo poniendo su puño derecho en alto - ¿trajeron los lentes? –

-si, aquí adentro esta todo – le dijo Hinata

-genial – con dificultad el peligris se levanto de la silla y camino hacia las chicas, extendió su mano y ellas le entregaron la bolsa, se dio media vuelta para después internarse en el local, pasados unos segundos se escucho algo parecido a un golpe, unas palabrotas y un "auch" por parte de un hombre, de rato salió Kabuto sobándose la mejilla que tenia roja – su amiga pega muy duro – se quejo para después tirarse otra vez en la silla

-¿Dónde está Sakura? – pregunto Hinata preocupada

-tranquila – dijo Orochimaru hablando por primera vez – debe estar cambiándose, ¡HEY TU MONSTRUO! AVISAME CUANDO VAYAS A SALIR! – grito ladeando su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás

-_ NO ERA NECESARIO QUE ME DIJERAS ASI! CARA DE BOA! – _le respondieron con enojo

-forjamos una bonita amistad – ironizo el pelinegro

-YA ESTOY LISTA! –

-bien… - el estilista se puso de pie y camino unos pasos para después dirigirse a sus clientas – Kabuto y yo estamos muy satisfechos con el resultado, fue un verdadero reto para nosotros convertir algo que no tenia forma en una hermosa señorita –

-¿Quién es la que no tenia forma? – pregunto Sakura molesta saliendo detrás de Orochimaru, Hinata y Tenten la miraron asombradas, el short azul de mezclilla que le compraron a su amiga dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas blancas, las sandalias le quedaban muy bien, en cuanto a la blusa, debían admitir que el rojo le sentaba muy bien, una blusa manga corta llevaba puesta la chica dejando ver lo que las sudaderas no, su rostro estaba maquillado levemente haciendo que resaltaran sus ojos a pensar de traer lentes, hablando de lentes, aquellos que parecían fondo de botella fueron reemplazados por otros con un armazón ligero pintando en rosa como su cabello, y unos pequeños cristales que dejaban ver muy bien sus ojos, ya no parecía tener una ceja, ahora tenía dos muy bonitas y derechas, en cuando a su cabello, era corto y lacio, adornado con un listón rojo, en pocas palabras se veía hermosa - ¿Qué tanto me ven? – pregunto abochornada a sus amigas

-es que… pareces otra – dijo sinceramente Tenten

-yo sabía que eras muy bonita – afirmo Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Orochimaru-sama, otra vez lo hicimos! – dijo Kabuto satisfecho

-vez porque eres el mejor Orochi-chan – dijo Tenten

-ya, ya, que me harán sonrojar, Sakura, fue un placer trabajar contigo –

-gracias – dijo sinceramente – muchas gracias cara de boa –

-cuídate monstruo, cuando necesites ayuda Kabuto y yo nos pitamos solos –

-lo tendré en cuenta - las chicas pagaron y salieron de la estética satisfechas, sobre todo Sakura, quien no pensó que podría verse tan bien

-tengo hambre – dijo Sakura atrayendo la atención de las otras dos – vamos a comer! –

-bueno, tenemos todo el domingo para nosotras – apoyo Tenten

-a mi me parece bien, ¿Qué tal unas hamburguesas? –

-si! – las tres se internaron mas en el centro comercial para comer, el cambio de Sakura dejo satisfechas a las tres, mañana sería un gran, gran día.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Sasuke venia saliendo del baño con una toalla tapando sus partes nobles y otra en su mano secándose el cabello, desvió su mirada a la cama donde descansaba una mujer tapada solamente con una sabana, dibujo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, había tenido una sesión bastante interesante con aquella mujer, tomo sus pantalones y su camisa, se vistió decidido a irse cuando la mujer despertó.

-¿nos veremos otra vez? – pregunto con una sonrisa intentando ser sensual

-hmp – camino hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla, acerco su rostro al oído de la chica, ella se tenso y sonrió con autosuficiencia ante el acto del joven – no lo creo – susurro Sasuke separándose de ella

-¿Por qué?... ¿a caso no te gusto? –

-no tiene que ver con eso – le respondió – lo hiciste muy bien, pero no acostumbro hacerlo dos veces con la misma chica que encuentro por casualidad, me daría asco pensar con cuantos más lo habrás hecho, digo, si así de rápido caíste conmigo, no quiero pensar con cuantos ya te habrás metido – dijo con desdén – te daré dinero, pagare tus servicios –

-pe-pero yo… -

-nada, las mujeres como tú solo sirven para eso, tómalo o déjalo, me da igual ya tuve lo que quería – de su billetera saco varios dólares que dejo sobre el buro, unos sollozos llamaron su atención y solo sonrió altanero – no me vas a convencer con tus lagrimas, he lidiado con peores – lentamente se acerco a la puerta disfrutando el llanto amargo de la mujer, abrió la puerta y antes de irse la volteo a ver – no te aflijas, seguro al salir de aquí encuentras otro – cerró la puerta tras de si y los llantos aumentaron, con su rostro sereno se dirigió a la salida del motel para montarse en su auto e irse de ahí, llegar tarde a su casa no le preocupaba después de todo sus padres estaban de viaje.

Recorrió bastante camino para llegar a su casa, si así se le puede llamar a una construcción enorme y ostentosa, con una entrada que quedaba más o menos a un kilómetro de la casa, sin contar que había árboles frutales y otros tantos exóticos a los lados del camino empedrado, al estar frente al garaje decidió dejar el auto afuera y que los sirvientes lo acomodaran con los demás, entro a la "casa" siendo recibido por las sirvientas las cuales por miedo solo hicieron una leve reverencia y se alejaron sin decir nada, el sonrió, era mejor ser temido que respetado, subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación pero en el trayecto se topo con su hermano.

-hola pequeño – saludo Itachi Uchiha, con el afán de molestar

-hmp… - pretendía pasar de largo pero el brazo de su hermano se lo impidió - ¿Qué quieres? –

-¿de dónde vienes tan tarde?... ¿y oliendo a mujer? – pregunto olfateando el cabello de su hermano

-mis asuntos no son de tu importancia –

-ya deberías encontrar una novia -

-tengo una –

-Karin no cuenta, solo la usas, yo digo a alguien que de verdad quieras –

-no hace falta el cariño cuando pueden ofrecerte buen sexo –

-espero que algún día cambies esa forma de pensar y consigas una esposa – dijo Itachi un poco desanimado

-mi esposa será una mujer digna, pero no por eso la voy a querer – sentencio el menor de los pelinegros – y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a mi habitación – a paso decidido se alejo por el pasillo rumbo a su cuarto dejando descolocado a su hermano quien solo atino a ver por donde se perdió.

Ese era Uchiha Sasuke, un hombre al que solo le importa el placer carnal por sobre las demás cosas, el ser que solo utiliza a la mujer para satisfacer sus necesidades y pasiones más bajas, la persona más segura de si misma, tanto que se atreverá a apostar contra el destino e inminentemente peligrara su apuesta, su vida gira solo en torno a él y poco le importan los sentimientos de las demás personas.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

En una habitación de la pequeña mansión Haruno estaba Sakura tumbada boca arriba sobre su cama, alrededor había por lo menos 5 bolsas para basura, todas llenas.

Para ella en ese momento nada era tan interesante como el techo de su cuarto, algunas veces desviaba su mirada hacia el perchero abandonado en una esquina, encima de él había algo que parecía ser un uniforme, Sakura suspiro, aun no se resignaba a haber perdido contra Hinata y Tenten…

Flash Back-

_Terminadas las compras, las tres chicas partieron rumbo a la casa de Sakura cargadas con cientos de bolsas, todas con ropa, zapatos o algún accesorio para ella, al llegar subieron de inmediato a la habitación de la peli rosa, dejaron las bolsas sobre la cama y Tenten se dedico a inspeccionar el closet._

_-¿de verdad tienes que tirar toda la ropa? – pregunto Sakura un poco incomoda con la situación_

_-es necesario Sakura, si no renuevas tu guardarropa el cambio no será completo – explico la castaña_

_-pe-pero… -_

_-nada de peros – interrumpió Hinata – comenzaremos por esas enormes sudaderas, la verdad amiga, no sé que les ves –_

_-ocultan muy bien mi cuerpo –_

_-no eres un ladrón o un espía para estarte escondiendo – reprendió Tenten - ¿¡que es esto! – grito la chica sacando del interior del closet algo parecido a un animal muerto, Sakura al verlo corrió a abrazarlo dejando sorprendidas a las chicas_

_-¿Qué? –_

_-¿Qué demonios es eso? – pregunto Hinata señalando el bulto café que Sakura abrazaba_

_-es Toto, mi oso de peluche –_

_-¿esa cosa es un oso?... pensé que un monstruo habitaba en tu closet –_

_-tampoco es para tanto Tenten – le dijo la peli negra_

_-si tiran a Toto a la basura las mato – amenazo la peli rosa con una creciente aura negra que helo a las dos muchachas_

_-cla-claro que no, yo solo quería saber que era – dijo la castaña nerviosa_

_-bueno ya – Hinata saco una bolsa negra y comenzó a meter ropa en ella – debemos deshacernos de esto para evitar que tengas la tentación de ponértelo –_

_-bien – dijo resignada – pero yo no ayudare a tirar MIS cosas – Sakura se sentó en su cama a ver como las chicas sacaban ropa del closet y la metían en las bolsas, pantalones de 5 tallas más que la de ella, sudaderas grandes cuando ella usaba chicas, zapatos viejos, sucios y pasados de moda, según Tenten, vaciaron por completo el mueble dejándolo listo para recibir la nueva ropa, pero antes de empezar a meterla algo llamo la atención de la ojos chocolate, al fondo del closet había una pequeña bolsa verde con el emblema de la escuela, la tomo y la abrió, dentro había una falda tableada del uniforme escolar _

_-Sakura, ¿Por qué esta la falda de la escuela dentro de una bolsa?, parece que esta nueva – _

_-no parece, esta nueva, jamás la he usado –_

_-pero… ¿porque? – pregunto la chica_

_-no me gustan las faldas –_

_-si eso ya lo sé, pero es de la escuela, incluso esta falda te niegas usar –_

_-a fin de cuentas es falda y no me gusta –_

_-pues mañana la usaras, y al pantalón que usas le hare algunos ajustes, está demasiado holgado –_

_-yo no voy a usar una falda! – _

_-Sakura, si quieres cambiar debes aceptarlo, usa la falda – le dijo Hinata_

_-pero yo… -_

_-usas tutu…¿no? –_

_-si, solo cuando práctico ballet –_

_-y el tutu es una especie de falda…¿correcto? –_

_-¿Hinata a donde quieres llegar? –_

_-que si usas tutu, como es posible que no uses esa pobre falda, además no esta corta, apenas esta perfecta para ti –_

_-solo imagina que usas un tutu – le dijo Tenten_

_-no es lo mismo – negó ella_

_-pero es parecido –_

_-Hinata… no me hagas usarla –_

_-solo será en la escuela, además así podrás estrenar más pronto los zapatos negros que compramos –_

_-yo… - suspiro – está bien, la usare – tanto Tenten como Hinata dieron un grito de gusto y unos saltitos de alegría, habían ganado el encuentro, falda vs Sakura._

Fin Flash Back-

Rodo los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, tendría que usar esa falda… lo prometió.

Con pereza se metió entre sus cobijas e intento dormir, mañana seguramente sería un día verdaderamente largo y molesto.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

En distintas partes a la misma hora se levantaron un chico y una chica, ambos con la intensión de ir a la escuela, pero esperando cosas diferentes al finalizar el día.

Enfoquémonos en una peli rosa somnolienta que tenia intensiones de ir al baño, aunque tropezara en el camino, cuando al fin pudo entrar se deshizo de su pijama y se metió a la ducha, el agua fría la hizo despertar de golpe cayendo en cuenta que ya se estaba bañando, cuando termino decidió quedarse un poco mas bajo el chorro de agua, después de todo, tal vez ese sería el único momento tranquilo que tendría por el resto del día.

Con paso perezoso salió del baño para cambiarse, tomo las prendas que estaban en el perchero y comenzó a vestirse, una blusa manga larga con los puños adornados con moños verdes, un chaleco verde con cuadros azules y la falda tableada con el mismo diseño que el chaleco, se miro en el espejo y no le gusto su imagen, ella era mas de pantalones, pero todo sea por el bien del cambio, se puso las calcetas largas, de un color blanco y se calzo los zapatos negros que le compraron Tenten y Hinata, su cabello solo lo cepillo lo necesario para desenredarlo y lo dejo suelto, se acomodo los lentes, tomo su mochila y salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina. Su desayuno estaba ya servido, así que solo se sentó a disfrutarlo, pasados unos segundos su madre entro y fue directo a la nevera sin voltear a ver a su hija.

-buenos días Sakura, ¿lista para la escuela? – pregunto la señora Haruno

-buenos días mamá, si, ya estoy lista, termino mi desayuno y me voy –

-no quiero que llegues tarde tu primer día mi niña – saco un cartón de leche y comenzó a servirla en un vaso – tu promedio de asistencia es perfecto no quiero que lo manches con…una…impuntualidad… - diciendo lo último en un susurro debido al shock que recibió al ver a su hija tan cambiada

-mamá la leche! – grito la peli rosa al ver como su madre derramaba el liquido

-he? – en cámara lenta volteo a ver su vaso rebosante de leche y retiro el cartón enseguida – lo siento… es que… ¿en verdad eres mi hija? –

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?... fuiste tú quien dijo que solo necesitaba arreglarme –

-Sakura! – grito su madre atrapando a la chica en un fuerte abrazo – te ver hermosa hija! –

-no exageres por favor – dijo abochornada

-no es exageración, en verdad te ves muy bonita –

-mamá… podrías soltarme… necesito respirar… - dijo una peli rosa con las mejillas coloradas

-lo siento… es que… aaaw hija, te ves preciosa!... –

-si mamá… lo que digas… me voy a la escuela –

-mi hija por fin salió del capullo, es una hermosa mariposa!... debo hacer una fiesta… no, ya se! Le regalare un viaje!... pero ella los odia… un libro!, un buen libro nunca lo rechazaría… - Sakura lanzo un gran suspiro y dejo a su madre sola en la cocina pensando quien sabe que tantas cosas, se despido de las sirvientas y fue directo al auto, iba un poco retrasada.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Una flamante limusina atravesó la gran verja de la entrada a la escuela, rodeo una amplia fuente para dejar a su ocupante, el chofer se bajo para abrir la ultima puerta trasera, de la cual descendió un moreno ataviado en un pantalón azul marino, una camisa manga corta desabotonada en los primeros botones, y cargando un saco azul con detalles verdes y un maletín negro, a su paso dejaba chicas suspirando y chicos con el seño fruncido, entes de que pudiera seguir su camino, una fuerte exclamación de toda la muchedumbre lo hizo voltear, la razón, una linda chica peli rosa que venía bajando de un auto negro, Sasuke abrió los ojos de sorpresa, esa chica no podía ser la misma de ayer.

-Sakura! – ¿o si podía? Vio como la prima de Neji corría a su encuentro y la abrazaba ante la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Hola hola!, debo decir que estoy realmente feliz, el fic pinta muy bien y todo gracias a ustedes.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, fueron muy lindos, y bueno, debo decir que Orochi-chan y Kabuto tendrán mas participaciones, bastante importantes dentro del fic, asi que los seguirán viendo.**

**Y bueno, como dije en el primer capitulo, todo lo que leen es sacado de mi inspiración, de libros que he leído, situaciones que he vivido y películas que he visto, tal es el caso de "El diario de la princesa", la verdad la escena donde Paolo critica a Mia es mi favorita, por eso no pude evitar ponerla a mi manera en este fic, asi que puede que vean mas cosas que sean conocidas xD.**

**Eem… la verdad no tengo un tiempo fijo para actualizar, por lo general lo hago en cuanto termino de escribir los capítulos, lo cual oscila entre 3 días o una semana, y cuando la escuela me absorbe me tardo cerca de dos semanas n_n.**

**Y pues bueno, esto solo es una probadita de lo que será el cap 4, donde en verdad sucederán cosas interesantes.**

**¿Se imaginan a Sasuke platicando con una extraña con antifaz en el gimnasio de la escuela?**

**¿o se imaginan a una Sakura porrista?, tal vez no en el próximo cap lo verán, pero de que estará, pueden estar seguros.**

**No se preocupen, al joven Uchiha le costara muchas humillaciones y de mas obtener el amor de Sakura, de eso me encargo yo.**

**Un saludo y abrazo a todos los que pasan por aquí, muchas gracias ^^.**


	4. ¡Sorpresa!

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**10 de enero del 2011, hoy a las 5:41 termino el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, tiempo record jeje, disfruten.**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. ¡Sorpresa!...¿Esa es Haruno? .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

(**Sakura POV**)

El trayecto a la escuela fue lento, demasiado para mi gusto, desde el asiento trasero pude ver por el espejo retrovisor como la mirada morbosa del chofer se desviaba a mis piernas, puse mi mochila encima para que dejara de verme, pero acomodo el espejo para verme el pecho, no sé como mi mamá contrata ese tipo de gente.

-el espejo retrovisor no se hizo para espiar el asiento de atrás…¿o sí? – solo vi como sonreía y devolvía su mirada al frente – puede que parezca una tonta debilucha, pero el hecho de que antes vistiera como una no quiere decir que lo sea, limítese a conducir sino vaya buscando otro trabajo – asintió enojado y en todo el trayecto no vio otra cosa que no fuera el camino, a decir verdad aun estoy asombrada de la forma en la que le hable, de hecho aun no asimilo como fue que me atreví decirle simio idiota a Uchiha, en toda mi vida en la preparatoria solo dejaba que me molestara y se fuera, pero ayer algo dentro de mi sintió que ya había sido suficiente, y claro que lo fue, ayer Uchiha Sasuke solo vio un poco de lo que Sakura puede ser. El auto se detuvo suavemente y yo no podía despegar los ojos de la entrada, ahí estaba el simio idiota sintiéndose adorado por todas las estúpidas que suspiraban a su paso, mis piernas no me respondían, no porque _él_ esté ahí, sino por todas las personas que había alrededor, seguramente algo iba a pasar y no me gustaría saber que es ese algo.

-señorita Haruno, si gusta puedo abrirle la puerta – me ofreció el chofer trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad, yo negué con la cabeza, lentamente lleve mi mano a la manija, la puerta se abrió y al momento de poner mi primer pie en el asfalto una gran exclamación me sorprendió, desvié la mirada a mi alrededor y me encontré con la mirada de todos fija en mi, comenzó a incomodarme y justo cuando pensé que eso era lo peor cuando fije la vista al frente me encontré con unos ojos negros muy profundos, Uchiha me estaba viendo y muy fijamente, un calor incomodo comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo llegando hasta mi cara.

-Sakura! – escuche que me llamaban, al segundo siguiente unos brazos me rodearon salvándome del bochorno – creo que debemos irnos de aquí – me susurro Hinata, yo solo asentí y cerré la puerta del auto para después seguirla bajo la atenta mirada de todos, a mi paso escuchaba susurros, ni siquiera se preocupaban por disimular, llegamos al patio trasero el cual estaba desocupado, salvo por un chico de cabello castaño y sonrisa zurrona, había olvidado comentar que al momento de hacerme amiga de Hinata me gane el "combo cuates", ella tenía un mejor amigo que rápidamente se convirtió en el mío también, Kiba era un chico muy alegre pero también muy travieso, él siempre me defendía de los abusivos de la escuela aunque terminara lastimado, vi como aguantaba las ganas de reírse, seguramente vio el ridículo que hice quedándome en shock frente a tanta gente.

-tal vez debas ponerte una bolsa en la cabeza para que puedas andar tranquila porque ahora sí que no eres invisible – Kiba tenía razón, ahora yo era todo, menos invisible.

(**Fin POV**)

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

(**Sasuke POV**)

Me gustaría saber como de la noche a la mañana alguien tan poco agraciada puede volverse ¿bonita?, esa no era la palabra que buscaba, pero era la única que le quedaba, Haruno estaba a escasos pasos de mi siendo abrazada por la Hyuuga, su mirada y la mía seguían fijas la una en la otra, vi como asentía a algo que le dijo la prima de Neji y se iban juntas.

-Sasuke-kun! – demonios, ¿Por qué Karin se aferra a molestarme tan temprano? - ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones Sasuke-kun? – un peso de más se colgó de mi brazo, era molesto tener que tratarla bien, después de todo era una especie de mujer por mucho que me cueste admitirlo.

-estuvieron bien – conteste lo más seco que pude para ver si así se iba

-¿no me extrañaste? – desvié mi mirada a un costado para encontrarme con esa estúpida sonrisa que tenia pintada en el rostro, la había extrañado, pero no precisamente a ella, sino lo que me podía ofrecer.

-tu sabes perfectamente que fue lo que extrañe – dije pasando mi mano por su trasero, ella ahogo un gemido y yo rápidamente retire mi mano de ahí, no era el momento ni el lugar.

-teme! – me llamo una molesta voz conocida, Naruto venia corriendo hacia mí, detrás de él venía Suiguetsu, Sai, Sasori y Neji, los últimos dos con cara de aburrimiento – yo pensé que no llegarías –

-hmp… -

-siempre tan comunicativo, ¿no Sasuke? – Me dijo el idiota albino con una enorme sonrisa – hey, ¿viste la preciosura de mujer que bajo de un carro negro?, ¡estaba para comérsela! –

-¿Qué mujer? – pregunto Karin rápidamente, había olvidado que ella se cree la mas buena de la escuela y que Suiguetsu reconozca a una mejor que ella siempre la pone de malas

-una como la que tu nunca llegaras a ser – Suiguetsu gustaba de molestar a Karin cada que podía, eso a mí me daba igual, podía hasta "tirársela" si quería.

-idiota –

-¿Cómo era? - le pregunto Sasori con un notable interés

-bueno, era alta, un poco más que Karin, con piernas largas y muy bien torneadas – el lado pervertido de mi estúpido amigo comenzaba a salir a flote, pero que se le iba hacer, él era así – abdomen plano, unos senos redonditos redonditos, bueno eso parece, la tela de su blusa no deja ver mucho, traía lentes pero sus ojos eran verdes, de eso puedo estar seguro, y tenía cabello rosa –

-la única persona con el cabello rosa que yo conozco es Haruno – agrego Neji – es amiga de mi prima y no creo que sea esa la mujer que tu describiste –

-era Haruno – no sé porque de repente me metí en la plática, obviamente Naruto y Suiguetsu me vieron con una mueca extraña en su rostro – llego detrás de mi – agregue

-¿Cómo sabes que era ella? – me pregunto Naruto

-la prima de Neji corrió a abrazarla y después se fueron juntas –

-pues que escondidito se lo tenía la nerdita he – dijo Sasori con una sonrisa torcida – si todo eso había debajo de tanta ropa, imagínense lo que habrá si le quitamos toda –

-¿no les da vergüenza hablar así de una chica como Sakura? – pregunto Naruto exaltado

-déjalos Naruto, en su naturaleza esta él solo ver a las mujeres como objetos sexuales – nos dijo Sai, él era el más tranquilo de los 6, el trataba con respeto a toda chica que se le acercara y siempre con su estúpida sonrisa, todas soñaban con ser sus novias, porque, según ellas, él las trataría como reinas – Haruno es una muchacha muy lista y en sus prioridades no está el meterse con alguno de ustedes –

-¿Cómo explicas su cambio? – Pregunto Neji – yo creo que piensa llamar nuestra atención –

-su objetivo debe ser otro, no creo que solo haga eso para que ustedes la lleven a la cama como hacen con todas –

-Sai-kun – llamo Ino que venía llegando junto con las porristas cabeza hueca que con una sonrisa te abren las piernas – las vacaciones te dejaron mucho más guapo – le dijo con su detestable voz melosa

-gracias –

-hey, volvamos a lo importante! – Grito Suiguetsu – Naruto y Sasuke van en el mismo salón que ella… y Karin e Ino también, así que su objetivo es investigar si Haruno es esa mujersota que llego esta mañana –

-¿Haruno?... ¿una mujersota? – de pronto Ino comenzó a reír a carcajadas, no la culpo, si alguien me hubiera dicho lo mismo probablemente también me estuviera riendo, pero yo la vi y estaba seguro que era ella.

-bien – todos me miraron extrañados, incluso la rubia tonta paro de reír para verme con algo parecido a la seriedad – lo hago solo porque aun dudo que sea ella –

-entonces que la misión comience! – dijo Suiguetsu demasiado animado

(**Fin POV**)

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Los seis caminaban con calma por los pasillos de la escuela, el timbre había sonado hace 10 minutos, pero a ellos poco les importaba, después de todo sus papás eran los mayores benefactores del instituto, Neji y Sai se quedaron 5 salones antes, Sasuke y Naruto fueron los siguientes y Sasori y Suiguetsu se fueron 3 más adelante.

Cuando el rubio y el moreno entraron el maestro opto por verlos con aburrimiento con su único ojo visible, Hatake Kakashi estaba al frente del salón de clases dando indicaciones y de más, ambos chicos pasaron de largo directo a sus bancos.

-y como estaba diciendo, antes de que me interrumpieran – dijo tirando la pedrada a los chicos que recién ingresaron – el dichoso baile de otoño… o de invierno o lo que sea, será a mediados de diciembre, lo que nos deja cerca de 3 meses de votaciones para la reina del baile, durante este mes se elegirán a las aspirantes a reina del baile –

-profesor – interrumpió Karin – no sé porque hacen eso, si yo volveré a ganar la corona –

-sí, bueno Karin… debe haber competencia y quién sabe, este año tal vez nos den una sorpresa – agrego observando a una peli rosa de reojo, le pelirroja frunció el seño y tomo asiento indignada

-toda esta semana estará afuera un buzón donde depositaran el nombre de su candidata, después se evaluaran a las chicas para ver cual tiene más probabilidad de ser la reina, habrán dos aspirantes por salón, les deseo mucha suerte y con su permiso, la hora de tutorías termino –

-Kakashi-sensei! Llevamos media hora apenas! – grito Naruto indignado

-bueno muchacho, son tutorías, no pienso estar toda la hora lidiando con ustedes, si tiene algún problema, se sienten mal y todo el rollo ese que se dedican a arreglar los tutores, ya saben donde esta mi cubículo, solo en horas de tutorías –

-pero si ni clases da – se quejo Kiba

-a callar, y se quedan solitos – Hatake tomo su maletín, sus libros "educativos" y salió del salón con toda la calma del mundo, al momento que el profesor salió todas las miradas se clavaron en una chica al final del salón, Sakura trataba por todas las maneras posibles ignorarlos pero cada vez era más imposible debido a los fuertes murmullos que se comenzaban a oír.

-hey Sakura – llamo Kiba – ahora que eres una celebridad, ¿saldrías conmigo para que todas las chicas se mueran por mi? – dijo a modo de broma

-cállate, no me causa gracia que no dejen de mirarme – se quejo la chica

-tu eras la que no quería ser invisible, quien te entiende, ahora que todos te ven no te gusta, yo en tu lugar me sentiría muy feliz –

-pues entonces hazte cirugías plásticas, implantes y píntate el cabello rosa para que te vean – le dijo Hinata al chico

-no gracias, yo soy bien machin, solo que tanta atención a Sakura me pone celoso –

-¿te gusta Sakura? – pregunto Hinata impresionada

-no, ¡pero deberías haber visto cuanta chica la miro!, ni yo siendo hombre consigo tantas miradas –

-pff, no sé como aun sigo siendo tu amiga, y si, si me di cuenta de cómo la miraron, debo decir que para una mujer eso no es agradable –

-tienes toda la razón – apoyo Sakura

-miren que tenemos aquí – dijo Karin parada frente a los tres chicos acompañada por Ino – Inuzuka, Hyuuga y… a ti no te había visto… - los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron en la rosada cabellera de Sakura que mantenía la vista fija al suelo – levanta la cara, quiero verte – ordeno la chica – que esperas! – grito llamando la atención de Sasuke y Naruto que voltearon a ver de lejos la acción.

-bien, pero no se para que quieres que lo haga – dijo la Haruno levantando lentamente la vista para chocar con los ojos de Karin, esta se quedo paralizada al ver los ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada, después de todo, lo que Suiguetsu dijo era verdad, Ino por su parte no pudo evitar contener una exclamación de sorpresa, Sasuke se levanto y Naruto lo imito temiendo que hiciera de las suyas.

-co-como es que tu… -

-así que era verdad – dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo a Ino – Sakura Haruno cambio, debo admitir que al principio me sorprendí, pero los cirujanos plásticos hacen maravillas – Karin e Ino comenzaron a reírse por el comentario del Uchiha, Kiba se levanto y Hinata lo miro con odio

-di lo que quieras, yo no necesito cirugías para nada, no como tu novia, ¿Cuánta tallas te has aumentado Karin? – pregunto Sakura señalando los pechos de la chica, Hinata sonrió feliz de la actitud de la chica y Kiba miro sorprendido a su amiga. – y tu – dijo ahora refiriéndose a Ino – esa nariz y ese trasero te debieron costar mucho, así que son las menos indicadas para reírse – Sasuke sonrió internamente, la nueva actitud de Haruno comenzaba a agradarle – no creas que me he olvidado de ti – Uchiha observo con indiferencia el dedo que lo acusaba – idiota egocéntrico – en ese momento, todo el salón se encontraba viendo como la nerd, el ratoncito del salón le decía sus verdades a aquellos muchachos – te aseguro que vas a pagar todas y cada una de tus humillaciones –

-hmp… ¿me estas amenazando? –

-te lo estoy advirtiendo, no te metas conmigo y mis amigos de nuevo, porque no te va a gustar lo que te puede pasar –

-mira pequeña a mi no me amenaza nadie y menos alguien como tu –

-pues ya lo hice, ¿Qué vas hacer? –

-eres una… -

-BUENOS DIAS CLASE! – grito el profesor entrando al salón, todos los alumnos lentamente volvieron a sus bancos, a excepción de 7 que seguían al fondo del salón, Ino, Karin, Naruto, Hinata y Kiba se sentaron lentamente dejando parados a la pareja – parece que la llama de la juventud esta inundando los corazones! – Dijo el profesor Guy con una enorme sonrisa – la primera pareja del semestre! –

-NO SOMOS PAREJA! – gritaron al mismo tiempo

-yo jamás andaría con alguien que lo único que le importa es meterse con cuanta chica se le atraviesa y aparte de eso es metrosexual! –

-yo no soy metro sexual! – Se defendió el pelinegro – además, a quien le gustaría estar con una chica que lo único que hace es estudiar y gritar, lo único que sale de tu boca son insultos –

-ah, mira quién habla!, el idiota titulado y con honores de esa materia –

-en todo tu cuerpo debes tener cirugías, me daría asco meterme con alguien como tu –

-y tu debes tener herpes o algo por el estilo! – los muchachos estaban cara a cara, echaban chispas de los ojos y el profesor al frente con una gotita resbalándole por la nuca

-Sakura-chan – llamo Hinata – siéntate por favor –

-teme! – decía Naruto que se levanto para jalar a su amigo directo a su asiento

-idiota – susurro Sakura volviendo a su butaca

-bruja – siseo Sasuke ya en su asiento, Guy-sensei suspiro aliviado, no quería tener un enfrentamiento tan pronto en su salón, estaba de acuerdo en que esos momentos era cuando la llama de la juventud ardía en todo su esplendor, pero ya lo usarían después cuando salieran al patio.

-muchachos, comenzaremos con la teoría de la educación física – y así pasaron las horas dentro del salón de clases, cada que podían, Sakura y Sasuke se lanzaban miradas de odio, si las miradas mataran, cualquiera que se atravesara en su campo de visión saldría gravemente herido.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Mientras tanto, a tres salones de ahí, estaba Sasori y Suiguetsu poniendo atención al profesor Asuma, que les enseñaba el arte de las matemáticas.

-psst, Sasori – susurro Suiguetsu a su amigo – Sasori psst psst–

-¿que es lo que quieres? – pregunto con fastidio volteando para atrás

-¿tu crees que esa nenota que vi sea Haruno? – pregunto

-no lo sé, pero sea quien sea tiene que ser mía –

-que sucio eres Sasori –

-yo no soy quien la describió con lujo de detalles y mirada morbosa –

-pero bien que te la imaginaste desnuda – ataco el peli blanco

-muchachos, aquí está la tarea para mañana, la quiero a primera hora en mi escritorio, y no quiero tontas excusas, un pez no puede comerse tu tarea Suiguetsu – dijo el profesor fulminando al chico

-¡era piraña! – se defendió este

-a primera hora – repitió Asuma antes de salir del salón, en cuanto estuvieron sin profesor cada quien en su rollo.

-y bien – dijo el albino que ya podía hablar sin necesidad de susurrar – si fuera Haruno, ¿que pensarías? – dos bancos adelante Gaara escucho como nombraban el apellido de su prima y puso atención

-no lo sé, pensaría que para ser matadita tiene buen cuerpo, claro, yo no la he visto, pero si esta como dices, no habría tiempo que perder para hacerla mía – había escuchado bien, el idiota de Sasori quería tener relaciones con su prima

-¡tranquilo cuate!, no creo que te haga caso, le caes mal, más bien le haría caso a un tipo carismático y guapo como yo – le dijo Suiguetsu a su amigo

-pues si no es por las buenas, la hare mía a la fuerza - ¡piensa violarla!, sin contenerse más se levanto de su asiento ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos que lo siguieron hasta el banco de Sasori – piérdete Sobaku, esta es platica de hombres –

-están hablando de Sakura – dijo el chico – y no me agrada la forma en que lo hacen –

-¿es tu novia? – pregunto un desilusionado Suiguetsu

-¿y si lo fuera que? –

-te diría, que si es verdad que cambio para ser una mujer deseable, tuvieras cuidado, porque en cualquier momento alguien te la podría quitar – le dijo Sasori con malicia en su voz

-¿Quién?... ¿tú?, no me hagas reír Sasori, ella no caería tan bajo, un idiota como tu no le llega ni a los talones –

-repite lo que dijiste – ordeno el chico poniéndose de pie, en el acto Deidara y Shikamaru se pararon detrás de Gaara

-chicos, chicos, no es necesaria la violencia – decía Sui al ver la desventaja numérica – somos gente civilizada ¿no?... –

-si vuelvo a escuchar salir de tu boca palabras como las de hace rato, a ti y a cualquiera le rompo la cara – sentencio el primo de Sakura antes de volver a su banco junto con sus amigos.

-¿otra vez están molestando a tu prima? – Pregunto Shikamaru – esos chicos son problemáticos de verdad –

-no, piensan "tirarse" a Sakura –

-¡que! – grito sorprendido el rubio – no te ofendas compadre, pero para que alguien quiera hacerle eso a tu prima tiene que estar ciego –

-lo sé Deidara, lo sé, pero algo me dice que el ligero cambio que se iba hacer ayer fue más que eso… -

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-¿¡Sakura dime en que momento de tu vida te imaginaste diciéndole eso a Uchiha! – pregunto un emocionado castaño a su amiga.

La hora del receso llego y todos se encontraban en la cafetería degustando de su comida, Sakura y sus amigos ocuparon los asientos de siempre, por primera vez en su vida deseo volver a ser invisible, todos en la cafetería la siguieron con la mirada hasta su asiento, en el trayecto varios chicos la había invitado a sentarse con ellos, ofertas que por supuesto ella declino y sin perder tiempo llego literalmente corriendo a la mesa del fondo.

-fue espontaneo – respondió ella sinceramente

-Hinata!, Sakura! – llamo una chica, Tenten se venía acercando a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y con su bandeja de alimentos – hola chicas, pensé que no las encontraría, pero tu cabello es tan fácil de reconocer – dijo a Sakura

-¿Quién es? – pregunto Kiba lo más bajo que pudo, aunque la castaña lo escucho

-es Tenten, ella nos ayudo con el cambio de imagen de Sakura – respondió la peli negra

-¿¡enserio! – Kiba se puso de pie y comenzó hacer reverencias exageradas a la muchacha haciendo que esta se sonrojara – gracias, ¡muchas gracias!, si no fuera por ti nadie nos voltearía a ver, eres mi idola! –

-jeje no es para tanto… lo hice con gusto –

En ese momento la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y por ella entraron Neji y Sai, se habían retrasado un poco gracias al profesor Guy, que los hizo recoger todos los libros de educación física del semestre pasado para demostrar que la llama de la juventud ardía en ellos, los dos fueron a la mesa donde siempre se sentaban, ahí ya estaban Sasori, Sasuke, Naruto y Suiguetsu.

-¿Quién es el idiota que esta con Tenten? – pregunto Neji notoriamente enojado

-es amigo de Haruno – contesto Naruto – es muy agradable –

-hablando de Haruno, creo que tiene novio – soltó Sui de repente

-un pelirrojo, se llama Gaara – agrego Sasori

-ah, sí, los vi ayer, la defendió de mis "malos" tratos –

-tu tratas a la gente como a un perro – le dijo Sai a Sasuke – no me extraña que alguien te haya querido golpear –

-hmp… -

-miren, haya va – señalo Suiguetsu con su tenedor hacia la mesa del fondo…

-Sakura, ¿Cómo piensas ser pareja de Uchiha si se tratan peor que enemigos? – pregunto Kiba a su amiga

-¿quieres ser pareja de Uchiha? – pregunto una voz de hombre detrás del chico, las tres chicas de la mesa dejaron de comer para mirar con una expresión parecida al miedo al chico que estaba detrás de Kiba

-Gaara… - susurro la pelirrosa – yo..yo no… -

-hola Sakurita! – saludo Deidara – veo que los rumores son ciertos, estas muy bonita – soltó su bandeja a un lado de Hinata y comenzó a comer

-presiento que tu aspecto actual te dará problemas – dijo Shikamaru al tiempo que tomaba asiento entre Tenten y Kiba

-respóndeme primita, ¿Cómo está eso de ser pareja de Uchiha? – Gaara sin dejar de ver a su prima se sentó frente a ella y esta no pudo siquiera intentar mentirle.

-es un propósito que me fije, pero no lo quiero, mi interés es meramente científico, ¡te lo juro!, el idiota ese ni siquiera me gusta –

-¿segura? –

-muy segura –

-entonces mientras eso sucede, que espero nunca pase, fingiré ser tu novio, total, los únicos que saben que eres mi prima son todos los que estamos sentados en esta mesa –

-pe-pero… -

-nada de peros – y comenzó a comer, Sakura sin poder hacer otra cosa lo imito, total no sería tan malo, así no se le acercarían los idiotas aprovechados.

Desde la otra mesa Sasuke miraba con indiferencia como Gaara le reclamaba algo a la peli rosa, quizás no le agrado el cambio de su novia, con ese pensamiento en mente se paró a buscar un poco de jugo, cuando iba de vuelta a su mesa decidió hacer una parada mesas atrás para divertirse un poco.

-hmp, tu grupito creció Haruno, ahora que no le das pena a tu novio por fin se sienta contigo, bravo –

-vete de aquí Uchiha –

-si no que Gaara, ¿me vas a pegar? –

-déjalo ya – le dijo Sakura – no tiene caso pelear con un animal que no entiende razones –

-te puedo demostrar lo animal que puedo llegar a ser en la cama Sakura, siempre y cuando tu novio no se dé cuenta – con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro el moreno volvió a su mesa dejando a un pelirrojo bastante enojado

-uno de estos días lo voy a agarrar solo y deseara no haber nacido – siseo Gaara

-ahora vengo – anuncio la Haruno

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Hinata

-a regresársela a Uchiha – tomo su cartón de jugo y se encamino segura de sí misma a la mesa de aquellos chicos…

-no entiendo tu afán por molestar a esa chica – decía Naruto a su amigo – jamás en la vida te ha hecho algo, a excepción de esta mañana – dijo recordando con una sonrisa como Sakura lo saco de sus casillas

-tiene que ceder –

-no creo que lo haga – dijo Sai

-yo pienso lo mismo – apoyo Suiguetsu

-me cuesta admitirlo, pero tanto Sai como Sui tiene razón – dijo Sasori – esa niña no le hará caso a ninguno de nosotros –

-¿piensas igual? –

-la verdad si – admitió Neji – es como mi prima, con eso te digo todo –

-hmp… -

-es la verdad teme! – le dijo Naruto – Sakura es diferente, muy diferente –

-ya verán cuan diferente es – de un momento a otro un chorro de jugo callo en el cabello de Sasuke bajando hasta su camisa, el jugo estaba demasiado frio y el chico gimió por la sensación que le provoco

-espero que así se te baje la calentura – sentencio Sakura con el cartón de jugo sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, Naruto y Suiguetsu se ahogaron en carcajadas mientras que Sasori solo veía la escena con una media sonrisa, Sakura volteo hacia el epicentro de las risas y se topo con la mirada de Sai, este le sonrió logrando que la chica se sonrojara rápidamente.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces! – le grito Sasuke sobresaltándola

-te dije que te arrepentirías, y comenzaras a hacerlo –

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Hola!, actualice algo pronto, primero porque mañana no creo que tenga tiempo para escribir, porque lo hago por la mañana, y con el rollo de la inscripción no crea que pueda avanzar mucho, asi que hoy me inspire y termine un capitulo completo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y segundo porque tendre algunas cosas que hacer en la semana, pero en la noche, muy noche aprovechare para escribir, ;D de todos modos entro a la escuela hasta el lunes que viene xD.**

**Sasuke es un cabezota, pero va a sufrir, ante todo es un "caballero" y los caballeros no golpean a las damas, asi que Sakura podrá surtirlo lindo y bonito.**

**Bueno, de los 6 locos que conforman el grupo de Sasuke, hay solo uno que realmente atrae a Sakura…¿Quién será?, descúbralo en el siguiente capitulo :D, jajaja.**

**Un abrazo a todos, besos y un gran y enorme saludo de mi parte para todos ustedes, aah y suerte a quienes ya volvieron a la escuela!.**

**Baay!**


	5. Que el juego comience

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**17 de enero del 2011, hoy a las 7:20 termino el capítulo 5 de esta historia tan genial…jeje, me tarde pero aquí esta para todos con cariño.**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Que el juego comience .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_-¿Qué demonios crees que haces! – le grito Sasuke sobresaltándola_

_-te dije que te arrepentirías, y comenzaras a hacerlo – _

Toda la cafetería detuvo sus movimientos para enfocar su mirada a una mesa, ahí parada detrás del joven mas apuesto del instituto estaba Sakura con un cartón de jugo en lo alto, frente a ella aun sentado y totalmente empapado estaba Sasuke conteniendo su ira pero incluso antes de que pudiera deshacerse en insultos contra la peli rosa una mata peli roja se lanzo sobre la chica tirándola al suelo, los primeros en reaccionar fueron Gaara y Sai que rápidamente tomaron a Karin por los hombros haciéndola a un lado.

-quien demonios te crees para hacerle eso a Sasuke-kun! – grito Karin – no tienes derecho –

-¿y ustedes si tenían derecho a hacerme todas esas bromas pesadas?... la ultima vez dure dos días en el hospital – decía la Haruno levantándose lentamente del suelo

-eres una idiota eso es lo que eres!... ¡suéltenme! – gritaba a Sai y Gaara

-¿para que le pegues a mi novia? – pregunto el peli rojo

-no debes golpear a una chica tan linda – le dijo Sai haciendo que Sakura volteara a un lado para que nadie viera su sonrojo – además, es de mal gusto tener escenitas como esta cuando se está comiendo, si Haruno-san le hizo eso a Sasuke es porque se lo merece, tú no tienes porque meterte en asuntos que no te incumben –

-pe-pero… Sasuke-kun di algo! –

-hmp… Sai tiene razón, son problemas míos, no te metas –

-te vas a arrepentir tonta – Karin salió echa una fiera azotando las puertas de la cafetería, detrás de ella iba todo el grupo de porristas no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio a Sakura

-debo advertirte Haruno, las porristas serán unas bobas, pero todas están coladitas por mí, pueden llegar a ser igual o peor que yo, ten cuidado – Sasuke dedico una mirada serena y una sonrisa torcida a la chica antes de salir de la cafetería con Neji y Sasori detrás de él, en el lugar de los hechos solo quedaron Naruto, Suiguetsu y Sai, los primeros dos aun reían al recordar la expresión de Sasuke al sentir el frio jugo, el único peli negro que quedaba suspiro resignado y volteo hacia la chica

-lamento que mis amigos te causen tanto problema, supongo que lo encuentran divertido –Sakura solo lo miraba embelesada mientras él sacaba un pañuelo de su pantalón – tienes un poco de sangre – llevo su mano hasta la comisura de los labios de la chica y retiro la mancha carmesí que tenia – espero que tu novio no se moleste conmigo, nos vemos Sakura – el chico sonrió a modo de despedida y volteo hacia sus amigos – Naruto, Suiguetsu, vamos, Sasuke debe estar haciendo alguna estupidez –

-el teme necesita ropa limpia – decía Naruto mientras seguía a Sai

-he oído que en intendencia tienen uniformes limpios – agrego Suiguetsu

-¿tu crees que el niño fresa querrá ponerse un uniforme que no está hecho especialmente para él? – pregunto el rubio

-mmm…tienes razón –

-yo tengo uno – dijo Sai mientras cruzaban la puerta de salida, Sakura aun seguía parada junto a la mesa vacía, Gaara la miraba reprobatoriamente, tomo gentilmente su mano y juntos volvieron a su mesa.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-deberías detener a tus zorritas, nos están arruinando la diversión – Sasori estaba de espaldas a la pared viendo como su amigo se cambiaba, se encontraban en el gimnasio esperando a Sai y los otros dos

-no me gustan ese tipo de escenitas cerca de mi – dijo Neji – me molestan –

-Karin es un dolor de cabeza – dijo el azabache

-¿entonces porque sigues con ella? – pregunto otro pelinegro que venía entrando – veo que ya tomaste la ropa, creo que debo cambiar el candado de mi casillero –

-sigo con ella por lo que me puede ofrecer – dijo Sasuke secamente – y el uniforme luego te lo devuelvo –

-jajajajaja – Suiguetsu y Naruto aun seguían riéndose de la suerte de su amigo y solo pararon para agarrar aire

-no sé a qué le encuentran la gracia – decía el Uchiha con fastidio

-bueno Sasuke, nunca pensé vivir para ver la venganza de la nerdita, yo creí que la fastidiarías hasta el final del curso –

-lo mismo pensé yo – apoyo Naruto a Sui – pero debo admitir que me da gusto ver como alguien por fin se defiende de ti, soy tu amigo y lo que quieras pero no me agrada mucho molestar a las personas – agrego el rubio al ver la mirada asesina de su amigo

-a mi me extraña que Sai se haya metido para ayudarla – dijo Sasori – tu juraste que nunca te involucrarías en nuestras bromas –

-y no lo hice, solo evite que Karin lastimara a la chica –

-¿Por qué tanto interés en ella? – pregunto Neji atrayendo la atención de Sasuke a la conversación

-no lo sé, solo pienso que nadie se merece los tratos que ustedes le dan, es todo –

-¿no será otra cosa? – inquirió Sasuke usando un tono…¿celoso?

-a mi no me interesa Sakura de la manera que piensas Sasuke, lo puedo asegurar – dijo Sai ante la mirada nerviosa de los otros 4 – solo evita molestarla más –

-¿sino qué? –

-la chica me agrada, mejor evita problemas – el pelinegro de cabello más corto dio media vuelta y salió del gimnasio, quería evitar una pelea innecesaria

-a Sai le gusta la nerdita – dijo Sasuke esperando apoyo de sus amigos

-la verdad Sasuke, no creo que Sai sienta atracción por ella –

-por supuesto que si Naruto, creo que por fin se animara a tirarse a una chica, en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo no le he conocido una –

-dejemos el asunto de Sai y pasemos a cosas más interesantes – dijo Sasori sonriendo – Sakura Haruno de verdad te odia hombre, ¿te parece si hacemos esto más interesante? –

-habla – ordeno el azabache

-te apuesto mi convertible a que no la besas antes de que acabe el curso –

-¿Qué?, ¿tendré un carro tan fácilmente? –

-no, evita usar la fuerza bruta, que el beso no sea por la fuerza –

-hmp… -

-te daré el fin de semana para pensarlo bien – y al igual que Sai, Sasori abandono el gimnasio bajo la atenta mirada de todos

-yo pienso que deberías considerarlo Sasuke, es algo delicado –

-¿Por qué? – pregunto este a Neji

-Sasori te pedirá algo realmente caro, además parece estar seguro que fracasaras –

-Uchiha Sasuke siempre tiene lo que quiere, y esta no será la excepción, no solo besare a Sakura, la hare mía –

-bueno, por lo menos Sasori te dio tiempo para pensar – agrego Naruto – piénsalo muy bien –

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-¿Por qué sigue con la cara de tonta? – pregunto Kiba viendo de frente a Sakura

Después de todo el alboroto que se armo en la cafetería, Gaara pensó que lo mejor sería salir a tomar un poco de aire, Tenten y Hinata sacaron a su prima que tenía cara de ida, Deidara se reía de su situación y Shikamaru solo suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza.

-tengo palomitas* y busca pies* - dijo Deidara – seguramente con la pequeñísima explosión reacciona –

-no puedes tronar eso aquí –

-siempre arruinas mi diversión Shikamaru – se quejo el rubio – entonces una cachetada o un balde de agua fría –

-no creo que sea suficiente – dijo Kiba – está totalmente perdida – el castaño se encontraba de espaldas a unos arbustos apenas separados de las pequeñas banquetas por un largo tubo mal puesto y movía sus manos de arriba abajo para intentar llamar la atención de su amiga – ¿y si le grito haber qué pasa? –

-bajo tu propio riesgo – dijo Hinata, el castaño jalo todo el aire que pudo, acerco su rostro al oído derecho de Sakura y grito con todas sus fuerzas

-SAKURA! – la aludida despertó de su letargo y en un movimiento de puro reflejo estiro sus manos al frente empujando a su amigo el cual cayo de golpe entre el tubo y los arbustos, Deidara y Tenten se soltaron riendo, la peli rosa movió su mirada rápidamente a donde se encontraba su amigo tendido en el suelo en una posición extraña y con cara de susto.

-¿señorita que le pasa? ¿Por qué tira a su compañero? – pregunto una maestra que iba pasando

-este… se cayó… - respondió la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa, la profesora se alejo meneando la cabeza de lado a lado.

-¿y si me ayudan? – rápidamente Gaara y Shikamaru tendieron una mano al joven caído – te juro que vi pasar toda mi vida ante mis ojos! –

-lo si-siento – se disculpo Sakura – pero tu tienes la culpa por gritarme! –

-no lo hubiera hecho si tu no hubieras estado con cara de tonta! – rebatió el castaño

-¿te gusta Sai? – pregunto Gaara

-eeh… S-Sai es una buena persona… y pues… -

-Sakura ¿te gusta o no? – ahora Hinata se acerco a la chica mirándola fijamente

-este… pues… gustar, gustar no… pero es bastante atractivo… -

-hay primita… te gusta uno de los idiotas y quieres alcanzar al otro… -

-Sai no es ningún idiota! –

-como sea su sonrisa me parece tonta – dijo Deidara – y falsa, siempre he pensado que ese chico tiene problemas –

-a mi me da igual – dijo Shikamaru

-¿Sakura a dónde vas? – pregunto Hinata al ver como su amiga se alejaba lentamente de ellos

-necesito pensar un rato sola, llegare a tiempo para clases, descuida –

-nos vemos en la tarde primita – le dijo Gaara, ella solo asintió y se alejo de ellos.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Una linda peli rosa caminaba con la mirada perdida por una vereda, alrededor había grandes árboles adornando el paisaje, bancas para descansar y mesas para hacer sus trabajos fuera de clase, ella siguió de largo cuando una hermosa melodía llego a sus oídos, la siguió para encontrar de donde venia y se llevo una sorpresa cuando en una pequeña glorieta sentado en una banca estaba Sai tocando el violín, tan concentrado estaba que cerró los ojos y no se daba cuenta de su alrededor, Sakura sonrió tristemente, lo contemplo unos segundos más antes de retirarse, no quería que él se diera cuenta que lo observaba.

Sai abrió los ojos y vio como la chica se alejaba, cuando estuvo un poco más lejos dejo de tocar el violín y la siguió, cruzaron las canchas y llegaron a un edificio alto, Haruno subió hasta la azotea y ahí se desahogo ante la atenta mirada del peli negro.

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO UCHIHA! Ni un animal es tan irracional como tú!, eres la peor de las calañas, un imbécil que debe tener a todos a sus pies!, idiota! –

-es demasiado rencor para un cuerpo tan pequeño – Sakura se paralizo y lentamente dio la vuelta encontrándose con unos ojos negros que le devolvían la mirada – también eres bastante ruidosa – Sai se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, la peli rosa aun no reaccionaba por más que quería hablar las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y no salían.

(**Sakura POV**)

Sai no dejaba de verme y sonreírme, despistadamente me pellizque para asegurarme que fuera un sueño pero el dolor me confirmo que no lo era.

Y heme aquí parada como una tonta si poder decirle nada al que probablemente sea el chico más guapo, tierno, carismático y sensible de la escuela.

-tu amistad con Sasuke es muy bonita – ironizo él, ¿dijo amistad?

-yo no soy amiga de simios – conteste

-en verdad lo detestas ¿no? – fijo su mirada al cielo y cerró los ojos – no me agrada ver que te molesten, en estos momentos no tengo motivos para golpear a Sasuke si te hace algo, pero espero tenerlos pronto - ¿Qué espera tener?, ¿era algún tipo de declaración de la que yo no esté enterada?, de pronto se levanto y se acerco a mi – ten cuidado flor de cerezo, hay unas cuantas arpías que no gustan de tu cambio –

-¿arpías? –

-en el lenguaje común las llamaríamos animadoras – era gracioso bastante gracioso he de admitir, no pude contener una ligera carcajada y el solo volvió a sonreír – tu risa es muy hermosa –

-gra-gracias –

-es tarde, debo ir a clases y creo que tu también – deslizo su mano hasta mi rostro y me acaricio – cuídate pequeña – dio media vuelta y se fue.

Fue como un sueño, tenerlo aquí frente a mi sonriéndome, diciendo cosas graciosas, acariciándome, tal vez si tengo una oportunidad con él, es tan lindo… un momento… ¿dijo que iba a clases?, demonios! Ya es tarde!, antes de comenzar mi huida perfecta vi en el suelo una fotografía seguramente se le cayó a Sai, al recogerla pude distinguir a una bella mujer y con ella estaba Sai, los dos abrazados, seguramente ella es su novia, con nostalgia guarde la foto y baje a una velocidad casi inhumana del edificio y atravesé a toda velocidad el patio boscoso, seguramente el profesor me mataría, aun soy joven para morir, mi madre me lo dijo no llegues tarde, cuando llegue a mi edificio vi los pasillos completamente vacios, ya todos habían entrado y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo, cada paso que daba producía un gran eco a lo largo del pasillo, finalmente estuve frente a la puerta, llame dos veces con la esperanza de que no abrieran pero tan mala fue mi suerte que quien me abrió fue Uchiha.

-llegas tarde ratoncito – lo fulmine con la mirada y me dirigí rápidamente al profesor pero no lo encontré en su escritorio

-eres Haruno supongo – dijo una suave voz detrás de mí, di la vuelta para ver a un hombre alto, cabello castaño atado en una extraña coleta, tenía una marca curiosa en el rostro y me sonreía – es normal retrasos como estos, siéntate – pase rápidamente frente a él dando ligeras reverencias, cuando llegue a mi escritorio me tumbe sobre él, recordé la dichosa foto y suspire, mas tarde se la devolveré, lo prometo.

-este no ha sido mi día – susurre, el resto de clases para mi paso lento igual que el maldito día y los insultos del Uchiha, esto no podía ponerse peor… ¿o sí?.

(**Fin POV**)

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Pero en realidad todo empeoro en la semana para nuestra chica, Karin y sus mascotas se dedicaron a molestar a Sakura a más no poder, la tiraron dos veces a la alberca olímpica, la cubrieron con harina, en ocasiones le metían el pie en la cafetería para que se callera, pero eso no fue lo peor, en tres ocasiones Gaara estuvo a punto de partirle la cara a Sasuke por insultarla y menospreciarla, ella con gusto hubiera dejado que su primo lo matara pero no permitiría que tuviera algún problema por una basura como Uchiha.

Por otro lado, Sakura cumplió con su cometido de devolver la foto, Sai la recibió con una enorme sonrisa y amablemente platico con la chica sobre ella. La mujer resulto ser una modelo muy famosa, eran novios de la niñez pero por algún extraño suceso la bonita relación fracaso, ella ahora estaba comprometida con un Conde español, la peli rosa estaba impresionada por todo lo que él le había contado y a pesar que toda la escuela decía que Gaara y ella eran novios, Sakura y Sai se reunían en la azotea de aquel edificio a platicar, obviamente el chico tiene el mismo pensamiento que toda la escuela, de no ser así… ¿algo pasaría?.

Y así llegamos al ultimo día de la semana, la última clase del día y todos se irían a sus casas, aunque algo muy interesante estaba por suceder…

-y es por eso que la física es tan importante en la vida cotidiana, aunque nos da muchas teorías sin aplicación diaria nos muestra los grandes esfuerzos de los científicos para progresar, sus ensayos para el martes chicos, nos vemos – la profesora salió y todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, justo antes de que el primero atravesara la puerta Kakashi se paro en el marco sosteniendo un contenedor.

-pero si son mis pupilos deseosos por aprender – dijo el maestro

-en realidad, ya salimos, así que con su permiso – Naruto planeaba pasar de largo junto al maestro pero este lo tomo de los hombros y lo regreso al interior

-tengo algunos anuncios Naruto… así que siéntate – lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono sombrío mirando fijamente a su alumno, el rubio rápidamente volvió a sentarse renegando de lo lindo y soltando impropios contra su profesor – bien, el equipo de futbol se formara dentro de dos semanas, la lista se pondrá en el tablero de anuncios, las porristas están buscando nuevas candidatas y de igual manera la lista estará en el tablero… no tiene caso que les diga todas las actividades, las listas estarán donde mismo así que ahí las pueden ver, bueno, al principio de la semana les hable del bendito contenedor para la reina del baile, lo abriré aquí frente a ustedes para que luego no estén llorando en mi cubículo de que nada fue justo, ¿queda claro Kiba? –

-solo fue una vez y fue justo!, esas votaciones para el presidente de la clase estaban claramente alteradas y… -

-Kiba mejor cállate – aconsejo de manera "amable" Sakura al castaño

-gracias señorita Haruno – dijo Hatake "sonriendo" a la chica, Kakashi tomo con ambas manos la tapadera del contenedor y se asomo dentro de él, al fondo distinguió apenas dos papeles finamente doblados los tomo y deposito sobre el escritorio – debo decir que esto es… patético, quisiera saber su opinión sobre el hecho de postular una candidata mas –

-por mi está bien – dijo Karin muy confiada de sí misma

-igual por mi – apoyo Ino, y uno a uno los alumnos fueron expresando su consentimiento incluyendo a Sakura y sus amigos

-he de agregar que la chica que sea postulada no podrá negarse… ¿están de acuerdo? – todos volvieron a asentir – bien, abriré los papeles y después alguien me dice el nombre de la chica que quiera postular… el primer nombre es el de… Karin –

-si! – la peli roja comenzó a dar saltitos en su lugar con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro – muchas gracias a todos –

-es tan vergonzoso lo que está haciendo – dijo Hinata a la peli rosa

-no me imagino en esa situación, por eso yo jamás competiría para ser reina, parecen… tontas –

-la segunda candidata es… Ino – la rubia se paró de igual forma gritando y saltando, ambas amigas se abrazaron protagonizando la escena más embarazosa y tonta de la historia.

-bueno… ahora, ¿a quién quieren postular? – todos se miraban entre sí, competir con esas dos era firmar su sentencia de muerte, jamás las dejarían ganar por más que apoyaran a otra chica ellas siempre encontraban la forma de ser la reina y la princesa solo había una persona que pensaba diferente de todos, dibujo una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y poco a poco se puso de pie – ¿en qué te puedo ayudar Sasuke? – pregunto el profesor al ver a su alumno de pie

-quiero postular a una compañera –

-¿ha si? – Pregunto extrañado - ¿Quién es? – el chico desvió su mirada profunda a un costado para mirar de reojo a la dueña de unos ojos verdes que lo miraban con una expresión parecida al miedo.

-Haruno Sakura – soltó en seco provocando que las dos primeras candidatas dejaran de saltar para mirar al azabache incrédulas, Hatake Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara y Sakura… bueno, Sakura… se desmayo.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

***: Palomitas y busca pies, donde yo vivo son "cuetes", juegos artificiales.**

**Aclaro ese punto consiente de los regionalismos que puedan existir, aunque unos días atrás me di cuenta que en otros estados de la republica le dicen igual de todas formas qize aclarar porque aca donde yo vivo tenemos una manera medio extraña de hablar xD.**

**Disculpen que una semana haya pasado tan rápido, pero es que cambie algunas cosas del fic, por ejemplo la mas importante de ellas la situación de Sai, despues de terminar el cap anterior tenia en mente hacer que Sakura se enamorara de Sai pero este no le correspondería porque simple y sencillamente él seria gay, pero leyendo reviews se me ocurrió otra cosa, yo quiero que Sasuke sufra asi que Sai será hombresito y lo demás ya lo verán.**

**u.u estoy consiente que en un fic dije que ya no mesclaria personajes de mi invención con los de anime/manga, sin embargo el personaje que tengo en mente solo aparecerá por cierto tiempo, ¿prefieren una prima de Sasuke o una sobrina?... de cualquier modo la historia se da :D.**

**Habrá algunas escenas que saque de un drama coreano que aun no termino de ver xD, de ahí la idea de un triangulo amoroso entre Sai, Sakura y Sasuke, el violín y la azotea son de ese drama, tengo entendido que también esta en japonés como Hana yori dango o algo asi, pero yo empeze a ver primero boy's over flowers y pues… me gusto xD.**

**La parte donde Kiba se "cae" me paso en la vida real, solo que yo no me encontraba babeando por nadie, mi amigo me agarro en mis 5 minutos de loquera y sin mas lo empuje… y una maestra paso junto a nosotros y me regaño '^^… desde entonces no ha dejado de recordármelo, Joluro lo siento xD.**

**Hoy entre a la escuela, pero seguire escribiendo, dos profesores no estan (yay! :D) y no iran en toda la semana, uno de ellos en todo el mes xD, en cuanto a los otros… pues uno no es estricto, otro no lo vi porque se me hizo tarde para la clase u.u, el otro no fue, Dios solo sabe porque y la profesora de la ultima hora ya la conocía y casi no deja tarea :P.**

**Creo que hoy dije mucho xD, tenia tiempo sin escribir tanto.**

**Un enorme abrazo de mi parte, suerte en la escuela y nos leemos pronto ^^**

**Byee!.**


	6. Sasuke y el fantasma de la opera

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Ghostgirl es propiedad de Tonya Hurley**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Martes 25 de enero, ya casi se acaba el mes y yo apenas termino el capituló 6 del fic xD, tuve algunos contratiempos al momento de escribirlo, pero lo que no te mata te fortalece :D**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Sasuke y el "**_**Fantasma de la Opera**_**" .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

(**Sasuke POV**)

Fantástico, la primera vez que me arriesgo a proponer algo y la beneficiada se desmaya, ahora me encuentro en la enfermería cuidándola, yo que jamás en mi vida he sido niñera de nadie ahora debo serlo para Haruno, que vueltas da la vida…

Flash Back-

_-Haruno Sakura – dije secamente y sin emoción, las tontas dejaron de celebrar, Kakashi al parecer sonrió y atrás un ruido seco llamo mi atención, ahí tendida en el suelo estaba Sakura, ¿se desmayo?_

_-fue demasiada la impresión – el profesor se acerco para verificar que estuviera bien y después me miro _

_-llévala a la enfermería – me ordeno, yo jama haría eso_

_-no lo hare, no es mi responsabilidad –_

_-por tu culpa se desmayo – me alego Hyuuga notoriamente enojada _

_-déjalo Hina-chan, la llevare yo – el castaño amigo de las dos se movió hasta donde estaba ella y se agacho para tomarla en sus brazos_

_-Kiba he dicho que ira Sasuke, Hinata tiene razón, por su culpa se desmayo… pero que quede claro que la postulación no se cancela – era el colmo con este maestro, la chica en el suelo y él con su bendita postulación, tome a Sakura entre mis brazos y la lleve a la enfermería, total solo la iba a dejar…_

Fin Flash Back-

Si claro, solo la iba a dejar, la enfermera renuente me obligo a quedarme con ella hasta que despertara, ahora ya lleva cerca de media hora tumbada sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, aunque debo admitir que así se ve normal, no parece que fuera la chica fastidiosa que volteo un jugo casi congelado sobre mi persona, casi hasta se ve bonita… ¿bonita?, ¿yo pensé eso?... debo estar realmente cansado, no supe como demonios paso pero puse mi mano sobre la suya y un calor agradable me embargo, casi me gustaba era como si…

-Sakura! – quitaron mi mano de un tirón y para cuando pude voltear un puño se estrello en mi hermosa cara

-¿Qué demonios… – Gaara estaba parado frente a mí con su puño en alto, sentí como algo caliente salía de mi boca, me limpie con la mano y vi una mancha roja

-no la vuelvas a tocar – me dijo él con un notorio enojo, sonreí divertido, seria una buena oportunidad para molestarlo

-eso fue solo un roce, debiste ver como la toque hace 10 minutos, entre sueños suspiraba por mí –

-maldito desgraciado – me tomo por la camisa y me estrello contra la pared, yo solo sonreí

-no es culpa mía que tu no la hagas suspirar así… - unos suaves quejidos nos distrajeron a ambos, en la camilla Sakura comenzaba a moverse, el idiota me soltó y corrió al lado de su damisela en peligro, que patético.

-¿Gaara?... ¿donde estoy? –

-estas en la enfermería, yo te traje – estúpido, estúpido, ¡ESTUPIDO!, para que abres la boca Sasuke, nadie te puso una pistola en la cabeza para que respondieras, mantuve mi rostro sereno ante cualquiera insinuación de su parte, jamás dejaría que me viera sorprendido.

-pe-pero ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué estoy aquí?... ooh tu grandísimo idiota! – debo admitir que para ser mujer tiene una velocidad endemoniada, de un momento para otro me vi acorralado entre ella y el suelo, estaba sentada sobre mi torso en un intento absurdo de golpearme, atrape sus manos y la atraje hacia a mí, ella seguía forcejeando y aun así pude aspirar una fragancia muy agradable que emanaba de ella.

-Sakura tranquila – su noviecito la alejo de mí y la abrazo – mejor vámonos –

-tiene que pagar lo que hizo Gaara!, por su culpa estoy postulada para candidata a reina!, ¿sabes lo que es eso?... te matare Uchiha Sasuke! – fue lo último que escuche antes que cerraran la puerta, casi olvidaba el propósito de postularla, se perfectamente que Haruno no rechaza los retos y uno contra Karin será bastante interesante, quizás hasta tenga oportunidades de ganar… ha, lo dudo, hará todo lo posible por perder pero yo hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para que gane y humillarla un poco más.

Casi sin darme cuenta me encontraba fuera de la enfermería, es increíble lo poderoso que es el cuerpo humano que solo encuentra su camino, lástima que el camino que tome sea el mismo que me lleva hasta Karin.

-Sasuke-kun!, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto con ese fastidioso tono de niña melosa que tanto odio

-un contratiempo –

-tienes sangre… ¿esa salvaje te hizo algo? –

-nada grave – lo único que deseaba era que me dejara en paz, hare la cosa más estúpida que jamás se me ocurrió en toda mi vida, jale todo el aire que pude y con la más pura expresión de terror en mi rostro grite - ¿Qué DEMONIOS ES ESO! – como lo espere Karin volteo muy asustada, lapso que aproveche para escabullirme de ella, corrí un buen tramo de la escuela hasta llegar al auditorio, no creo que Karin me busque aquí, justo antes de entrar escuche una triste melodía que salía del lugar, debo admitir que sentí mucha curiosidad por saber que había ahí adentro y no me iba a quedar así, entre despacio y sin hacer ruido, arriba en el escenario estaba una mujer con un vestido azul marino, cabello negro y un antifaz que no me dejaba ver su rostro, se movía con gracia y al compas de la triste melodía, me cautivo en pocos movimientos, me senté en una butaca a verla, me sorprendió aun más el escucharla cantar, es la mujer que nunca creí encontrar, de repente paro de cantar y se me quedo viendo fijamente, pude detectar una pizca de miedo y enojo emanar de su pequeño cuerpo.

-solo imagina que no estoy aquí – ella seguía sin moverse, como si sus músculos no le respondieran, yo solo sonreí, ya la tenía en mis manos - ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? – ella sonrió coquetamente, solo era cuestión de actitud.

-Charlotte… –

(**Fin POV**)

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

(**Sakura POV**)

Escuche unas voces distantes, al parecer eran dos hombres y estaban peleando, comencé lentamente a moverme, cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue a Gaara casi sobre mí.

-¿Gaara?... ¿Dónde estoy? –

-estas en la enfermería, yo te traje – voltee hacia donde había salido la voz y me encontré con un par de ojos negros mirándome fijamente.

-pe-pero ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué estoy aquí?... ooh tú grandísimo idiota! – en ese momento recordé todo, la bendita postulación a reina de la escuela, sin perder tiempo me lance sobre el idiota que me postulo, quise golpearlo pero el atrapo mis manos y me jalo hacia su cuerpo, he de admitir que usa un perfume que huele muy rico, justo estaba acostumbrándome al olor cuando unas suaves manos me alejaron de él.

-Sakura tranquila – me dijo Gaara y me abrazo – mejor vámonos – me condujo hacia la puerta y yo salí de mi ensoñación, mire feo al Uchiha y de nuevo comencé a gritar.

-tiene que pagar lo que hizo Gaara!, por su culpa estoy postulada para candidata a reina!, ¿sabes lo que es eso?... te matare Uchiha Sasuke! – fue lo último que grite antes que la puerta blanca se cerrara ante mí.

-primita, solo contrólate, es Sasuke, de él podemos esperar lo que sea – y bueno mi primo tiene razón, solo Dios sabe porque el **simio puerco** me postulo

-lo sé, pero es que todo lo que hace me molesta – Gaara tomo mi mano y nos alejamos de la enfermería, en todo el camino mi único pensamiento era golpear a Sasuke, pasamos frente al auditorio y recordé que tenía que hacer algo, pero… ¿Qué era?... - ¡la obra de otoño! – grite de repente asustando a mi primo

-¿Qué hay con eso? – me pregunto preocupado

-casi olvido que tengo el papel principal y no he ensayado nada –

-¿eso es un problema?... Sakura eres la mejor actriz que he conocido, eso es pan comido para ti –

-un buen actor nunca se debe confiar de su talento, me quedare a ensayar un poco –

-¿segura? –

-claro, no me pasará nada, nadie entra al auditorio cuando hay obras, menos cuando no las hay –

-bueno, yo me tengo que ir, quede con Deidara y Shikamaru para jugar video juegos, cuídate mucho Saku, cualquier cosa me llamas –

-descuida, vete tranquilo - espere pacientemente a que desapareciera por el corredor y entre al auditorio, como siempre estaba vacío, sin rastro de visitantes en las vacaciones, tal como lo deje al salir de la escuela, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro me dirigí a los camerinos para cambiarme, extrañamente me siento mejor si ensayo con el vestuario del personaje, así puedo hacerlo mío y sentirlo en mi piel, saque del pequeño closet un vestido azul con holanes, se veía algo infantil pero una vez puesto se adaptaba al cuerpo, recogí mi cabello y me puse una peluca negra, obviamente no podría moverme naturalmente con los lentes por el miedo a que se me cayeran así que opte por los lentes de contacto, regularmente no los uso porque me acostumbre a los lentes, aparte que no conseguí unos que solo fueran de aumento, los lentes de contacto que tengo son de color negro que sobre mis ojos verdes dan un brillo peculiar, me ajuste el antifaz negro que debía usar, si, el personaje es algo extraño pero hermoso.

Una vez sobre el escenario deje que la música me embriagara, era una melodía lenta y sin letra, porque yo debía cantarla, el piano relajo mis músculos y despacio comencé a moverme, aun no era momento de cantar, aunque la letra iba desde el principio, unas piruetas de ballet combinadas con gráciles movimientos de una actriz en plena escena eran los complementos para la canción.

-…_I'm Lovesick, a broken mess (lovesick), love me any less (lovesick), kiss my kisses, kiss my kisses _– aunque la cancion estaba en ingles, y ese idioma no se me da muy bien, comencé bien la canción – _(lovesick) a broken mess (lovesick) love me any less (lovesick), kiss my kisses, kiss my kisses, away… - _dirigí mi mirada a la parte del fondo entre los asientos, distinguí una silueta que miraba fijamente al escenario, ¡demonios!, no era cualquiera silueta, era Sasuke, de inmediato un terror increíble me corrió de pies a cabeza y de inmediato se me paso, ¿Qué hacia él aquí?, aquel miedo lo sustituí por enojo.

-solo imagina que no estoy aquí – dijo seguro de si, tal vez ya sabe quién soy y se quiere divertir el muy estúpido, pero antes de que mis pensamientos homicidas tomaran total control de mi cuerpo lo vi sonreír socarronamente - ¿Cómo te llamas preciosa? – no sabe quién soy, esto me da puntos a mi favor, sonreí satisfecha, solo había un problema…¿Cómo me llamo?... sin tener otra cosa más que decir respondí…

-Charlotte –

(**Fin POV**)

Sasuke ladeo la cabeza en señal de confusión al escuchar el nombre, era un tanto peculiar ese tipo de nombre ya que era extranjero, a un costado del escenario vio una serie de cartelones, probablemente la propaganda para una próxima obra, pudo leer "**Ghostgirl**" como nombre de la obra y abajo había 4 nombres que resaltaban, _Charlotte, Scarlet, Damen y Petula_ como los personajes principales, una media sonrisa adorno su rostro y devolvió la mirada a la chica que lo observaba expectante.

-ese no es tu nombre verdadero, es el de tu personaje –

-¿ay algún problema con eso? – pregunto Sakura fingiendo otra voz

-no es que me importe pero cuando hablo con alguien me gusta llamarlo por su nombre –

-¿ha si? – "_cerdo desgraciado, le gusta hablarles por su nombre, ¿y qué hay con todos esos apodos?, maldito hipócrita"_ pensó Sakura componiendo una sonrisa fingida – pues entonces has de cuenta que hablas con un fantasma y llámame Charlotte –

-hmp… -

-SASUKE-KUN! – gritaban fuera del auditorio, Uchiha palideció y miro con terror la puerta del lugar, de inmediato resolvió correr hacia el escenario donde la chica lo miraba extrañada

-parece que te buscan haya afuera –

-si, y no quiero se encontrado – respondió él – si entra dile que no estoy aquí – Sasuke corrió a esconderse detrás del telón rogando porque "Charlotte" lo ayudara, ella miraba impresionada el lugar donde el chico se perdió cuando de repente la puerta del auditorio se abrió de golpe, desvió rápidamente su mirada al frente para ver una pelirroja un tanto agitada y enojada.

-¿Sasuke-kun está aquí? –

-¿Quién? –

-el chico más guapo de la escuela, tonta –

-ha, aquí solo estoy yo y mi alma, listas para zambullirnos en el más puro drama – respondió Sakura tratando de contener la risa

-¿he? –

-que aquí no está la persona que buscas, solo yo – explico secamente

-pues eso di, es obvio que Sasukito no vendría aquí, un lugar como este no es digno de él – Karin dio media vuelta y se fue dando un fuerte portazo, Sakura bufo aburrida y Sasuke salió lentamente detrás de la cortina como un delincuente

-¿se fue? –

-si, Sasukito – respondió "Charlotte" imitando la voz de Karin - ¿es tu novia? –

-¿en qué mundo vives?, toda la escuela sabe que es mi novia –

-bueno, yo no soy parte de la prole, así que no me entero de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, que tú eres el chico más guapo de la escuela –

-¿y lo crees así? – pregunto Sasuke con un tono seductor

-por supuesto que no, hay mejores – le respondió ella

-hmp, ¿te burlas de mi? –

-¿en tu cara?... no podría hacer tal falta, soy incapaz – dijo la pelinegra riéndose

-eres simpática, solo por eso no intentare acostarme contigo –

-¿QUÉ?... ¿¡eso era lo que tratabas desde un principio! –

-si, pero veo que no me será posible además eres actriz y a mí me gusta el teatro –

-¿entonces porque no te he visto en las presentaciones? –

-bueno, yo tampoco soy parte de la prole, así que no sabía que esta escuela presentaba obras de teatro – Sasuke examinaba de todo a todo el lugar y se burlaba de si mismo, ¿Cómo era capaz de no haber entrado antes al auditorio?

-de hecho, todos los que actuamos tratamos de invitar a tantas personas como se nos es posible, pero por desgracia el día de las obras hay otro tipo de eventos a los que todos prefieren ir –

-ya veo… gracias por ayudarme con Karin, supongo que siempre estás aquí… ¿no? –

-suelo ensayar casi toda la semana –

-bien, nos vemos después, Charlotte –

-si, después – Sakura se quedo en medio del escenario viendo como Sasuke abandonaba el lugar, se daba golpes mentalmente, ¿Cómo es que platico como si nada con él?, se supone que es su peor enemigo, hasta bromeo con él!, lo único bueno es que no sabe con quién hablo – as de cuenta que hablas con un fantasma, valiente contestación Sakura, ahora vendrá todos los días a buscar el fantasma de Charlotte – bajo su cabeza y resignada se fue a su casa, después de lo que paso, ensayar no sería su mayor problema.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

Pasó un fin de semana aburrido y sin mucho que hacer fuera de casa, la tarde del domingo Sasuke se encontraba en su casa viendo televisión cuando una criada irrumpió en su habitación anunciando la llegada de sus amigos, los 5 muchachos ingresaron en la habitación y se acomodaron donde mejor les pareció.

-¿Por qué están aquí? – pregunto Sasuke sin rodeos

-Sasori nos llamo – le respondió Sai – dijo que era importante venir a tu casa –

-y como no teníamos nada más interesante que hacer, decidimos acudir a su llamado – añadió Suiguetsu

-bien Sasori, ¿de qué trata esta reunión? –

-de nuestra apuesta –

-¿apuesta?... ¿Qué apuesta? – pregunto Sai

-es cierto – dijo Naruto dándose una palmada en la frente – tú ya te habías ido, lo que pasa es que Sasori y Sasuke apostaron que… -

-yo debo besar a Haruno Sakura – la reacción de Sai fue la que Sasuke esperaba, el chico se tenso al escucharlo y sustituyo su mirada serena por una furiosa mas no comenzó a gritar

-¿Por qué no lo imagine?, apuestas como las de ustedes solo denigran a las mujeres –

-¿te gusta la chica? – pregunto Neji

-no lo sé, pero no dejare que la metan en sus estúpidas apuestas –

-muy tarde – dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie – he aceptado la apuesta –

-¿y que se supone que vas a ganar?... ¿la satisfacción de haber humillado a una chica más? –

-proteges mucho a Haruno, solo mantente al margen de esto – dijo Neji – será interesante ver como cae –

-me pregunto qué harías si en lugar de Sakura fuera Tenten – el chico Hyuuga se paro rápidamente poniéndose al tú por tú con Sai, a pesar de la mirada intimidante de Neji, él no se rindió – piénsalo bien, de corazón me gustaría que esa chica te hiciera caso, pero si la usarás como un trapo como a todas, mejor que se quede con Kiba – ambos estaban preparados para golpearse cuando Sasuke hablo

-no quiero problemas aquí, si van a partirse la cara que sea afuera –

-¿de verdad harás esto? –

-¿Por qué no?, no te metas Sai, si no participarás en el juego, por lo menos no interfieras –

-bueno Sasuke, debes contemplar un pequeño problema para tu apuesta… Gaara –

-es cierto lo que dice Sai, ese chico no deja ni a sol ni a sombra a Sakura, siempre está con ella – dijo Sui

-y en el salón esta con Hinata y Kiba, será difícil que te le acerques – añadió Naruto

-ese es mi problema –

-te recuerdo Sasuke, que tienes hasta el baile de fin de cursos, mucho tiempo para completar mi apuesta –

-¿Qué vas a querer a cambio? – pregunto el moreno a Sasori

-hablaremos de eso cuando gane la apuesta, ¿te parece? –

-mantenerlo en secreto hasta que yo gane tu auto, no suena como una buena estrategia – le dijo Sasuke

-es la mejor que tengo hasta ahora –

-y bien Sai, ¿jugaras? – pregunto Neji

-no, no dejare que le hagan daño… pero tampoco mencionare nada de la apuesta, hay que respetar nuestro código después de todo –

-entonces, no evites que gane la apuesta –

-recuerda Sasuke, sin fuerza bruta – Sasori estiro su mano hacia Sasuke quien la estrecho a modo de cerrar el trato, Sai se retiro sin decir palabra alguna, debía ordenar sus sentimientos hacia la chica rápido, antes de que algo mas sucediera.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

** Charlotte, Scarlet, Damen y Petula fueron sacados de los libros "Ghostgirl" y "Ghostgirl: El regreso", la canción es parte del tráiler del tercer libro "Ghostgirl: Loca de amor", creo que así se llama, D: aun no lo tengo, todos obra de Tonya Hurley. **

**No tenia internet, apenas hoy en la mañana volvió el servicio ¬¬, dos días de sufrimiento sin la comunicación TT-TT, jajajaja, bueno como se darán cuenta use la influencia de unos de mis libros favoritos para seguir con esta historia, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, ya llevo un poco del 7 que será una parte importante de todo esto.**

**Un fuerte abrazo y un gran saludo.**


	7. ¿¡Incesto?

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Ghostgirl es propiedad de Tonya Hurley**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Miércoles 09 de Febrero, son las 8:30 y acabo de terminar este capítulo, al principio no tenía idea de que poner y al final ya no sabía hasta dónde cortar todo lo que mi mente imaginaba, después de tanto pensar quedo esto, espero sea de su agrado.**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. ¿¡Incesto! Uno a uno .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

El fin de semana fue un momento de reflexión por parte de nuestra peli rosa que lo único que hacia era darle vueltas al mismo asunto, ¿Por qué fue amable con Sasuke Uchiha?, tal vez porque no llego con una actitud agresiva, además también dijo que le gustaba el teatro.

-de cualquier manera es un idiota – susurro Sakura mientras abrazaba su almohada – solo a mi se me ocurre decirle que me llamo Charlotte y que casi todos los días ensayo – la chica cerro sus ojos y lentamente se fue trasladando a la tierra de Morfeo…

_-.-_

_El timbre que anuncia las clases sonó y Sakura se apresuro para llegar a tiempo a su primer clase, iba retrasada por 5 minutos y no quería un regaño mas de su profesor, por extraño que pareciera los pasillos estaban desiertos, en los salones no se escuchaba ni el más leve murmullo ni la acostumbrada voz potente de los profesores al dar la clase, debido a su reciente observación apretó aun más el paso, recorrió todo el corredor con la mirada antes de intentar abrir la puerta, parecía que nadie había estado ahí por mucho tiempo, ignorando todo eso abrió la puerta, un leve "crack" sonó, empujo la puerta que lentamente se abrió dejando ante ella un salón desierto, entro y ocupo el mismo asiento de siempre._

_-seguramente andan por ahí – pensó un poco preocupada – o quizás el horario ya cambio y yo olvide atrasar mi reloj, si, seguro fue eso y llegue muy temprano – la peli rosa trataba de confortarse a sí misma cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Sakura fijo su vista en su escritorio ignorando totalmente a quien fuera que entro al salón._

_-creo que seremos solo tú y yo en el salón Sa-ku-ra – asustada Haruno volteo rápidamente encontrándose con unos ojos negros mirándola fijamente – escuche que hubo una epidemia, incluso los maestros faltaran –_

_-entonces me iré – Sakura tomo su mochila decidida a irse pero Sasuke le tapo el paso_

_-¿Por qué?... ¿no te agrado? –_

_-la verdad… no, ahora muévete y déjame ir – _

_-bien, vete… pero nos tenemos que ver otra vez Sa-ku-ra – susurro el chico, la peli rosa salió del salón como alma que lleva el diablo y se refugió en el auditorio, donde de un momento para otro se vio con el vestuario de Charlotte, decidió no darle importancia y como ya estaba caracterizada se puso a ensayar, aun no comenzaba a cantar cuando la puerta del auditorio se abrió y Sasuke entro y se sentó en la primera fila._

_-¿Qué tanto me ves?- pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente_

_-solo te veo, ¿hay algo de malo en eso? –_

_-no, nada – Sakura volvió a concentrarse y trato de ensayar pero la mirada constante del pelinegro la ponía nerviosa – oye ya!, si tienes algo que decirme dímelo sino vete por favor, me pones nerviosa –_

_-¿enserio hago eso? – Pregunto – no tenía idea, pero sabes, hay algo que quiero decirte – Sasuke se puso de pie y ágilmente brinco arriba del escenario para situarse frente a la chica – deja de fingir Sa-ku-ra , se que detrás de esa peluca negra esta una mata rosada, que usas pupilentes para ocultar lo verde de tus ojos, a mi no me puedes engañar –_

_-yo…yo… -_

_-shh… bésame – el peli negro tomo por los hombros a Haruno y lentamente se fue acercando a sus labios, Sakura estaba paralizada y horrorizada por lo que sucedía, sin saber que hacer dio un giro rápido que la desequilibro provocando que trastabillara y justo antes de caer alguien la detuvo – aun no te beso y ya casi te desmayas – susurro Sasuke, Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa y el peli negro rápidamente se acerco a su rostro para besarla…_

_-.-_

-SAKURA! – la aludida despertó sobresaltada y se encontró enrolladla entre sus cobijas colgando de su cama casi a punto de tocar el suelo – SAKURA! – volvió a gritar su mamá afuera de su puerta – vas a llegar tarde hija! – la chica miro su despertador, estaba apagado, la pila se acabo y como un rayo la peli rosa corrió al baño para alistarse.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-¿Hinata no te parece que ya es un poco tarde? – pregunto Kiba a su amiga

-ya pasaron 20 minutos desde que entramos y Sakura no ha llegado – decía la chica preocupada

-¿crees que algo malo le paso? –

-es mejor que no pensemos en eso y pongamos atención al maestro – Hinata y Kiba voltearon al frente aun preocupados por su amiga, por otro lado Sasuke no dejaba de observar con insistencia el banco vacio que debía ser ocupado por Sakura, pero de ella ni sus luces.

-bien muchachos – dijo el profesor atrayendo la atención de Sasuke – faltare tres días, así que su entrada será a las 8, tienen tarea y la quiero a primera hora el viernes – el profesor salió y después de pocos segundos Sakura entro casi corriendo al salón, el peli negro sonrió de medio lado y su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas al ver que la chica lo vio con algo parecido al miedo, definitivamente aprovecharía eso para ganar su apuesta.

-Sakura llegas tarde! – reprendió Hinata a su amiga - ¿Qué te paso! –

-me quede dormida, tuve una pesadilla terrible –

-¿pesadilla?... ¿de qué clase? –

-de las que dan miedo Kiba – ironizo la chica - ¿Por qué haces preguntas tontas? –

-perdón, no creí que la sabelotodo Sakura Haruno me fuera a contestar de esa manera – dijo el chico indignado – uno que es buen amigo y quería darte apoyo moral, pero está bien, no hay problema, trátame mal, sabes que de todos modos estaré aquí – Kiba volvió a su asiento y una creciente aura negra lo rodeo, las chicas bufaron con cansancio y la Haruno se acerco al banco de su amigo

-Kiba, no quise hacerte sentir mal, es solo que no fue uno de mis mejores sueños –

-bien… ¿pero qué soñaste? –

-¿les parece si se los cuento en el receso? –

-por mi está bien – asintió Hinata

-bueno – acepto Kiba – pero quiero efectos especiales –

-créeme que no los soportaras – añadió la peli rosa viendo fijamente la espalda del peli negro

Las clases pasaron demasiado rápido para gusto de Sakura, Kakashi se presento a mitad de la jornada para recordarle a las candidatas que debían marcar puntos a su favor ya que eran tres y solo necesitaban dos, Karin e Ino estaban muy seguras de poder contra la peli rosa, pero había un chico de cabellos negros que haría hasta lo imposible por hacer que la chica ganara.

La hora del receso llego y con ella los vanos intentos de las "candidatas" por llamar atención, para la peli rosa y sus amigos eso era una gran pérdida de tiempo así que solo pasaron de largo con sus bandejas hacia su mesa, una vez ahí Hinata y Kiba casi se lanzan sobre su amiga para conocer su pesadilla.

-bueno ya! – grito al chica – les voy a decir, pero prométanme que no gritaran o los mato –

-lo prometemos – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-bueno… lo que paso fue que… - Sakura conto con lujo de detalles su aparatoso sueño a sus amigos, entre el relato Kiba y la peli negra hacían muecas de asco, asombro y miedo.

-¿Y LUEGO QUE! – grito el castaño atrayendo la atención de así toda la cafetería

-shh! – reprendió la peli rosa – luego desperté, gracias al cielo mi madre estaba gritándome sino, tal vez el sueño termina en beso –

-¿beso de quien? – pregunto Sasuke que estaba frente a los chicos con una sonrisa torcida, sus amigos estaban detrás de él, Sai no tenía muy buena cara, en cambio los otros chicos estaban algo entretenidos, sobre todo Sasori .

-de nadie que te importe Uchiha –

-hmp… seguramente soñaste que yo te daba un beso y no puedes aguantar las ganas de saber cómo beso… ¿verdad? – Sakura se tenso ligeramente al escuchar al albino, lo maldijo internamente y luego sonrió

-si hubiera soñado eso seguramente no hubiera venido a la escuela -

-me imagino, con tanta impresión seguramente te hubieras desmayado –

-no precisamente Uchiha, estaría enferma, en cama, vomitando – 1 punto para Sakura, 0 para Sasuke

-pero si soña… - un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Hinata hizo que Kiba no terminara la oración – digo… tienes razón –

-y ahora si nos haces el favor… vete –

-hmp… rogaras por un beso mío – fue lo último que dijo el Uchiha para después marcharse

-estuvo cerca – dijo Kiba aliviado

-si, y casi lo hechas a perder –

-lo siento Hina-chan, pero es que yo no debo decir mentiras – susurro el chico

-mejor olvidemos ese asunto – pidió amablemente la rosada, mientras en otra mesa Sasuke y sus amigos tenían un tema de conversación bastante interesante.

-podría jurar que vi arder deseo en sus ojos – comentaba Uchiha

-eso quisieras – declaro Sai molesto – te costara llevar tu dichosa apuesta –

-no lo creo –

-yo creo que si – afirmo Sasori

-oigan… donde está Suiguetsu? – pregunto Naruto haciendo notable la ausencia del peli blanco

-es verdad – dijo Sasori – cuando salimos del salón venia conmigo pero dijo algo de ir al baño –

-va a estar bien – aseguro Neji – nadie es lo suficiente tonto como para lastimarse en el baño –

-oigan, miren quien viene ahí – dijo Sai señalando al frente, sonrió internamente al ver un gesto de disgusto en el rostro de Sasuke, ¿la razón?, Gaara y sus dos amigos estaban en la puerta de la cafetería, con un habitual "hmp" el chico volteo el rostro y se concentro en su comida

-ahí viene Suiguetsu – dijo Naruto viendo como su amigo se apresuraba a la mesa

-ACABO DE ENTERARME DE ALGO! – grito el chico emocionado

-¿Qué tienes cerebro? – pregunto Sasuke con todo el afán de molestar

-eres tan cómico Sasuke –

-¿de qué te enteraste? – pregunto Sai amablemente a su amigo

-de algo extremadamente genial!... bueno no sé si sea genial, pero algo tiene de eso –

-solo cuéntanos y ya! – grito exaltado Naruto

-bien… pero iré por el principio… -

(Narración a cargo de Suiguetsu)

-_iré al baño Sasori, tengo un asunto que no puede esperar –_

_-eres un sucio bastardo – no sé por qué diablos me dijiste así Sasori pero no fui al baño a hacer lo que pensaste, en fin, iba feliz pero apresurado porque ya no aguantaba, cuando llegue al baño entre rápido y me encerré en el primer baño que vi, me sentí tan bien al soltar todo el liquido que tenia estancado que no me di cuenta cuando entro más gente al baño, total, termine mi asunto y me dispuse salir cuando la plática de quien quiera que fuera se estaba tornado interesante… hablaban de Haruno!._

_-Gaara si descubren tu farsa ella se verá en problemas – le dijo quien parecía ser Shikamaru al novio de Sakura, yo subí los pies a la taza del baño para que no me vieran, seguramente pensaron que no había nadie en el baño, pero ¡Ho sorpresa! Ahí estaba yo_

_-no descubrirán nada, tranquilo –_

_-bueno, debes admitir que nuestro querido amigo tiene razón – Deidara también estaba ahí y por lo que pude deducir dentro de un baño – deberías buscar otra manera de protegerla, como lo estás haciendo no dará resultados –_

_-¿a que le tienen miedo? –_

_-bueno, Sakura nos cae muy bien – dijo Shikamaru – los tres nos bastamos para protegerla, pero si esta farsa continua y en algún punto se descubre habrá cientos de chicos sobre ella y nada podremos hacer –_

_-piénsalo Gaara, debería volver a ser como antes –_

_-es lo que más deseo Deidara - ¿Qué!, ¿Gaara quiere que su novia vuelva a ser fea?, que clase de tipo es este! – pero mi prima es muy testaruda – casi me caigo de la taza, Sakura y el tonto ese son primos!, como no me di cuenta antes, sus ojos y su cabello son parecidos – pero fingir que es mi novia me está costando admiradoras –_

_-es triste – decía Deidara – pero que le vamos a hacer – el que estaba en el baño salió y se lavo las manos luego los tres salieron del baño y yo me quede ahí pensando un poquito._

(Fin Narración)

-se dan cuenta!, Gaara finge ser novio de ella!, son primos! –

-esto que me estás diciendo ¿es cierto? – pregunto Sasuke

-¿dudas de mi?, claro que es cierto!, yo los escuche! –

-hmp… Sasori, ganare esa apuesta – con decisión el chico se paró de su silla y camino al centro de la cafetería, muchos pares de ojos lo veían extrañados y Sai sabía que eso solo podía significar algo, iba a hacer un anuncio, con pesadez los chicos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron donde su amigo, eran las reglas, todos juntos o ninguno – escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir – dijo el Uchiha fuerte y claro, incluso la mesa donde estaba la chica de cabellos rosas volteo para verlo – durante una semana nos han visto la cara de tontos, pero esto se acaba ahora, todos deben estar enterados de la relación entre Gaara Sobaku no y Sakura Haruno – varias cabezas asintieron mientras los antes mencionados solo esperaban lo peor – bueno, han de saber que ellos dos son familiares –

-¿Qué!... ¿incesto! – pregunto alguien muy asustado provocando murmullos por todo el lugar

-no – aclaro Sasuke – son primos y solo fingieron ser novios, pero ahora que ya todo el mundo lo sabe, no tendrán que hacerlo o ¿si? – sus ojos se clavaron en unas gemas verdes que lo veían con reproche

-te lo dijimos – susurraron Dei y Shika a su amigo, Gaara los observo y ellos al instante comprendieron lo que les quería decir, los tres se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el peli negro

-no voy a negar lo que acabas de decir, pero si te voy advertir a ti y a todos, ella es mi prima y no permitiré que algún idiota se le acerque, ¿entendiste? –

-ella suplicara por mi – dijo Sasuke más bajo para que solo Gaara lo escuchara

-te aseguro que no lo hará – el peli negro sonrió con autosuficiencia y salió de la cafetería seguido de cerca por dos de sus amigos, como era costumbre, Sai y los otros dos se retrasaron un poco

-sabes Sobaku No, estoy harto de pedir disculpas a nombre de mi amigo, así que esta vez no lo hare por una sencilla razón –

-Sai, de las 6 eres de los pocos que me agradan, no hagas que eso cambie –

-no tengo elección Gaara, tu prima me interesa, desde antes de su cambio llamaba mi atención, y ahora que se la verdad no me detendré, si ella me corresponde, te aseguro que no me importa recibir algunos golpes tuyos –

-¿tanto te interesa? –

-bastante, así que tomo personal la ofensa que antes hiciste general, yo voy por todo con Sakura – acto seguido salió de la cafetería, Naruto y Suiguetsu lo siguieron y Gaara con sus amigos se quedaron ahí, viendo como ellos habían salido.

-mmm… esto me pone a pensar – dijo Shikamaru - ¿enserio patearemos traseros?... ¿no sería muy problemático? –

-será divertido – agrego Deidara – Gaara, ese chico, Sai, yo creo que quiere enserio a tu prima –

-pues tendrá que demostrármelo –

-AUXILIO! – rápidamente los tres chicos voltearon para ver a Sakura siendo asediada por una enorme multitud de chicos, Kiba y Hinata apenas podían alejarlos de la chica pero así como los hacían a un lado volvían, sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron para auxiliarla, las cosas se pusieron feas… ¿Qué mas podría suceder?...

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

6 siluetas un tanto tétricas eran reflejadas por los rayos del sol, los chicos se encontraban de espaldas al gimnasio, cada uno con un pensamiento diferente, Naruto y Suiguetsu no soportaban un minuto más el silencio y al mismo tiempo gritaron de frustración, Neji y Sasori los miraron contrariados, mientras que Sai y Sasuke mantenían su mirada fija al suelo.

-podríamos decir algo?... por lo menos un chiste! – suplico Naruto un poco histérico – tanto silencio no es para mí! –

- no sé cómo puedes vivir así Sasuke!, por unos minutos este silencio es dañino para mí – se quejo el peli blanco

-son tan ruidosos cuando se lo proponen – les dijo Sasori

-cállense – pidió "amablemente" Sasuke – Sai – el aludido levanto la mirada dando a entender que escuchaba - ¿Qué harás? – el chico sonrió y lanzo un largo suspiro

-no se para que lo preguntas si la respuesta es más que obvia, pero si insistes te lo diré, Sakura en verdad me interesa, y ahora que se sabe la verdad no veo el porqué de quedarme rezagado –

-ya veo... solo espero que no te moleste el hecho que Sakura pruebe mis labios antes que los tuyos –

-prometí que no me metería en tu absurda apuesta, pero eso no quiere decir que no me atreva a todo por ella – contesto Sai – si quieres, considérame fuera –

-hmp… de esa forma te pondría más fácil las cosas, además somos algo así como amigos… - Sasuke dio la vuelta y se alejo lentamente – solo recuerda que cuando voy por algo, voy por todo –

-lo sé – grito Sai debido a la distancia entre los dos, Naruto y Suiguetsu se quedaron con el chico observando como los otros tres se alejaban

-no creo que terminemos bien parados en medio de esta guerra – susurro el rubio al peli blanco

-ni yo… pero que le vamos a hacer –

-ustedes dos son muy amigos de Sasuke – dijo Sai atrayendo la atención de los chicos - ¿Por qué no fueron con él? –

-amigo, a veces es mejor estar con quien realmente lo necesita –

-wow! – exclamo Sui – mejor no lo pude haber dicho –

-verdad que soy genial? – los dos chicos bromeaban amenamente haciendo que Sai sonriera ligeramente, quizás Naruto dijo esas palabras inconscientemente, pero tenía mucha razón, el rubio no tenía idea de cuan necesitado estaba Sai, observo a los chicos un momento mas y agarro camino.

-oye ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Suiguetsu

-los veo después – fue lo único que dijo el chico para después seguir caminando

-cada día es más raro – dijo Naruto

-pues si, pero que le vamos hacer compadre, mejor vamos a ver si alcanzamos comer algo –

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-ese maldito Uchiha me las va a pagar! – con ayuda de su primo y sus amigos, Sakura pudo salir de cafetería en una pieza, como pudo llego a la azotea donde gritaba impropios contra el chico peli negro, no pretendía entrar a las clases restantes, después de todo lo más probable es que se echaran sobre ella.

-me pregunto porque siempre te encuentro gritando – la chica sintió como una fría sensación le calaba la espina dorsal, lentamente dio vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos negros; con una mirada serena e inexpresiva - ¿alguna vez hablas tranquila? – Sakura simplemente se quería morir

-yo… -

-ven, siéntate, es gratis – bromeo el chico mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo, al principio dudo un poco pero termino cediendo a sus deseos y tomo asiento junto a Sai – que escena la de hace rato ¿no? – escucho como su compañera lanzaba algunos impropios al aire contra el autor intelectual del crimen – la verdad no es para tanto –

-¿no es para tanto?... ahora no me dejaran en paz, ni siquiera podre comer tranquila, ¡Ho por dios! – exclamo asustada – ¡tal vez me asechen fuera del baño! – una apenas audible risa la hizo parar sus quejas, volteo lentamente para encontrarse con una Sai muy divertido y sin poder contenerse también rio con él, era guapo, tranquilo, amable, guapo, agradable, guapo, chistoso y guapo, que más se podía pedir en un chico, así pasaron sus últimas horas de clases, en el techo, donde nadie los molestaría, importándoles un pepino el mundo exterior, ahora solo existían ellos, mientras que en el infierno, quiero decir, el salón de clases, otro peli negro fruncía el ceño cada vez que lanzaba una mirada a un banco en particular. Las clases terminaron trayendo consigo a un Sasuke bastante mal humorado, estaba ya fuera del salón acompañado de Naruto, cuando vio a Sakura y Sai que venían muy alegres, la chica paso de largo junto a él para entrar al salón, el otro ya tenía sus pertenencias con él, Neji hizo el favor de entregárselas, el chico solo sonrió provocando la ira en el Uchiha.

-deberíamos irnos ya – declaro Suiguetsu uniéndose al grupo junto con Sasori

-si, yo pienso igual – apoyo Sai – ¿vienes? – pregunto al otro pelinegro

-adelántense, tengo asuntos que tratar – lanzo una mirada retadora a su oponente y dio la vuelta, Sai solo sonrió y emprendió su camino fuera de la escuela acompañado de sus amigos, si tenía suerte, Sasuke no encontraría nada en el salón y así fue, Uchiha solo perdió su tiempo volviendo al salón porque ahí no había nadie, golpeo la pared, salió lentamente del salón decidido a largarse de la escuela cuando la escucho, era la misma melodía de hace unos días y recordó, Charlotte estaba en el auditorio, algo raro en él lo hizo correr hasta dicho lugar para encontrarse con el "ángel" que ahí moraba.

-pensé que te habías olvidado de mi – le dijo la chica con fingido enojo

-¿cómo podría olvidar a semejante señorita?... aunque no me diga su nombre – susurro bajo

-te escuche – regaño ella – sinceramente esperaba que no vinieras – Sasuke sintió un aura bastante peculiar en la chica, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial este día, parecía como si…

-estas feliz – afirmo el chico

-mmm… si, la verdad si, estoy tan feliz que no te lo imaginas –

-¿podría saber por qué? –

-no creo que sea prudente – respondió ella un tanto cohibida

-hmp… - la chica sonrió y volvió a su rutina, sin darse cuenta le regalo una sincera sonrisa al peli negro, que hizo que él sintiera un ligero calor en sus mejillas tan imperceptible que ni él lo noto y así paso el rato, "Charlotte" se limitaba a ensayar con personas imaginarias, Sasuke la observaba maravillado, contento de no haberla tratado como a las otras, pero Sakura sabía bien que eso era solo una máscara, una que pronto él se encargaría de tirar al suelo… o tal vez no.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Mi idea original era que la farsa entre Sakura y Gaara se descubriera mas adelante, pero entonces pensé, si se descubre ya habrá sucesos interesante alrededor de Sakura, Sasuke, Sai y el fantasma "Charlotte", asi que decidi hacerlo ya.**

**Ahora que veo el titulo que le puse… me parece extraño y sin sentido, pero por lo general lo que hago es extraño y sin sentido…así que lo deje así xD.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus reviews, me hacen realmente feliz :D.**

**Como se darán cuenta, separe a Naruto de Sasuke, bueno, pienso que el albino aun no es merecedor de los sabios consejos del rubio, aunque los diga inconscientemente, igual mas adelante los necesitara.**

**La relación Sasuke-Charlotte es algo extraña, incluso a mi me cuesta trabajo imaginarme al Uchiha agusto con alguien que no sea él, los capítulos siguientes serán mas interesantes que este, lo prometo, aunque pasara el tiempo un poco rápido, serán movidos.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que pasan por aquí, dejen o no dejen review me alegra que lean mi fic porque para eso lo escribo.**

**Saludos y un fuerte abrazo para todos.**


	8. El secreto de Sasuke

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Martes 05 de Julio del 2011 a las 11:40, Jeje recién terminado este capítulo que espero les agrade, de mi para ustedes.**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. El secreto de Sasuke y sus molestas sensaciones .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

Para Sakura los días pasaron demasiado lentos y no le agradaba la paciencia con que avanzaban, tantas cosas malas le sucedieron en la semana que ya no quería saber nada de la escuela, primero, Kakashi anuncia a las candidatas para reina de la escuela, para todos fue una sorpresa que Sakura pasara por encima de Ino, la cual lloro a moco tendido en el baño , bueno, eso no fue tan malo, la peli rosa disfruto el haberla humillado, lo que no le gustó fue que después las dos idiotas se vengaron de ella metiéndola a un bote de basura. Para colmo Uchiha se aferró en acosarla todos los días, siempre tratando de besarla a la fuerza, gracias a dios Sai siempre aparecía oportunamente para rescatarla del embrollo.

Y hoy, no era precisamente su día de suerte…

-lo odio Hinata, es un idiota!... un animal! – grito Sakura fuera de si

-no vas a ganar nada con gritar, lo mejor sería que hablaras con él y las cosas se arreglaran… -

-¿hablar?... ¿con él?... sería como enseñarle hablar a un perro! –

-pues las cosas no van a mejorar, los dos tienen un carácter de los mil demonios – dijo la peli negra enojada – tal vez Uchiha no es tan mala persona y… -

-intento besarme a la fuerza varias veces! –

-bueno…tal vez si es un patán, pero algo de cerebro debe tener por lo menos –

-nos vemos mañana Hinata – Sakura dio media vuelta y comenzó su andar hacia dentro del instituto

-¿te vas a quedar? –

-tengo que ensayar – se excusó la rosa

-Sakura ¿Cuánto tiempo más jugaras este juego? –

-¿Cuál juego? –

-ser dos personas al mismo tiempo, te quejas de Uchiha todos los días pero también dices que tiene corazón ¿Qué vas hacer cuando te enamores de él? –

-¡Estás loca Hinata!...yo… yo estoy enamorada de Sai, Sasuke es un idiota y… y… -

-solo ten cuidado, no me gustaría verte sufrir – Hinata abrazo a su amiga y se alejó lentamente de ella, Sakura se quedó estática sin saber que pensar, mecánicamente emprendió el camino hacia el auditorio, como todos los días cumplió su rutina, se cambió y comenzó a ensayar, primero con todas las ganas y después ya no quería seguir, entre las butacas no estaba su "fan" número uno y de alguna forma le molesto. Decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso y pensar en las palabras de su amiga ¿se estaba enamorando del Uchiha?, un sonido llamo su atención, había alguien en la sala de música.

Sakura se acercó lentamente a dicho lugar, conforme se acercaba el sonido se hacía más fuerte, era un piano, pero también se escuchaba una voz, entre abrió un poco la puerta y solo pudo ver la espalda del músico, eso fue suficiente para identificarlo, Sasuke Uchiha estaba tocando el piano y también cantaba.

_Mientes tan bien, que me sabe a verdad_

_Todo lo que me das y ya te estoy amando_

_Mientes tan bien, que he llegado a imaginar_

_Que en mi amor llenas tu piel y aunque todo es de papel_

_Mientes tan bien_

_Y aunque todo es de papel_

_Mientes lo sé…_

-¡Bravo! – grito la chica al mismo tiempo que aplaudía frenéticamente

-Char-Charlotte… - susurro Sasuke sorprendido a ver a la chica en el umbral de la puerta

-ah…sí, soy yo – afirmo distraídamente Sakura, había olvidado que iba disfrazada.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste? – pregunto el Uchiha muy serio

-siendo sincera, solo el final de la canción, pero eso me ha bastado para… –

-ya veo… - interrumpió el chico – nadie debe saber de esto – le advirtió con un tono frio, era la primera vez que Sakura lo escuchaba hablar de esa manera cuando vestía como Charlotte.

-Sa-Sasuke…¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto algo preocupada

-no es algo que te importe – repuso él mientras cerraba la tapa de las teclas – solo recuerda que nadie debe enterarse de esto – ordeno

-¡pero ¿Por qué no?, tocas muy bien y cantas hermoso, privar al mundo de esto sería un crimen! –

-¡SOLO NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA! – le grito fuera de si – es mi problema sino quiero que nadie se entere, sobre todo mis amigos, si alguien insinúa algo, aunque sea solo un poco, sabré que fuiste tú –

-Sasuke… - susurro con dolor y un sentimiento de enojo puro iba creciendo dentro de ella lentamente

-A ti no te concierne decidir que puede y que no puede escuchar la demás gente, esto que oíste es solo un error, uno que no se volverá a cometer porque tú jamás me volverás a escuchar, ¿entendiste? – al ver que ella no asentía agrego – espero que de ahora en adelante antes de entrar a cualquier lugar toques antes de entrar y asegúrate también de ser bienvenida – eso fue más de lo que ella podía siquiera soportar, había mantenido su rostro fijo en el piso y rápidamente lo dirigió hacia el Uchiha, de sus ojos corrían dos ríos de lágrimas por sus mejillas y aquellos preciosos jades que estaban vestidos de negro miraban con odio al chico.

-tiene gracia que seas tú quien me de esos consejos – soltó ella – siendo que te colaste como fantasma en el auditorio sin siquiera tocar, no fuiste bienvenido y aun así te quedaste… ¿y tú me hablas de modales a mí?, ja, francamente la comedia no es tu fuerte, eso no me hizo reír –

-no era para que te rieras niña tonta –

-ahora soy tonta ¿no?... ¿pues sabes que eres tú? – pregunto Sakura con tanto odio que casi olvidaba que debía fingir otra voz – eres un completo idiota, un imbécil que pretende parecer caballero pero no es más que un sucio patán, alguien que no merece respeto ni mucho menos, no eres capaz de ver más allá, que lastima… - se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente hacia la puerta – y descuida, no falto a mis promesas… nadie se enterara de esto… pero no vuelvas a pararte en el auditorio – abandono el aula de música con un ruido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse, Sasuke se quedó ahí, en medio de la habitación, parado junto al piano sin saber exactamente que pensar o que sentir; había caído en cuenta muy tarde, sus actos no fueron los mejores ni los que él quería ejecutar, al final había acabado gritándole a la única persona que lo había visto como una persona normal, la única que de alguna manera él sentía que lo entendía y él acababa de arruinar todo eso, todo por miedo que él mundo… no, el mundo no, más bien su padre, temía que su padre se enterará que "mal gastaba" su tiempo en cosas tan triviales como la música.

Salió corriendo del aula de música con la mochila al hombro, sabía que había perdido valiosos minutos pensando estupideces y que muy posiblemente ella ya no estuviera en el auditorio, para su mala suerte tenía razón, corrió tras el escenario y pudo ver como habían guardado apresuradamente el vestuario, camino desesperado a la parte trasera y vio una puerta entreabierta, corrió y salió a través de ella, una fría brisa lo recibió de lleno y gruesas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre él, a lo lejos vio como una borrosa figura corría a toda prisa por la larga acera, él, sin perder tiempo la siguió, estaba casi seguro que era _Charlotte_, lo sabría en cuanto escuchara su voz; pero aquella figura no tenía intenciones de ser alcanzada.

-¡DETENTE! – grito Sasuke como último recurso con la esperanza de que se detuviera, claro que al final ese no fue el resultado sino todo lo contrario, aquella persona apretó el paso e intento cruzar la calle. Sasuke que venía atrás alcanzo a ver que un auto venia del lado izquierdo de la calle, a juzgar por la velocidad que tenía y la forma en que se movía el conductor no tenía idea de lo que veía, aquella figura se encamino hacia la calle sin darse cuenta de ese detalle, Uchiha se mostró asustado y corrió como nunca en un intento de alcanzarla, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó sobre el inmóvil cuerpo que contemplaba el auto que estuvo a nada de alcanzarlo, ambos salieron disparados al otro lado de la calle y el auto desapareció entre la cortina de lluvia, él bajo lentamente la mirada a su regazo para ver a quien había salvado, casi le da un infarto al ver un mojado pero inconfundible cabello rosa. Volteo para ambos lados de la calle pero no había nadie más, seguramente _Charlotte_ se fue por otro lado o fueron a recogerla, salió de sus cavilaciones y sintió horrorizado un líquido caliente en su pierna, levanto rápidamente a Sakura y noto que tenía un golpe en la cabeza, maldijo por lo bajo y la tomo en brazos , la llevo de nuevo a la escuela y para su mala suerte la enfermera ya se había ido, hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza: subió a la chica a su auto y a toda velocidad salió de la escuela para ir a su casa.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**Sasuke POV**

Es increíble que este tipo de cosas solo me pase a mí, primero el incidente con Charlotte, el cual me urge arreglar, y luego esto: Sakura tumbada en mi cama con una venda en la cabeza, grandioso, simplemente grandioso; esto no podría ir peor…

-¡Sasuke! – no, creo sí que podía empeorar

-¿qué sucede Itachi? – vi que venía a lo lejos del pasillo con paso decidió, obviamente quería correr, pero supongo que no lo hizo para no despertar a Sakura, llego hasta a mí y me miro raro - ¿Qué tengo en el rostro? –

-nada, solo quería ver que no tuvieras alguna herida… ¿es verdad eso que me dijiste? –

-si –

-¿seguro? –

-si –

-si eso es verdad, entonces…¿tú la salvaste? –

-si – ¿Cuándo dejará de preguntarme?, me estoy cansando de contestar lo mismo, esto es aburrido.

-te debe importar mucho –

-si hermano –

-¿de veras?... pensé que jamás dejarías a esa niña de pelos rojos, me cae muy mal… ¿esa niña de ahí adentro es tú nueva novia? –

-si Itachi– ojala sea su última pregunta, sinceramente es molesto contestar lo mismo una y otra vez, sus preguntas siempre tienen la misma respuesta… un momento… ¿Por qué esta sonriendo de esa manera?... ¿Qué fue lo que me pregunto… -¡NO!, ¡ella no es mi novia! – esto me pasa por no poner atención – no me interesa, ¡solo la encontré de paso por ahí! Y Karin sigue siendo mi novia –

-ya veo… tan feliz que me había puesto… eres bastante tonto hermano, esa niña de adentro es muy linda y es de tú edad, pero si tú quieres seguir con la mini zorrita que es Karin, está bien… marque a su madre, es una suerte que lo tenga en su celular, dijo que vendría lo más rápido posible –

-está bien – dio la vuelta lentamente y de la misma manera se fue y se perdió al final del pasillo, aspire hondo y tome el pomo de la puerta entre mi mano. Extrañamente sentí algo removerse en mi estómago, era como un vacío molesto que no podía se llenado con nada. En mi cabeza solo había lugar para Charlotte y Sakura, aun no entendía como fui capaz de hablarle de ese modo a ella, ella quien me permitió entrar en su mundo, ella que me mostro lo diferente que puede ser todo si te tomas el tiempo de verlo y Sakura, ¿en verdad me preocupaba? No, claro que no; era solo la apuesta, debía cumplirla y si el objetivo estaba herido nada saldría como era debido… ¿era solo la apuesta? Si, debía ser solo eso, ¿Qué estupideces estoy pensando? Por dios, como si me importara la niña tonta que estaba acostada en MI cama , me precipite al interior de la habitación haciendo a un lado todos esos pensamientos y vi a Sakura durmiendo tranquilamente. Me acerque lentamente y en silencio, había una silla a un lado de la cama así que me senté en ella; era raro estar así, la última vez su molesto primo nos interrumpió… ¿interrumpió? ¿Y qué demonios interrumpió?

-esto es más de lo que puedo soportar –

-¿Qué? – me pregunto una voz de mujer medio adormilada, voltee a mi derecha y la vi despierta, después de todo se salvó, una corriente eléctrica me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando vi sus ojos; se veía cansada pero había algo más… parecía que había llorado - ¿Qué es más de lo que puedes soportar? – me pregunto - ¿tenerme en tú casa? ¿haberme salvado?... ¡¿Qué? –

-Sakura yo… - sentí el impulso de excusarme… pero ¿Por qué?, yo la salve y ella debería darme las gracias.

**Fin POV**

-Sakura nada – dijo la rosada – si tanto te molesta tenerme aquí podrías haberme dejado donde me encontraste o mejor aún, ¿Por qué no dejaste que ese auto me atropellara? Te hubieras librado de mí –

-las cosas no son tan sencillas Haruno – le contesto él con el tono más frio que encontró - ¿Qué sentido tendría dejarte en paz?, tú vas a sufrir y luego tal vez si me da la gana, te robo un beso, solo para que sepas lo que es bueno –

-¡eres un maldito bastardo! – grito Sakura sin poder contenerse – te odio profundamente, besarte sería lo último que haría en mi vida –

-ya veremos si sigues pensando así después –

-por aquí, pase – era la voz de Itachi, al escucharla el chico se levantó de la silla y fuera directamente a la puerta; debía dar la imagen de un chico educado, además así vería más fácilmente la cara de frustración de la chica – veo que ya despertaste – le dijo a Sakura un joven alto muy parecido al idiota junto a la puerta, pero a diferencia de él, este parecía muy amable - ¿te sientes mejor? – la chica asintió sin poder decir palabra por el hecho de estar deslumbrada por la belleza del chico

-Haruno Sakura – dijo su madre con tono autoritario inusual en ella - ¿en que estabas pensando?, sabes que debes llamar en cuanto sales de la escuela para que pasen por ti – dijo esto último con tono maternal y autentica preocupación por su hija.

-lo siento mamá –

-ojala una disculpa pueda quitarme la angustia… ¿puedes caminar al auto? –

-creo que si… aaay! – grito Sakura tocándose un costado del abdomen

-parece que no puede, madre, yo podría cargarla hasta el – se ofreció Sasuke y sin esperar una respuesta camino hacia la cama y tomo a la chica en brazos, ella por su parte trato de protestar y patalear pero era cierto que le dolía a horrores, tal vez era una costilla rota así que prefirió no arriesgarse – espero que disfrutes el viaje – susurro Sasuke en su oído provocándole molestas cosquillas.

-tal vez si no hubieras abierto la boca así hubiera sido – ataco ella

-muchas chicas matarían por tenerme así de cerca –

-bueno, ellas no puede presumir de tener cerebro –

-espero que no te arrepientas de eso que dijiste –

-tal vez, tal vez no; pero ten en cuenta que yo no babeo por tipos como tú, Sai a comparación tuya es… no, espera, tú y él no se pueden comparar –

-ya lo vas entendiendo – dijo él cuando pisaron por fin en suelo e iban camino a la puerta

-si Sasuke-kun – recito ella con tono meloso – lo entendí en este momento – el pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa de triunfo mientras depositaba a la chica dentro del lujoso auto negro, la madre de Sakura ya estaba dentro esperando por ella platicando amenamente con el hermano del pelinegro desde la ventana , la peli rosa volteo para estar segura que nadie aparte de Sasuke la escuchaba y lo miro a los ojos – entendí que Sai es un caballero, un chico estupendo, talentoso, amable y sobre todo humano, compararlo contigo sería una estupidez, no tienes ni poquito de eso… en especial el talento, imagínate tocando el violín o el piano – en voz baja soltó una risa sarcástica – un verdadero desastre… muchas gracias emm…¿hermano de Sasuke?- dijo dirigiéndose ahora al otro muchacho

-llámame Itachi – le dijo él

-bueno, gracias Itachi – dijo un poco sonrojada – disculpa las molestias, la próxima vez me fijare bien por donde camino –

-descuida, no fue nada, espero que me visites algún día, esta casa siempre está muy callada, a menos que los "hmp" de mi hermano sean una lengua extraña que aún no es descifrada – la chica rio por el comentario y asintió en silencio.

-gracias, espero visitarte pronto – dijo ella despreocupadamente - adiós Sasuke-kun, nos vemos en la escuela – esbozó una gran sonrisa y cerró la puerta del auto, el chico siguió el trayecto del móvil hasta que se perdió de vista, ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que ella lo dejara sin palabras?, ¿Por qué hablaba de Sai de esa manera?, fastidiado por esa situación camino al interior de la casa con su hermano siguiéndole los pasos con la esperanza de que le contará más sobre la chica.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-¿entonces él te salvo? –

-si Hina-chan, estúpido carro que tuvo que atravesarse – maldijo Sakura por lo bajo – pero por lo menos algo bueno salió de eso, conocí a su hermano, es totalmente diferente de él; amable, gracioso y además, tiene el cabello largo, se ve muy bien –

-Itachi – dijo Tenten – es un amor de persona, me da gusto que lo hayas conocido –

-sip, me invito a su casa, la verdad me gustaría ir, pero el solo hecho de pensar que me encontrare con el simio me quita las ganas –

-bueno, volviendo a lo verdaderamente importante – dijo Kiba – ¿te sientes bien? –

-aun me duele, pero no es nada comparado con hace dos días –

Ya dos días habían pasado del percance del auto, Sakura falto a la escuela y sus amigos se preocuparon, intentaron visitarla pero ella les dijo que no, así que les conto todo volviendo a la escuela, estaban los 4 juntos en una de las mesas de la cafetería, Gaara y sus amigos no los acompañaban porque tenían que ayudar a la maestra Kurenai con algunas cosas, los 4 reían con ganas ante las ocurrencias de Kiba mientras que a unas cuantas mesas Sasuke no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Charlotte, el chico visito el auditorio esos dos días con la esperanza de encontrarla y poder disculparse; pero la chica fantasma decidió hacer gala de su papel en la obra y no se apareció, se preocupó mucho por ella, bueno hubo un momento en el que se preocupó por las ausencias de la peli rosa pero solo porque no podría molestarla o eso era lo que él decía. Tenía la mirada perdida y no hacía caso de lo que sus amigos le decían.

-¡hoe! Sasuke – grito Naruto – ¡SASUKE! –

-¡¿Qué? –

-te estoy diciendo que ahí viene Karin y no te va a gustar lo que trae – el chico volteo lentamente hacia la puerta para encontrarse con una enorme pancarta que rezaba lo siguiente "Karin para Reina del baile de otoño" debajo había una caricatura de ella con un vestido rosa y a un lado estaba…

-Sasuke… ¿ese eres tú? – pregunto Suiguetsu intentando contener una carcajada y es que no era una tarea sencilla, la caricatura de Sasuke tenía una enorme sonrisa, vestía de un rosa chillón, tenía una corona sobre la cabeza y tomaba de la mano a Karin al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano decía amor y paz, el moreno comenzó a hiperventilar, aquello era la peor humillación de toda su vida y encima de todo la dueña de la pancarta sonreía idiotamente y lo llamaba a todo pulmón atrayendo la atención de toda la cafetería.

-Sasuke querido, ¿verdad que nos vemos bien? – como respuesta obtuvo una sonora carcajada procedente de la mesa de Sakura, la peli rosa no aguanto más y gracias a ella todo el lugar exploto en una carcajada descomunal, exceptuando a uno que otro que temía a la pareja, en su mesa los amigos del chico también reían pero sabían que un drama descomunal se desataría después.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunto Sasuke con la mirada clavada en Karin.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Bueno, casi 6 meses sin actualizar lo cual siento mucho, ahora si que no tengo perdón de Dios, aun asi me arriesgo a dar mi versión de los hechos.**

**Bien, primero perdi mis documentos y no había hecho un respaldo lo cual hizo complicado el hecho de continuar con la historia, después casi 2 semanas después de llevar la computadora al técnico pude tener todo de vuelta pero entonces cambie de computadora lo cual hizo que moviera todos los archivos, pero no es difícil, en fin, ahora tengo todo guardado en una memoria y aparte 1 respaldo para evitar que vuelva a pasar. Y bueno solo fueron 2 semanas pero después podríamos decir que el amor me atonto mas de lo que a mi me hubiera gustado pero nada salio como me hubiera gustado, en fin, de eso fue como 2 meses y después le vino la parte de la depresión y esas cosas, luego pues vino mi etapa de bloqueo y hace una semana recupere toda mi imaginación.**

**Me disculpo por tardarme tanto pero son cosas que pasan y bueno, el capitulo no esta muy largo pero hize todo lo que pude, el que sigue esta casi terminado en mi cabeza y pronto lo subiré, prometo traerlo dentro de una semana, máximo 2 sino es que antes.**

**Como pudieron darse cuenta, Sasuke canta pero no quiere que nadie se entere, mucho menos su padre y se porto muy mal con "**_**Charlotte"**_**… ¿Cómo creen que se disculpará? ¿Qué postura tomara ella cuando decida aparecerse ante él? Y Karin… ¿Qué es lo que le espera?**

**Todo eso espero poder aclararlo en el siguiente capitulo, mientras espero disfruten este y sea lo que sea que tengan que decir… en un review me lo pueden hacer saber.**

**Un fuerte abrazo, yo me despido.**


	9. La idea de Kakashi

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Viernes 29 de julio a la 1:30 am termino este que es el capítulo 9 esperando que les agrade .**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. La gran idea de Kakashi .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunto Sasuke con la mirada clavada en Karin.

-¿no te gusta Sasuke? –

-¿gustarme? – su voz sonó tan cargada de ira que incluso la pelirroja se dio cuenta – ¿tú crees que esto me gusta? Es una… - una estridente risa lo interrumpió y después de eso vio como Sakura se levantaba de su lugar e iba hacia la pancarta de Karin.

-tienes un buen gusto para los colores y Sasuke se ve fantástico, buen trabajo – dijo sarcásticamente la chica – nee, Uchiha, ¿a que esta genial?... imagínate, Rey del baile de otoño – dijo moviendo sus manos en el aire y con la mirada perdida – pero usa un traje rosa, te hará ver bien, con eso seguro ganan las elecciones, felicidades –

Uchiha miraba incrédulo a la chica, ella tenía una increíble habilidad para sacarlo de sus casillas pero le había dado una idea maravillosa, al diablo la sana competencia, él sería el Rey del baile y Karin, por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, la Reina; así podría reírse de Haruno en su cara y hacerla pagar por todos sus insultos.

-¿no tienes nada que decir…Sasuke-kun? – pregunto la rosa con notable satisfacción

-sí, tengo algunas cosas que decir – dijo él – como decía Karin – su voz había cambiado y no parecía estar enojado, es más, hasta sonaba amable – tu pancarta es original, pero pienso que sería mejor si mandamos hacer una con un fotógrafo profesional, así nos evitaríamos esas líneas mal remarcadas – dijo señalando unos malos trazos en el dibujo – y hasta podríamos hacer propaganda por la escuela… ¿Qué dices? –

-pe-pero qué demonios… - susurro Sakura sin poder creérselo

-¿hablas enserio Sasuke-kun? – pregunto la roja

-muy enserio, eres mi novia y debo apoyarte en esto… ¿no?... además, la otra candidata del salón es Haruno y las demás no tienen importancia, así que no creo que sea un problema –

**(Sakura POV)**

¿No cree que sea un problema?, que se cree este cretino, ¿que no puedo con esto o qué?; obviamente puedo, pero no me gustan estas cosas. Ser reina, que estupidez, Reina solo la de Inglaterra y sabrá que otras existen, pero aquí solo es un remedo, una imitación barata de la alta sociedad de siglos atrás. En estos tiempos las reinas estudiantiles solo han sido finta y nada más, las eligen por su superficialidad por dentro están huecas y para muestra esta Karin, no sabe diferenciar entre un perro y un gato ni aunque los tuviera en frente y ahí está parada con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro… si supiera que su lindo novio va de resbaloso todo el tiempo al auditorio buscando la compañía de un fantasma… fantasma al que este idiota no vera en mucho tiempo, a mí nadie me grita y menos me hace llorar… ya me las pagara por eso.

-pues yo creo que probablemente Sakura Haruno puede dar muy buena batalla – un momento… ¿fue Sai el que hablo? Enfoque mi vista para ver como entre la multitud salía él con una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro – como tú ayudaras a tu novia, yo tengo libre derecho de ayudar a la otra candidata… para que sea equilibrado – ¿escuche bien?, Sai me quiere ayudar, ¡por Dios! Este es uno de los días más felices de mi vida… un momento… ¿me ayudara a ser la reina?

-¡Yo no quiero ser reina de nada! – grite fuerte y claro para que todos se dieran cuenta – ni siquiera quería ser candidata… un estúpido fue quien se encargó de hacerlo… puedes quedarte tranquila Karin… no hare nada – di la media vuelta y comencé a caminar alejándome de esos dos de pronto escuche como alguien explotaba en una carcajada cargada de veneno, me voltee para encontrarme con un Sasuke riendo muy agusto sin dejar de señalarme.

-¿puedes quedarte tranquila Karin? – me dijo con su insoportable y sarcástica voz - ¿en realidad pensaste que eres un rival serio?, mírate, apuesto lo que quieras que tu apariencia solo es temporal, en menos de lo que todos pensamos serás de nuevo un raton, un simple fantasma que nadie ve… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿te lastime? – había bajado la cabeza sin siquiera proponérmelo, todo lo que él decía era verdad, yo no era nadie; pretendía ser algo que no soy… y yo hablando de Karin cuando YO cambie mi aspecto solo para darme a notar… eso era denigrante de cualquier modo que lo mirara y peor aún si tomo en cuenta que era para ser pareja de Uchiha… eso era aún peor – yo no quise herirte – me dijo con fingida culpa – hey… mírame – yo solo quería irme de ahí pero mis pies no respondían – que me mires – voltee mi rostro para no verlo, no quería hacerlo – he dicho que me mires – se acercó a mí y tomo mi rostro, vi en sus ojos la burla, su satisfacción de haberme lastimado pero en ese mismo momento su expresión cambio a una de total sorpresa y me soltó para después caer al suelo doblado de dolor… Sai se había acercado a golpearlo.

**(Fin POV)**

Sasuke estaba en el suelo tomándose el estómago con ambas manos y a un lado de él se encontraba Sai con la mano cerrada en un puño muy apretado, su respiración era descontrolada, su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente y veía muy molesto al pelinegro que estaba frente a él.

-nunca se hace llorar a una dama – sentencio Sai con un tono de voz más fuerte de lo usual – y menos se le trata de esa manera – justo en ese momento las puertas del comedor se abrieron y por ella pasaron tres muchachos que, al ver el alboroto, se acercaron corriendo para poder ver mejor.

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Gaara a un chico sin ocultar su satisfacción de ver a Sasuke tumbado en el suelo.

-Uchiha Sasuke molesto a Haruno-san – le informo el chico

-y la hizo llorar – agrego una muchacha notoriamente molesta

-¿Uchiha lastimo a Sakura?… - susurro el pelirrojo tratando de contener la ira que se iba expandiendo dentro de él, lentamente se abrió camino hasta el centro y vio a su prima que aun lloraba y a Sai que miraba con odio al Uchiha. – ¿estás bien? – pregunto abrazando a su prima, la cual, solo asintió con un seco cabezazo

-siento mucho haberte golpeado Sasuke, pero es suficiente, si quieres estoy fuera, pero a Sakura no la vuelves a lastimar – sentencio Sai todavía muy molesto, el chico dio la vuelta lentamente para ver a la peli rosa cuando de repente Uchiha se levantó de un brinco y arremetió contra Sai como si fuera un toro embistiendo a su presa, ambos pelinegros cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a repartirse golpes el uno al otro sin descanso ante una multitud asustada y divertida al mismo tiempo, era inusual ver pelear a grandes amigos y mucho menos por una chica. Karin gritaba como loca tratando de hacer que ambos pararan, Suiguetsu, Naruto, Neji y Sasori no sabían muy bien que postura tomar ante tal acto ya que jamás habían tenido que lidiar con algo como eso, por otro lado tanto Gaara y sus amigos estaban también en estado de shock y al contrario de lo que todos hubieran pensando fue Sakura quien se lanzó a separar a los muchachos. Con fuerzas sacadas de quien sabe dónde la chica consiguió hacer a Sai a un lado, recibió algunos manotazos de ambos pero nada grave; tomo al chico por un brazo y lo saco rápidamente de la cafetería, todos los demás alumnos solo se quedaron viendo a Sasuke en el suelo y él, solo observaba como la peli rosa y su "amigo" se iban del lugar. Mientras que en algún lugar de la cafetería un hombre de cabello grisáceo, rostro tapado y mirada traviesa, miraba con interés lo que ocurrió; una brillante idea se formaba en su cabeza y con una sonrisa pintada en su enmascarada cara se fue dando saltitos a la oficina de la directora.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-no debiste hacerlo – susurro Sakura a Sai mientras limpiaba una herida superficial en su labio. Justo después de abandonar la cafetería ambos se encaminaron a la azotea donde siempre se encontraban, el chico tenia algunos hematomas en su rostro, el labio partido y la ropa muy desacomodada, la peli rosa hacia lo que podía para limpiar su labio mientras él solo miraba las nubes.

-los dos son un par de idiotas – sentencio la chica con un notorio enojo – uno es un imbécil que lo único que le importa es su estúpida popularidad y su plástica novia y el otro… es un idiota que actúa sin pensar mucho y se gana varios golpes –

-te ves bonita cuando gritas así –

-n-no lo intentes – lo corto Sakura - ¿Qué diablos pensabas?... además Sasuke es tu amigo, no tenías por qué meterte, era un problema entre él y yo –

-¿y dejar que te golpeara? – dijo sarcásticamente el pelinegro – discúlpame por evitar eso –

-él no me iba a golpear… - susurro

-mira como me dejo – dijo señalándose a sí mismo – y se supone que somos amigos… ¿sabes que te habría hecho a ti?, seguramente algo peor que golpearte, discúlpame Sakura, pero yo no puedo permitir que te siga tratando así – desvió su mirada de la verde que comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas y recargo su cabeza a la pared que había detrás de él, cerro sus ojos y decidió tranquilizarse. Sakura solo lo veía. – lo siento, no debí hablarte así – se disculpó sin abrir sus ojos – pero es que no puedo soportar que él te haga eso, eres muy especial Sakura, me di cuenta desde antes de tu cambio -

Ella abrió sus ojos con gran asombro ante las palabras del chico, él la había visto antes de su "cambio de look", le decía que era especial a pesar de a veces ser increíblemente torpe e impulsiva, para él era especial sin ser porrista o formar parte de los atletas, para él siempre fue especial a pesar de ser invisible.

-¿porque?... yo… era fea… aun lo soy… y no… - sus balbuceos fueron interrumpidos por una estridente bofetada, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y Sai solo la miraba con indiferencia.

-lo peor que una persona puede hacer… es menospreciarse – le susurro antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla e irse de ahí sin voltear a verla.

La peli rosa se quedó sin saber qué hacer, realmente no sabía si él estaba enojado con ella o no, se molestó, si se molestó… pero el beso… ¿Por qué?, Sai era un gran chico, muy lindo, guapo, atento, atlético y muy buena persona… nadie como él podría fijarse en alguien como Sakura. Lo faltante del receso y la siguiente clase pasaron tan lentas que a la chica se le parecieron siglos, no tuvo intenciones de bajar y ver los ojos negros inyectados de ira que seguramente Sasuke tendría en el rostro, tampoco someterse al interrogatorio de Kiba o los comentarios condescendientes de Hinata, no quería nada, solo estar sola. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio emocional que la acosaba.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

-y te pareces tanto a una enredadera, en cualquier tronco te atoras y le das vueltas con tus ramitas que se enredan donde quiera, y entre tanto ramerio ya te apodamos la ramera – cataba Kakashi a todo pulmón por los pasillos de la escuela.

-sabes Kakashi – dijo Guy al peli plata – no creo que debas cantar ese tipo de canciones en una escuela –

-¿Por qué?... ¿canto mal? – pregunto el otro un poco ofendido

-no es que cantes mal… solo que… como maestros debemos poner el ejemplo a los alumnos y las canciones que tú generalmente cantas no son muy emm… ¿adecuadas?... –

-Guy, ¿Qué pasa con tu espíritu de juventud? –

-llama de la juventud – lo corrigió

-lo que sea –

-¿Qué te tiene tan contento? – pregunto el de corte extraño evadiendo totalmente su pregunta anterior.

-es que al fin tendré un poco de diversión, el sobrino de la directora esta vez sí que la hizo –

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? –

-el mismo –

-pero ese chico no se mete en problemas –

-no, anteriormente no, pero últimamente esa muchachita, Haruno, lo tiene algo atolondrado, tanto que se ofreció ayudar a una candidata con tal de ganarle a la rosada –

-y conociéndote… vas a torcer las cosas – afirmo Guy

-así es, la directora ya me dio permiso –

_Flash Back-_

_-caminaba un día por la playa cuando de pronto me enamore… caminaba un día por la playa cuando de pronto me enamore… su mirada su pelo y su boca enloquecían a mi pobre corazón – nuestro profesor enmascarado estaba sentado, casi acostado, en uno de los sillones que había en la recepción de la dirección, frente a él estaba el escritorio de la secretaria y tras ella la puerta a la oficina de la directora._

_-Kakashi, sería tan amable de no cantar – pidió Shizune un tanto irritada_

_-hum… en esta escuela solo estancan el talento, el arte no es apreciado – se quejo_

_-el arte es apreciado… lo que no se aprecian son los malos cantantes – susurro la chica_

_-te escuche –_

_-¡KAKASHI! – gritaron detrás de la puerta de roble_

_-puedes pasar – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro – se le acabo el sake – el profesor trago pesado y lentamente ingreso a la oficina._

_-Buenos días Tsunade-sama – dijo respetuosamente_

_-hum… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto la señora rubia _

_-bueno – Kakashi tomo confianza y se tumbó en una silla – lo que pasa es que tú sabes lo importante que es para los muchachos ese rollo de la reina y el baile y otoño, y me preguntaba… ¿Por qué no ponerle más salsa? –_

_-explícate – exigió Tsunade ensanchando los ojos mirando desconfiadamente al perezoso profesor_

_-lo que intento decir es… la chica que sea reina tendrá respeto por todas… y ¿Qué pasaría si también ponemos el título de Rey para el baile? –_

_-bueno Kakashi, numero 1: estás loco y numero 2: los muchachos de esta escuela aborrecen lo que tenga que ver con esas cosas, si van a los bailes es por las muchachas, humíllalos de esa manera y te colgaran –_

_-bueno, no precisamente, si son Reyes, tendrán los mismos privilegios que las Reinas, además si les digo que tendrán la barra de comida gratis y asientos en primera fila para los partidos de futbol, te aseguro que participaran –_

_-tienes una muy retorcida mente, ¿lo sabias? –_

_- es por eso que no me has corrido – dijo muy feliz_

_-¿Qué planeas hacer para engancharlos? –_

_-oh, yo nada, todo ese trabajo ya me lo ahorro tu sobrino querido –_

_-¿Sasuke?... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? –_

_-bueno, técnicamente se postuló él solo para rey de la escuela, así que lo único que tengo que hacer es echarle leña al fuego –_

_-¿¡mi sobrino hizo eso! – grito Tsunade entre impresionada y enojada _

_-sipirili – _

_-¿estaba drogado? ¿Borracho?... ¿Qué le hiciste Kakashi? – pregunto amenazadoramente _

_-yo no hice nada de nada, solo pido autorización para hacerlo oficial –_

_-Sasuke metido en estas cosas… que va a decir su padre… su madre seguramente dice alguna tontería sobre lo orgullosa que esta de que su hijo por fin socialice… ese sobrino mío… ¿Por qué no salió como Itachi?... tantos problemas… es un chico raro… - la rubia no dejaba de susurrar incoherencias viendo un punto inexacto y a Kakashi le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la nuca_

_-ejem… Tsunade-sama –_

_-tendremos que enviarlo a un internado en verano, si, uno de futbol americano así seguramente que se vuelve hombrecito y olvida esas cosas… pero y… ¿si con tanto hombre se vuelve…? aaay no, mi sobrinoooo – la honorable directora comenzó a llorar a moco tendido ante la atenta mirada del profesor –será una deshonra para la familia, tan bien que juega al futbol y ahora saldrá con que quiere concursos de belleza y soñara con ser modelo –_

_-de ninguna manera me hago responsable de eso – se excusó Kakashi – yo nunca dije nada de eso, seguramente después Fugaku querrá colgarme si le dices algo así – _

_-aay hermano, mi pobre hermano… seguro le da un paro –_

_-no es para tanto – la calmo el peli plata – no tendrá que ir con vestido al baile, aparte tu sobrino tiene novia y no creo que solo anden de manita sudada –_

_-es verdad, tal vez no sea el fin del mundo, a lo mejor todavía tiene compostura –_

_-Tsunade-sama… ¿podría darme autorización oficinal? – pregunto hastiado de la situación_

_-si Sasuke gana será algo más en lo que los Uchiha destaquen, ¡JA! Que más que mejor! – grito emocionada – seguro mi sobrino gana –_

_-¡ Tsunade-sama! –_

_-Kakashi, ve y has lo que tengas que hacer – _

_-¿eh?... así de fácil –_

_-sí, asegúrate que mi sobrino se inscriba –_

_-¿Qué paso con la deshonra y esas cosas? –_

_-será algo más que los Uchiha se anotaran en la lista de victorias – dijo sonriente_

_-está bien… me voy – lentamente y bastante abochornado por el cambiante humor de la directora, Kakashi abandono la oficina dejando sola a Tsunade riendo como loca._

_Fin Flash Back-_

-no puedo creer que te haya dejado trastornar a su sobrino –

-pues créelo Guy, nadie mejor que yo – ambos profesores se detuvieron ante la puerta del salón de Kakashi y se dieron la mano – suerte con tus juegos malignos –

-gracias – Guy se fue caminando muy animadamente hacia la salida directo a una de sus clases al aire libre y el peli plateado entro en su salón.

-nos alegra que haga acto de presencia – dijo Kiba bastante irritado – media hora de retraso, ¿qué clase de profesor es usted? –

-ni porque son dos horas se digna llegar a tiempo – se quejó Naruto

-por lo menos pudo no haberse presentado – dijo Sasuke, atrayendo la mirada de todo el salón – hmp… así pude haber ido a la enfermería –

-callados todos – exigió el profesor - ¿Dónde está Haruno? –

-quien sabe – volvió hablar Kiba

-quiero que la busquen, ya – ordeno a Hinata y Kiba, quienes rápidamente salieron del salón sin rumbo fijo.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

_-Sai! – gritaba una joven peli rosa a todo pulmón a un chico vestido con una plateada armadura sobre un caballo blanco_

_-tranquila Sakura, yo lo arreglare – la chica vestía un hermoso vestido de princesa y tenía una pequeña tiara sobre su cabello_

_-ten cuidado, es un mercenario y no dudara en lastimarte –_

_-sin importar lo que pase Sakura… siempre recuerda que yo… -_

_-que encantador – dijo una tercera voz a sus espaldas – una despedida digna de un cuento, aunque tal vez no sea necesaria – _

_-Sasuke – siseo peligrosamente Sai, su contrincante llevaba puesta una armadura negra con detalles en rojo y una enorme espada que empuñaba en su mano derecha _

_-aquí se termina todo – y sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de nada, el imponente caballo negro de Sasuke corrió y su jinete atravesó al otro con su espada…_

-NOOO! – grito la peli rosa horrorizada

-¿¡no que! – grito Kiba asustado

-¿Ki-Kiba? –

-el mismo que viste y calza… que floja eres eh Sakura, mira que dormirte en la azotea –

-Saku, Kakashi-sensei nos mandó a buscarte, tenemos que volver al salón – dijo Hinata

-¿dormir?... ¿estaba dormida? –

-y vuelve la burra al trigo, si por tus ronquidos te encontramos – explico el castaño – mejor vámonos antes de que a Kakashi-sensei se le ocurra algo para castigarnos por tardarnos tanto –

-pe-pero yo… entonces fue un sueño – dijo aliviada – claro, es imposible que se vistan como caballeros como armaduras –

-nee, Hina-chan… ¿de qué habla? – pregunto en un susurro a Hinata

-no lo sé Kiba-kun… creo que el sol le afecto –

-¡que felicidad! – exclamo la chica – pero si fue un sueño… seguramente está enojado conmigo – su expresión cambio a una de tristeza

-yo creo que tiene menopausia – dijo Kiba observando fijamente a su amiga – esos cambios de humor son raros –

-a lo mejor anda en sus días –

-¡Hinata-chan! Ni yo hago eso público –

-po-podria ser – se defendió ella

-¡Sakura-chan! Vámonos – Kiba tomo a su amiga del brazo y los tres juntos se encaminaron a su salón, en su trayecto pasaron frente al salón de Sai y Sakura hecho una mirada rápidamente y se topó con los ojos de él y una cálida sonrisa de esas que solo él es capaz, un poco más feliz se dejó arrastrar por sus locos amigos hasta su salón. Los tres irrumpieron con mucho ruido en el salón, pasaron de largo junto al profesor y se dirigieron a ocupar sus lugares, la peli rosa, que hasta ese momento se había sentido feliz; sintió de pronto la mirada gélida de Sasuke y al voltear se topó con unos ojos furiosos, ella solo atino a volver su vista al frente y no mostrar debilidad.

-ahora que todos están aquí, me complace anunciarles que habrá un ligero arreglo en cuanto a la competencia de las candidatas a Reina de la escuela, como todos saben, toda princesa tiene un príncipe y toda reina tiene siempre un rey, así pues hago oficial la candidatura de Sasuke Uchiha como Rey de la escuela –

-¿!QUE¡? – gritaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Sasuke

-Sasuke, eres el primer candidato, el segundo es Sai, me asegurare que se entere, no te preocupes –

-pe-pero yo no tengo intención de participar – replico él

-pero si yo te escuche en el comedor, dijiste que apoyarías incondicionalmente a Karin, por cierto, los candidatos no pueden ayudar a las candidatas, así que supongo que lo máximo que pueden hacer es esa onda de la pancarta –

-¡no me está escuchando! – Grito enojado – yo no quiero, no hablaba enserio -

-bueno, debiste haberlo pensado mejor, la directora lo hizo oficial, hago abierta la convocatoria, afuera estarán los afiches donde se podrán inscribir – anuncio, pero al ver la poca disposición de sus alumnos, agrego – quien sea electo Rey tendrá la barra de comida libres y entradas a los partidos de futbol gratis – inmediatamente todos los muchachos se encontraron considerando la posibilidad de inscribirse.

Ajeno a todo el jaleo que se armó a su alrededor Sasuke miraba horrorizado a Kakashi, solamente quería humillar a Sakura, era todo, jamás considero participar enserio ni ayudar a Karin y ahora… era el primer candidato a ser el rey de la escuela.

-bueno Uchiha… ahora puedes llevar tu jueguito a la realidad – escucho que le decían, volteo a su izquierda y se encontró cara a cara con Sakura y, la visión de esos jades vidriosos igual a los ojos negros de "_Charlotte_" cuando la hizo llorar, lo atormento por un momento luego lo olvido para encontrarse con una peli rosa con una sonrisa torcida - ¿Qué?... ¿ahora te doy miedo? –

-¿miedo tú?... jaja, tú si serias buena comediante – atajo Sasuke

-suerte… princesito –

-no la necesito… molesta –

-y toda esta, fue mi idea – recito Kakashi como último argumento a sus alumnos después de haberles dado el discurso de su vida sobre el evento, sin duda, era una gran idea, la gran idea de Kakashi ocasionaría algunos problemas y quizás pueda arreglar otros, por ejemplo… con un fantasma.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Me volvi a tardar xD, lo siento mucho, pero esta vez fue porque no use la laptop en bastante tiempo, me da un poquito de pereza usarla en vacaciones y pss por eso jejeje, espero que no suceda esto mas a menudo sino terminare perdiéndome otra vez como la vez pasada.**

**Bueno, tengo una nueva idea para otro fic, pero definitivamente lo escribiré una vez que se acabe este o por lo menos que haya avanzado mas.**

**Y contestando a algunas dudas y cosas asi, también considero que seria ideal que Sasuke descubriera ya quien es Charlotte, pero por efectos dramáticos y todo lo demás, todavía no y cuando Sasuke encontró a Sakura, ella traía la ropa de la escuela, ya se había quitado el vestuario de Charlotte, aparte… es hombre, hay qe aceptar que son un poco lentos asimilando las cosas xD, Ghostgirl es de los mejores libros con los que me he topado y me da gusto que asi haya sido, jeje, ahora espero los nuevos que sacara Hurley, espero que sean igual que grandiosos que estos ^-^**

**Jajajajaja, si lo de Orochimaru fue del diario de la princesa, no pude evitar ponerlo de esa manera xD.**

**Veo qe algunas se emocionaron con Itachi, jajaja, tal vez juegue un papel importante en todo esto, pero les aseguro que no consistirá en dar celos a su hermanito… tal vez no xD.**

**Gracias por comprender mi tardanza con las actualizaciones, puedo tardarme, pero nunca olvidarme que debo seguir ^^.**

**Espero qe les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Saludos, yo me despido y hasta la próxima. **


	10. La verdadera intención de Sasori

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Viernes 09 de Septiembre, 2:49 fic terminado, espero les guste**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. La verdadera intención de Sasori .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-jajajajajajajajajajaja… ¿candidato? – la risa en exceso evitaba que Suiguetsu respirara con normalidad y acabo tumbado en el suelo de la habitación de Sasuke riendo como loco.

-hmp… - "dijo" irritado el Uchiha

-debieron ver su cara cuando lo anuncio Kakashi, eso fue lo mejor! – y Naruto firmando su sentencia de muerte.

-discúlpame Sasuke, pero te lo ganaste –

-coincido con Neji – apoyo Sasori – dijiste tantas estupideces en la cafetería que sinceramente pensamos que habían freído tu cerebro en aceite caliente –

-ya que me metí en esto por culpa de la estúpida de Haruno y la tonta de Karin, tendré que ganar –

-¿es enserio? – pregunto el rubio incrédulo

-sí y ustedes me van ayudar –

-compadre – le dijo Sui – eres mi amigo del alma y todo eso, pero sinceramente yo no le hago a esas cosas… imagínate, yo en campaña para que tú seas Rey… mi padre seguramente me deshereda –

-lo vas hacer quieras o no – amenazo el Uchiha.

-está bien… pero si por tu culpa termino viviendo en un callejón en una caja de cartón… tendrás que darme techo –

-¿Dónde está Sai? – pregunto Sasori

-hmp… -

-después del problema en la cafetería ninguno se ha vuelto hablar, lo sabes muy bien –

-ya lo sé Naruto, solo me agrada recordarlo – Sasori torció una sonrisa y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación de Sasuke – y dime… ¿Cómo te va con Haruno? –

-es una fastidiosa – murmuro el Uchiha – siempre molestando, gritando… a veces pienso que es más escandalosa que Naruto –

-eso es imposible – grito Suiguetsu

-si quieres terminar la apuesta lo entenderé, solo tendrás que darme lo que yo quiera y listo –

-no Sasori, Uchiha Sasuke nunca pierde –

-pues debes comenzar a tratar mejor a Sakura, ser amable y cosas así – sugirió Neji – sino, de ninguna manera podrás besarla… además, está la situación con Sai –

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sai en todo esto? – inquirió el peli negro Uchiha

-tú, yo y todo el colegio sabe que Sai quiere enamorar a Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto

-se enfrentó, literalmente hablando, al primo y dijo que ira por todo con la chica – agrego Sasori

-sin tomar en cuenta la golpiza que te dio por molestar a Haruno – Y Suiguetsu cerró con broche de oro

-es por eso que debes conquistarla – el ojiperla tomo una lata de refresco y bebió un pequeño sorbo – ser cortes –

-¿conquistarla?... ¿cortesía?... hmp, eso no es para mí –

-lo será si quieres ganar – advirtió Neji – me voy, Sui ¿vienes conmigo? –

-sip, quedarme aquí solo me pondría de mal humor –

-nosotros nos vamos, usa tu fin de semana para algo útil Sasuke, te sugiero que no busques a tus amiguitas cariñosas; necesitaras todas tus energías para lidiar con la peli rosa – peliblanco y ojiperla salieron de la habitación de Sasuke, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-hmp… -

-bueno Sasuke – dijo Naruto – sabes que no me gusta eso de usar a las chicas pero me da miedo pensar que es lo que te pedirá Sasori así que creo que sería bueno tratar mejor a Sakura-chan –

- ¿y si la haces tu novia? – sugirió Sasori

-¿¡Que! – grito Naruto

-¿¡Qué! No hare eso, no estoy loco –

-generalmente el de la mente diabólica es Suiguetsu pero míralo como una forma de darle en la torre a Sai – explico el peli rojo

-no soy partidario de eso – se quejó Naruto – molestar a Sai y usar a Sakura-chan –

-tú dijiste que sería bueno que Sasuke la tratara bien –

-si Sasori, pero no me refería en esa forma, ella es una linda chica; lo decía para ver si Sasuke cambia de opinión sobre ella, además ¿Por qué le ayudas?, se supone que para ti sería mejor si el pierde –

-tienes razón, pero quiero diversión -

-ambas ideas son buenas – hablo Sasuke – molestar a Sai… conquistar a Haruno… las dos cosas al mismo tiempo… ¿Por qué no? –

-no lo hagas Sasuke, eso es ser demasiado cruel –

-no te metas Naruto, somos amigos desde hace tiempo y lo último que quiero es terminar mi amistad contigo –

-esto es una estupidez! – el rubio estallo en un grito tan fuerte que llego a los oídos de Itachi en el piso inferior, rápidamente subió al dormitorio de su hermano y entro de golpe

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto un poco preocupado

-que te lo explique Sasuke – respondió Naruto enojado y salió de la habitación

-no te enojes con él, luego se le pasa, adiós Itachi – Sasori se fue detrás del rubio para alcanzarlo y tratar de calmarlo

-¿y bien? –

-¿bien qué? –

-que fue todo eso Sasuke, ¿gritos? Ustedes nunca se gritan, les prometí a mamá y papá que todo estaría bien aquí mientras están de viaje, así que por favor dime qué demonios paso –

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

-¡Naruto! – gritaba Sasori tratando de alcanzar a su amigo – ¡espera! Corres demasiado rápido y es impo… - un golpe en el abdomen paro la verborragia que tenía el peli rojo, este se dobló de dolor y cayo arrodillado al suelo

-tú y tu estúpida apuesta, si Sasuke no era un imbécil ahora lo será por completo! – grito el rubio - ¿y todo porque?, porque a ti se te ocurrió una estupidez, pude haberlos detenido pero no lo hice y eso me enfurece todavía más –

-¿podrías calmarte y dejarme que te explique? – pidió Sasori aun arrodillado

-¿explicar? ¡Qué demonios me vas a explicar tú! ¿Qué todo esto es para tu maldita diversión?... ya no lo soporto Sasori, ahora mismo buscare a Sakura y le diré toda la porquería que están planeando –

-no vas hacer nada de eso, primero me vas a escuchar – el pelirrojo se levantó de un salto y jalo a Naruto, el cual cayó de espaldas al suelo con el chico sobre él.

-Sasorii! Esto es muy gay! – grito alterado el rubio

-¿quieres callarte idiota? Nos van a ver si sigues con esto –

-quítate de encima entonces –

-¿y me escucharas? –

-¡si pero quítate! -

-bien – Sasori se puso de pie de un brinco y espero a que Naruto hiciera lo mismo antes de hablar con él – primeramente… espero que creas todo lo que te voy a decir –

-seguro es algo imposible de creer, para que tú me digas eso es algo que hasta para mi sería difícil creer –

-tal vez no tanto – el pelirrojo compuso una expresión seria y espero a que su amigo se tranquilizara – mira Naruto… al igual que tu estoy cansado que Sasuke haga siempre lo que quiera con las mujeres –

-vaya, imagino que debes estar muy cansando ¿no? – ironizo el rubio

-por favor Naruto, esto es enserio… iré al punto, yo pienso que Sakura es la única mujer capas de derretir los icebergs que hay en el corazón de Sasuke –

-… jajajajajajajajaja… es lo más cursi y estúpido que has dicho en toda tu vida Sasori –

-ríete todo lo que quieras, pero es la verdad –

-si así fuera y yo te creyera… ¿Dónde queda la apuesta? –

-la palabra clave dentro de la apuesta fue el beso Naruto, si Sasuke se enamora de Sakura perderá y yo no pediré nada, bueno tal vez me gane el lado demoniaco y le pida su colección de autos clásicos en miniatura… -

-¡podrías llegar al maldito punto ya! –

-bueno… el punto es, si Sasuke se enamora de ella, terminara la apuesta conmigo y seguirá con ella y todos felices para siempre –

-¿es enserio?¿ Ese es tu estúpido plan?... ¡es aún más estúpido que la maldita apuesta! – grito Naruto – además está el hecho que Sakura-chan odia a Sasuke –

-ahí entra tu magnífica idea de ser amable con ella y mi idea de conquistarla, si la enamora y él se enamora serán felices o por lo menos algo parecido –

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí? –

-porque si tú se lo cuentas a Suiguetsu, seguro pensaran una manera para que las cosas resulten –

-Sasori, Sakura está enamorada de Sai, eso no lo podemos cambiar –

-no pienso que esta tan enamorada, he visto como espiaba a Sasuke antes de que cambiara… ahí hay algo… por favor, ayúdame a que esto funcione –

-pienso que los ovnis vinieron por tu cerebro y a cambio te dejaron un trozo de mierda –

-esto es serio Naruto, podre ser un maldito infeliz, pero me preocupan mis amigos en especial Sasuke, si siguen por ese camino de los excesos terminara mal, muy mal y aun está a tiempo, ¿sabes lo que hizo ayer?... se fue a meter con 3 mujeres que encontró fuera de la escuela –

-¿Por qué Sakura? –

-ella tiene algo, llámame loco pero tiene una luz diferente o algo así, no se Naruto, pero es diferente de todas las mujeres, la escogí a ella porque sé que será un reto para Sasuke pero también sacara lo mejor de él y esto es muy cursi y jamás en la vida lo volveré a repetir y pobre de ti si le dices a alguien – dijo Sasori apuntando amenazadoramente a su amigo

-¿verdaderamente piensas que ella lo hará cambiar? –

-eso espero Naruto, eso espero –

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

-¿y bien? –

-no eres mi madre –

Sasuke e Itachi permanecían uno frente al otro, el más grande observaba con gran fastidio como su hermano menor se había convertido en un idiota ególatra y no hizo nada para evitarlo; ya no era el pequeño que pedía que lo cargaran en la espalda, ahora manejaba un deportivo.

-lamento mucho no haber estado cuando me necesitaste – le dijo Itachi – pero mis estudios en España eran una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar… -

-no tienes por qué disculparte por una estupidez que ya paso… ¿te graduaste no? Ahora eres el orgullo de papá y próximo administrador general de sus negocios, lárgate de mi cuarto –

-entiende que lo haces no está bien… llevarte mujeres a la cama y cambiarlas como lo haces con tu ropa no es algo correcto –

-tu no vengas hablarme de lo que es correcto o no, en todo caso lo que tú haces tampoco está bien –

-¿de que estas hablando? –

-¿crees que no sé qué te tiras a tu "respetable" noviecita? Si yo quisiera ya hubiera pasado por mi cama… pero aun te tengo un poco de respeto así que no… - en un rápido movimiento Itachi tomo de la camisa a su hermano y lo estrello contra la puerta levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

-no vuelvas a decir palabra alguna de ella ¿entendiste? –

-¡suéltame! No tienes derecho y ahora sal de mi maldita habitación – Sasuke se soltó del agarre, abrió la puerta y fulmino con furia a su hermano, el de cabello largo salió igualmente enojado de la habitación y de un portazo se cerró tras él.

-creo que mejor salgo a caminar… -

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

En una banca de un pequeño parque estaba Sakura contemplando el lago y dando de comer a mama pata y sus patitos, suena cursi decirlo pero se imaginaba a sí misma en un futuro con 3 hijos y un buen esposo que los quisiera mucho. Recordó los acontecimientos de ese día y comenzó a reírse a pulmón abierto, el solo hecho de recordar la cara de Sasuke le provocaba satisfacción.

-Uchiha Sasuke… rey de la escuela – y volvió a reír a sus anchas – será divertido… ¿pero qué voy hacer con Charlotte?... –

-¿Charlotte? – pregunto una voz a sus espaldas - ¿Quién es Charlotte? –

La chica peli rosa se congelo por un segundo después de reconocer la voz, tenía tanta suerte de encontrarse a un Uchiha, sí que la tenía.

-Char…Charlotte es mi perra –

-aah ya veo… ¿puedo sentarme? –

-cla-claro –

-disculpa el atrevimiento, pero es que Charlotte es un lindo nombre – le dijo él

-sí, supongo que si… ¿Qué haces por aquí Itachi? –

-salí a despejar mi mente un rato… me siento demasiado ofuscado –

-entiendo cómo te sientes, suele pasarme casi todo el tiempo –

-¿enserio? – le pregunto incrédulo – pareces la clase de chica que no tiene preocupaciones –

-pues tengo muchas, es casi como tener dos vidas – "_Literalmente"-_ pensó. –

-y ahora yo podría preguntarte que haces aquí –

-vine a pasear, el aire libre siempre es mejor para aclarar los pensamientos –

-parece que llegamos aquí por lo mismo –

-si bueno, pero mis problemas no creo que sean los más graves… ¿Qué te sucede?... s-si me permites preguntarlo –

-claro que puedes, no seas tímida Sakura… pareces una buena amiga de mi hermano –

-bueno, Sasuke y yo no somos los mejores amigos – soltó Sakura viendo un pequeño nido en la copa de un árbol

-lo pensé por lo del accidente… no suele llevar a cualquiera a la casa –

-supongo que no tuvo elección… -

-tal vez si tiene corazón – susurro Itachi – a veces pienso que su actitud es mi culpa… por no haber estado con él mientras crecía –

-no te culpes porque él sea un idiota, no es tu culpa – susurro Sakura al mayor de los Uchiha

-él tiene talentos, muy buenos – la peli rosa recordó su anterior "platica" con Sasuke y sonrió tristemente – supongo que esta amargado porque no puede hacerlos a placer – suspiro – tendré que buscar la forma que lo haga – Sakura permaneció en silencio solo viendo el lago y a los patitos nadando en el – en fin, creo que te dejare sola, parece que tienes varias cosas en las cuales pensar – Itachi se levantó dándole la espalda a la chica y volteo para sonreírle – aunque no fue la plática del siglo, me sirvió bastante, gracias pequeña y espero que algún día te dignes ir a mi casa, nos vemos Sakura – el pelinegro emprendió el viaje de vuelta dejando a Sakura un poco pasmada, cuando se dio cuenta que el chico ya no estaba ahí volteo a todos lados y cuando logro enfocarlo solo alcanzo a gritar "_¡iré, lo prometo!" _ antes de volver a su estado de letargo en la banca.

Permaneció un largo lapso de tiempo con los ojos cerrados y su rostro en dirección al cielo, no se había planteado la posibilidad de que Sasuke tuviera sentimientos, mucho menos que en realidad le molestaba el no poder tocar el piano y cantar a placer, era realmente una crueldad, si lo miraba de esa forma, hasta parecía humano.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Doña inspiración se apodero de mi mente estas semanas y me dio ideas para participar en un concurso de la escuela, es por eso, entre otros asuntos escolares, que no había podido actualizar hasta ahora, y pues si es un capitulo corto, pero porque no quería poner gran cosa del siguiente.**

**Para aquellos qe amaron a Orochi-chan, en el siguiente capitulo hará acto de presencia, imagínenselo algo así como un consejero con cabello sedoso y mas cool XD, y algunos cambios de parte del pelinegro menor de los Uchiha, pronto muy pronto se iran de vacaciones a las montañas y algo genial pasara en el baile de otoño :D así que, hay muchas cosas que están por venir.**

**Me disculpo con todos aquellos qe leen este fic, de verdad lo siento, pero una oportunidad como la qe se me presento en la escuela pues no pasa dos veces jeje, espero que haya sido de su agrado y Muchas Gracias por sus reviews :D alimentan mi atrofiada imaginación.**

**Saludos y un fuerte abrazo a todos.**


	11. ¿Crisis o problema?

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Terminado en Lunes 28 de noviembre :D **_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. ¿Crisis o problema? .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-humano o no… es un cretino – susurro Sakura tumbada en el suelo de su habitación.

Desde su plática con Itachi se dio a la tarea de pensar en la situación de Sasuke, por un lado le molestaba que no pudiera hacer lo que le gusta y por el otro, se lo tenía merecido. Pero había algo más de lo cual Sakura se hacía de la vista gorda. Un sentimiento diferente al rencor, al odio y al resentimiento estaba brotando lentamente en su corazón.

-¡Sakura! –grito su mamá desde abajo y después sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta de la chica.

-señorita Sakura, su madre la está llamando – le informo una de las muchachas del servicio

-gracias, ya voy – con pereza se levantó del suelo y salió de su habitación para atender el llamado de su madre – aquí estoy, ¿Qué necesitas madre? –

-voy a salir –

-¿para eso me haces bajar? –

-hija, debemos tener comunicación todo el tiempo, ¿no crees?, además te lo digo porque saldré de la ciudad por unos días, el negocio que nos dejó tu padre no se maneja solo así que debo hacer unas diligencias al sur de Japón, te vas a quedar sola unas semanas… quizás hasta enero, tus primos vendrán a quedarse contigo, hazles caso en todo, sobre todo a Temari, si salen o hacen algo, que sea juntos por favor, y me avisas Sakura querida –

-¿Qué?... ¿te vas hoy? –

-sí, todo fue de improviso, ellos llegaran por la tarde, los cuartos de huéspedes ya están listos para ellos –

-a veces desearía que fueras una mamá normal – susurro Sakura

-tu tampoco eres normal hija – le dijo su madre sonriendo – te voy a extrañar mucho mi pequeña –

-igual yo madre – ambas mujeres se fundieron en un gran abrazo que duro varios minutos, minutos que fueron eternos para las dos hasta que una de las dos tuvo que romper ese hermoso laso.

-no te duermas tarde he, Sakura –

-con Temari por aquí no creo que sea posible, cuídate mucho mama y me traes un regalo bonito… un libro tal vez –

-claro que si hija – y con un último abrazo las dos se despidieron.

La peli rosa contemplo la partida de su madre desde la ventana de su habitación, ahora debía esperar a sus primos, ¿mientras que haría?... una idea cruzo por su mente, pero en realidad no le agradaba mucho, recordó las palabras de Sasuke.

"_apuesto lo que quieras que tu apariencia solo es temporal, en menos de lo que todos pensamos serás de nuevo un ratón"_

Claro que no le daría el gusto al idiota de Sasuke, se metió rápidamente a bañar y apenas se cambió salió rumbo al centro comercial, debía hacerle una visita a su estilista.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-Kabuto, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que así no se logra una permanente efectiva? –

-¿muchas? – Orochi-chan y Kabuto trabajaban duramente exceptuando uno que otro problema que surgía con las permanentes

-sigue con este corte, yo me encargo de eso – el jefe y su subordinad cambiaron de tareas y la mañana transcurrió tranquila, casi al llegar medio día se presentó en la estética una mata de color rosa, Sakura vio que tenían demasiado trabajo y pensó que lo mejor sería volver otro día.

-¡Orochimaru-sama! – grito Kabuto – el pequeño monstruo volvió –

-me llamo Sakura – corrigió ella fulminando con la vista al peli gris.

-Sakura-chan! – grito Orochimaru esta vez – que placer verte por aquí, las puntas de tu cabello están un poco resecas, siéntate y en un momento te atiendo –

-la verdad, cara de boa, vengo a platicar con ustedes –

-¿no tienes una madre? – pregunto Kabuto mientras terminaba el manicure de una señora

-si la tengo – respondió ofendida – pero salió de viaje -

-no le hagas caso a Kabuto, creo que está en sus días – la Haruno solo pudo asentir ante tal declaración y observar de reojo al ayudante de Orochi-chan – mira, ven a sentarte aquí, así los dos podremos escucharte – el de cabello largo acomodo una silla en medio de dos espejos, que eran donde estaban trabajando ambos "hombres" y después volvió a sus labores – así que dime pequeño monstruo, ¿Qué te aflige? –

-seguramente son crisis de muchachos – dijo Kabuto – a esa edad es el pan de cada día –

-no hables como si fueras un experto – lo reprendió Orochimaru – tú casi acabas de salir de esa edad –

-bu-bueno… de hecho, si se trata de un problema con muchachos… no una crisis – se apresuró a agregar cuando vio que Kabuto iba a decir algo mas – son solo problemas internos míos –

-bueno, escuchamos… -

-verán… -

-hora de comida – sentencio Orochimaru – Sakura, espera solo un momento a que terminemos con estas dulces señoras e iremos los tres a comer, así nos cuentas bien que te sucede… ¿te parece? –

-emm… sí, claro – así pasaron los minutos, Orochi-chan y Kabuto hacían maravillas con el cabello de sus clientas, atendieron a otras dos señoras, según ellos, para ganarse el derecho a llegar un poco más tarde de su descanso, es que a decir verdad, su estética era la mejor del centro comercial y probablemente de la ciudad.

-y listo – sentencio Orochimaru al terminar con la última clienta – Kabuto, saca el letrero y vámonos, Sakura-chan, ¿vienes? – pregunto parado en el marco de la puerta

-si… ya voy – Kabuto fue el encargado de cerrar y colgar el cartel que decía "Siesta de Belleza, ni se les ocurra tocar" y luego alcanzo a los otros dos

-¿qué comeremos esta vez Orochimaru-sama? - pregunto el chico

-no lo sé, estaba pensando en mariscos –

- no son buenos a esta hora y menos en sábado – le dijo su ayudante – mejor vayamos por una pizza, es algo más acorde con el organismo de Sakura, ¿te gusta la pizza? –

-sip –

-entonces pizza será – los tres se encaminaron a una pizzería dentro del centro comercial, pidieron y se sentaron a esperar su pedido – ahora si monstruo, dime que te acongoja –

-sácalo todo – añadió Kabuto

-etto… emm… tengo este problema con dos chicos –

-te lo dije Orochimaru-sama, esas crisis amorosas de los jóvenes siempre son iguales, quieren a uno, pero aman al otro, ya que tienen al que aman sienten que aman al que querían… ¿si me explico?... digo, malditas hormonas, y después cuando te botan y te dicen que ya no te aman, que solo te quieren como amigo, las cosas ya no son iguales… voy a baño – Yakushi se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo directito al baño para ahogar su llanto… aun así se podía escuchar desde afuera.

-una mujer lo lastimo, todavía le duele al pobrecito – dijo Orochimaru – pero bueno, ¿Cuál es el problema con estos muchachos? –

-bueno, vera… este cambio lo hice para poder llamar la atención de uno –

-quieres conquistarlo, picarona –

-no… bueno si pero no, ¡no en la forma que piensas cara de boa! – grito la rosa – solo quiero probar que aunque sea un ratón de biblioteca, un fantasma, alguien invisible, puedo tener a un chico como él… -

-ya veo, ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? –

-es que, estoy enamorada de un amigo de él, ya no me interesa ese estúpido plan que trace, ya no me siento capaz de hacerlo, osea… no quiero nada con él, me interesa su amigo –

-yo no veo problema alguno en eso, si quieres a uno, pues solo decídete por ese –

-es que lo que pasa es que, no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy cerca de él… ¿me estas entendiendo? –

-ya me revolví –

-¿Qué me perdí? – pregunto Kabuto cuando volvió de nuevo a la mesa, en sus ojos se notaba que había llorado pero por fortuna se calmó, en ese mismo instante llego su pedido y entre bocado y bocado Orochimaru le explico lo poco que Sakura ya le había contado – ¿porque no llamamos al tipo A y al amigo B? – sugirió este como una alternativa a los nombres

-buena idea, el tipo A te hace sentir ¿Qué? –

-pues, lo odio, es egocéntrico, soberbio, grosero, se cree la gran cosa y trata a todos como basura – explico Sakura – pero es que, también es amable, talentoso, sencillo y casi hasta tierno… -

-¿Qué? – el peli gris se confundió con la explicación de la chica – ¿Cómo puede tener un carácter tan anormal? –

-es que, hay otra cosa, cuando él se porta como un chico bueno cree que está tratando con otra persona –

-osea ¿Cómo? – pregunto ahora Orochimaru

-es que me vio con mi traje de la obra, él cree que habla con Charlotte, mi personaje –

-estos jóvenes – se quejó Kabuto – cada día se complican más la vida –

-tienes doble personalidad – sentencio Orochimaru

-sí, lo raro es que cuando me vio como Charlotte, no me trato como a todas, ¿me explico?, se portó bien… hasta hace poco –

-¿Qué paso hace poco? –

-pues, lo escuche cantar y tocar el piano y se puso como loco, dijo que nadie debía saber nada de eso y muchas otras cosas más, me grito y me hizo sentir mal… me dolió – Kabuto volteo a ver a su jefe, ambos pensaban lo mismo pero dejaron que la chica siguiera – lo odio, pero también siento algo más por él, algo que no sé qué diablos es –

-y… ¿el otro? –

-B es muy bueno, todo lo contrario a la parte mala de A, es caballero, Atento, simpático, creo estar enamorada de él, pero no sé qué me pasa, siento que lo que A me muestra cuando soy Charlotte es solo una máscara y que el realidad es un patán –

-enfoquémonos en A, ya que B no me parece un problema – dijo Orochimaru - ¿y si la verdadera mascara de A es la que le muestra a todo mundo? –

-si – apoyo Kabuto - ¿tienes idea de cómo es su vida en realidad?, Sakura no podemos asegurar nada así como tampoco podemos negar nada, el podría estar fingiendo… si, pero no creo que lo haga ante Charlotte –

-tomate un tiempo para conocerlo mejor – aconsejo el de cabello negro – metete en su vida y llega al verdadero punto de todo su ser, del Por qué es así –

-no estoy decidida hacer eso, es insoportable –

-pero si estas decidida a jugar ser dos personas Sakurita, eso de ninguna manera terminara bien – le dijo Orochimaru

-pe-pero… -

-pero nada – Kabuto se puso de pie y estampo sus manos con la mesa – dale una oportunidad, tal vez no es tan malo –

-¿no tan malo? – Pregunto indignada – ¿tienes idea de lo que me ha hecho? –

-pues no, no lo has platicado – le respondió Orochimaru – así que no nos culpes de algo que no sabemos, quizás podías haber empezado por ahí –

-bien… lo siento – se disculpó – lo que pasa es que, él y su detestable novia me han hecho la vida de cuadritos, una vez termine en el hospital por culpa de ella –

-pero él no te hizo nada –

-pero tampoco la detuvo – objeto Sakura – es igual o peor que ella –

-si así fuera realmente, jamás te hubiera tratado bien, fueras quien fueras –

-¿estas segura sobre lo que sientes por B? – pregunto Kabuto

-si… creo que si – susurro la chica

-no tienes por qué dudar – le dijo Orochimaru – mira Sakura, tú sola te complicaste la vida, tú sola estás jugando con dos hombres al mismo tiempo sin siquiera saberlo, tú sola debes darte cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, dale una oportunidad a los dos, nadie es lo suficiente idiota o malvado como para no merecerla –

-pero… -

-la vida está llena de peros – intervino Kabuto – si no te atreves nunca sabrás que pasaría, podría ser bueno o podría ser malo, en el mejor de los casos te darías cuenta que es un cerdo-ególatra tal como piensas ahora… en el peor de los casos podrías descubrir tantas cosas de él que terminarías amándolo… nadie lo sabe Sakura – ambos hombres miraban con ternura a la chica, había tanta compasión en la voz de Orochimaru y tanta verdad en las palabras de Kabuto que ella no pudo rebatir a ninguno.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

- _usa tu fin de semana para algo útil Sasuke_… - repitió el ojinegro en un intento de imitar a Neji, inconscientemente estaba haciendo caso, se encontraba en el centro comercial un sábado por la mañana. Chica tras chica se le acercaba e increíblemente las mandaba al demonio sin siquiera escuchar sus propuestas indecorosas.

Estaba sentado de frente a varios establecimientos donde las mujeres podían darse el lujo de gastar y gastar. De pronto se vio interesado en un lugar en concreto. Una estética.

Obviamente no tenía intenciones de entrar, claro que no, pero el hecho de ver una cabellera rosada adentro le llamo la atención, en ese justo momento dos hombres salían y la mata rosada los acompañaba, no había duda; era Sakura.

Sin nada más interesante que hacer los siguió hasta una pizzería, los vio entrar y decidió quedarse afuera y esperar, afortunadamente se sentaron junto al gran ventanal donde era fácil localizarlos.

Después de todo, no tenía nada más que hacer.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

**(Sakura POV)**

Mi cabeza era un total torbellino de ideas encontradas, mi corazón tenía sentimientos que no lograba descifrar, me era completamente imposible usar la razón.

Orochimaru y Kabuto mi miraban como quien estudia a su rana en día de disección, no me agradaba pero sentí que esperaban a que dijera algo.

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que fui capaz de decir

-¿Qué vas hacer? – me pregunto Orochi-chan

-no lo sé, ya no sé nada – respondí sinceramente, era toda la verdad.

-podemos estar tranquilos – dijo Kabuto – no es el fin del mundo – y me regalo una sonrisa sincera, también sonreí, tener a esos dos conmigo me ponía las cosas un poco menos difíciles.

-nosotros tenemos que volver a la estética – dijo Orochimaru – a veces es bueno dejarse llevar Sakurita, inténtalo de vez en cuando y siente, limítate a sentir y no uses mucho la razón en cuestiones del corazón –

-a menos que sea inevitablemente necesario – añadió Kabuto, solo atine a mirar el suelo mientras Orochi-chan se encargaba de la cuenta, salimos juntos de la pizzería ellos debían volver a la estética y yo… en realidad no sabía a donde volver.

Los tres salimos de la pizzería, me despedí de ellos y me quede ahí, parada como zombi sin saber muy bien a donde ir, quizás ir a casa seria lo más prudente, después de todo Temari, Kankuro y Gaara no tardarían en llegar y si no me encuentran se volverán locos. Suspire.

Di la media vuelta con toda la intención de volver a casa cuando frente a mi estaban 2 muchachos totalmente desconocidos.

-¿Qué? – me pregunto uno de ellos - ¿estás sola? –

-podríamos sentarnos los 3 y tomar un helado – sugirió el otro

-gracias… pero no, gracias, debo volver a mi casa, con permiso – quise pasar en medio de los dos pero me tomaron de los brazos y no me dejaron ir.

-¿conoces a estos tipos Sakura? – esa voz, esa maldita voz - ¿Qué hacen con MI novia? – pregunto el idiota Uchiha

-¿tu novia? – le pregunto uno de los muchachos

-sí, mi novia, suéltenla – les echo una de esas miradas que solo él puede dar, esas que dicen "piérdete de mí vista o muere", ellos lo entendieron muy bien y me dejaron sola con él, sola… empiezo a creer que estaba más segura con aquellos dos.

-no sé si agradecerte por librarme de aquellos dos o maldecirlos por dejarme contigo –

-podrías empezar por no ser tan agresiva – me dijo él y se dio media vuelta

-¿Qué?, ¿es todo? No hay insultos, no hay tu típico "hmp" –

-hmp… ¿contenta? –

-si…digo no, es que… ¿Qué planeas Uchiha? – esto me da mala espina

-nada, ¿uno ya no puede ayudar a sus compañeros? –

-sí, el problema es que tú y yo no somos compañeros –

-vamos en el mismo salón, es suficiente para mí, es aburrido platicar contigo así que me voy, nos vemos en la escuela Sa-ku-ra – Sasuke dio la media vuelta y se perdió entre el gentío que había ahí. Yo, pues, solo me quede como una tonta viendo por donde se había ido, la forma en que me trato solo me hacía pensar que estaba planeando algo no muy bueno, porque nadie puede cambiar así como así de la noche a la mañana… ¿o sí?

".."

.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

.

".."

**Emm… tiene casi una semana que termine este capitulo, sinceramente me hubiera gustado subirlo enseguida pero pues, mejor me espere a que fuera viernes… ejejeje…**

**Bueno, mi superduper-retraso se debe principalmente a un cuento que quise escribir para un concurso pero pues, la verdad no soy de las que escriban algo asi nomas porque si, y pues debo decir que aun no lo termino, la idea ahí esta, la he platicado con unos amigos y les parece muy bien, mi problema es el qe no lo logro terminar de plasmar xD, quizá al final no lo mande, me qeda una semana D:**

**Bueno ya, mucho drama, les dejo este capitulo qe es mas como emm… una especie de pequeño relleno pero con datos muy importantes, la siguiente semana espero subir el próximo capitulo en el que comenzara el plan de Sasuke y otras cosas asi bien geniales xD.**

**Quiero compartirles que él dia de ayer recibi el primer titulo en mi vida :D y espero que sean muchos mas, ahora soy oficialmente técnica en producción xD y hasta cedula tengo jajaja, bueno, ya mucho verbo, les mando un gran abrazo asi bien grande y espero que este capitulo no los decepcione :D si acaso alguien lee "Rosa venenosa" quiero avisarles que tal vez la próxima semana se suba uno de los últimos capítulos y despues de que ese fic termine comenzare a subir otro que hace poco empece a escribir.**

**Saludos. Atte. Yo! Jajaja :D**


	12. Dos caras

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Terminado lunes 19 de diciembre :D**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Dos caras .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**(Sakura POV)**

"¿Uno ya no puede ayudar a sus compañeros?" si claro Uchiha piensa que soy estúpida, compañeros… por favor, tan tonto…

-Sakura –

Seguramente él los mando a molestarme y claro después pretendía hacerse el héroe, valiente gañan…

-Sakura –

Apuesto que esperaba que me lanzara a sus brazos sollozando como una víctima más de los acosadores en potencia, pero no Uchiha, Haruno Sakura nunca caerá ante ti.

-¡SAKURA! – había olvidado que estaba con mis primos

-Te-Temari… ¿pasa algo? –

-estábamos hablando que sería bueno hacer algo entre primos – me dijo Kankuro

-Temari dijo que sería bueno ir al centro comercial – no ahí no – pero yo digo que mejor nos quedemos en casa a ver películas – dijo mi primo Gaara

-eres un amargado hermanito – le dijo Temari – cuando aprenderás que la diversión está afuera –

-creo que es mejor quedarnos en casa – dije – no tengo ganas de salir –

-pues como te la pasaste toda la mañana afuera – Kankuro a veces no era de mucha ayuda

-si quieren salgan ustedes dos – les dijo Gaara – yo me quedo con Sakura –

-está bien, Kankuro y yo saldremos, hazle caso a Gaara – Temari junto con mi otro primo salieron de la salita y me quede sola con Gaara, últimamente no he tenido buena suerte estos días, no es que mi primo no me agrade sino que a veces hace demasiadas preguntas.

-¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana? – aquí vamos con el cuestionario

-al centro comercial –

-¿a qué? –

-a la estética –

-¿no te bastan los problemas en los que te has metido por este cambio de look? –

-yo no… -

-ese Uchiha bastardo no deja de molestarte y ya no podemos usar el fraude de los novios porque ahora todos saben que somos familia, por si fuera poco hace días terminaste en la casa de Uchiha… ¿te gustan los problemas verdad? –

-Gaara… -

-y luego Sai, ese tonto también me cae mal, es menos irritante que Sasuke, pero de igual manera no lo soporto, aléjate de él Sakura, lo digo enserio –

-pero… -

-tendré que ponerte guaruras ahora que la tía no está, eso es, guaruras las 24 horas del día para que… -

-¡GAARA! – grite y mi primo se sobresaltó – no es necesario que me pongas guaruras, no me alejare de Sai, odio a Sasuke y también estoy molesta con lo que este cambio de imagen provoco, pero puedo cuidarme sola – _(-Si Sakura, seguro que puedes cuidarte sola_-) maldito subconsciente que aparece cuando menos lo necesito, ahora estaba dudando de eso último que le dije a mi primo

-Sakura… lo siento – me susurro apenado

-no… yo lo siento… es que… -

-me porte muy sobre-protector – perfecto, ahora siento culpa, ¿Por qué se está tapando la cara?... oh no, aquí va – pero es que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti – y empezó a llorar, tenía que hacer eso, se ve tan raro llorando

-Gaara… este… así está bien déjalo –

-es que eres muy valiosa para mí – ¿de verdad está llorando?... no, claro que no, esto ya lo he vivido, hizo la misma escena cuando quería subirme sola a la montaña rusa.

-esta vez no caeré – de inmediato alzo el rostro y dejo de llorar para verme con reproche

-cada vez eres más insensible –

-y tu cada vez eres menos convincente, si te hace sentir mejor, prometo que cada vez que esté en problemas te llamare… ¿de acuerdo? – Gaara asintió sin tener otra opción - ¿vemos películas?

**(Fin POV)**

Ambos tomaron asiento frente al televisor, cojines tirados, palomitas y risas era el escenario perfecto para dos primos, dos mejores amigos.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-¿te pasa algo Sasuke? –

Levanto la mirada lentamente y sin ánimos para ver frente a él a su hermano, una mesa de extremo a extremo los separaba y solo negó con la mirada.

-nada –

-¿seguro?... desde ayer estas raro –

-solo pienso en unas cosas… ya no tengo hambre, con permiso – se levantó de la mesa dejando tras él su comida fría y a su hermano contrariado y confuso.

De camino a las escaleras un nombre daba vueltas en su cabeza.

-Charlotte – susurro sin darse cuenta.

Sentía los pies pesados, la cabeza un torbellino, en síntesis estaba devastado, "_y descuida, no falto a mis promesas… nadie se enterara de esto… pero no vuelvas a pararte en el auditorio" _tan tonto por alejar quizás a la única persona que podría entenderlo en el mundo, sin saber cómo ya estaba frente a su habitación, entro y una brisa gélida lo recibió. Cerro la puerta tras de sí, se recargo dejando lo demás a la gravedad para terminar sentado en el suelo.

-espero que allá en el sinfín del mundo haya señal – susurro para sí mismo, saco su celular del pantalón y marco un numero de memoria, la fastidiosa canción de espera lo torturaba mientras lejos en las montañas un celular sonaba.

-_¿Sasuke? – _pronuncio una voz de mujer 

-creí que los ermitaños no tenían celulares –

-_muy gracioso primito, ¿Qué quieres?_ –

-hmp… ¿no hay un te extraño? ¿Cuándo vienes? ¿Nada? – bromeo el Uchiha

-_deliras ¿verdad?, ¿desde cuando eres cómico?_ –

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Sasuke eludiendo las preguntas de su prima, aunque con su pregunta lo que en verdad quería preguntar era si había visto a su padre en los últimos meses.

-_pues, no me quejo, Yuu es un buen mayordomo y la brisa en las montañas esta calmada, los picos tienen nieve_ – le contesto ella sabiendo perfectamente la cuestión escondida.

-¿y tu padre? –

-_si quieres hablar con él pídele a Itachi su número, hace 4 meses que no se nada_ – respondió enojada – _vino dos días y solo lo vi 10 minutos, si eso querías saber _– le dijo un poco calmada.

-lo siento – dijo sinceramente – pues, adiós –

-_tú no me hablaste solo para preguntarme por mi padre –_ le dijo ella - _¿Qué te pasa? –_

-eres la única en quien puedo confiar – confeso

-_¿Dónde queda Itachi?_ –

-él es mi hermano mayor, pero también es muy sentimental, si le digo lo que me pasa le contara a madre, ella a padre y se desatará el infierno – le contesto sin ánimos – por favor escúchame – si alguien le hubiera contado a cualquiera que existía una sola persona en el mundo a la cual Sasuke le suplicaba, probablemente se hubiera echado a reír, pero la realidad era que si la había, su prima, una chica que probablemente sentía lo mismo que Sasuke estando a kilómetros de él y a quien él desde chicos le entrego su entera confianza.

-_te escucho – _el pelinegro procedió a relatarle todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, obviando la apuesta, ella era una chica muy dura con los sentimientos y de saber que él jugaba con ellos probablemente hubiera viajado para degollarlo. – _Así que esta, Charlotte, te escuchó –_

-si –

-_y tú te sientes una basura por echarlo a perder –_

-si –

-_te sientes una cucaracha por haberle gritado –_

-si –

-_y ahora, como el buen idiota que eres, quieres arreglarlo –_

_-_¿hasta cuándo dejaras los insultos? – cuestiono irritado, una suave risa se escuchó del otro lado y Sasuke rodo los ojos.

-_lo siento, solo hasta que te quedara claro, ¿Qué pretendes hacer? –_

-si lo supiera, no te hubiera llamado –

-_vale, vale, no te enojes… ¿Por qué no te disculpas y ya? –_

-no es tan fácil –

-_para los Uchiha, una simple disculpa nunca es fácil - _ le dijo ella – _porque no intentas solo presentarte ante a ella y decirle… ¿me perdonas? –_

-¿no quieres que también me vista de payaso y haga malabares? –

-_yo solo decía, mis tíos aún siguen de viaje ¿no? –_

-¿y que con eso? –

-_que nadie se enterará que tocaste el piano para disculparte –_

-no sé porque te llame, estás loca, sabes mejor déjalo así, te voy a colgar –

-_cuelga Sasuke Uchiha y yo me encargo que no tengas hijos – _amenazo la prima –_solo usa el piano, vuelve a tocar para ella y que por sí sola entienda la disculpa si tanta molestia te causa decirlo –_

-no eres tan tonta –

-_morirás Sasuke –_

-jaja, también te quiero, gracias Shiori –

-_vaya, por fin te ríes, debo anotarlo en mi diario, risa número 4 del año, felicidades Sasuke y de nada –_

-espero verte pronto, adiós –

-_lo mismo digo tonto, cuídate –_ cerró el celular y contemplo el techo

-¿Qué demonios voy hacer? – se cuestionó al encontrarse pensando en la idea de su prima, no entendía porque tomarse tantas molestias con Charlotte, después de todo jamás le dijo su nombre real, ni tampoco le muestra su rostro, ¿para qué intentar disculparse? – para no sentirte solo, Uchiha – se contestó a sí mismo, era una basura eso de esconder sus sentimientos, más basura aún era ser alguien que no era, pero por el bien de su reputación así lo haría.

Se levantó renovado, nadie tenía porque enterarse que tocó el piano para disculparse con una chica, mucho menos que sería amable con Sakura por una apuesta, él era Uchiha Sasuke, y si para seguir en pie sin derrumbarse debía seguir una camino doble, lo seguiría con tal que nadie se enterará.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

Un auto negro se estaciona frente a la puerta de la escuela, de él bajan 2 muchachos, un peli rojo y una oji verde, ambos caminan con pesar hacia la entrada cuando detrás de ellos su auto se va y otro ocupa su lugar, ellos continúan sin voltear y el dueño del auto hace su salida triunfal, las chicas del instituto gritan entusiasmadas y una peli roja grita "_Sasuke-kun"_.

Sakura acelera el paso, Gaara solo la ve y la sigue pero una voz hace que ambos se detengan.

-buenos días, Gaara, Sakura – Sasuke pasa frente a ellos y sin voltear les dice - ¿se van a quedar ahí parados? – Naruto y los demás ya lo están esperando y juntos entran al edificio, afuera aún permanecen los dos primos acumulando cierta desconfianza al tipo que acaba de entrar.

- ¿Por qué siento que hoy no será un buen día? – susurra Sakura

-vamos adentro – la apura Gaara, cada uno se va a su salón, para cuando Sakura entra todos ya están sentados y el profesor a punto de iniciar la clase

-¿puedo pasar? –

-adelante señorita Haruno – pasa delante de todas las filas para ir a su lugar, cuando llega se sienta y escucha en silencio, Hinata y Kiba la saludan y ponen atención a la clase o al menos eso intentan.

Sakura se talla los ojos con cansancio mientras termina uno de los ejercicios que el profesor les encargo en clase, dos horas de matemáticas era más de lo que un ser humano normal es capaz de soportar y ahí estaba ella, luchando con sus ojos para que no se cerraran.

-Sakura – susurraron a un lado – Sakura – ella volteo y se encontró con un compañero sonriente mientras le extendía un papel – te lo mandan – lo tomo sin saber muy bien de quien era, dio la gracias y volvió la vista a su banco. Extendió el trozo de papel y leyó lo que decía.

"_sigues sin agradecerme por lo del sábado. Atte.: Sasuke"_ sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y volteo al frente para ver unos bancos al frente al tipo que le mando el papel, Uchiha volteo y le dedico una de sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia, lo que provoco que ella hiciera pedazos el papel y lo tirara al suelo.

El resto de la mañana paso sin percances, a excepción del que Kakashi provoco anunciando que faltaba poco para el baile de otoño y la elección de la reina y el rey, Sasuke seguía negándose enérgicamente a participar pero ya no podía hacer nada. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, Sakura buscaba desesperada una señal de Sai sin tener resultados.

-¿y si Sasuke lo mando matar? – pregunto Kiba – digo, en un universo paralelo eso sería lo más común –

-¿quieres callarte? – le dijo Hinata – solo consigues que Sakura se ponga más insoportable a cada segundo –

-yo solo decía –

-si me permiten opinar – dijo Deidara – pienso que ya se reconcilio con sus amigos, son como niños –

-déjame recordarte Sakura que dijiste que me llamarías cada vez que te sintieras en peligro –

-lo sé Gaara, y en estos momentos no me siento en peligro – susurro cansada la peli rosa

-esta situación es demasiado problemática – opinó Shikamaru – de verdad preferiría que volvieras a usar esas gafas y los pantalones, así tendríamos menos problemas –

-¡claro que no! – grito Tenten – Sakura no se dejará vencer por pervertidos ni Uchihas bastardos ¿no es así? –

-sí, claro – respondió

-¡ya vienen! – grito una chica desde la puerta, al instante todas las muchachas se pusieron de pie y los chicos lanzaban miradas envenenadas a las puertas, de un momento a otro se abrieron dejando paso libre a Sasuke, Naruto, Sasori, Neji, Suiguetsu y Sai, el último estaba un tanto rezagado de los demás pero igual entro junto a ellos. Unos pasos atrás los seguían las porristas, Karin venia frente a ellas con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

-callados todos – ordeno Sasuke con tono autoritario – tengo un anuncio que hacer – todos, incluso la mesa de Sakura le pusieron atención. – hmp… Karin – la aludida volteo a ver al chico y dibujo una sonrisa todavía más tonta

-Oh Sasuke-kun, jamás pensé que esto pasaría, acepto, claro que acepto – el Uchiha le lanzo una mirada severa que ella ignoro mientras daba saltitos de alegría junto con las otras porristas – lo ven, les dije que me lo pediría pronto – gritaba

-¿pedirte qué? – la cuestiono Neji, quien era el más frio después de Sasuke

-que me case con él, naturalmente – Sakura sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho y su mirada se tornó un poco vidriosa sin que pudiera evitarlo, Sai que la observaba de lejos se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño.

-terminamos – sentencio Sasuke sin ninguna emoción, toda la cafetería se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, el malestar de Sakura de pronto fue sustituido por una emoción que ella se encargó de enmascarar con sorpresa, Sai volteo y vio como una sonrisa se iba ensanchando en el rostro de Sasuke y nada de lo que estaba pasando le agrado.

-pe-pero… -

-¿Qué?, es evidente que tú y yo ya no funcionamos así que término contigo –

-Sasuke-kun… ¿estas bromeando verdad?, esto tiene que ser una broma – decía la peli roja casi de rodillas en el suelo.

-no, no es ninguna broma – replico él – simplemente me canse de ti, ¿crees que no sé con cuantos te has metido?, ahora eres libre, haz lo que quieras – Karin dio una bofetada al Uchiha que le volteo el rostro pero la sonrisa no se borró – cualquiera se enojaría por decirle la verdad en su cara, es menos de lo que esperaba de ti – indignada Karin dio la media vuelta decidida a dejar la cafetería pero Sasuke la detuvo por el brazo – no he dicho que te pudieras marchar –

-Sasuke… estas siendo muy cruel – le susurro Suiguetsu – ya déjala ir hombre –

-hmp… largo – Karin no espero que le dijera nada más y salió corriendo de la cafetería, Sakura en su lugar no pudo evitar sentir lastima de ella, nadie merecía ser tratado de esa manera, ni siquiera ella. Una bomba de cuchicheos exploto, los chicos hablaban entre, otras cosas, de Karin, de quien sería el próximo en meterse con ella, las mujeres en cambio sonreían tontamente porque pensaban que ya había una chica nueva en la cabeza del Uchiha, y no podían estar más acertadas.

La peli rosa no pudo evitar más indignación, de golpe se puso de pie y le grito a Sasuke, quien únicamente lo que hizo fue mirarla aburrido.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunto

-de ti no quiero nada –

-Sakura – susurro Hinata – siéntate por favor, evita problemas –

-Sakura-chan cada día es más revoltosa – decía Kiba con orgullo

-esto acabará mal – sentencio Shikamaru

-lo que quiero es que todos estos dejen de hablar estupideces – soltó enojada – ¿lo único que piensan es en sexo? – les pregunto a los chicos – y ustedes idiotas – dijo a las mujeres – ¿también quieren ser novias de Uchiha para que las trate como basura?, tal como acaba de hacer con Karin, es que se necesita estar mal de la cabeza para querer liarse con un imbécil – los chicos soltaron una exclamación y la gran mayoría de las chicas pretendía alzarse contra Sakura, ofendidas por haber llamado imbécil a su príncipe azul. Sai esbozo una pequeña sonrisa cómplice a la chica y Sasori se preocupó por el curso de su plan, lanzo una mirada a Naruto que este comprendió muy bien.

-Hoe, Sasuke, vámonos –

-sí, salgamos de aquí, ya se me quito el hambre – apoyo Sasori a Naruto

-yo aún tengo hambre – siseo Sasuke – así que estas ofendida Sakurita – le dijo - ¿celosa? –

-¿yo?, ¿celos de ti?, por favor – bufo ella

-si es verdad, no deberías tenerlos, ¿sabes porque? –

-Gaara, eso no sonó muy bien – le dijo Dei a su amigo

-según tu ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Sakura.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

Sakura, mejor dicho, Charlotte, estaba terminando de cambiarse, este momento era el único que había pasado literalmente tranquilo luego de que una turba de chicas alocadas intentara asesinarla, bufo con cansancio y salió al escenario, su fan número uno no estaba presente y de alguna manera eso la tranquilizo, luego recordó que le dijo que jamás se presentara de nuevo al auditorio, suspiro, era complicado odiarlo y tratarlo como amigo.

Iba a comenzar con su ensayo cuando escucho una suave melodía acompañada de una suave voz, como dicen por ahí, la curiosidad mato al gato y al final su curiosidad pudo más que ella, salió del auditorio y fue a la sala de música, entro y encontró a Sasuke tocando el piano y cantando, tras su intrusión el moreno paro y la miro.

-empezaba a creer que no vendrías – le dijo él

-ah, ¿era para que viniera? – le pregunto

-te vez molesta, ¿paso algo? –

**Flash Back-**

_-según tu ¿Por qué? – le pregunto Sakura._

_-hmp… - Sasuke camino lentamente hasta quedar en medio de la cafetería y de frente a la chica – quiero que todos aquí se enteren que Sakura Haruno es mi nueva novia –_

_-¿Qué? – grito Gaara_

_-esto no puede ser – susurro Sai y camino hasta Sasuke - ¿Qué pretendes? – le pregunto – así piensas ganar tu estúpida apuesta –_

_-esto no tiene nada que ver con eso Sai – le dijo él _

_-¿no-novia?- dijo Sakura – por supuesto que no, ¡estás loco! –_

_-hmp, di lo que quieras, ahora eres mi novia – _

_-esa es una estupidez – grito Gaara de pie junto a su prima – de ninguna manera Sakura será novia tuya –_

_-ya lo es Gaara, tu prima es novia de Sasuke Uchiha, debería sentirse halagada – _

_-¿halagada?, lograste hacer que me sienta ofendida, esta es la tontería más grande que se te ha ocurrido –_

_-hmp, has lo que quieras, ahora eres mi novia – dio la media vuelta y dejo la cafetería, de repente Sakura se vio acosada por una turba de chicas enojadas reprochándole lo que hace poco acababa de decirles y que ahora Sasuke la hizo su novia, ella impotente no sabía que decir y solo pudo ver como el Uchiha y sus amigos se iban de la cafetería y Sai con ellos lanzándole a la chica una mirada de reproche y decepción al mismo tiempo._

_Al término de las clases subió al techo para encontrarse con él pero no se presentó._

**Fin Flash Back-**

-¿y que fue? – le pregunto Sasuke

-un idiota me hizo enojar – le respondió con la voz distante, característica de Charlotte - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-no es obvio – le respondió él

-bien, te dejo seguir – dio vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando Sasuke la llamo

-Charlotte… es para ti – le dijo él – vine a tocar para ti, para… -

-¿es tan difícil decir lo siento? – pregunto ella – ya lo entendí genio – Sakura en ese mismo instante estaba debatiéndose internamente sobre lo que estaba haciendo, lo disculpaba así como así por haberle gritado, no, no solo por haberle gritado, también por lo de hace poco, y por tantas cosas que le hizo, y así de fácil lo disculpaba.

-a veces siento que verdaderamente hablo con un fantasma – bufo el chico

-¿decías algo? – pregunto desorientada

-sí, ¿Qué si está todo bien? –

-ah, sí claro –

-entonces vamos al auditorio, tienes que ensayar ¿no? –

-mi ensayo, si vamos – ambos salieron rumbo al auditorio, Sasuke con una creciente aura de casi felicidad y Sakura con una tormenta desatándose en su interior.

".."

.

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

.

".."

**Uff, capitulo recién salido de mi atrofiada imaginación, ya retome de nuevo el curso del fic, solo tenia que ajustar algunas cosas jeje.**

**Bien, como verán Sasuke recurrio a una prima lejana, la misma prima que mas adelante los recibirá para las vacaciones que ya falta poco para que lleguen :D**

**Sasuke hará otra cosa por Charlotte y Karin se rebasara a si misma en su limite de maldad, los que hayan visto Boys Over Flowers quizás se imaginen la escena, toda la escuela golpeando a Sakura, estará cruel pero será un tanto necesario xD.**

**Se que dije que habría capitulo de la rosa, pero no lo acabe, de hecho me falta todavía un poco para terminarlo xD la verdad es que ya me cuesta un poco seguir la trama de ese fic porque me desalenté un poco, pero ahí la llevo de nuevo.**

**Próximamente justo despues de acabar La Rosa Venenosa daré inicio a otro fic, que de verdad espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Sin mas por el momento me despido de ustedes y les mando un fuerte abrazo :D**

**Es posible que no suba capitulo antes de navidad asi que les deseo una muy feliz navidad, que santa clos les traiga lo que le pidieron y que el grinch no se robe su árbol xD. Felices Fiestas!**


	13. Impulso, Confusión, Contraste

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**20 de enero, a casi un mes del capítulo anterior, disfruten.**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Impulso, Confusión, Contraste .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

**.**

-Hina-chan… ya no sé qué hacer –

Sakura y Hinata se encontraban almorzando juntas en el área verde del instituto, habían alegado a los chicos que se trataba de cosas de chicas, así que los dejaron a todos en la cafetería, Tenten se quedo con ellos también pues la única que conocía el secreto era la Hyuuga.

-¿no lo odiabas? – le pregunto a la rosa

-pues es que cuando no estamos en el auditorio no lo odio… ni siquiera siento apatía por él… pero a la luz del día es un pedazo de… -

-¡Sakura! – gritaron a sus espaldas, ambas chicas voltearon para ver a Sai que venía a paso calmado hacia ellas –Sakura – dijo cuando llego frente a ellas – ¿podríamos hablar? –

-s-si claro, ¿Qué sucede? –

-aquí no – dijo, se dio la media vuelta y se echo a caminar, Sakura desconcertada se levanto y le siguió

-Hina-chan, terminamos de hablar en el salón – le grito cuando iba a medio camino.

-si, no te preocupes – le respondió ella.

Se habían alejado del bullicio del patio de recreo, Sai caminaba lenta pero firmemente, aun así Sakura no podía alcanzarlo, entraron a un edificio y subieron escaleras hasta llegar casi a la azotea, era el lugar donde ella se desahogaba, ¿Por qué estaban ahí?

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en la cafetería? – pregunto el chico

-¿Qué fue qué? – pregunto ella

-pues eso, que eres novia de Sasuke, ¿que clase de broma es esa? –

-yo no soy novia de nadie – rebatió ella – el idiota de tu amigo dijo eso para… para… - _¿para que? ¿Sakura, para que lo dijo?_

-¿para que? –

-pues… para molestarme, para que más va a ser –

-mira Sakura, si no fuera porque se toda la apatía que sientes por él en este mismo momento no sé que haría de verdad, es que… - un timbre de teléfono interrumpió la conversación

-no es el mío – dijo ella, Sai saco el suyo, tras ver la pantalla abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa y volvió a ver a Sakura

-no te vayas… tomare la llamada – bajo algunos escalones y se perdió de la vista de la chica, se cercioro que ella no espiara y acerco el teléfono a él - ¿hola? –

-_me alegra escuchar tu voz – _dijo una mujer

-hn… hace tanto que no sé nada de ti y de repente de buenas a primeras me llamas así como así –

-_tranquilo querido Sai, si te llame fue porque… te extraño –_

-si fuera cierto no te hubieras ido –

-_sabes que tenía que hacerlo, Paris es hermoso además… -_

-es la capital de la moda, si, ese argumento tuyo me lo sé de memoria, tu sueño fue diseñar ahí ¿no? Así que ya lo tienes… ¿para que te molestas en llamar? –

-_Sai, escuchar por favor… iré a Japón a pasar vacaciones de invierno… espero que nos veamos, ¿Cómo están los chicos? –_

-bien, todos están bien… -

-_Sasuke sigue como siempre de idiota… ¿no? – _

-si, algo tiene de eso –

-_me gustaría que les dijeras de mi regreso, seguro les gustara la idea –_

-está bien Tayuya, yo les digo de tu regreso –

-_no te oyes muy contento Sai… ¿paso algo? –_

-no, nada… ¿Cuándo te esperamos? –

-_en un mes, justo un día antes del inicio de sus vacaciones, debo colgar, el trabajo me llama –_

_-_si… adiós – guardo el teléfono en su pantalón, recargo la espalda en la pared. Sintió su cabeza dar vueltas y no sabía muy bien donde estaba… ella volvía… luego de tanto tiempo volvía y su corazón se acelero con tan solo escucharla hablar… ¿Sakura donde quedaba en todo esto?

-Sai… - negro con jade, ambas miradas se toparon y una pequeña descarga eléctrica lo recorrió de pies a cabeza -¿te pasa algo? – pregunto la chica notoriamente preocupada

-Sakura… - susurro apenas y lentamente se fue acercando a ella, con los ojos fijos en sus labios, todo fue cuestión de segundos para que se unieran en un corto y tierno beso, Sakura estaba completamente sorprendida, él tenía los ojos cerrados y al parecer se negaba a deshacer el enlace, pero justo debajo de ellos alguien los había visto y se tomo la libertad de tomar evidencia. Finalmente ella rompió el beso y ambos se miraron un poco avergonzados – lo siento… - Sai la miro asustado y se fue tan rápido como pudo, subió unas cuantas escaleras apurado y abrió la primera puerta que hubo frente a él, mientras tanto la peli rosa se quedo en un estado de estupor profundo sin saber que hacer.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-señorita Uchiha, su desayuno está listo, ¿quiere que lo suba? –

-no hace falta Yuu, bajare al comedor –

-está bien – el mayordomo de Shiori Uchiha se disponía a dejar la habitación cuando ella lo detuvo

-Yuu, ¿será buena idea invitar a mis primos para que pasen navidad aquí?, el tío Fugaku y la tía Mikoto, según sé, alargaran su viaje todavía más –

-bueno señorita, supongo que para sus primos sería una pena pasar navidad solos, igual que para usted, estoy seguro que su padre no tendrá inconveniente en que vengan para navidad – Yuu dejo la habitación y dejo sola a la joven Uchiha, ella tomo su teléfono, busco en la agenda del pequeño aparatito, cuando encontró el numero que buscaba lo marco y espero pacientemente en la línea.

-_¿Shiori? –_

-Hola Itachi-nii, ¿Cómo estás? –

-_sorprendido, ¿a que debo tu llamada? _–

-bueno, tengo entendido que mis tíos no estarán en casa para navidad y pues… verás, yo aquí me siento un poquitín sola, estaba pensando que quizás pudieran venir a pasar sus vacaciones aquí –

-_¿pasar navidad en el exilio, al lado de una niña quejosa? –_

-no me hace gracia Itachi – reprocho la chica haciendo un pequeño puchero

-_jajajajaja, estaremos por allá primita, oye se me acaba de ocurrir algo –_

-¿Qué? –

-¿_crees que pueda invitar a mi novia? –_

-¿Temari-chan? –

-_si, supe que pasará navidad con su prima_ –

-pues… supongo que si, que Sasuke-baka invite a sus amigos si quiere, así tendré con quien avergonzarlo… eso si… no quiero a la zorra de Karin en mi casa –

-_no creo que sea una molestia para Sasuke, jajaja ¿y crees que Temari pueda llevar a sus hermanos? –_

-a su prima también si así lo quiere –

-_eres un amor Shiori –_

-no, tengo una casa grande y estoy sola, eso es lo que pasa – dijo la chica con poco tacto – espero verlos pronto –

-_igual yo, te dejo primita, el profesor ya me vio feo –_

-si, disculpa eh, cuídate – colgó y teléfono y una pequeña sonrisa casi invisible se dibujo en sus labios, tomo una foto de su cómoda y acaricio a la mujer en ella – madre, no me sentiré tan sola esta navidad – la dejo donde la tomo y bajo por su desayuno.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

Sakura siguió perdida en sus pensamientos hasta el día siguiente, las clases pasaron como un torbellino en el que se sentía completamente aislada de todo y sin saber muy bien en que iba a parar todo, faltaba un mes para la elección de la reina, igualmente para la obra, Sai y Sasuke ocupaban sus pensamientos, eran más importantes que todo lo demás.

A la salida de la escuela recibió una carta en la que la citaban en la plaza cívica, llego puntual pero se extraño de no encontrar a nadie en el lugar, unos pasos distrajeron su atención a un lado, al voltear vio a Sasuke y sus amigos con la misma interrogante que ella.

-¿tu nos citaste aquí? – le pregunto él – pudiste haberme llamado solo a mí –

-jamás te hubiera citado solo – le respondió – y no, no fui yo –

-orden en la sala – resonó a su alrededor, un sonido procedente de los altavoces, alumnos comenzaron a salir de todas partes hasta situarse alrededor de la plaza – tenemos a la acusada Haruno Sakura al frente del jurado, de un paso al frente – ella sin entender que pasaba así lo hizo y espero, mientras unos estudiantes movían una pantalla muy grande y le conectaban una computadora – se le acusa de engañar a su novio Uchiha Sasuke con plena conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo –

-¿Qué yo que? – pregunto ella – en primera, Sasuke no es nada mío –

-¡silencio! – Gritaron en el alta voz – la victima de todo esto son Sai y Sasuke – dijo la voz – tu sedujiste al hermoso Sai e hiciste que te besara, pongan las imágenes, Uchiha-sama, acérquese a verlas – Sasuke sin vacilar se acerco a la pantalla lo que vio lo dejo helado, eran Sakura y su amigo besándose – hemos decidido darte un escarmiento Haruno, ¡Guardias! – grito la voz, un par de alumnos se acercaron a ella y una decena se pusieron de frente a Sai y los demás para evitar que intervinieran, con el azabache no fue necesario, él estaba shockeado – será llevada al gimnasio, ahí recibirá su castigo –

-¡déjenla! – grito Sai

-¡esto es ilegal! – gritaron Naruto y Suiguetsu

-¡Sasuke detenlos! – le grito Sasori - ¡reacciona maldita sea! –

-esto es lo único que no puedo tolerar – susurro Neji para si mismo y dio media vuelta alejándose lentamente de ahí, los alumnos que los detenían supusieron que se retiraba del lugar pero en realidad tenía otros planes – a una mujer no se le toca –

-¡suéltenme! ¡Déjenme en paz! – gritaba la chica – ¡Sai ayúdame! ¡alguien! –

-¡Sakura! – grito Sai - ¡demonios Sasuke! –

-¡no, no, déjenme! –

-¡Hola Sakura-chan! – la saludo Karin en la entrada del gimnasio – no te quedaste contenta con quitarme a Sasuke-kun, ahora sin embargo andas tras Sai –

-¿quitártelo?... yo no te quite nada… y estás loca si sigues queriéndolo después de cómo te trato –

-de seguro estaba enojado por algo… luego se le pasara… pero en lo que respecta a ti, te vamos a castigar para que nunca vuelva a pasar por tu cabeza traicionarlo – por más que forcejeara con sus captores no lograba zafarse y la atmosfera se tensaba a cada segundo que pasaba – primero, las chicas te van a preparar – las porristas saltaron alrededor de Sakura y comenzaron a "rolarla" entre ellas hasta que paro en el suelo, la golpearon hasta reventarle el labio y dejarle su uniforme sucio – segundo, bombas de tomate y huevo para ti, querida Sakura – de todas partes le llegaban como bala, los cascarones en su gran mayoría quedaron esparcidos por el suelo y algunos en sus ropas – y para terminar – Karin, con una bolsa de harina, se acerco a ella y le voltio la bolsa encima llenándola del polvo blanco – espero que aprendas que no te debes meter conmigo –

-y todos ustedes aprenderán que nadie se mete con nosotros – Neji estaba en las puertas del gimnasio con su prima detrás de él y los elementos de seguridad de la compañía de su padre y su tío – quiero que no se les vaya ninguno, todo al que atrapen será llevado ante la directora, yo mismo veré para que no los expulsen pero van a pagar por lo que acaban de hacer – todos los vándalos intentaron escapar a excepción de Karin, Neji se acerco a ella lentamente con su prima aun detrás de él – es por este tipo de cosas que tú nunca me has agradado – le dijo y se agacho para cargar a una inconsciente Sakura – vámonos – le dijo a Hinata

-si, voy detrás de ti – Hinata se rezago un poco entre los elementos de seguridad y los alumnos que corrían de un lado para otro, se planto frente a Karin y olvido por completo su timidez – Sasuke, Sasori, Naruto, Suiguetsu, Sai y mi primo no son propiedad de nadie, que ustedes los llaman los reyes del instituto, es muy su problema, pero escúchame bien Karin... vuelve a meterte con alguien importante para mi… - dio una tremenda bofetada a la pelirroja y agrego – y esto no será lo único que te pasara –

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-se la llevaron… - susurro Sasori – el plan se irá a la mierda –

-algo bueno debe pasar – le dijo Naruto

-Neji desapareció de repente… ¿voy a buscarlo? – Suiguetsu estaba de pie en medio de la plaza volteando para todos lados – me preocupa -

-MALDITA SEA SASUKE – grito Sai – se supone que es tu novia, ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? –

-porque esto es solo una apuesta… y porque tú la besaste… ¡bastardo! –

-¡Sasuke detente! – gritaron Sasori y Naruto, el Uchiha ya estaba sobre su amigo propinándole una serie de golpes que el otro vanamente intentaba detener, entre el rubio y el pelirrojo detuvieron a Sasuke y Suiguetsu ayudo a Sai

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos conociéndonos? – le pregunto Sai

-que importa cuánto, me traicionaste –

-responde… ¡Cuánto! –

-13 años… -

-¿y esos trece años no han servido de nada?... no te has dado cuenta que lo que haces está mal, que nunca he aprobado tu forma de actuar… la marca para el que te cae mal, esas jugarretas de mal gusto… tu forma de tratar a las mujeres como basura –

-¡cállate! –

-no me voy a callar… ¡suéltame Suiguetsu! –

-estas muy alterado – le respondió él

-es mejor así, que se entere de una buena vez, eres mi amigo Sasuke, los 6 somos como hermanos, siempre hemos estado uno con otro… pero quiero que te enteres que jamás aprobare esto que le estás haciendo a Sakura… ¿una apuesta?... ni siquiera te lo pensaste para aceptar… no es de hombres Sasuke… -

-tú no sabes nada, jamás has estado en mi lugar –

-lo he hecho, he estado en tu lugar… y esa no es razón para hacer lo que haces… - se soltó de Suiguetsu y dio la media vuelta – Tayuya viene dentro de un mes… pasara vacaciones con nosotros… - se alejo de sus amigos y no volteo atrás

-Sasuke vámonos… me preocupa la chica – dijo Sasori – debemos ver en que termino –

-esperen – dijo Naruto sacando su teléfono – es Neji – tomo la llamada y solo asentía y decía palabas incompletas – vamos para allá… -

-¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto Suiguetsu

-que Sakura está en su casa, que está muy mal, Karin, las porristas y una docena de bastardos la lastimo, Hinata está con ella, tenemos que ir –

-Sasuke reacciona, vamos… de alguna manera esto paso por nuestra culpa –

-si… supongo que tienes razón Sasori – los 4 muchachos partieron rumbo a casa de Neji, todos estaban alterados, asustados pero sobre todo molestos, 3 de ellos tenían una razón en común para desear el bienestar de Sakura, de camino a la mansión de Neji el pelirrojo pensaba en la posibilidad de que fueran 4… porque sabía muy bien que el 5 numero jamás podría sumarse si Sai sentía algo por ella.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Naruto a Neji cuando salió del cuarto donde tenían a la peli rosa

-el doctor ha dicho que estará muy bien, algún que otro hematoma pero no a la vista, y pues el labio roto… será lo único que no podremos esconder de su primo, seguro querrá golpearnos –

-¿desde cuándo te preocupas tanto? – le pregunto Sasori

-voy a entrar a verla – dijo Sasuke

-mi prima está adentro… se ira, lo entenderá, por mucho que le cueste – el azabache asintió y entro en el cuarto dejando solos a los muchachos – y respondiendo a tu pregunta, Sasori, me preocupa desde que me di cuenta que ustedes traen algo entre manos y desde que Sasuke le toma un poco mas de importancia a esa chica –

-bien… tendrás que guardar el secreto y ya será decisión tuya si nos ayudas o no –

-¿Qué hay de Sai? – pregunto Neji

-creo que… iré a buscarlo – dijo Naruto – Sasuke va a estar bien, por el momento, ahora Sai es quien más nos necesita, además con la visita de Tayuya supongo que debe estar afligido –

-te acompaño – dijo Suiguetsu – a veces nuestro querido amigo es igual de obstinado que Sasuke –

-bueno, nos vamos… le dicen a sasuke que tuvimos que salir –

-no creo que salga pronto, igual nosotros le decimos – contesto Sasori

-y bien – dijo Neji – cuéntame todo lo que se te ocurrió el día de la apuesta – el otro solo sonrió de medio lado y prosiguió a relatarle el plan conforme se alejaban.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-dejare a Sakura contigo, confiando que no serás tan inútil como en la escuela –

-ella beso a Sai –

-¿y tu vas por ahí creyendo todo lo que te dicen?, yo conocí a un Sasuke muy diferente hace años, ahora incluso me da miedo que tu quieras algo con mi amiga, ni siquiera sé si es algo serio o solo uno más de tus juegos –

-Hinata por favor… -

-te arrepentirás si le haces algo – la oji perla dio un beso en la frente a su amiga y se retiro de la habitación no sin antes lanzarle una mirada despectiva al chico, después él se quedo totalmente a solas con ella, como antes lo hiciera en su casa tomo una silla y la coloco a un lado de la cama, tomo asiento y contemplo el rostro de Sakura, aun con el labio partido se venía linda, aparto un mechón de su frente. Una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Esa chica tumbada en la cama solo lo hacía enojar, él solo quería ganar una apuesta con ella, pero debía admitir que su vida cambio un poco al conocerla, la hizo más divertida, más llevadera, debía aceptar que Charlotte, fuera quien fuera y Sakura, la chica enojona y fastidiosa, le dieron un sentido diferente a su monótona vida.

-molestia – susurro él, Sakura comenzó a quejarse, sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente delatando la molestia y el dolor que sentía – solo te perdonare esta vez –

-¿eh?... ¿Qué… ¡Sasuke! –

-si, Sasuke, se supone que eres mi novia… si no quieres besarme solo no andes por ahí besando a alguien más – le dijo – es vergonzoso –

-pero… ¿Dónde estoy?... ¡yo no pedí ser tu novia! –

-ahora hasta eres bipolar, estas en casa de Neji, el evito que te lastimaran mas, de hecho envió a todos los bastardos que te tocaron con la tía Tsunade, tendrán un castigo del que nunca se olvidaran –

-¿Ne-Neji? –

-si, Neji… ahora sigue durmiendo, aun estas débil… diré a Hinata que llame a tus primos, que les diga que estas con ella, luego nos arreglamos con lo del labio partido –

-¿Por qué haces esto? –

-porque fue mi culpa, y puedo ser todo lo que tu quieras Sakura, pero alguien me ha enseñado a no huir de mis responsabilidades, solo procura no molestar mas – se levanto de la silla y la dejo sola, ella hurgo entre sus recuerdos y ubico las platicas de él y Charlotte, estaba segura que era a quien se refería.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-es tan complicado encontrarte cuanto te propones esconderte tan bien – bufo Naruto con cansancio

-mira que subirte al edificio más alto, a la azotea y con el elevador en mantenimiento… solo a ti se te ocurre –

-no es para tanto Sui – le dijo Sai – la brisa aquí arriba es agradable –

-tu la besaste, le gritaste al gruñón de Sasuke y ahora estas aquí en la azotea, tienes un problema – le dijo Naruto – te conozco demasiado bien como para pensar que actuaste por impulso –

-¿impulso de que? –

-de Tayuya – completo Suiguetsu

-eso no es cierto –

-de todos nosotros, tú eres el peor para decir mentiras –

-Naruto… Tayuya y yo… -

-es algo desde su niñez, es como una hermana para nosotros, pero sin embargo para ti fue algo más que eso – Suiguetsu camino a la cornisa y echo un vistazo hacia abajo – tal vez no te des cuenta, pero con ese beso, estás haciendo algo parecido a lo que Sasuke con la apuesta, pero él no la ha besado y tu sin embargo, lo hiciste –

-no tratamos de hacerte sentir mal, sino que te des cuenta de la realidad – apoyo Naruto – y antes de que salgas con tu típica pregunta… estamos aquí porque nos necesitas más que Sasuke, a él ya le llegara su tiempo –

-si no hubieran llegado a tiempo hubiera saltado – agrego el peli negro con una pequeña sonrisa

-vamos por un café – dijo Naruto – yo invito –

Así los tres bajaron de la azotea, de los 6 hermanos 4 estaban completamente unidos y al tanto de lo que a su alrededor sucedía, los otros dos incluso ignoraban lo que en su interior sucedía.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-¿Por qué tienes una venda en la pierna? – pregunto Sasuke a su fantasma

-me lastime ensayando los días que no estuviste aquí –

-lo lamento, suenas rara… ¿pasa algo? –

-siéntate – camino hasta la orilla del escenario y tomo asiento junto al fantasma – el baile ese de la reina y la obra son el mismo día, nadie vendrá todos estarán allá –

-¿y que sugieres? –

-seria grandioso si el baile fuera un día antes… o uno después, no lo sé… que vinieran el rey y la reina, así por lo menos habría más gente solo por el hecho de estar junto a ellos… pero eso no es posible, me da tristeza pensar que todos estamos ensayando por nada –

-ya verás que todo se arregla… lo voy a arreglar –

-¿Cómo? –

-solo promete que iras conmigo al siguiente baile que haya –

-yo… -

-listo, me voy, nos vemos Char – Sasuke beso fugazmente la mano de la chica y se fue, ella aun estaba carburando lo que sucedió ese día, y días pasados, se quedo con ella en casa de Hinata a cuidarla, falto a su "reunión" con Charlotte por cuidarla y llevarla a su casa, aunque no faltaron los insultos y los malos modos de parte de ambos, los reproches de su primo, su negación a ser su novia, aun así se preocupo mucho por ella, quien brillo por su ausencia fue Sai, el beso que le dio quedo grabado en su memoria pero un par de nuevos recuerdos se estaban alojando en su corazón y cada vez estaba más asustada… ¿estaba comenzando a querer a sasuke?.

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**Paso un mes para que tuviera que actualizar, lo siento de verdad, y pues nada, estaba dudando acerca de este fic, pero he decidido retomarle el amor que le tenia cuando lo comence, y lo estoy logrando **

**Recién volvi a ver BOF y debo admitir que me desvie un poquitín de mi idea original mia de mi, pero al ver el drama recordé a donde iba, bien, si se dan cuenta las actitudes de los 6 amigos cambian un poco, es porque asi debía haber sido antes solo que me atarante, use a Tayuya a falta de imaginación para un nombre y a falta de personajes de mi agrado, y bueno, la prima… pues la prima vive en las montañas, hay nieve y posiblemente un par de zorras se aparezcan por ahí, la idea original no era esa, pero después de ver el episodio donde JanDi "pierde" el dije en la montaña dije… ¿Por qué no?, obviamente no será igual, solo un poquitín parecida.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, no puedo prometer actualizar pronto porque pues últimamente quiero hacer las cosas lo mejor que pueda para ustedes, tengo demasiados proyectos en mi cabeza, muchos viables, otros lamentablemente no, igual también debo pensar a futuro y ahorita una de las cosas que me tienen un poquito de cabeza es la carrera, pero tampoco es para tanto, y ya me desvie otra vez, jajaja, ¿ven como desvarió? En fin, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, espero que mas adelante me sigan con otro fic (que es también motivo de mis retrasos) que estoy adelantando pero que no publicare hasta terminar la Rosa Venenosa, solo hasta entonces pensare en irlo subiendo, y siento que es uno de mis grandes tesoros pues toda la idea vino enteramente de mi cabeza y unas cuantas canciones que escuche que me dieron la atmosfera perfecta para cada capitulo.**

**Ya pasaron las fiestas decembrinas, el 6 de enero (me salieron 2 monitos en la rosca) y pues espero que todos lo hayan pasado de lo mejor con sus seres queridos, les mando un caluroso abrazo y ojala nos veamos por aca lo mas pronto posible.**

**Shasad.**


	14. Maraña de sentimientos

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**19 de Marzo… a la 1:34 am.**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. ****Maraña de sentimientos.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-TENGO UN ANUNCIO QUE DARLES – grito Kakashi a su grupo tutoriado – así que tomen asiento engendros del mal –

-van a ser buenas noticias… ¿o es otra cosa del baile?, profesor la verdad… me gustaría que nos dijera algo interesante, como que hay vida en marte – dijo Kiba

-mi querido estudiante sediento de conocimiento – el profesor peli plata camino al banco de su alumno, lo miro y sonrió debajo de su máscara – temo que sobre el baile –

-espero que no metan alguna otra ridiculez – siseo Karin

-nose que es lo que definas como ridiculez, si el hecho de que estés postulada como candidata a reina o que Sasuke está postulado a rey –

-Sakura, agradecemos tu punto de vista – dijo Kakashi – pero no es nada de eso, lo que pasa ahora es que un alumno, no quiero decir nombres, propuso un cambio que en lo personal me agrado, las elecciones serán en dos etapas, primero será la selección del rey y después de la reina –

-profesor no estoy entendiendo… -

-tú nunca entiendes nada Karin – le dijo Naruto - ¿va haber dos bailes? –

-¡exacto Uzumaki! El primer baile, ya está programado para llevarse acabo el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno, esa noche se elegirá al Rey, el segundo baile será en primavera y el rey y la reina electos deben asistir, junto con su corte real, a la obra de teatro "Ghost Girl", que los alumnos del grupo de teatro nos harán favor de interpretar –

-¿está diciendo que después del baile tenemos que ir a eso? – pregunto Karin ofendida – me niego a asistir –

-en primera Karin, nadie te ha electo como reina, en segunda, es obligación de los reyes y de la corte asistir – dijo Kakashi – ¿alguna duda? –

-sí, yo – dijo Kiba - ¿de verdad no hay vida en marte? –

-disfruten sus 2 horas libres y Kiba, tu tarea para mañana es decirme si hay o no vida en marte, nos vemos – el profesor abandono el salón y junto con él varios alumnos, Karin era uno de los que se disponía irse junto con Ino cuando la señora del aseo llego por ellas.

-ustedes dos señoritas, tienen un fuerte castigo que cumplir –

-pe-pero… -

-mi padre se enterara de esto – la reto Karin interrumpiendo a Ino

-si, tu padre se enterara porque te castigaron – le dijo Naruto a sus espaldas – así que yo que tu iba con esta amable señora y hacia lo que me dice – la peli roja lanzo una mirada asustada a Naruto y se alejo junto con Ino a donde la señora las llevaba – mas al rato iré a tomarles fotos, quien diría que terminarían limpiando baños –

-una chica vomito esta mañana – le dijo Hinata – tal vez debería ir ya a tomarles fotos –

-hahahaha, eso sería genial Hinata-chan… oye ¿vamos por una soda? –

-me parece bien – Sakura miro con atención como su amiga se largaba con Naruto y a ella la dejaba sola… bueno, estaba Kiba, por lo menos él serviría de conciliación.

-Sakura, vamos afuera – le sugirió él

-vamos – ambos salieron bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro quien se quedo solo en el salón.

-viste como nos miro tu amigo – le dijo Kiba

-no molestes –

-vamos al jardín, tengo ganas de estar al aire libre –

-Kiba –

-¿hn? – de camino al jardín ambos se desviaron hacia una parte de la escuela que era menos frecuentada por los estudiantes, era como tener un mini bosque al interior del instituto y perderse ente él, los chicos caminaron hasta sentarse bajo un cerezo, los dos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar.

-tú eres hombre… y probablemente los hombres tengan un sexto sentido o algo así… ¿crees que le guste a Sai? –

-mmm… no lo sé, no eres fea, aunque a veces fastidias un poco… bueno demasiado… ¿Cuál era la pregunta? –

-eres un… -

-jajajaja, lo siento… no lo sé Sakura, realmente no lo sé –

-bueno… supongo que… no sé… tendré que averiguarlo –

-suena peligroso – dijo Kiba

-Sakura – llamaron de repente, ambos muchachos voltearon para encontrarse con que Sasuke estaba parado frente a ellos viendo para un lado – nos vemos hoy… a las 5… en la torre de plata – y después se fue

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Kiba

-¡no voy a ir! – grito la peli rosa al Uchiha cuando este se hubo alejado – no lo sé – respondió – de seguro alguna de sus estupideces usuales –

-bueno, tienes una cita con el destino –

-Ja ja, no me hace gracia –

-a veces me pregunto ¿en verdad le gusta Sai a mi amiga Sakura?-

-por supuesto que me gusta, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –

-no soy adivino, ni nada de eso, ni tampoco sé muy bien lo que está pasando, pero veo cosas, y antes ni siquiera soportabas la sola mención del nombre de Uchiha, ahora incluso se llevan bien ¿Qué está pasando Sakura? –

-yo… - ella se debatía entre decirle o no sobre Charlotte, Kiba era su mejor amigo junto con Hinata y sentía muy feo no decirle nada – es que… -

-sino quieres decirme nada no te preocupes –

-no es eso… es solo que… no se Kiba –

-pues… yo sí creo saber algo, desde el incidente con las porristas él te toma más atención, como que le importas, ¿me explico? –

-si… Kiba… tengo que contarte algo –

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

Flash Back-

_-¿¡QUE!... jajajajajajajajajajaja –_

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Sakura a su amigo_

_-que Uchiha sea tan estúpido, jaja, ¿es real? ¿no se da cuenta que tú eres Charlotte? –_

_-por eso no quería contártelo… -_

_-ok… ya no me reiré… pero hay algo en lo que tengo una duda –_

_-¿Qué es? –_

_-con todo eso que me contaste… ¿estás segura que te gusta Sai y no Sasuke? –_

_-po-porque me preguntas eso Kiba… - dijo Sakura poniéndose muy roja _

_-es que, esa impresión me da… ¿es bipolar?... mmm… no creo, quizás se siente cómodo con alguien que no conoce, según él, pero si tú no sientes nada por él, quizás él si siente algo por Charlotte, aunque solo sea un fantasma –_

_-el sol comenzó a quemarte el cerebro –_

_-se perfectamente lo que digo Sakura-chan, y pienso que de tu parte hay algo para él, aunque trates de darme la contraria – Kiba se puso de pie y dio la espalda a su amiga – Sasuke hablo con la directora estoy casi seguro, me mocho la pierna derecha si no, él hizo que cambiaran las elecciones y el día de la obra, él hizo eso por Charlotte… y eso es mucho decir de Uchiha – el chico se alejo con dirección a las canchas de futbol dejando a Sakura sola pensando en muchas posibilidades._

Fin Flash Back-

-¿será posible que así haya sido? – se pregunto Sakura de pie frente al escenario

-¿Charlotte? – la peli rosa abandono su letargo para ponerse nerviosa ante la sola mención de su nombre, bueno su nombre falso, salido de los labios de Sasuke Uchiha - ¿Qué haces aquí? Es temprano aun –

"_¿Qué hago aquí?_" se pregunto mentalmente antes de voltear para ver al chico, Sasuke portaba el uniforme deportivo y en su rostro estaba pintada una mueca de curiosidad.

-y bueno… ¿me vas a contestar? – le pregunto él

-quise empezar temprano hoy – le respondió

-ya veo, ¿Por qué estas abajo? –

-Por qué no estoy arriba –

-ja ja, muy graciosa – Sasuke se acerco a "Charlotte", tomo su mano para guiarla arriba del escenario, la soltó y volvió abajo – empieza –

-¿tú hiciste el cambio? –

-¿Qué cambio? – ironizo el peli negro

-no juegues conmigo, tú cambiaste las fechas –

-ya hice mi parte, ahora tú irás al baile conmigo –

-yo nunca acepte esa parte –

-pues vas a ir, ese será mi pago –

-pe-pero… -

-no podré quedarme, tengo un compromiso, nos quedan pocos días antes del baile, practica tus pasos – el auditorio quedo en silencio, solo ella y sus pensamientos, comenzó su rutina con una pequeña representación que nunca termino. Su hora de salida llego, lentamente y con una pereza inusual en ella se encamino hacia la salida de la escuela.

-es increíble cómo se fue y me dejo – susurro Sakura

-¿Quién se fue y te dejo? – se dio la vuelta asustada para encontrarse de frente con Sai - ¿y bien? –

-Ga-Gaara, se suponía que hoy iba a esperarme –

-si te dejaron, entonces no tendrás inconveniente en acompañarme un rato –

-yo… -

-no tienes algún compromiso… ¿o sí? – Sai había escuchado sobre la idea de Sasuke, pasar la tarde entera con ella, quería comprobar por sí mismo si Sakura pensaba o sentía algo por el Uchiha

-no, no tengo nada que hacer –

-grandioso, ¿te parece si caminamos al parque?, escuche que hay uno cerca de aquí –

-está bien – él tomo la mochila de la chica y juntos se alejaron por la acera conversando felizmente.

Justo esa mañana Neji y él tuvieron una plática.

_[….]_

_Estaba sentado en su cama, su espalda descansaba en el respaldo y sus piernas eran el sostén de un cuaderno en el cual estaba desahogándose, componía una canción._

_-es casi de madrugada – le dijo Neji - ¿de verdad tenía que venir? –_

_-siento que eres el único con el que puedo hablar – le respondió Sai_

_-deja esa libreta y hablemos –_

_-bien – dejo lápiz y cuaderno junto a él, cerro sus ojos un momento, respiro hondo y dijo – si me gano el odio de sasuke es algo que me tiene sin cuidado, no me rendiré solo porque si, además el no la quiere –_

_-¿le hablaras de la apuesta? –_

_-no… solo lograría lastimarla –_

_-¿has pensado en la mínima posibilidad de que él se puede enamorar? –_

_-¿Sasuke… enamorarse? – Sai se puso de pie, paseo por su habitación antes de detenerse a pensar un poco - ¿de verdad se puede enamorar? –_

_-es una posibilidad – Neji se encogió de hombros – nadie sabe lo que pueda pasar –_

_-hasta que eso pase él seguirá jugando con ella, eso es algo que no pienso permitir –_

_-si el dijera que le gusta… ¿la dejarías? –_

_-solo si veo que ambos sienten algo – _

_-de acuerdo, hasta entonces… no diré nada - _

[…]

-¿te gusta el helado? –

-eh… si, si –

-¿de qué sabor? –

-fresa –

-espera aquí, te traeré uno – Sai se alejo hacia un pequeño puesto de helados, Sakura volteo al cielo, las nubes avanzaban muy lento pero se aglomeraban, iba a llover. – aquí tienes – sonrió.

Aquella tal vez sería la mejor tarde de su vida, nunca se sabe, eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde, tenían mucho tiempo por delante.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-¿Por qué no lo reconsideras? – Sasuke y los demás chicos fueron a la casa de Naruto después de los entrenamientos para jugar un poco de Xbox.

-los Uchiha no reconsideramos nada –

-es un capricho – renegó Naruto – simplemente un capricho, ella no asistirá, serás una planta –

-se dice, "te van a dejar plantado" – corrigió Sasori

-¡concéntrate en el juego! – grito Suiguetsu – Neji nos va a ganar –

-tú ya estás muerto – le contesto Sasori – a mi no me encontrará –

-¿Por qué no juegas? – pregunto Sasuke al rubio

-es más divertido reírse de Suiguetsu – contesto – volviendo a tu caso… es una tontería, Sakura no irá –

-ella ira – se puso de pie, tomo su chaqueta y camino a la salida.

-te llamare para saber si fue –

-hmp… me dará gusto restregarte que se presento –

-¡llévate un paraguas! – le grito Suiguetsu al mismo tiempo que le tiraba uno rojo, el Uchiha salió y tras de él Neji negó con la cabeza

-uno como amigo quiere evitarle hacer el ridículo y él que se aferra –

-déjalo Naruto, no podemos hacer nada – dijo Suiguetsu

-tal vez si – añadió Sasori

-ilústranos –

-bueno, Neji, dejemos que nuestro amigo sufra un poco y luego hagamos sentir mal a la flor de cerezo, si ella va, Sai deberá comprender las cosas –

-entonces… ¿será como ponerla a prueba? –

-exacto Sui, nomas la cara tienes amigo –

-jaja, si, gracias… espera… ¿acabas de insultarme? –

-sigamos esto en mi casa –

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? – grito Sui

-porque si – Neji se puso de pie y salió de la habitación del rubio, los otros le siguieron, su tarde iba a ser larga, bastante larga.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

La tarde dio paso a la noche, la lluvia no paraba y seguía tan fuerte como empezó, Sakura y Sai se refugiaron bajo el techo de un kiosco, estaban en una plaza rodeada de arboles de cerezo, eran las 8 de la noche pero para ellos el tiempo era lo de menos, la lluvia fácilmente se podía evitar con un paraguas que consiguieron por ahí.

-y luego Naruto corrió desnudo por la piscina, Sasori se quería morir, su abuela estaba sentada aplaudiéndole a Naruto para que corriera más rápido –

-¿su abuela? Jajaja –

-si, luego Sasuke se arto y tiro a Naruto al agua, entre Neji y yo calmamos a la señora y la metimos a la casa, quería tirarse al agua con él –

-jajaja, es increíble que ustedes hagan cosas así –

-¿de verdad? ¿Qué te parece increíble? –

-es que ustedes se ven tan… serios, tan diferentes, no parece que sean así, en especial Sasuke –

-Sasuke – susurro Sai – él es imposible –

-solo es difícil de comprender – el chico volteo a verla impresionado – es un mujeriego pero creo que hay algo mas detrás de su comportamiento –

-¿lo crees así? –

-si – Sakura recordó los diversos momentos que paso con el Uchiha, su rostro se ilumino y Sai lo noto – creo que no es necesario intentar comprenderlo sino hacerlo sentir querido, por eso busca a mujeres, quiere sentirse parte de la vida de alguien por lo menos un momento, pero él no lo ve así, está ciego. Creo que a pesar de tenerlo todo se siente solo, por eso los tiene a ustedes, tienen una amistad rara, pero a fin de cuentas son amigos – se recargo en el barandal, veía las gotas de lluvia caer sobre la copa de los árboles y añadió – el necesita ser querido, aun no está perdido, se puede rescatar –

-si, creo que si – contesto el chico – tienes razón – sonrió, después de todo ella si sentía algo por Sasuke, el beso que le dio antes fue solo el impulso de no saber que sentir con el regreso de Tayuya, tal vez tenían futuro, solo le quedaba averiguar si su amigo sentía algo por la chica, algo real.

"_Bacchikoi, Bacchikoi baby! …" _

-ejeje… es mi teléfono – tomo el móvil, el numero era desconocido - ¿diga? –

-_emm… ¿Sakura-chan? –_

_-_¿Quién es? –

-_soy Naruto, Hina-chan me dio tu número –_

-¿Hinata?... ¿estas con ella? –

-_no… bueno si… estamos con Neji… ¡ese no es el punto! –_

_-_¿y cuál es el punto? –

-_¿Dónde estas? ¿estas con Sasuke? –_

_-_¿Sasuke…? – Sai la miro curiosa – este… n-no… ¿Por qué? –

-_bueno es que me dijo que saldría contigo… no ha regresado… y pues… creo que sigue por ahí… en algún lugar y…_ -

-¿por ahí? –

-_supongo, Itachi dijo que no ha llegado y este… ¿Dónde era su cita?_ –

-yo… emm… - vio a Sai – hablamos luego… -

-_Sakura-chan!... –_

-Sai… me tengo que ir… surgió algo y… -

-entiendo, toma – le alargo el paraguas – está lloviendo, nos vemos mañana en la escuela – Sai abrió el suyo y se alejo poco a poco del kiosco, Sakura también abrió su paraguas y corrió bajo la lluvia para llegar a la torre de plata.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-Sakura-chan!... – grito el rubio – me colgó –

-bueno, lo más seguro es que mande a Sasuke al demonio – renegó Suiguetsu – el plan fallo –

-Sasori, el plan era una mierda desde el principio – dijo Neji – normalmente tus planes son geniales pero este se fue al hoyo –

"_wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah!"_

-mi teléfono – dijo Naruto – debe ser Sakura-chan –contesto

-bueno mi plan es una mierda pero por lo menos pensé en algo para cambiar al idiota de Sasuke –

-¿dices que no hacemos nada? – pregunto Neji

-chicos… tranquilos, somos amigos – Sui estaba en medio de la pelea, su mayor preocupación era terminar con algún golpe.

-¡si, eso digo! – grito el pelirrojo

-¡es Sai! – grito Naruto rompiendo la tensión que se había formado – lo pondré en altavoz… te escuchamos todos –

-_emm… ¿hola? –_

-¿Dónde estas? – pregunto el dientón

-_camino a… ¿Dónde están ustedes? –_

-en casa de Neji –

_-si, camino a casa de Neji –_

-¿Sakura está contigo? –

-_no, parece que tuvo cosas que hacer –_

_-_¿cosas? –

-_un asunto con un idiota de pelo negro y carácter del demonio… ¿Sasori? –_

_-_¿si? –

-_mañana temprano juguemos futbol todos juntos, Sasuke también, no es agradable estar peleados –_

-Sai tu… - a Naruto le brillaron los ojos, esta era una noticia buena, probablemente su amigo había renunciado a la peli rosa

-_aun no estoy seguro de dejarle el camino libre… quiero averiguar que siente –_

-¿le decimos? – pregunto en susurros Sui a Sasori, este negó con la cabeza

-todavía no, mas adelante –

-bueno, entonces te esperamos aquí – dijo Neji

-_Ok… - _colgaron

-supongo que esto es buen – dijo el oji perla – esperemos que Sasuke no lo arruine –

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-inconsciente, subnormal, idiota, animal, tonto, cabeza hueca… ¿Dónde está? – Sakura daba vueltas alrededor de la plaza que decoraba la torre de plata, lo único que veía era a las personas corriendo bajo sus paraguas, a los autos que abarrotaban la avenida principal y uno que otro loco brincando en los charcos que la lluvia dejaba - ¿Cómo es que alguien sigue en el mismo lugar esperando por más de 1 hora? Cualquier persona normal se hubiese ido desde hace mucho – siguió andando a paso lento, revisando cada lugar, cada esquina donde Sasuke pudiera refugiarse, al final opto por detenerse justo en el centro de la plaza, de frente a la torre, la noche fría comenzaba a molestarle – maldición… ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por él?... es un idiota después de todo… - bajo su paraguas y dejo que la lluvia la cubriese por completo, cerro sus ojos, volteo al cielo y dejo que poco a poco las gotas hablaran por ella; era complicado tratar de entender que le pasaba, es decir, no es normal que se preocupara por Uchiha.

-si sigues así te enfermarás – de inmediato abrió los ojos, fijo su vista al frente para encontrarse con un par de ojos negros penetrantes que la miraban sin parpadear – hmp… llegas tarde – Sasuke cubrió con su paraguas a la chica quedando a una distancia considerable uno del otro.

-¿estas bien? – fue lo único que pudo decir

-¿Haruno Sakura preocupada por mi? – se acerco a su rostro, quito algunos mechones rosas que le impedían ver claramente las joyas verdes – eso es nuevo –

-a-aléjate – lo empujo – es solo que… ¿Qué es eso de "llegas tarde"?... es una tontería quedarse tanto tiempo esperando por alguien y peor aun con este clima –

-si no quieres que te cubra tal vez debas subir tu paraguas y luego reprenderme – Sakura rápidamente hizo lo que él le dijo no sin antes lanzarle una que otra maldición – hmp… ahora estas completamente mojada –

-eso no importa, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-¿no es obvio? Esperando a mi cita, ahora que llego podríamos tratar de pasear civilizadamente –

-¿estas loco?, hace frio, está lloviendo y probablemente ya todo esté cerrado –

-¿es mi culpa que hayas llegado tarde? –

-eso no… ¡yo te dije que no vendría! –

-pero estas aquí – ambos cruzaron miradas, en Sasuke era complicado saber que era lo que pasaba en cambio con Sakura las cosas eran completamente diferentes, estaba nerviosa, enojada, ansiosa, tantas cosas la vez y al mismo tiempo no quería sentir nada, tenia frio, estaba temblando. – y ya que estas aquí, deberíamos aprovechar –

-esto es infantil de tu parte – de pronto sintió un peso extra sobre ella, era una chaqueta cayendo sobre sus hombros, sintió un calor instantáneo.

-puedes agradecerme después, ahora deberíamos encontrar un lugar donde cubrirnos de la lluvia, la torre está cerrada… te tardaste demasiado en llegar –

-ca-callate, ¿Por qué mejor no regresamos?, cada quien a su casa y así ya no hay problemas –

-dije que saldríamos, y aunque tengamos que pasar la noche bajo la lluvia, así será – Sakura lo miro con una mescla de ira e impotencia, si saber muy bien que hacia tomo la mano de Sasuke y lo guio lejos de la plaza, buscaba por todas partes algún lugar seco en donde taparse hasta que al final dio con uno – es una iglesia –

-que observador eres – los dos entraron con cierto temor de que alguien estuviera dentro, las bancas estaban vacías, los vitrales reflejaban los pocos relámpagos que pintaban el cielo, pasaron de largo hasta un pequeño cuarto donde había un par de bancas acolchadas, velas y hábitos.

-siento que meternos así es un delito –

-es tu culpa que lo hayamos hecho –

-fuiste tú quien busco el lugar y fuiste tú quien se tardo, ¿de quién es la culpa? –

-¿Por qué esta mojado aquí? – se escucho la voz de alguien, los dos muchachos optaron por esconderse, había un closet y el baño, sin pensarlo los dos corrieron al closet - ¿hay alguien aquí? – un joven encargado de la iglesia se asomo al cuarto, no vio a nadie y cerró la puerta, Sakura y Sasuke esperaron algunos minutos antes de salir, escucharon pasos a lo lejos y una puerta muy grande cerrarse, después llaves y candados. Muy despacio y en silencio salieron del closet, Sakura abrió la puerta del cuarto para encontrarse con que la iglesia estaba cerrada y ellos atrapados dentro de ella.

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**Para ser sincera me decepcione de lo mucho que me tomo escribir el capitulo 14.**

**Entre que me sentí mal, me enferme, la escuela, las tareas y cosas así, me distraje mucho y no atine a seguir ningún proyecto por un tiempo considerable, lo siento, realmente lo siento mucho.**

**Como dije antes, ya no quiero prometer que actualizare lo más pronto posible, porque así como me están cargando de tareas tal vez no me sea fácil escribir seguido, aunque hare todo lo posible porque no sea así.**

**Bien, me pidieron que hubiera un acercamiento entre Sakura y Sasuke, honestamente yo también ya quería que así fuera, y gracias a los dioses de la inspiración pude hacerlo :D, me siento feliz de este capítulo por diversas razones: **

**Lo termine xD**

**Es más de lo que esperaba, considerando que las tareas me estaban chupando el alma**

**Siento que de a poco fui recuperando toda la historia en este capítulo, en un principio dije que estaba basada en un drama, un libro y cosas mías, y aquí esta, hemos vuelto al ruedo.**

**Irónicamente se despega un poco o un bastante de lo que es el libro y el drama. Y…**

**Me siento feliz de volver a publicar un capitulo de este fic luego de tanto tiempo.**

**Si, me siento decepcionada de mi de lo mucho que me tomo hacerlo, pero también me siento feliz porque por fin lo hice, jeje yo sola me entiendo.**

**Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado, de verdad, muchas gracias a quien lo sigue leyendo y me sigue dejando un review de verdad lo agradezco mucho, hacen que me sienta feliz de escribir.**

**Sin mas que decir por este momento, me despido, que tengan bonita semana, espero que nos leamos pronto.**

**S.**


	15. Inesperado

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**27 de Marzo a las 11:03 P.M. :D **_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Inesperado .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-encerrados… -

-podría ser peor, podríamos estar afuera – la iglesia estaba fría, Sakura mojada y Sasuke acostado en una banca – te vas a resfriar, quítate esa ropa o de nada servirá la chaqueta –

-no me voy a desvestir contigo mirando –

-nunca dije que te desvistieras frente a mí, para eso está ese cuarto, ya que si quieres cambiarte aquí pues… -

-¡cállate! – él sonrió arrogantemente, realmente era divertido pelear con ella. Sakura paso de largo hasta el cuarto, cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería arriesgarse con Uchiha por ahí.

El frio estaba empezando a calarle, fue estúpido darle la chaqueta a la rosada pero la necesitaba más que él – y ahora me preocupo por ella – susurro molesto, era inquietante la situación en la que la chica lo había puesto, la molestaba; le divertía mucho hacerlo, se convirtió en su nuevo hobbie. Probar la paciencia de Sakura Haruno su juego más divertido, ella enojada y al segundo siguiente preocupada por él. En su cabeza rondaba una y otra vez el fantasma de Charlotte, una chica diferente a las demás, posiblemente la única, aparte de Sakura, que no se lanzo sobre él como leona en celo, de hecho si las comparaba encontraba muchas similitudes entre ellas pero también muchas diferencias, como que el fantasma lo escuchaba y la chica de carne y hueso que se estaba cambiando tras la puerta lo trataba más bien de idiota a cada segundo, Char, como empezaba a llamarle, era enigmática, Sakura también, ambas tenían esa misticidad, le agradaba estar con la artista pero le gustaba pelear con la molestia rosa, es verdad, tenía una apuesta pero de hace días para acá su cabeza estuvo jugando con él, ¿y si dejaba la apuesta? Sasori no podía pedirle nada del otro mundo, pero por otro lado estaba su orgullo y su arrogancia, él no podía enamorarse de una chica tan insignificante como Sakura. Es decir, un ratón de biblioteca que de la noche a la mañana va a la escuela convertida en una súper modelo o algo así. No, eso no podía ser, se negaba a imaginar algo así. La apuesta iba a seguir, claro que si, Uchiha Sasuke no se da por vencido, Uchiha Sasuke siempre gana, Sasuke nunca se enamora.

Si claro, nunca. Cerró sus ojos, desde que Charlotte apareció en su vida se dio cuenta que podía volver a sentir algo real por una mujer, que no todas eran como aquella que aun siendo casi un niño lo lastimo – Patético – se dijo sin pensarlo dos veces – mira que pensar en tu desgracia – siempre usando adjetivos, nunca la insulto a pesar de todo, a pesar de haber jugado con él y sus amigos – soy un idiota –

-vaya, me alegra que lo aceptes tú solo – abrió sus ojos y se incorporo de inmediato, fijo su vista en la puerta, los relámpagos iluminaban parcialmente la iglesia pero justo en ese instante uno duró lo suficiente para que Sasuke contemplara a la chica. Ya no traía las ropas mojadas, se puso un habito, el más blanco que encontró, su cabello mojado y revuelto le daba un aire inocente y tentador. Era como un ángel y un demonio, lo mejor de los dos. Al parecer de Sasuke la chica había elegido el habito mas pegado y transparente que encontró. Se transparentaba su ropa interior, al menos la parte superior, ella se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba así que se tapo con la chaqueta que le había dado antes, camino rápido por el piso helado, sus zapatos estaban mojados igual que toda su ropa – quita esa cara de asombro, pareciera que nunca habías visto a una chica –

-no es eso, acabo de darme cuenta que eres una – ella se enojo - quiero pensar que pusiste a secar tu ropa –

-claro que eso hice, ¿por quién me tomas? –

-es solo que pensé que te quedarías con esa, tal vez sea pecado usar ropa de monja sin serlo, aunque antes ibas por buen camino –

-idiota –

-no se dicen blasfemias en la casa de dios –

-eres un… -

-pecadora – la chica lo fulmino con la mirada, la sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿tienes un teléfono? – pregunto Sakura

-¿Qué paso con el tuyo? –

-se mojo – respondió enojada

-eso pasa cuando te mojas sin importarte tus aparatos electrónicos, toma – extendió su celular a la chica y volvió acostarse en la banca, Sakura lo tomo y se sento en la banca de atrás, no quería estar en la misma que él, abrió el aparato, lo primero que hizo fue ver la hora.

-¡por los calzones de Merlín! – grito asustada, Sasuke antes de poder levantarse asustado por el grito de la chica empezó a carcajearse - ¿de qué te ríes? – pregunto ella

-¿de verdad?... jajajaja, ¿calzones? –

-me dijiste blasfema, que otra cosa podía decir – su cara adquirió un ligero tono rojo que contrastaba con su cabello rosa.

-está bien, solo si vuelves a decir algo así avísame, me gustaría grabarlo –

-eres un… hermano de los teletubies – y de nuevo el moreno comenzó a reír, ella pensó en golpearlo con la banca o el cirio que estaba en el altar pero su risa la atrapo, era despreocupada, era verdaderamente sincera, cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía y se sintió apenada. Lo estaba contemplando - ¡cállate! –

-está bien… jajaja… ¿Qué fue? –

-¿Qué cosa? –

-¿Por qué gritaste "por los calzones de Merlín"? – peleo consigo mismo por aguantarse la risa.

-ah eso… es que ya es muy tarde, casi las 10 –

-¿eso es tarde? –

-para la situación en la que nos encontramos si – empezó a marcar

-¿Qué haces? –

-cállate – el repiqueo alterno le indico que tenia línea, espero…

-_¿bu-bueno? _–

-¿Hina-chan? –

-¿_Sakura? ¿eres tú? – _

-sí, soy yo, escucha… -

-¿_este es tú nuevo número?, no lo reconocía –_

-este… este no, no es mi numero… es… -

-¡es mío! – grito Sasuke

-¡cállate! –

-_¿ese era Sasuke? –_

-si… veras, paso algo curioso jeje… - le relato todo lo que había pasado con ella y el chico, su amiga la escuchaba con atención evitando decir algo que le molestara – y entonces terminamos aquí… encerrados… -

-_¿quieres que le avise a Gaara? –_

-¡NO!... hagas lo que hagas a Gaara no, si se entera que estoy con Uchiha es capaz de asesinarlo –

_-aah… - _dijo su amiga un tanto extrañada por la reacción_ - ¿entonces? –_

-dile que me quedare a dormir contigo, por favor –

-_bien, eso le diré –_

_-_y por favor… si puedes pasar mañana por… - vio de reojo al Uchiha – por nosotros, te lo agradeceré inmensamente –

-_solo dime la dirección y ahí estaré –_

_-_genial, en cuanto estemos fuera te llamo para que vengas, por mensaje te mando la dirección, ¡muchas gracias Hina-chan! Eres un ángel –

-_jeje… no es para tanto, cuídate mucho Sakura, lo digo enserio, pasaras la noche entera con un mujeriego –_

_-_no te preocupes, no pasara nada, gracias… descansa – colgó – nee, Uchiha, ¿sabes dónde estamos? –

-como voy a saberlo, fuiste tú quien me arrastro por calles y mas calles sin saber a dónde íbamos –

-mmm… así Hina-chan no sabrá a donde ir –

-solo dile que nos recoja en la torre de plata, es más sencillo llegar ahí –

-supongo que tienes razón – mando el mensaje – toma, gracias – Sasuke tomo su teléfono, lo apago y lo guardo en su bolsa. - ¿no vas avisarle a tu hermano? –

-¿avisar? Hace mucho que no hago eso – le respondió. Se tumbo de nuevo en la banca – buenas noches –

-¿de verdad no le avisaras a nadie? – insistió – digo, alguien debe estar preocupado por ti, tus papas por ejemplo –

-hmp… ni siquiera están en la ciudad – susurro él creyendo que no lo escucharía – que diferencia haría, estoy aquí encerrado después de todo, Hinata le dirá a Neji y él a Naruto, se formara una cadena hasta que llegue a oídos de mi hermano, no tengo porque preocuparme –

-supongo que tienes razón – ambos dejaron de hablar, ella se puso de pie, dio un paseo por el lugar – sabes, es irónico que este atrapada aquí, trato de evitar las iglesias a como dé lugar – él no dijo nada – mi padre, él sí que amaba estos lugares, decía que tenían un aura increíblemente apacible, le gustaba pasar sus tardes paseando alrededor de las iglesias cuando estaban vacías, decía que así era más fácil conectarse con aquello en lo que crees porque no había tanto congestionamiento en la comunicación –

-¿eh? Qué clase de pensamiento es ese – le dijo Sasuke – aquí no hay teléfonos ni nada de eso –

-eso lo sé – le respondió ella – solo era su forma de decir que era más fácil estando solo que rodeado de tantas personas que piden al mismo tiempo y que no dan nada a cambio – Sasuke le puso atención – a mí nunca me gusto la iglesia por esa razón – miro al chico y le dio una media sonrisa – aquí entra todo tipo de persona y es difícil saber quién es quién, es posible que la persona más amable por fuera sea un monstruo maligno por dentro o que el señor gruñón de la esquina sea verdaderamente un viejo que ama a sus nietos… - tomo asiento – se siente bien estar aquí sin que esté lleno de gente con dos caras… - se cayó, ¿era ella dos caras?... ¿no eran Sakura y Charlotte una sola?, además, Charlotte solo aparecía con Sasuke.

Mientras ella se golpeaba mentalmente Sasuke también lo hacía.

"_se siente bien estar aquí sin que esté lleno de gente con dos caras…"_ acostado en la banca reflexionaba sobre eso último, era un doble cara desde hace mucho tiempo, usando una máscara tallada en hielo para evitar lastimarse, viéndolo así era realmente patético; ella no tenia manera de saberlo, solo conocía a un Sasuke, al Sasuke que todos conocen.

-personas de ese tipo poblan toda la tierra – dijo de repente – de eso no puedes echarle la culpa a la iglesia, no puedes odiarla por eso –

-eh… no, no la odio, solo no me gusta del todo, creo en Dios, claro que creo, pero… bueno eso no tiene importancia… -

-dejemos esas cosas de lado, son demasiado complicadas – ella asintió – mejor dime que paso con tu padre –

-mi… padre – susurro – el murió en un accidente, aun era muy pequeña cuando paso –

-ya veo, lo siento –

-no tienes que sentirlo, a él no le gustan las cosas tristes – sonrió – así es como lo recuerdo – Uchiha suspiro – que hay de tus padres –

-mis padres – susurro – ellos… viajan –

-no tienes que contarme si no quieres, de cualquier manera, mejor vamos a dormir – Sakura se acostó unas bancas detrás del chico – buenas noches –

-buenas noches… - le contesto en un susurro.

La noche pasaba lentamente, el viento y la lluvia empeoraban con el paso del tiempo, la iglesia estaba fría, muy fría, era obvio puesto que el invierno estaba a unas semanas de llegar; Sasuke trataba de ignorar la falta de calor en su cuerpo, frunció el ceño, era prácticamente imposible ignorar el frio, era insoportable; pensó en la chica, se levanto de inmediato y la busco con la vista. Sakura estaba abrazándose así misma pero no era suficiente para apaciguar el frio que sentía, su cabello mojado tampoco ayudaba en mucho. Sasuke se levanto y fue donde ella. Volteo una banca para poder juntarla con la de Sakura y se acostó en ella.

-tienes frio – le dijo, ella se sobresalto al sentir que la abrazaba – deja de moverte, tu cabello esta mojado, tu recién estabas mojada. Enfermaras – dejo de forcejar – por lo menos esta noche hazme caso – asintió, después de todo solo era esa noche.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-pe-pero que es esto – Haruno se removió con fastidio, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con un anciano mirándola molesto - ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?, ¿¡Por qué tienes esas ropas! – instintivamente intento taparse pero una mano estaba atrapada entre las de Sasuke… ¿Sasuke?

-¡aaaaaah! – el chico se despertó de inmediato, observo al viejo, al parecer era el párroco de la iglesia, desvió su vista a su derecha solo para encontrarse con Sakura notoriamente avergonzada, suspiro, vaya manera de despertar.

.

.

-lo-lo sentimos mucho – decía Sakura en la puerta de la iglesia – tenga por seguro que no volverá a pasar – vestía de nuevo su uniforme.

Luego de haberse despertado tan inesperadamente el padre les pidió explicaciones, las cuales tuvo que darlas Sasuke debido al estado de estupor en el que su compañera se sumergió, el anciano era realmente amable y los dejo ir sin imponerles ningún tipo de castigo. Ambos salieron a la mañana fría.

-oye, llamemos a Hinata-chan – dijo Sakura, él asintió, saco su celular y lo prendió.

-toma – ella lo tomo, vio la hora, no era tan temprano, solo lo justo, las 6 de la mañana, se alejo un poco del chico y marco.

Él por su parte decidió pensar un poco en lo que le había sucedido, había pasado la noche lejos de su casa, en una iglesia, dormido sobre una banca, abrazado a un chica molesta con la que ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza tener sexo. Fue una noche extraña, muy extraña.

-listo – un celular aparecía frente a él, lo tomo – Hina-chan dice que vendrá por nosotros enseguida, dijo que te llevara a tu casa si quieres –

-hn… ¿Qué hay de ti? –

-se supone que pase la noche en su casa, así que lo más normal es que vaya con ella –

-ya veo –

-después de todo, aun falta más de una hora para entrar a clases, a las 8 sino mal lo recuerdo –

-hn… - emprendieron el camino hacia la torre de plata, ahí los recogerían. En el camino Sasuke se percato que la chica tenia frio, golpeándose mentalmente le dio de nuevo su chaqueta.

-¿qu-que haces? –

-hace frio – fue lo único que dijo y la adelanto, ella lo siguió a distancia, Sasuke no era normal.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-gracias por recogernos Hina-chan –

-no es nada, ahora será mejor que te bañes, un uniforme está listo sobre mi cama, luego baja a desayunar –

-sí, gracias – se quito la ropa y la boto sobre la cama de su amiga, entro al baño, abrió el grifo del agua y se metió bajo el chorro, estaba cansada.

Justo en el momento en que llegaron a la torre un auto aparco al lado de la acera, de el salió Hinata muy contenta de ver a su amiga en perfecto estado, luego de una pequeña charla en la que contaron lo sucedido, obviando la parte donde ella conto sobre sus padres y esas cosas, subieron al auto. El recorrido fue en silencio, uno no tan molesto ya que Sasuke iba perdido viendo por el vidrio y Sakura viendo el suelo del auto, dejaron al Uchiha en su casa y después se dirigieron a la mansión que Hinata compartía con su primo. Todo le parecía tan irreal que hasta lo creía un chiste.

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla azul, estaba secándose el cabello cuando recalo en la chaqueta negra sobre la cama, se horrorizo.

-olvide devolverla – susurro.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-ya dinos que paso – decía Naruto impaciente - ¿se besaron?... ¿son novios de verdad? –

-hmp… solo dormimos, es todo –

-¿durmieron? – Sasuke había estado tratando de contar lo que paso pero era interrumpido a cada tanto por Naruto, de hecho no tenía ganas de contarles nada, se sentía bien guardándolo solo para él mismo.

-si, dormimos, en unas bancas bastante cómodas –

-no me explico cómo pudieron terminar en un lugar así – bufo Sai un poco deprimido, los 6 muchachos venían de jugar futbol, en verdad les hacía falta unirse como amigos de nuevo – un momento… ¿durmieron? ¿Juntos? – todos miraron fijamente a Sasuke

-al principio no, pero después ella tenía frio… – se alejo de ellos, estaba hablando demasiado. Una sonrisa arrogante se pinto en su rostro.

-¿será posible que pase algo entre ellos? – se pregunto Sai, sonrió tristemente, al parecer algo estaba naciendo en ese corazón de hielo.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-¿una iglesia? –

-si Kiba, fue extraño –

-se me hace increíble que no estés maldiciéndolo ni diciéndole pervertido – dijo el castaño

-es que… - pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir – no deje que se me acercara, además, no fue tan malo –

-¿no tan malo? – recrimino Hinata – pasaste la noche mojada, con prácticamente nada encima –

-tenia un habito –

-es lo mismo – dijo Kiba – esas cosas se notan que están muy delgadas –

-bueno ya, estoy bien ¿no?, eso es lo que cuenta –

-pues bueno… vayamos a cine, hay películas muy buenas –

-¿de verdad? – pregunto Hinata – me gustaría ir –

-si, hay una muy buena de robots y peleas y un niño, es en el futuro… - Sakura solo escuchaba a su amigo hablar y hablar, caminaban juntos por el pasillo directo a su salón, Hinata y Kiba estaban enfrascados en una acalorada discusión acerca del futuro y carros voladores, sonrió, ellos eran increíbles. Se paró de golpe, Sasuke estaba frente a ellos. Presiono contra su cuerpo la chaqueta del chico, debía devolverla. Se separo de sus amigos.

-pienso que el sistema solar no es el único en el universo – decía Suiguetsu – debe haber algo mas allá –

-claramente hay algo mas allá – le dijo Naruto – solo es cuestión de averiguar que… ¿eh?... Sakura-chan – Sasuke, que ignoraba olímpicamente a sus amigos, volteo en cuanto Naruto dijo el nombre de la chica.

-buenos días Naruto – saludo la chica – vengo a entregarle esto a Uchiha – ya no había un tono despectivo a referirse a él, Sai lo noto.

-hmp… gracias –

-¿¡dijiste gracias! – grito Suiguetsu – ¡es una señal más del fin del mundo! –

-no es para tanto – le dijo Sasori – ¡hey Sakura!, me pregunto si tú y tus amigos quisieran acompañarnos hoy, iremos a patinar –

-pati... auhg – Neji piso el pie de Naruto para que no metiera la pata

-¿Quién dijo que yo iría a patinar? –

-vamos Sasuke – Sai puso su mano en el hombro de su amigo – lo hacíamos cuando éramos niños –

-si, cuando mi madre todavía me obligaba hacer lo que ella quería –

-le diré a Hina-chan, mi primo tal vez también quiera ir – Sakura hasta ese momento se mantuvo al margen de la plática de los chicos, al verlos así le pareció que eran los mejores amigos, incluso Sai parecía haberse reconciliado con ellos – bien, solo vine a dejar eso, adiós – pero antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho de los chicos un grupo de chicas encolerizadas la rodeo.

-así que sigues ¿eh Haruno? No te sirvió el escarmiento, sigues de zorra – Sakura no soporto que la insultaran y abofeteo a la chica.

-¡que te pasa! – le grito otra, la acorralaron contra una pared, Gaara que iba pasando muy cerca de ahí se percato de lo que pasaba, junto con Deidara y Shikamaru apretó el paso, pero antes que estuviera cerca de ella, alguien mas ya se le había adelantado.

-creí haber dejado en claro que ella es mi novia – siseo Sasuke poniéndose delante de la peli rosa

-no-nosotras… -

-¡ella te engaño con Sai-kun! – grito Karin quien se venía acercando hacia las chicas – y todavía la defiendes –

-no es asunto tuyo – le dijo Naruto acercándose a su amigo – y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí? Váyanse –

-no nos iremos, Sasuke-kun no puede estar con ella, con una chica que carece de estilo y que además es una… es una… -

-una… ¿Qué? – pregunto Sai poniéndose a un lado de Naruto

-¿no se irán? – pregunto Neji haciendo que recordaran como los elementos de su tío las persiguieron por la escuela.

-en verdad deberían considerarlo – dijo Sasori – ellos pueden ser realmente crueles –

-dejen a Sakura-chan en paz, por favor – Suiguetsu tomo la mano de una de las chicas y deposito un beso – o nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de jamás volverles a dirigir siquiera una mirada –

-no los escuchen – dijo Karin – es obvio que están jugando –

Gaara junto a sus amigos solo observaban impresionados lo que el grupo de chicos hacia, Hinata y Kiba llegaron corriendo al escuchar el alboroto y al igual que el primo de Sakura, se quedaron de piedra al ver como la defendían.

-puedo cuidarme sola – les dijo Sakura – además, aquella vez me tomaron por sorpresa –

-hmp… yo creo que no, eso no parecía ayer – las chicas palidecieron al escuchar eso, Gaara se acerco para ver que pasaba, Sakura al ver a su primo se horrorizo, era obvio lo que Sasuke trataba de hacer – te mojaste e incluso tuve que ponerte mi chaqueta cuando… - Haruno tomo al Uchiha y lo volteo de frente a ella, estaba dispuesta a tomar medidas drásticas antes de que él dijera que pasaron la noche solos en una iglesia, su primo no debía enterarse por supuesto que no. Lo callaría con un beso y después correría como loca sin mirar atrás, tal vez tendría que cambiarse de nombre, no importa, lo único que quería era no cargar una muerte en su conciencia y a un primo deprimido por meses.

-¿¡Que crees que haces! – grito Sasuke al darse cuenta de lo que la chica quería hacer, sin pensarlo dos veces la separo de él, la vio con miedo, como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa, lanzo una mirada de odio a las chicas, lo cual hizo que retrocedieran, cuando estuvo seguro que Sakura estaba bien se fue, eso había sido inesperado.

-¿Sa-Sasuke? – dijo Naruto extrañado y siguió a su amigo, Suiguetsu lo siguió.

En el lugar todo mundo se quedo petrificado especialmente Neji, Sasori y Sai quienes no esperaron que su amigo reaccionara así, Hinata no podía entender que rayos había sucedido y Kiba sin poder contenerse más soltó la carcajada más grande y estrepitosa que pudo.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡lo sabia! ¡Es gay! – todos salieron de su asombro y Gaara estaba enojado, muy enojado.

-Haruno Sakura – dijo - ¿quieres explicarme que intentabas hacer? –

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**Bueno, este fic fue hecho en parte en una de mis clases de la universidad xD, estaba realmente fastidiada y pues tener la laptop ahí conmigo fue una bendición.**

**Este capitulo es de los que mas me ha gustado escribir, entre que la actitud de Sasuke se torna un tanto mas soportable y que Charlotte no se apareció mas que en pensamientos, vamos progresando! **

**Bien, actualmente me encuentro terminando de ver Boys Over Flowers, puesto que tenían que ver algunos sucesos para adaptarlos, sino tal cual parecidos al menos.**

**Tratare… no, es un hecho que Charlotte no aparecerá tanto en los próximos capítulos, esto porque obviamente se iran de vacaciones y veremos algunos problemas en la estructura familiar de los Uchiha, toda la familia tiene problemas y pues me veré en la necesidad de aparte de la prima de Sasuke introducir un personaje inventado mas (Me quede sin personajes mujeres del anime/manga) para darle sabor a lo que sigue.**

**Este capitulo quería subirlo desde que lo termine pero decidí que mejor no asi tendría tiempo para releerlo y ver si le falto algo o tenia algo de sobra. Lo subo hoy porque mañana probablemente no pueda ya que no tengo clases y para mi mamá eso es igual a criada gratis, aparte que me tendrá como elfo domestico en las vacaciones de semana santa.**

**También estoy pensando en editar los capítulos de el único fic que he terminado, he visto algunas faltas de ortografía y falta de congruencia de los sucesos que verdaderamente me da miedo xD, aun lo estoy pensando asi que posiblemente me tarde en decidirme. **

**Y bueno, sin otra cosa que decir, hasta luego. Prometo, ahora si, subir el siguiente capitulo máximo dentro de 2 semanas, tal vez lo haga el próximo viernes, es lo mas seguro dado que tengo vacaciones y ya adelante el capitulo 16, será interesante, el baile se acerca, Charlotte y Sasuke tendrán su último momento juntos antes de las vacaciones y esto hará las cosas más interesantes, Tayuya aparecerá ante los muchachos, Sai se verá confundido de mas y otra mujer que los hirió a todos volverá, los padres de Sasuke le harán una mala jugada y la peli rosa se verá entre la espada y la pared. **

**PD: un fuerte abrazo a todos. Gracias por leerme.**

**PD2: Y no tenía nada más que decir xD**


	16. Sentimiento

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**¡Hey! Hola a todos, los saludo muy feliz de la vida porque se me han ocurrido nuevos proyectos originales… neee xD, espero que todos estén muy bien y la hayan pasado muy bien en las vacaciones de semana santa (para los que tuvieron vacaciones), en fin les traigo un nuevo capítulo con nuevas cosas. Disfruten.**_

_**Terminado: Lunes 16 de abril a las 10:03 PM **_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Sentimiento .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

.

[**Sasuke POV**]

-¿¡Que crees que haces! – grite, ni siquiera sé porque grite, Sakura… ¿ella iba a besarme?, la hice a un lado, no entendía que me estaba pasando, mire a las estúpidas que ocasionaron esto, luego volví a verla a ella y me fui, solo me fui como un vil cobarde.

-¡Sasuke! – ahí viene Naruto, grandioso.

-que quieres – estaba enojado, realmente enojado conmigo mismo, pude haberla besado y acabado todo ahí mismo, la apuesta, la mentira, todo. Pero no, mejor salí huyendo.

-que genio – ¿también el bobo de Suiguetsu?, esto no podría ponerse peor.

-hmp… - estábamos extrañamente en la azotea de uno de los edificios de la escuela, la brisa que corría ayudaba para que mi mente se refrescara un poco de tanta locura.

-¿Te dio miedo? – me pregunto Naruto… ¿miedo? ¿realmente sentí miedo?

-yo no le tengo miedo a nada –

-tu cara decía otra cosa – ese dientón se está ganando una paliza.

-la apuesta que tanto problema te está dando pudo haberse acabado ahí, ibas a ganar un bonito auto e ibas a humillar a una linda chica, dime porque no lo hiciste – Naruto tenía razón.

-no lo sé – me senté en la cornisa del edificio, quería dejarme llevar, quería olvidarme de todo lo que me estaba molestando, de todo.

-¿es por ella? – era imposible escondérselos incluso a ellos.

-aun te sigue su fantasma – susurro Naruto – lo siento – voltee a verlos, estaban preocupados por mí, era la primera vez que me daba cuenta de algo así – si quieres nos vamos, no queremos que te sientas mal –

-no – susurre – estaré mas solo si se van – me golpee mentalmente por eso, no debía mostrarme tan débil ante ellos, agache mi rostro y la brisa helada me dio de lleno, solo quería olvidarme de ella, de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir.

-aunque no digas que nos quieres, lo sabemos – voltee, Suiguetsu tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – eres malo mostrando tus sentimientos, por suerte tenemos practica – regrese mi vista al frente, ellos son realmente mis amigos.

-no sé que me está pasando – realmente nunca les había contado cómo me sentía, a decir verdad siempre trate que vieran la capa de hielo que recubre mi corazón y nada más. Al parecer ese hielo se derritió – hay una persona – creo que deben enterarse de Charlotte, solo ellos dos, los mire… tal vez es una mala idea.

-¿una persona? – pregunto Naruto y tomo asiento a un lado mío - ¿no será Sakura-chan? –

-no - ¿o sí?, creo que estoy mal – es otra persona, es como un fantasma –

-¿fantasma? – Suiguetsu se sento del otro lado – Naruto, ¿deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital?, comienza a decir tonterías –

-es enserio – no tenía ganas de jugar – hay alguien que hace que sienta cosas raras, diferentes pero… -

-pero… - mire a Naruto, su expresión me indico que me escucharía.

-pero esta también la molesta de Haruno – me levante – estas dos mujeres ponen de cabeza mi mundo, no sé qué hacer… estoy confundido –

-podrías parar la apuesta – me sugirió Suiguetsu – de nada servirá que sigas martirizándote de esta manera, no puede ser bueno de ninguna manera –

-esa apuesta la voy a ganar – no me voy a rendir.

-y si nos hablas de esa otra persona, quizás podamos ser útiles – suspire, esto era mejor a nada, les contare todo lo que se hasta ahora sobre Charlotte.

[**Fin POV**]

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

-solo estoy aquí porque dijiste que vendríamos con Uchiha y sus amigos – Gaara se había convertido prácticamente en la sombra de su prima luego del percance en la escuela, no permitió siquiera que Kiba se le acercara un poco, Shikamaru encontraba la situación demasiado problemática, al parecer era Deidara el único que estaba algo contento puesto que era el único que convivía con los amigos de Sasuke.

-Dime Sasori, ¿Cómo defines el arte? –

-¿de verdad tiene que preguntarle a todo el mundo sobre el arte? – se cuestiono Shikamaru

-por lo menos alguien hace amigos – bufo Kiba

-quiten esas caras de funeral – les dijo Naruto – estamos aquí para divertirnos –

-¿el Uchiha Gay no va a venir? – pregunto el amigo de Sakura

-compórtate – dijo Tenten dándole un buen coscorrón

-no deberías tomarte la molestia con alguien tan molesto – susurro Neji

-¿a quién llamaste molesto? –

-¿Por qué simplemente no la besa? – pregunto Suiguetsu a Sai

-tal vez el peso de su cabello le afecta el cerebro – opinó el de cabello negro.

-disculpen a Sasuke – dijo Naruto contestando a la pregunta del castaño – se sintió mal y no nos pudo acompañar –

-si es así, vamos a divertirnos – Sakura tomo la mano de su primo y lo guio hasta la pista de hielo, Hinata iban con ella y detrás todos los demás, la peli rosa trato de no parecer desanimada con esa noticia, sin embargo hubo una persona que se percato de ello; Sai se rezago un poco antes de seguirles el paso, necesitaba comprobar si sentía algo por Tayuya y por Sakura, necesitaba saberlo antes de dar marcha atrás.

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto Suiguetsu a Naruto - ¿es por lo que nos conto Sasuke? –

-si –

-tal vez debamos guardar eso en secreto, por ahora –

-supongo que es lo mejor – el rubio se recargo en el barandal que separaba la pista de la zona sin hielo, Sasuke realmente se sincero con ellos, hasta parecía mentira.

_[Flash Back-]_

_-¿estás diciendo que de verdad no sabes cómo se llama? –_

_-y tampoco sé cómo es en realidad – contesto Sasuke a Sui – es un misterio para mí –_

_-ya tienes tiempo visitándola en el auditorio, por lo menos debería decirte su nombre –_

_-lo sé Naruto, pero es tan obstinada – el moreno se tumbó sobre el techo del edificio, la cabeza le dolía._

_-¿crees que podamos verla? – le pregunto el rubio_

_-hmp… -_

_-creo que vamos muy rápido, Naruto – dijo Suiguetsu, Sasuke cerró los ojos._

_-pueden ir mañana, necesito estar solo, iré a casa y pensare un poco, además no necesito más problemas, estaré bien si no la veo un par de días – _

_-¿seguro? –_

_-si – se levanto – aun tengo que pensar que le diré a Haruno sobre el incidente de hoy –_

_-es verdad – comento Naruto - ¿Qué sientes respecto a Sakura-chan? –_

_-por la molesta rosada no siento nada, me entretiene verla molesta – mintió – es mi pasa tiempo – se fue_

_-¿entonces porque le debe una explicación? – se pregunto Suiguetsu rascándose la cabeza._

_-no lo sé – susurro preocupado el rubio._

_[Fin Flash Back-]_

-tenemos un amigo tan obstinado – susurro y se encamino a la pista de patinaje, también quería divertirse.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

- ¡ah! aquí estas, creí que saldrías con tus amigos –

-¿te parece que tenga ganas de salir? – respondió a su hermano –

Sasuke se encontraba tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama, cavilando sobre todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, un torrente de indescifrables pensamientos, una máscara, cabellos rosas y _ella_.

-creo que no – Itachi noto un cambio en su hermano de un tiempo para acá, a decir verdad eran muchos, como por ejemplo que ya no acostumbraba llegar tan tarde, su ropa, que por lo general se manchaba de lápiz labial o olía a perfume, últimamente solo estaba manchada de tierra sin algún olor ajeno a su hermano; pero también su apetito había disminuido, si antes no hablaba con él, ahora lo hacía menos y eso era lo que le preocupaba – em… Sasuke –

-hmp… -

-Shiori nos invito a pasar navidad con ella – el menor se incorporo al escuchar eso, de verdad tenía ganas de ver a su prima – dijo que podíamos invitar a quien quisiéramos… o algo así –

-en ese caso le diré a mis amigos, Tayuya posiblemente también vaya con nosotros –

-¿Tayuya? –

-le dijo a Sai que vendría –

-será divertido, me pregunto si aun recuerda el incidente con la mermelada – Sasuke palideció – jaja, solo bromeaba… ¿o no? –

-¡lárgate Itachi! – el mayor se fue riendo, su hermanito no estaba perdido del todo.

Volvió a tumbarse sobre el colchón, su teléfono sonó, con una pereza descomunal lo saco de su bolsillo y contesto.

-_Sasuke-kun, me entere que estas solo… ¿quieres compañía?- _era Karin

-hmp… de necesitarla serías la última persona a quien llamaría – colgó, no se volvería a meter con Karin, claro que no, si Sasuke Uchiha bota algo no lo vuelve a levantar, se pego con el aparato en la cabeza, tenía la extraña necesidad de hablar, abrió su teléfono y marco, debía estar disponible, mas le valía estarlo.

-_¿Qué quieres? – _era la fría voz de su prima, supuso que no conocía el numero porque de saberlo lo había recibido con algún insulto – _dime en este preciso instante quién demonios eres y porque osas interrumpir mi sueño embellecedor– _eso era, estaba dormida y no sabía que decía.

-hmp… esto podría hacerlo público y entonces las masas alrededor del mundo se reirían de la gran Shiori Uchiha reina del Snowboard –

-_Sa-Sasuke… ¿eres tú? –_

-que otro querida primita –

_-grandísimo idiota – _siseo – _me preguntaba cuando me molestarías –_

-así que soy una molestia, estaría bien si te cuelgo –

-_adelante, fuiste tú quien marco - _ tsk… el más puro estilo Uchiha.

-así que Santa Claus se acordó de ti esta vez –

_-¡¿vendrás? – _el tono de voz cambio, sonaba como una niña pequeña que espera ansiosa su cumpleaños o alguna fecha especial, ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultarlo, Sasuke sonrió - _¿de verdad? Dime que es verdad Sasuke-nii – _hacia tanto que no lo llamaba así.

-el idiota de mi hermano mayor "dijo" que iríamos, así que no tengo opción alguna, invitare algunos amigos – escucho unos gritos de excitación al otro lado de la línea, se entristeció un poco, al parecer los Uchiha tenían esa marca de maldición que les impedía ser felices, le alegraba ser un motivo de felicidad para su prima - ¡hey! ¿me estas escuchando? Llevare amigos –

-¿_Naruto no baka? – _

-está en mis planes, también Tayuya – sin esperarlo la chica estallo en risas, Sasuke sabía a qué se debía.

-¡_LA MERMELADA! - _ grito – _jajaja, espero que aun se acuerde_ –

-no sé porque a ti y a Itachi les gusta recordar eso –

-_a cualquiera que no seas tú le gusta, no puedo esperar por contárselo a Naruto y los demás –_

-ni se te ocurra –

-_hai, hai, Itachi-niisan dijo que invitaría a su novia – _

-¿no te molesta? –

_-será grandioso tener tanta gente aquí, solo espero que Sai y Tayuya no tengan problemas –_

-si, es verdad – hubo un momento de silencio.

-_¿Qué te pasa? –_

-es imposible esconderte algo – le dijo a la chica – hay una sensación que me está molestando últimamente –

-_¿sensación? ¿o sea como? – _

-me irrita, me agrada, me saca de mis casillas totalmente, siento la necesidad de correr de ella pero también de estar a su lado… pero… -

-_pero ¿Qué? –_

_-_no nada, realmente no creo que Sakura quiera… - se cayó instantáneamente, ¿no era Charlotte en quien pensaban?

-_¿Sakura?... ¿Quién es Sakura? – _

-ella es… - maldición, su inconsciente lo traición

-_no hace falta que lo digas, tampoco te voy a obligar, solo quiero que pienses muy bien las cosas querido primo, por lo poco que hemos hablado sé que tienes a dos chicas en tu cabeza, no hagas estupideces –_

_-_Shiori –

-_dime –_

-espero que pasen pronto los días para ir a visitarte – ella suspiro, era la línea que le indicaba el fin de la conversación.

-_siempre tan huraño, no te rompas la cabeza primo, solo déjalo fluir, cuídate, ¡te quiero! – _colgó, el pelinegro se puso de pie, necesitaba relajarse, se metió al baño y con la ropa puesta, bajo la regadera, se mojo con agua fría durante un buen rato, estaba cansado, muy cansado.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-no vendrá – susurro Sakura apesumbrada - ¿Por qué huyó de mi en la mañana? – recordó como Sasuke busco alternativas para no estar cerca de ella por mucho tiempo, también su tonta excusa de que no se sentía atraído por ella por eso no dejo que lo besara, si lo pensaba eran excusas baratas y sin fundamento alguno, era extraño que ella quisiera por lo menos llamar un poco la atención del chico por mas mínimo que fuera – quien lo necesita – grito

-así que tú eres Charlotte – volteo asustada hacia la puerta, ahí parados estaban Naruto y Suiguetsu devolviéndole la mirada – tu voz me suena familiar –

-no lo creo – les dijo fingiendo otra voz - ¿Qué quieren? Las audiciones para entrar al grupo de teatro son los sábados –

-queremos hablar contigo, saber porque eres el tormento de nuestro amigo –

-¿tormento?, yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes –

-eres igual que él –

-¿Qué razón tienes para no decir tu nombre? –

-¿alguna vez te has sentido invisible? – inquirió ella - ¿has sentido que no vales nada? –

-yo… no – susurro Naruto

-este no es el punto, el punto es… -

-contesta – exigió al peli blanco

-obviamente no –

-entonces no pueden imaginarse porque omito mi nombre, no es como si me diera vergüenza decir quién soy, es solo que quien no se siente aislado, invisible para la sociedad, comprenderme sería un intento en vano –

-¿y Sasuke? ¿él te comprende? –

-hasta donde yo sé, un poco –

-¿Qué sientes por él? –

-amistad – respondió a Naruto - ¿Por qué habría de sentir algo más? –

-porque creemos que él se está enamorando de un fantasma – Suiguetsu camino hasta situarse de frente al escenario – no queremos que se sienta desilusionado –

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No le doy motivos para nada –

- nosotros solo queremos que sea feliz y deje de ser un imbécil – Naruto camino hasta su amigo – tenemos las esperanzas fijas en alguien –

-entonces deberían hablar con ese alguien, si su amigo se enamora o no de un fantasma no es mi culpa, deberían decirle que ordene sus prioridades – Sakura no se dejaría intimidar por ellos, claro que no, si lo hacía probablemente la descubrirían.

-si de verdad eres su amiga, aléjalo de ti, no queremos que se vuelva a hundir –

-Suiguetsu – susurro Naruto

-debe saberlo, debe tener cuidado – en ese momento ambos chicos se tornaron serios, ella se dio cuenta, ya no estaban jugando – hubo una chica hace tiempo, ella nos enamoro a todos…-

-Sui… -

-aunque obviamente pensamos que ella se decidiría por Sasuke, así fue, eran felices ¿sabes?, hasta que ella lo traiciono de la manera más cruel que te puedas imaginar, luego se fue y nos dejo a todos con el vacio –

-lo pudimos superar – dijo Naruto sin tener otra cosa que unirse al monologo de su amigo – pero él… -

-Sasuke ya no encontró consuelo, así fue como empezó a compartir el lecho con cuanta mujer se le ponía enfrente, hace algunas semanas paro, solo por una persona –

-por eso tenemos esperanzas en ella –

-entiendo… váyanse – espero pacientemente que se fueran de ahí, supo más de lo que le hubiese gustado, al irse los chicos ella recogió sus cosas y fue a cambiarse.

Caminando alrededor del lago donde una vez se encontrara con Itachi. Pensó en la posibilidad de ser ella, Sakura, la persona en la que habían fijado sus esperanzas, luego le pareció estúpido, ni siquiera tenía lazos de una amistad fuerte con ellos, apenas los conocía como para que la creyeran una salvadora, además que hacia pensando en eso, a ella no le gustaba Sasuke, no sentía nada especial por él, nada.

-maldición – se tumbo a la orilla del lago, el día estaba nublado, no había peligro de lluvia.

-¿Sakura? – volteo para encontrarse con un sonriente Itachi – parece que nuestro destino es encontrarnos en el parque –

-si, eso parece – respondió

-¿te sientes bien? –

-si, creo que si – se acostó, Itachi parado al lado de ella la miro extrañado y se sento a su lado

-mi hermano, me preocupa – ella lo miro – ya no toma tan seguido, tampoco puedo reprocharle que llegue tarde a casa, pero no come bien y cada día habla menos conmigo, lo veo frustrado y preocupado, realmente me gustaría saber porque –

-en la escuela – dijo Sakura de pronto – no se ve tan frustrado – mentía – Naruto y los demás creo que hacen que olvide sus problemas –

-supongo que son la luz en su vida – el rostro de Itachi se torno serio y triste.- no has ido a visitarme –

-no he tenido tiempo – volvió a mentir – Sasuke encontrara la forma de decirte que siente, te lo aseguro, solo tal vez aun no sabe qué le pasa, tal vez sea eso –

-si, tal vez – sonrió - ¿Qué pasa contigo? –

-conmigo… nada… supongo… - suspiro – hay algo que no entiendo… ¿es posible enamorarse de un fantasma? O bueno… ¿es posible enamorarse de alguien a que odiabas? –

-creo que la respuesta a tus preguntas seria si y si, un fantasma no es algo que puedas ver pero igual lo puedes sentir, supongo que es posible enamorarse y hay que recordar ese dicho… del odio al amor hay un paso, o algo así. – los ojos verde de la chica lo miraban interrogantes – el odio es un sentimiento a fin de cuentas y los sentimiento tienden a transformase, puede que el odio que sientas por aquella persona no sea verdaderamente odio, algo que tal vez ni siquiera tu sabias que era y que ahora toma forma en algo diferente –

-si… supongo… - suspiro – es tan complicado crecer –

-es complicado si así lo quieres – le sonrió – lo mejor es vivir sin tratar de comprender muy bien lo que te pasa, solo así – se levanto – debo volver, hay algunas cosas que debo hacer – Sakura se levanto y dio un cabezazo en afirmación – de verdad deseo que vayas a mi casa Sakura, nos vemos –

Ella se quedo sola, todo se le antojaba muy bizarro.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-_Las clases se suspenden – _el baile había llegado_ – los invitamos a asistir al baile de coronación al rey de la escuela_ –

Tanto Sasuke como Sai no se molestaron en hacer propaganda, no era algo que quisieran y además les molestaba.

-_les recordamos a los candidatos que deberán presentarse media hora antes, sus profesores les desean felices vacaciones de navidad, el profesor Asuma quiere recordarle a Deidara que debe entregar esos trabajos regresando de vacaciones, es imposible que tengas a un tigre de mascota… gracias –_ el alto parlante dejo de escucharse, un molesto rubio caminaba al lado de sus amigos a la cafetería, todos sabían que debía trabajos.

-te dije que esa excusa era idiota – le reprendió Shikamaru

-lo sé, pero el idiota de Suiguetsu ya había usado al pescado –

-los dos son tal para cual – dijo Gaara con fastidio – adelántense, debo ir al baño –

.

.

Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, en su cabeza todo era Sasuke, Sasuke y Sasuke, ¿Dónde había quedado Sai y el amor que le profesaba?, el cambio de actitud del molesto Uchiha la tenia totalmente desarmada. ¿Qué era todo eso?, las situaciones que se formaban entre los dos eran de lo mas incomodas, se topaban casualmente en los pasillos, él la veía por 2 segundos antes de desviar su mirada y seguir de largo sin decirle nada. Estaba eso también, le molestaba que él la ignorara.

Sin darse cuenta termino caminando hacia la dirección contraria a la que iba, de la cafetería termino frente al auditorio, bufo molesta, era más de lo que podía soportar. A punto estaba de irse cuando la puerta se abrió, de ella salió Sasuke.

Ella lo miro, los ojos de ambos se conectaron y se formo un silencio incomodo entre ellos.

-vine a… deje un… que te importa – la peli rosa se molesto, ella no le pidió explicaciones - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-en primera, nunca te pregunte que hacías aquí – él frunció el ceño – en segunda, no te importa que haga aquí –

-debes decirme, eres mi novia - ¿novia? Realmente se atrevía a decir aquello

-aah, discúlpeme Señor Uchiha novio mío, no recordaba que yo dije que si, mi error – hizo una reverencia – si somos "novios" – enfatizo con sus dedos – no me parece correcto que me evadas – dio en la llaga, era estúpido reprocharle pero él se aferraba a seguir el estúpido juego.

-es problema mío –

-entonces también es problema mío si camino por donde yo quiera –

-bien –

-¡bien! –

-¡BIEN! – bramo Sasuke fuera de control – no seguiré discutiendo contigo – se fue con dirección a la salida, necesitaba correr algunas vueltas para calmarse; en tanto a Sakura, ella se quedo ahí, solo viendo por donde él se fue con los puños cerrados ante la impotencia de no saber que le pasaba.

Mientras que a unos metros, detrás de ella, Gaara había visto la escena, algo de todo eso le perturbaba de sobremanera, su prima… ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

-que no se enamore de él – susurro viendo como ella se iba de ahí – no lo hagas Sakura –

.

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

(**Aplausos, fanfarrias y gritos de las multitudes**)

**Hola, hola gente querida, los aplausos son porque esta vez al momento de revisar la ortografía no tuve tantas faltas (¡viva yo!) aunque a veces se me va una que otra.**

**Bueno, a lo que nos apura, Sasuke esta en la etapa de la negación, Sakura de a poco entra en la aceptación y ambos están que se quieren sacar los ojos, el baile está en la puerta, Charlotte, nos desharemos de ti por algunos capítulos.**

**En el siguiente capítulo será el baile para elegir al rey, y obviamente Sakura no ira, en su lugar el fantasma visitara al príncipe encantado.**

**Prometo que esta será la última aparición de Charlotte por ahora.**

**Bien… Termine de ver Boys over flowers y debo decir que en lo personal los últimos capítulos no me gustaron tanto ¿Por qué? Pues eso de que pierde la memoria y no se acuerda de su amada y que estaba a punto de irse con otra, pues eso no me gusto. (Bien ya me queje)**

**Lo que sigue… después del baile se irán al exilio con la prima de Sasuke y al regreso se encontraran con una tipa que le hará la vida de cuadritos a Sakura. Pero obviamente también tenemos que hacer sufrir a Sasuke asi que un amigo de su prima los acompañara en las montañas y se desencadenaran situaciones raras entre la pareja estrella y este muchacho que aparecerá.**

**Sasusaku, ha habido poco, y no puedo prometer que haya grandes demostraciones de amor a corto plazo pero las habrá mas adelante, un beso en público no se los puedo prometer porque sería dar por terminado el objeto de todos los problemas (la apuesta) pero nuestro querido Uchiha tiene tanas maneras de satisfacer sus antojos sin que nadie se de cuenta que nos encontraremos con estos dos en lugares impensables y haciendo cosas que ninguno de los se imagino.**

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y amenazas… dejen review! **

**Un abrazo para todos ustedes que se dan una vuelta por aquí.**

**Estado: haciendo tarea al momento de subir este capitulo (: **


	17. El baile

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**¡Hey! Hola de nuevo, los saludo muy feliz y un poco desorientada puesto que tengo algo de sueño, jeje, les presento un capitulo más, disfruten**_

**Terminado Viernes 27 de abril a las 6:50 P.M.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. El Baile .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

.

El color era lo de menos, rojo tan intenso como la sangre o un vino demasiado obscuro, lo que importaba era que el vestido estaba reposando sobre una silla junto con unos zapatos negros muy hermosos, una gargantilla plateada y un antifaz negro empedrado. Vaya regalo. Bufó, era demasiado, pensó en devolverlo pero obviamente no podía, no como Sakura. Pateo su cama, grito y se tiro al piso.

-trágame tierra – el baile era en unas horas y estaba la estúpida resolución de Sasuke de llevarla con él, a Charlotte - ¿es tan difícil mandarlo al demonio? –

Cuando fue a ensayar al auditorio se encontró con un paquete bastante grande y una nota, era para Charlotte, debía llevarlo al baile. Se llevo a casa la peluca del vestuario, él quería ver al fantasma.

Tomo una decisión demasiado precipitada, visitaría a Orochi-chan, metió el vestido y todo lo demás en la caja que venían, salió de su habitación directo a la salida, para su sorpresa se topo con Gaara.

-¿A dónde vas? –

-este… yo… voy a… a… a dejarle esto a una amiga – señalo su caja – con tu permiso –

-¿iras al baile? –

-no sé, creo que no… em… no, no iré –

-bien, Temari no estará en casa hoy y Kankuro tampoco, dijo que tenía un trabajo que terminar, yo iré al baile así que te quedaras sola, ¿estarás bien? –

-sí, claro que si, volveré un poco tarde, te aviso cuando llegue –

-ok – su prima corrió a la salida y él se quedo viendo la puerta – debería matar a Uchiha –

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-todo este cuento de la chica fantasma está yendo demasiado lejos Sasuke –

-Naruto tiene razón – apoyo Suiguetsu – porque no buscas a una chica de carne y hueso, una que no use antifaz, ni pelucas y que veas fuera del auditorio –

-Sakura por ejemplo – Naruto tenía la esperanza que su amigo reaccionara y se diera cuenta de lo hermosa que era la rosada.

-ella es parte de una apuesta – les dijo – si yo quiero verme con fantasmas es muy mi problema – se adelanto

-lo estamos perdiendo – dramatizo Suiguetsu de rodillas en medio de uno de los pasillos del centro comercial

-compadre, estás haciendo el ridículo – el rubio lo levanto – mejor vamos con él, sino en una de esas pretende llegar más lejos con eso del fantasma –

-¿Cómo qué? – ambos caminaban a la par siguiendo a distancia al Uchiha, iban a comprar trajes para el baile, era de disfraces, así que se esmerarían en su disfraz

-lo he visto en las películas, el amante mortal se suicida para reunirse con su otra parte en el más allá, son de lo más tristes –

-tú crees que a Sasuke le pase eso por la cabeza… - lo vieron detenerse frente a un local gótico, los dos corrieron a darle alcance.

-¡no Sasuke! No vayas a la luz – lloriqueaba Naruto abrazado a los pies del chico

-hemos sido muy malos amigos – decía Suigetsu de rodillas – te prometemos cambiar pero no te suicides – la gente que pasaba por ahí se detuvo a ver el teatrito que los muchachos estaban armando, unos hasta tomaban fotos – ella no vale lo suficiente como para que tomes esa decisión –

-¿de qué demonios hablan? – tenía una vena saltada levemente, su nivel de paciencia estaba siendo puesto a prueba.

-te vas a matar para estar con tu fantasma – su expresión cambio del coraje a confusión y luego burlón, empezó a reírse como lo hubiera hecho el día que se quedo atrapado con Sakura en la iglesia, se detuvo de golpe, ¿Por qué se acordó de ella?

-par de idiotas – dijo recobrando la postura – vámonos antes de que me pongan en vergüenza –

-¿mas? – ironizo Naruto haciendo que el ojos violeta se riera.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

Escucho una risa familiar, se acerco donde habían muchas personas reunidas, su color se esfumo, su piel palideció y su boca se reseco, en medio de todo el bullicio estaban Sasuke, Naruto y Suigetsu, las últimas personas a las que querría encontrarse en ese momento, sin perder tiempo huyo de ahí para llegar donde Orochi-chan.

Abrió la puerta del local de golpe, las señoras que ahí estaban la miraron raro, los estilistas que trabajaban para Orochimaru iban en pos de sacarla pero de las profundidades apareció Kabuto.

-Sakura-san – la saludo – por aquí, Orochimaru-sama esta atrás – la chica compuso una sonrisa de arrogancia y siguió al de lentes, pasaron a través de un pasillo adornado de colores vivos, llegaron a un cuarto con espejos, perfumes, peines y todos los accesorios para un estilista y maquillista profesional, la chica suspiro.

-pequeño monstruo – "saludo" a la chica – no esperaba verte tan pronto por acá –

-bueno… surgió algo… -

-¿Qué cosa?... ¿tiene que ver con tu jueguito ese de Charlotte? – pregunto Kabuto, quien ya había abandonado todo tono respetable hacia ella, solo fue mera actuación para darle importancia a la chica

-pues… -

-sigues con lo mismo – bufo el de ojos serpentinos

-si… ¡pero hay cosas diferentes! –

-¿Cómo cuales? – tomo asiento en su silla de estilista

-como que… quisebesaraSasuke –

-¿eh? –

-¡QUE LO QUISE BESAR! – su cara adquirió un tono rojo, ambos hombres se sorprendieron – pe-pero solo porque era una situación de peligro –

-¿peligro…? –

-iba a… contarle a las tontas porristas que… nos… nos quedamos encerrados en una iglesia –

-eso no es tan malo –

-toda la noche… -

-Sakura eso no… -

-no paso nada malo Orochimaru, lo juro que no… pero ese no es mi problema – los dos vieron seriamente a Sakura – es que, desde entonces me siento rara cada vez que lo veo, si otra chica se le acerca hay algo caliente que me quema por dentro, cuando se enoja conmigo… como hace poco, me siento muy mal, antes ni siquiera me importaba si me hablaba… ahora no sé… - Kabuto vio a su jefe, dibujo una sonrisa triste y fue donde la chica

-son cosas por las que debes pasar – le dijo – dentro de poco, tal vez, lo entenderás – ella le sonrió

-eso creo… bueno… tengo otro problema… él quiere ir con Charlotte al baile – los dos se impresionaron – dejo esto en el auditorio – Orochimaru con sumo cuidado saco el vestido, los zapatos y todo lo demás que la caja tenia – supongo que quiere que use eso –

-esto es único en su tipo – le dijo – pero opino que vayas como Sakura y no como el fantasma –

-no puedo… me odiara si hago eso – después de mucho rogar los estilistas accedieron, le ayudarían con el disfraz

-iras como una princesa encantada – le dijo Orochimaru.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-nee teme, ¿Qué estas esperando? –

-que amanezca –

-pero si apenas salió la luna – dijo Suigetsu, Sasuke bufo, no podía tener amigos más tontos.

-su excelencia – Sasori venia llegando junto a sus amigos, detrás de él venían Neji y Sai, el pelirrojo estallo en carcajadas e hizo una reverencia al moreno – espero que me considere para su corte de honor, puedo ser el encargado de los asuntos internacionales –

-deja de fastidiar –

-suerte Sasuke – deseo Sai – con todo mi corazón deseo que ganes y nos des el privilegio de sentarnos contigo en los almuerzos – todos rieron ante la ocurrencia de su amigo, el moreno solo atino a alzar una ceja y mirarlo contrariado - ¿Qué?, yo no quiero ganar – se excuso su amigo

-hmp… - ¿Por qué simplemente no aparecía y ya? Quería despegarse unos minutos de sus amigos y pasarlos al lado del fantasma que rondaba su cabeza.

-¿de qué se supone que vienes disfrazado? – volteo, apenas le había tomado importancia a los disfraces

-ah, ¿esto? – dijo Naruto señalando su parte trasera – soy un centauro –

-pensé que era un burro – dijo Sasori - ¿y tú? – pregunto a Suigetsu

-yo soy He-man – blandió una enorme espada haciendo la pose peculiar del personaje, incluso Neji se burlo - ¿Quién eres tú? – le dijo al Hyuuga

-soy el legendario Gandalf – espeto con un bastón a su lado.

-Sai y yo somos parte de los tres mosqueteros – Sasori y su amigo inclinaron sus sombreros en señal de respeto - ¿y tú Sasuke? Pensé que vendrías de príncipe… disculpe su excelentísima, me retracto… pensé que vendría de rey – se inclino sin poder contener sus carcajadas.

-hmp… ¿no está claro? –

-bueno, esa mascara a medias no me da idea – dijo Naruto

-tal vez venia vestido de la muerte pero se arrepintió – dijo el de ojos violeta

-es el fantasma de la opera – dijo Neji – trae el disfraz de la muerte roja, de el baile de las mascaras sino me equivoco –

-toda la razón – observo Sai tocando la capa roja del Uchiha – tu cabello puntiagudo le da un toque especial al disfraz –

-hmp… - su elección había sido buena.

.

.

Llegó sin llamar mucho la atención, después de todo su disfraz no era tan ostentoso… ¿o sí?

-suerte Saku… - un golpe en la cara no hizo callar

-Charlotte-chan – Orochimaru iba manejando – Kabuto olvida los nombres –

-eso no era necesario Orochimaru-sama – gimoteo su ayudante

-gracias – les dijo el fantasma – muchas gracias –

-te ves como una princesa, cuídate y si necesitas que vengamos por ti, nos avisas –

-si, claro – vio como el auto se alejaba, de inmediato sintió miradas alrededor de ella, se dio vuelta lentamente y se encontró con que todos en la entrada la miraban, escondió su "rostro" bajo la capucha negra que traía encima, se encamino rápidamente al interior del instituto, se topo con varias parejas, con sus conocidos, vio a Hinata y a Kiba, después hablaría con ellos, paso de largo hasta el gimnasio, un chico del staff le pidió su capa, ella se la dio. El chico se quedo con la boca abierta, pues aunque no podía ver su rostro del todo, se veía increíble, su cabello negro, peluca obviamente, estaba trenzado formando una especie de tiara alrededor de su cabeza para terminar en un moño que dejaba mechones de cabello caer grácilmente, tenía un leve maquillaje, los labios pintados de un negro intenso, las sombras eran rojas, el antifaz dejaba verlas. Y el vestido, tan elegante, tan hermoso que cualquier mujer envidiaría, rojo casi color de la sangre, consistía en una parte superior tipo corsé con la orilla superior acabada en negro, tenia pedrería, terminaba con un moño un poco holgado al lado izquierdo de la cadera, el vestido continuaba con una gran caída de tela roja, un zigzag de tela negra casi transparente salpicada de diamantes. La gargantilla que llevaba en el cuello le daba un toque de la realeza.

Abrumada por el chico camino un poco desorientada por el gimnasio, el baile había comenzado, parejas bailaban al compás de la música al centro del lugar, ella decidió buscar donde sentarse.

.

.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, el baile se suponía empezó hace 1hora, pero ella no hacia acto de presencia, hora y media para que anunciaran al rey.

-Sasuke –

-¿Qué quieres Naruto? –

-ahí viene Karin – su mirada se topo con la chica de cabellos rojos, estaba usando un traje de diabla, no dejaba nada a la imaginación, Sasori estaba a punto de decir algo, Neji lo cayó.

-hola, Sasuke-kun, te ves sexy – se repego al peli negro - ¿te gusto? – señalo su traje

-es un baile – le dijo él – no un concurso de desnudistas – los muchachos sonrieron de medio lado, Ino le dio alcance, iba vestida de bruja, a lo lejos Neji diviso a Tenten acompañada de Kiba y su prima.

-si me disculpan – fue a buscarla

-no pierde el tiempo – dijo Suigetsu – creo que iré a ver la barra de comida, ¿vamos? – invito al rubio

-claro que si –

-vayamos a los juegos – Sasori y Sai fueron los últimos en abandonar el lugar dejando solo a su amigo con las dos locas

-se que los quieres – tomo la mano de Sasuke y la paseo por sus senos, había poca iluminación así que nadie podía ver muy bien, el chico formo una mueca de disgusto, a punto esto de empujar a Karin cuando volteo hacia la puerta, una figura encapuchada iba entrando, cuando se quito lo que la cubría se dio cuenta de quién era, le dio un vuelco el corazón, se veía realmente hermosa; sin tacto alguno se deshizo de su acosadora y siguió a la chica.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – llamo la pelirroja, pero de nada sirvió, él ya se había ido entre la multitud detrás del fantasma - ¿Quién es ella? – las dos amigas se quedaron ahí, solas.

.

.

-¡eh! – la multitud le tapaba el paso - ¡Charlotte! – ella se detuvo, él la estaba llamando. Lentamente se volvió.

-Sasuke… - susurro, el chico se acerco a ella

-te queda bien –

-gracias – la voz característica de su personaje se hacía notar

-creí que podría ver tu verdadero cabello y ojos –

-no se puede tener todo en la vida – sus amigos lo veían desde lejos, Naruto y Suigetsu solo negaban, mientras que Sasori se preocupaba por su plan, los vieron salir del gimnasio.

-¿la conocen? – pregunto Sai al rubio y al peli gris, ambos negaron

-pues parece que se pusieron de acuerdo – dijo Neji – vienen muy combinados –

-espero que no se vaya muy lejos, la elección no tarda – Sasori empezaba a ver frustrado su plan por esa chica.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-para ser franco, pensé que no vendrías –

-recibí un regalo muy costoso, dejarlo sin usar seria una grosería – él sonrió

-me gustaría ver tus ojos, tu cabello, tu rostro completo – una mano iba subiendo lentamente hasta el antifaz, ella lo detuvo

-no – le susurro – no estoy lista – camino entre los arboles del área de descanso – otro día será –

-hmp – le dio alcance a la chica y la abrazo, Sakura se tenso ante el contacto del pelinegro con ella, su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, sintió su cara enrojecer, Sasuke recargo su barbilla sobre el hombro de su princesa encantada, olía exquisito

-Sa-Sasuke… - hablaba con dificultad - ¿q-que estas…? –

-shh – volteo lentamente a la chica para tenerla frente a él – me gustaría tener a la chica de verdad frente a mí, no a su fantasma – "Charlotte" se puso nerviosa – quiero asegurarme que se ve hermosa también siendo ella misma – sentía algo en su interior, un malestar – quiero ver sus ojos, acariciar su cabello – la distancia entre los dos iba siendo cortada poco a poco, ella cerró los ojos, sintió el cálido aliento de él chocar contra su boca, quedaban milímetros entre los dos.

-¡SASUKE! – era Naruto, ambos se separaron al instante, ella se ruborizo, él obviamente se enojo - ¡Sasu… - lo tenía frente a él, el rubio venia corriendo, casi pierde su parte trasera del traje – te quieren en el gimnasio, ya van elegir al rey – se llevo a su amigo sin importarle lo grosero que podía ser con la chica, ella se quedo ahí, viendo el camino por el que se marcharon, toco su pecho, cerca de su corazón, palpitaba muy rápido, se sento sobre una gran piedra y suspiro. Se levanto y fue a la elección.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-sueltame – su voz era extremadamente fría, ya habían llegado a la puerta de inmueble - ¡que me sueltes! – Naruto lo soltó, bajo la mirada

-seguir jugando a los eternos enamorados no te va a dejar nada bueno, ella está jugando contigo –

-tú que sabes de nosotros – el rubio se sorprendió – nadie podría entenderlo – entro al lugar, estaba enojado, Uzumaki se quedo afuera, aturdido, unos suaves pasos lo distrajeron. Era ella.

-¿estás contenta? – no dijo nada – lo tienes engatusado, lo estas usando, solo juegas con él – miro a un lado – eres despreciable – volteo hacia el rubio, lagrimas cristalinas caían de sus ojos, las limpio con su antebrazo – él es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano… no lo quiero perder – entro dejando sola a Sakura, estaba jugando con él… se estaba volviendo como él. Camino sin pensar, llego al centro de la pista sin siquiera pensarlo, dirigió su vista al escenario, arriba había por lo menos 10 participantes, todos disfrazados, los mejores eran obviamente Sasuke y Sai, ninguno de los dos se veía interesado en el baile, ella tampoco. Sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo, era Hinata junto a Kiba

-¿Cómo…? –

-esa pulsera – dijo la Hyuuga señalando la mano izquierda de Sakura, tenía una pulsera de plata, como ramas entrelazadas – me asegure que no hubiera dos iguales en Japón antes de regalártela – ambas sonrieron, Hinata iba vestida de pirata, la versión femenina de barba negra.

-parece que no la estas pasando bien – dijo Kiba que estaba vestido de vampiro -¿quieres irte? – ella negó

-quiero ver quién gana – sus voces fueron ahogadas por la voz de la directora, disfrazada de la mujer maravilla.

-**el baile está a punto de terminar, así que nombraremos al rey en este preciso instante **– hubo un grito general, las chicas estaban emocionadas – **tenemos aquí a todos los participantes, les deseo la mejor de las suertes, los profesores y yo hemos terminado de contabilizar los votos, así que tenemos los tres finalistas, Sai, Sasuke y Kuno **– los tres mencionados dan un paso al frente, el fantasma de la opera, un mosquetero y un hombre lobo eran los finalistas, los demás abandonaron el escenario – **procedemos anunciar el tercer lugar **– los dos amigos rezaban porque alguno de ellos dos fuera – **les recordamos que aunque no resulten rey, serán parte de la corte real y de igual forma disfrutaran de los privilegios que esto les da, bien… y el tercer lugar es… ¡Kuno! **– el chico lobo brinco de alegría, tomo sus flores y se hizo a un lado – **ahora, el segundo lugar **–

-felicidades Sasuke – susurro Sai, el chico lo miro extrañado – es más que obvio, mira la felicidad de tu tía – Tsunade estaba sonriente, muy feliz.

**-¡Sai! – **el chico dio una palmada al moreno y blandió su espada como todo un caballero, tomo sus flores y de un brinco bajo del escenario, las chicas no paraban de gritar, el ganador estaba congelado en su lugar, su tía se encargo de jalarlo y llevarlo al frente, le colocaron la corona, le quedaba bien – **me complace presentarles a su Rey, Uchiha Sasuke **– todas sus fans gritaban como locas, Sakura lo veía desde abajo, sonrió un poco. El bullicio que se armo con el ganador poco a poco se fue apagando, al baile le quedaban cuando mucho dos canciones, "Charlotte" se refugió en un rincón, Sasuke la encontró.

-¿Qué te parece? Ahora soy de la realeza – ella sonrió

-la corona te queda bien – antes de que algo mas sucediera dirigió su vista a la salida, ahí estaba su primo junto a sus amigos, los tres disfrazados de hechiceros, al parecer ya se iban. Se sobresalto, regresaría a casa y no la encontraría, sudo frio.

-¿te pasa algo? –

-este… si, me… me tengo que ir – comenzó a caminar a la salida, Sasuke la detuvo del brazo izquierdo, vio su pulsera, estaba seguro que la había visto antes.

-espera… -

-no puedo, tengo que irme –

-me siento como en el cuento de cenicienta –

-la diferencia es que si llega la media noche, mi carruaje no se convertirá en calabaza ni sabrás mi verdadera identidad – corrió a la salida, tomo sus pertenencias, de la capucha saco su celular, esperaba que le contestaran.

-_abro a las 8 – _le respondió una voz somnolienta

-¡cara de boa, soy yo! – grito asustada, Sasuke salió del gimnasio y la vio hablando por teléfono – necesito que vengas por mí, tengo un problema –

-_¿Qué? Son las 11:30, ¿Qué clase de profesores irresponsables dejan a sus alumnos hasta tarde?_-

-por favor – suplico

-_¡Kabuto!_ – el grito la aturdió, escucho pasos apresurados – _enciende el auto – _a lo lejos escucho al chico asentir

-¿viven juntos? – pregunto curiosa

-_le rento un cuarto, llegamos en 15 minutos _– colgó, respiro un poco aliviada, vio que su primo fue al baño, pero seguramente después se iría a casa, lo vio recoger su celular y una mochila.

-nunca entenderé como es que las mujeres pueden correr con tacones – se dio la vuelta, sintió el frio calarle los huesos, ¿la escucho hablar?

-yo… -

-¿llamaste a tus padres? – ella asintió – ya veo, conoceré a tu familia –

-¿Uchiha? – oh no, oh no, esa voz.

-Subaku no Gaara – siseo el Uchiha – buenas noches – esto si que era malo, ¿Por qué su primo tenía que salir del baño precisamente en ese momento? ¿Por qué, Dios, por qué?

-felicidades excelencia – le recordó tanto el tono estúpido de Sasori – veo que tiene compañía – volteo a la chica para verle el rostro, quedo fascinado con su apariencia – no pierdes el tiempo ¿eh? –

-¿no tenias novia Uchiha? – pregunto Deidara

-¿sabes que es problemático salir con dos chicas a la vez? – pregunto Shikamaru

-mi prima seguramente se sentirá muy mal – fingió llorar, se alejo con sus amigos, iban al estacionamiento, volvió a sudar, pero esperen… tenía una excusa, la excusa perfecta para zafarse de él, su teléfono vibro, era un mensaje de Orochimaru, ya estaban en la entrada, si que era rápido. Compuso la mejor cara de ira que pudo y miro al Uchiha.

-así que… ¿quiero ver tus ojos? – Sasuke la miro, el estúpido de Gaara le había arruinado el momento - ¿tienes novia? –

-déjame explicarte… -su tono era suplicante

-no quiero que me expliques nada Uchiha – fingió soltarse a llorar – eres un… eres un… - salió corriendo a la entrada de la escuela, sabía que él la seguiría así que corrió más rápido, en la puerta estaba el auto azul que la había dejado, con una enorme sonrisa corrió hacia el, abrió la puerta trasera y prácticamente se tiro dentro, Sasuke apenas alcanzo a ver el auto y al conductor, ¿no era ese el dueño de la estética?

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-ahora mismo me siento como un fugitivo de la ley – comento Kabuto – la adrenalina corre por mis venas –

-corre las cortinas monstruo y cámbiate, ahí hay una bolsa con un pijama y luego guardas el vestido – ella asintió, corrió las cortinas de las puertas y del vidrio de atrás, también el que tenía enfrente, detrás de los asientos del piloto y el copiloto, ese auto tenia de todo. Termino de quitarse el vestido con alguna que otra dificultad, lo metió dentro de la bolsa sin ningún cuidado, se caló el pijama. Cambio los lujosos zapatos por un par de pantuflas, metió la peluca dentro de la bolsa y saco su cabello dentro de la red que lo cubría, abrió las cortinas.

-ahora Kabuto, quítale el maquillaje – el chico se deshizo del antifaz y con sumo cuidado comenzó a quitarle los rastros del maquillaje, uso una crema para no irritar su piel, termino con una pomada para quitarle la pintura de labios, la dejo como si recién hubiera salido del baño. Llegaron a la mansión, entraron por el gran portón, los empleados ya los conocían, dejaron a la chica frente a la puerta.

-muchas gracias cara de boa –

-no haría esto por nadie más monstruo, pero sabes que la farsa no puede continuar por mucho tiempo ¿verdad? – ella asintió – asegúrate de quitarte esa gargantilla, no le va a tu pijama – toco su cuello, aun la traía, ellos se alejaron, Kabuto se despedía de ella con la mano, ella también. Se dio la vuelta y entro corriendo a su casa.

-¿llego mi primo? –

-no señorita, pero no tarda en llegar, hace poco hablo preguntando por usted, le he dicho lo que me pidió, que estaba dormida –

-muchas gracias Akira – abrazo a su mucama – subiré a mi habitación –

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-Sasuke – su hermano lo llamaba desde atrás de la puerta – oye tonto hermano menor, llegaremos tarde – se levanto de la cama, no importaba lo mal que se sentía por echarlo a perder con Charlotte, le prometió a su prima que iría a visitarla – tus amigos están abajo esperando – escucho que se alejaba, sus maleta estaba preparada hace días, suspiro, le haría bien alejarse del fantasma, pensó en las palabras de Naruto

"_-Seguir jugando a los eternos enamorados no te va a dejar nada bueno, ella está jugando contigo –" _

Y si él tenía razón y ella solo jugaba con él, al diablo con eso, durante sus vacaciones no tenia novia ni fantasma que lo atormentara, tomo sus maletas y salió de su habitación, las montañas lo estaban esperando.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-¿Cómo que de vacaciones? –

-así es querida prima, nos vamos – Temari empacaba la ropa de una sorprendida Sakura – ve a bañarte que Hinata, Kiba y Tenten no tardan en llegar –

-¿pe-pero los invitaste también? –

-me tome la libertad de hacerlo, mi novio dijo que podía llevar a mis hermanos y no te iba a dejar sola, tampoco te iba a llevar solo con los orangutanes de mis hermanos, así que por eso invite a tus amigos - cerro la segunda maleta de la chica - ¿Qué estas esperando? La camioneta llegará por nosotros en cualquier momento – su prima abandono su habitación, se sentía mareada, encima que no pudo dormir bien ahora tenía que levantarse temprano y bañarse para irse de de vacaciones con sus primos a quien sabe dónde, esa sí que era vida.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-señorita, debería comer algo – decía un hombre vestido de mayordomo, tenia cabello largo de un tono azul oscuro y amarrado en una coleta, era bien parecido, al parecer no le llevaba a la chica más que 10 años o un poquito más – el joven Sasuke y sus invitados aun tardarán un poco en llegar, recuerde que vienen por carretera, no me extrañaría que llegaran mañana –

-hazle caso a Yuu – un joven de cabello marrón atravesó la estancia hasta situarse al lado de Shiori – el baka de Sasuke llegará probablemente hasta mañana –

-no quiero – dijo la chica de cabellos negros

-Señorita Uchiha – dijo el joven mayordomo con autoridad – su padre y toda la familia Uchiha cuentan con que cuide de usted, así que va a comer –

-de acuerdo – le respondió con fastidio – quiero ramen – una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Yuu – por favor – sin mas que hacer el hombre de cabellos azules partió resignado a la cocina.

-le haré un altar – comento el chico recién llegado – mira que soportarte todo el año, ¿Cuánto lleva contigo? ¿uno? ¿dos años? –

-van a ser tres en verano – contesto la chica Uchiha

-ya veo – el joven hizo a un lado el cabello que le cubría el lado izquierdo de la cara, tenía unos ojos color ámbar, a Shiori le gustaban – y yo tengo que estar aquí en vacaciones – bufo con cansancio fingido, le encantaba hacer enojar a su amiga

-una palabra más Utakata y tus estúpidas burbujitas verán su fin en la taza del baño – le amenazo

- te encanta que haga la burbuja gigante, a los niños del centro infantil les encanta, claro no las verán por casi un mes porque vine al exilio con mi mejor amiga – quiso suavizar su comentario con lo último, pero aun así recibió un cojín en la cara, su amiga era fuerte.

-hmp… - salió de la estancia para ir a la cocina, Utakata se levanto y miro por la ventana, estaban en el segundo piso, tenía una perspectiva muy buena del pequeño pueblo que estaba adelante, en las faltas de la montaña donde a su amiga le gustaba practicar su deporte favorito, había montañas por todas partes, y posiblemente ella ya las hubiera explorado todas, le encantaba escaparse de la guardia de Yuu, lo compadecía, sonrió, esa niña era un verdadero problema para la sociedad, dio la vuelta, también fue a la cocina.

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que de maravilla, les traje este nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno, espero les haya gustado.**

**Como vieron, Sasuke tiene sentimientos por el fantasma, aunque después se ve confundido por las palabras de Naruto, como ya había dicho, nos desharemos del fantasma por unos cuantos capítulos, ahora a disfrutar las vacaciones.**

**El amigo de Shiori es Utakata, los que vieron uno de los rellenos (a mi parecer de los menos aburridos) de Naruto Shippuden, lo recordaran, el Jinchuriki del seis colas, se los presento, señores él es Utakada. Bien, haremos que el amigo de Shiori haga que nuestro querido Sasuke se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos.**

**Los Subaku No y los Uchiha se encontraran, debo aclarar que los hermanos de Temari no saben quién es el novio de su hermana y Sasuke tampoco sabe quién es la novia de Itachi, será una linda coincidencia.**

**Esperemos ver cómo reaccionan Sai y Tayuya al volverse a encontrar, no di mucha información sobre su llegada porque no planeo que llegue junto con todos ellos, llegará sola, aparte.**

**Bien, el misterio de la mermelada será descubierta y a los perpetradores del trauma de Sasuke, en cuanto a la chica que volverá para hacer sufrir a Sakura, porque ella también tiene que sufrir un poco, como que solo el moreno, ella también debe darse cuenta de lo que le pasa, bueno en lo que estaba, la chica que lastimo a los 6 amigos volverá, claro que volverá, pero lo hará después de las vacaciones, junto con los padres de Sasuke, la tormenta comenzará a caer poco a poco sobre la familia Uchiha, descubriremos el porque de la mala relación entre la prima de Sasuke y el padre de está. Pero por lo pronto, hasta aquí queda esto (: **

**De nuevo, espero que se hayan divertido leyendo.**

**Próximamente: Love Recipe (acabando la Rosa Venenosa) es un proyecto nuevo del cual ya llevo bastante, pero primero quiero terminar ese fic, luego me volveré loca sino le doy final.**

**Estado: en busca de una fuente de inspiración… un dulce de tamarindo sería lo ideal *-* **

**Saludos. **


	18. Podríamos llamarlo destino

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Capitulo terminado Viernes 11 de mayo del 2012 a las 12:19 A.M.**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Podríamos llamarlo destino .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

-no te duermas Kiba –

-¡llevamos un día de camino, en la noche no me dejaste dormir porque tenias miedo que el chupacabras saliera del bosque a comerte, yo te dije que eso solo fue en México y que no existe, tú terminaste por casi asfixiarme y obligarme a que no me durmiera, caíste como una roca mientras que por el miedo que infundaste en mi pobre persona yo no pude pegar el ojo! – termino sin aire – ¡asi que ahora me dormiré! – y sin hacer caso a Sakura, el castaño se acomodo en el asiento y se quedo dormido. Haruno opto por no decirle nada.

-jajaja, obligarlo hacer guardia, solo a ti se te ocurre Sakura – le dijo Deidara

¿En que momento acepto ella ir al viaje?, ah si claro, nunca acepto. Su prima apareció en su habitación haciendo maletas por ella, le dijo que se bañara, salió y de rato volvió para jalarla a la planta baja donde ya los estaban esperando. Kiba, Tenten y Hinata estaba ahí, también los amigos de Gaara; según Temari ellos irían en una camioneta y su novio en otra. Si, en la que iba frente a ellos.

A decir verdad tenia curiosidad por conocer al novio de su prima, había escuchado maravillas de él y de su hermano, tal vez le caerían bien, el caso era que llevaban un día de camino, la camioneta de enfrente había hecho algunas paradas haciendo que ellos también pararan, no había podido ver a los tripulantes ya que por lo general si tenían alguna necesidad lo hacían antes de que ellos siguiera llegaran a donde pararon. Gaara acababa de preguntar al conductor cuanto faltaba, le dijo que medio camino, aproximadamente unas 8 horas. Genial, Kiba iba junto a ella, Hinata y Tenten también en los asientos de atrás, los de en medio eran ocupados por Deidara, Shikamaru, Gaara y Kankuro, Temari iba al frente con el conductor. Recién habían entrado a un paisaje montañoso, nieve por todas partes, el auto avanzaba con precaución, les dijeron que no era necesario llevar abrigos, si claro, estarían entre montañas cubiertas de nieve y esperaban que no se congelaran.

-ese novio tuyo es demasiado misterioso, ¿no será un mafioso? – pregunto Kankuro – mira que el último que anduviste tenia ideas un poquito maniacas –

-solo quería convertir el hierro en oro, un poco de alquimia querido hermano, claro que por supuesto no le salió el truco – bufo molesta, odiaba que le recodaran a sus novios – y claro que él no es mafioso, tonto –

Sakura suspiro, mejor era que llegarán pronto.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

Su convicción no decaería, no por mas que Naruto se aferrara a no callarse, por mas que Suiguetsu no dejara de lamentarse, aunque Sasori no parara de preguntarle estupideces, por mas que su hermano lo molestara, no desistiría, el visitaría a su prima. Lo que hubiera dado por sentarse atrás con Sai y Neji.

-falta poco – susurro para si mismo – aguanta un poco mas – se daba ánimos, incluso pensó que hubiera sido mejor viajar con la novia de su hermano, volteo atrás para ver por el vidrio, apenas podía ver algo, unos cabellos dorados y el conductor, por mas que se esforzara en saber quién era su cuñada no lo lograba. De repente fue atacado por sus recuerdos, la reciente pelea con su hermano donde prácticamente llamo una cualquiera a la novia de su hermano sin conocerla, se sintió basura.

-a lo mejor Itachi no dijo quien era su novia porque es gay – el comentario hizo que todos se callaran al instante, Sasuke volteo para ver mejor a Sai, de unos días para acá había recobrado su esencia y se había convertido en el chico que él conocía desde niños, ese chico que decía las cosas que pensaba asi tal cual, aunque no esperaba que él dijera algo así. Naruto empezó a reírse a todo pulmón secundado por Suigetsu, Sasori se puso a discutir con Neji sobre esa posibilidad y su hermano, pues hacia complicado manejar puesto que se arrojo prácticamente sobre ellos para llegar hasta Sai, sus pies no dejaban ver al conductor por lo que la camioneta se movía de un lado para otro, el solo suspiro con cansancio, aquello era un circo. Si su cuñada era normal, esperaba que no cambiara de opinión al ver a Itachi en su habitad natural rodeado de sus amigos y sus ocurrencias.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-¿podrías solo dejar de moverte de un lado a otro? Me mareas –

-no es mi culpa que seas una princesita –

Utakata estaba sentado de frente al fuego que ardía lentamente, Shiori no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro un poco preocupada por el retraso que sus primos habían tenido, estaba preocupada.

-Yuu te dijo que hablo con los choferes por radio, todo está bien, llegaran en unos minutos, mejor ve a ver que preparen la cena –

-tú no me das ordenes – rebatió la chica y se cruzo de brazos

-bien, bien, entonces solo deja de andar como oveja descarriada –

-estoy segura que no traen abrigos, habrá querido burlarse de ellos – susurraba solo para ella, Utakata suspiro, era verdad que Shiori era su mejor amiga, pero también era verdad que sentía algo que le molestaba en su interior hace unos días, se levanto y la abrazo, se sintió bien.

-por un momento detente – le susurro haciendo que la chica se estremeciera, sonrio de medio lado – temblaste – y mando por la borda el momento haciéndola enojar, salió corriendo del salón, seguramente sentiría la ira de la joven Uchiha, sonrio complacido, solo quería verla sonreír de vez en cuando.

-idiota – escucho que le grito – dile a Yuu que prepare 8 abrigos por favor –

-enseguida su majestad –

-tonto – nuevamente grito, entro a la cocina con una ligera sonrisa y se topo con Yuu – dice que prepares ocho abrigos, esta terca con que Sasuke quiere burlarse de sus invitados – el mayordomo asintió

-me alegra que este aquí – Utakata se volvió – quizás usted sea una luz para esta pobre familia – y se fue, el castaño se quedo un momento como de piedra, ¿pobre?, pero si eran inmensamente ricos, alejo esos pensamientos y volvió donde su amiga, los escasos rayos de luz que se colaban entre las montañas estaban desapareciendo, pronto sería de noche.

-¡ya vienen! – antes siquiera de poner un pie dentro del salón un borrón negro paso a un lado suyo estampándolo contra la pared del pasillo, se recupero de inmediato y fue asomarse por la ventana del salón, dos pares de faros se vislumbraban a lo lejos, eran ellos, sonrio. Salió para seguir a su amiga a donde quiera que se hubiera metido.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

Distinguió dos figuras postradas en la entrada, una mujer y un hombre, muy seguramente su prima y Yuu, no podía esperar por abrazarla. El auto detuvo su marcha y se bajaron de el, uno por uno hasta ser Sai el último. Se había equivocado, Utakata era quien acompañaba a su prima, lo saludo con una seca cabezada y sonrio de lado a Shiori, esta, por educación, no corrió a abrazarlo, debía esperar a los otros invitados.

Un segundo auto aparco frente a la entrada, la camioneta se abrió y para malestar de Sasuke, una mata rosada fue la primera en asomarse afuera.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

Aun con la calefacción sentía frio, solo con ver el paisaje la piel se le erizaba, había sido un poco tonto no haber usado abrigo, Temari se lo dijo, no hará frio, si claro.

-¡increíble! – la exclamación de Kiba hizo que volviera a la realidad, su amigo observaba una mansión en medio de las montañas, era realmente majestuosa, tenía un estilo gótico, ese que te hace recordar vampiros, pero tenia también su toque moderno y único, portones eléctricos y una fuente congelada, era extraño ver cerezos en un ambiente tan hostil para ellos, pero ahí estaban, adornando su avance hacia la mansión, todos estaban maravillados. La camioneta de enfrente se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y por un segundo sintió como el aire le hacía falta y la necesidad de salir corriendo lejos de ahí.

- ¿Qué hace Uchiha aquí? – fue la pregunta que lanzo su primo, francamente ella se preguntaba lo mismo pero no por mucho tiempo, Temari la urgió para que bajara sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo abrió la puerta, bajó. Error. Hacia un frio endemoniado, ni siquiera se acordó que él estaba ahí, no le tomo importancia se estaba congelando.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Sasuke se aproximo hacia la chica tomándola del brazo –se suponía que no te vería en las vacaciones –

-suéltala – aunque congelado Gaara nunca dejaría que lastimaran a su prima

-Sasuke déjala en paz – su hermano intervino también – lo siento Sakura – se disculpo

-¿Qué pasa? – esa era Temari que recién bajaba del auto – ¡amor! – abrazo a Itachi

-¿Amor? – preguntaron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo y se fulminaron al instante.

-Temari es mi novia – le dijo a su hermano

-Itachi es mi amorcito – dijo cursimente su prima

Desde la puerta, en el pequeño pórtico, Shiori y Utakata miraban la escena algo contrariados, sus invitados se dispersaron en dos grupos dejando a la feliz pareja en medio de los alegatos que tenían, al parecer poco les importaba el frio que sentían. Una mata de cabellos rosas llamo la atención de la joven Uchiha, carraspeo sin resultado alguno asi que sin ningún remedio suspiro y hablo hacia los chicos.

- supongo que mis queridos primos no les avisaron del clima de por aquí – Sakura volteo hacia la puerta, una chica de cabello negro les hablaba – el frio apenas esta llegando a la ciudad pero aquí todo el tiempo el clima es así, espero que hayan traído algún abrigo para cubrirse después – asintieron – bien, por lo pronto, Yuu, por favor – un hombre les hizo entrega de algunos abrigos, se olvidaron de su reciente pelea. Temari sonrio, Shiori le caía bien, ya la había conocido antes.

-me da gusto verte Shiori-chan – saludo la rubia, la aludida asintió – te los presentare, ellos son mis hermanos, Gaara y Kankuro – señalo dos chicos al lado de ella, uno pelirrojo y otro de cabello marron, ambos asintieron a la presentación – ellos Shikamaru y Deidara, amigos de mi hermano, él es Kiba, ella Hinata y ella Tenten, amigos de mi prima – aunque ya conocía a la chica Hyuuga no estaba de más - y ella es Sakura, mi querida prima – la peli rosa sonrio débilmente a la chica, ella le devolvió el gesto… un momento, ¿Sakura…?

-me llamo Utakata – la voz de su amigo la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo a un lado para verlo hacer una reverencia.

-bufón – el chico se encogió de hombros – Uchiha Shiori, mucho gusto en conocerlos – Haruno le presto mas atención a la muchacha, ¿dijo Uchiha?, bueno, ciertamente aunque no hubiera dicho su apellido lo hubiera imaginado; tenia un parecido endemoniado con Sasuke y al mismo tiempo se notaba que eran diferentes, la chica tenia facciones finas, sus ojos brillantes se veían muy alegres en ese momento, su voz era seca, fría y queda, con una chispa de elocuencia increíblemente encantadora, sus cabellos negros y largos caían en cascada, tenia un flequillo que apenas le llegaba arriba de los ojos, lo mas importante de todo, pensó Sakura, era su sonrisa, ella sonreía. No pensó que vería sonreír a otro Uchiha con esa familiaridad con la que ella lo hacía además de Itachi.

-¿tal vez quieras pasar?

-hn… - unos ojos ámbar le devolvían la mirada, había una mano extendida frente a ella

- a menos que te quieras congelar – vio a su alrededor, no había nadie más que ella parada como tonta frente al chico, miro al pórtico, Shiori seguía ahí de brazos cruzados y una expresión divertida en el rostro.

- si – tomo la mano que le ofrecía, el chico la guio hacia la puerta donde se topo con la prima de Sasuke, no se veía temible como él.

.

.

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa, los Uchiha lógicamente al principio de la misma, estando Temari siempre a un lado de Itachi y Utakata a un lado de su amiga, los demás se sentaron donde mejor les pareció.

Sakura quedo extasiada con la comida que les prepararon, llamo su atención que tanto el plato de Sasuke como el de su prima estaban vacios, no había probado bocado y eso de alguna manera le preocupaba.

-¡estuvo delicioso! – dijo Kiba muy satisfecho, los demás asintieron.

-han tenido un largo viaje – Shiori se puso de pie – supongo que gustaran de irse a la cama, ya tendremos el día de mañana para conocernos mejor y dar un paseo por la villa–

-¿Dónde esta Midori?

-siempre tan impaciente Sai – recrimino Sasori

-sus impulsos pervertidos no pueden esperar mas – espero Suigetsu

-idiotas – siseo Shiori de una manera tan parecida a Sasuke que a la Haruno le dieron escalofríos, los chicos la escucharon y guardaron silencio

-a veces da más miedo que Sasuke – escucho que susurraba Naruto a sus amigos

-Midori llegará mañana por la mañana, tal vez nos acompañe al desayuno – Sai asintió – vayamos arriba para que descansen.

.

.

-¿has visto eso? –

-increíble que alguien saque a mi primo de sus casillas – Shiori y Utakata se encontraban en la habitación de la primera, estaban al pendiente que ni Sasuke ni Itachi se enteraran de eso, de lo contrario el castaño terminaría molido a golpes por ambos.

-no, yo decía sus ojos, hace tiempo no veía a Sasuke de ese modo – ella no comprendía – esa chica le provoca algo pero siento que él no se da cuenta –

-entonces ambos sabemos lo que hay que hacer – el asintió, siempre haría lo que ella le pedía, no podía negarse – me dio hambre, bajare a comer algo – salió de la habitación, Utakata se quedo solo pensando en lo que haría al siguiente día, era jugar con fuego pero le agradaba molestar a los Uchiha.

.

.

-creí que habías abandonado esa costumbre – Sasuke se apareció en la puerta de la cocina sonriendo de medio lado.

-y yo creí que habías dejado de ser un entrometido – Shiori dejo de lado su plato y corrió a colgarse del cuello de su primo – te extrañe – él le devolvió el abrazo.

-no hay nadie divertido con quien pelear –

-soy imposible de reemplazar – sonrio, volvió donde su comida - ¿Cómo estas? –

-bien

-¿seguro?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-¿Qué paso con Charlotte?

-no lo sé, esto es complicado Naruto me dijo algo que me hizo pensar en algo.

-¿si? ¿en qué?

-pues… ella… no es como que la vea fuera del auditorio.

-aja…

-y en realidad a veces creo que es un fantasma – tomo asiento junto a Shiori, quito el tenedor de las manos de la chica para usarlo él, por supuesto, comiéndose la cena de la joven Uchiha

-ya veo – fulmino al chico - ¿Qué hay con Sakura? – Sasuke casi se atraganta

-¿Qué?

-la mencionaste la última vez.

-estaba distraído.

-tu subconsciente te traiciono, ¿es la peli rosa? – él asintió – ¿y… que hay con ella?

-nada.

-¿nada?... pensé que tú y ella…

-entre la molesta y yo no hay nada – termino de comerse la cena de su prima

-¿molesta? Me pareció adorable.

-Shiori, ella es irritante, malcriada, grosera y me odia.

-razones le has dado.

-¿Qué?

-nadie odia solo porque si, además, vi tu cara cuando la viste, era otra cosa mas que molestia la que te causa, lo que pasa es que eres un obstinado.

-¿obstinado? ¡Jha! Obstinado quien se aferra a toda costa en mantener una amistad que claramente es otra cosa.

-¿a… a que te refieres…?

-¿no es obvio? Utakata y tú debería intentarlo de nuevo, ¿Cuándo duraron? ¿Un día…dos?

-ocho horas, era obvio que eso no iba a funcionar – su rostro adquirió un tono rojo increíblemente rápido, volteo a un lado para que su primo no la viera

-hn. Tal para cual.

-eres el menos indicado para decir eso, las parejas que pelean como un matrimonio es obvio que van a terminar juntos para siempre.

-entonces te ire comprando el regalo de bodas.

-idiota.

-irrespetuosa.

-¿irrespetuosa? Solo eres un año mas grande que yo, no te las des de adulto porque no lo eres.

-eres… eres… ¡aah!

-yo se que me amas primito. – Sasuke se levanto, abrazo de nuevo a su prima, revolvió sus cabellos y sonrio. Con Itachi podía pelear y después de un rato volver a estar igual. Con Shiori las cosas se arreglaban inmediatamente y siempre terminaban con un abrazo.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!

-¡callen a la chachalaca! – grito Kiba mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¡apoyo al cara de perro!, es muy temprano para que haya ruido – Sasori lo alcanzo

-¡no griten en mi casa!

-tampoco grites tú – dijo Utakata a su amiga

-nunca creí que mis buenos días harían una explosión de este nivel .

-Midori – susurro Sai, una chica peli marrón le sonreía desde la puerta, dejo su bolsa en el suelo y se encamino al nacimiento de las escaleras donde estaba el chico.

-es tan bueno verte de nuevo – le dio un cálido abrazo, Sakura que venia bajando las escaleras se quedo de hielo a medio camino, Sasuke venia tras de ella y pudo notar un estremecimiento en la chica. Se molesto. Shiori lanzo un vistazo rápido a su primo y se dio cuenta de su estado, sonrio de medio lado. Utakata suspiro, comenzaba a extrañar a esos chiquillos molestos del centro que tan feliz lo hacían.

-¡Guerra de nieve! – una bola blanca llego a estrellarse de lleno al abrigo de Midori lo que hizo que Sai se molestara, un rubio pasmado estaba parado en la puerta, Itachi y Temari venían detrás de él con la intención de atacar pero se detuvieron apenas vieron quien llego.

-mejor corre Naruto – le susurro el mayor de los Uchiha, el rubio asi lo hizo y tras él iba Sai con la intención de devolverle el favor.

La mansión Uchiha en medio de la nieve se convertiría en un manicomio lleno de adorables locos, todos por diversas razones. El frio corazón que envuelve a los Uchiha más jóvenes espera por la persona correcta para ser derretido. El frio de las montañas es la excusa perfecta.

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**Hola!, bueno, en este capítulo no hubo mucha acción es cierto pero podemos darnos cuenta que al Uchiha le molestan cierto tipo de cosas, me hare cargo que le molesten mas (:**

**En cuanto a Shiori y Utakata, no pienso sacar a flote mas sobre ellos, solo que el chico de cabellos cafes será factor para hacer explotar al Uchiha. En tanto a Sai y Tayuya, los que han visto el drama Boys Over flowers saben como termina la relación, para el que no, solo esperen.**

**Hubo una reacción de parte de Sakura, es obvio que no dejas de querer a alguien de la noche a la mañana, supongo que esas serán todo menos vacaciones, jeee.**

**Bien, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, agradezco mucho sus reviews.**

**BlueEyesAnime, gracias de verdad (: me hiciste darme cuenta de varias cosas que empezaban a desencajar, como te he comentado las cosas van a mejorar de eso me encargo yo, jeje, espero que puedas leer este capitulo e igualmente me des tu opinión, la aprecio mucho.**

**danny, has seguido el fic todo este tiempo, muchas gracias. Si, Charlotte no saldrá en unos cuantos capítulos y la sacaremos poco a poco de la mente de Sasuke para que solo tenga espacio para Sakura. Ella va a sufrir pero por otras causas, no directamente con la chica que aparesca sino que algo relacionado ya lo verás. Bien, el padre de Sakura esta muerto (solo lo recuerdo xD) solo tiene a su madre y bueno, después de las vacaciones regresaran todos los progenitores. Y bueno, nada gracias por seguir dejando tu punto de vista.**

**Nota al 1 de Mayo: Tuve que hacer unas correcciones porque… ¿Qué creen? Por alguna razón que desconozco me fui en el viaje e hice una mezcladera de nombres capítulos más adelante, eso ya esta arreglado. **

**Nos leemos en la próxima.**


	19. Apoyo

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Capitulo terminado sábado 11 de agosto a las 3:00 am**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Apoyo .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_ ¿realmente estuviste en Paris?

_bueno Naruto, es la capital de la moda y por tanto como modelo es imprescindible visitar el país.

_increíble – susurro Tenten – eh soñado con ir alguna vez.

_podría invitarlas la próxima vez que vaya – ofreció la chica – seria magnifico tener compañía conocida, tú también iras ¿verdad Shiori?

_sabes que esas cosas no me gustan.

_el desayuno está listo – informo Yuu al tiempo que el servicio entraba por una puerta contigua al comedor cargando varias bandejas, las cuales dejaron sobre la mesa a disposición de todos.

_deberías hacer una excepción y acompañarme – comento desanimada – seguro te gustara.

_mi prima es un monstruo – dijo Sasuke – invítala mejor a una excursión en África, probablemente se sienta familiarizada con los animales.

_considero que no es buena idea comparar a Shiori con los animales – dijo Utakata, tomo un plato y se sirvió un poco de huevo y pan tostado – los ofendes.

_hey, par de idiotas. Aun sigo aquí ¿saben? – Sakura observaba en silencio la convivencia de Sasuke con su prima, incluso Itachi participaba llamando "tonto hermano menor" a Sasuke o éste le devolvía el insulto. Se creía dentro de un sueño donde todos actuaban como locos sin remedio y ella poco a poco se volvía loca también. Entonces observo a Sai, tenia una sonrisa autentica en el rostro, no alejaba su vista ni por un segundo de Midori. Solo tenía ojos para ella. Eso le dolió un poco.

_hn… nunca lo hubiera notado – le contesto el Uchiha, sonrio de medio lado y estiro el brazo para tomar un pan. Su mirada hizo alto al toparse con la expresión de tristeza que Sakura cargaba en su rostro, siguió su mirada; miraba a Sai. Shiori, en silencio, observo a su primo y suspiro. Era tan tonto.

_Sakura-chan – llamo Utakata – ¿puedo llamarte así? – Ella asintió – que bien, vayamos al pueblo después del desayuno, estoy seguro te gustara. Es muy pintoresco – Sasuke casi se tuerce el cuello cuando volteo para ver a Utakata, éste tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que la peli rosa se sonrojara.

_creo que deberíamos ir todos al pueblo – tomo un bocado de su desayuno, lo masco lentamente sin importarle las miradas que tenia sobre él.

_ ¿estás seguro que no te equivocaste de hermano? – pregunto Shiori a Itachi - ¿de verdad es él? –

_ ¿Sasuke estás enfermo? – pregunto Naruto

_creo que el aire de las montañas le está afectando – comento Suigetsu

_ Temari – llamo Gaara – no es una broma de mal gusto ¿verdad? Uchiha no dice cosas así – Sakura observaba atentamente al peli negro en busca de una señal que le dijera que él quería burlarse de ella, permanecía inalterable, hermético ante lo que decían, detestaba que fuera así.

_es una buena idea – apoyo Utakata – podemos ir ahora y en la noche al festival –

_ ¿habrá festival? – pregunto Kiba, aun tenía un pedazo de papa sin masticar en la boca lo cual hacia que se inflaran sus mejillas.

_ es de mal gusto hablar con la boca llena – reprendió Naruto que apenas hablaba por el exceso de fideos que se asomaban por su boca.

_tal para cual – bufo Neji un poco molesto.

_todos los años hay – explico el chico – rara vez vamos – observo a su amiga – hay cierta persona que le tiene miedo a los juegos mecánicos –

_ ¿Quién le tiene miedo a que? –

_no fui yo quien pedía a gritos que lo bajaran de la rueda de la fortuna –

_estaba alta – Sasuke profirió una carcajada burlesca apenas audible pero que su prima escucho claramente – por lo menos no vomite – su mirada se clavo en su primo que al instante compuso una mirada glacial.

_comí demasiado – fue su única respuesta para volver a su desayuno.

_entonces, está decidido –Midori tomo a Sai del brazo y le sonrio – ¡iremos al pueblo! – a Sakura no le gusto escuchar eso.

_será divertido – susurro Utakata a la peli rosa, un abrupto tintineo de un tenedor al chocar con los dientes sonó fuerte y claro, Shiori observo a su primo, casi se comía el tenedor en el intento de parecer tranquilo.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

_el lugar es colorido –

_es hermoso – corrigió Hinata a Kiba – la nieve es hermosa –

_este es el centro del pueblo, una plaza muy bonita – dijo Utakata. Los chicos pasaron frente a él mirando hacia todas partes, pequeños establecimientos con techo cubierto con tejas rojas, puertas tradicionales, ventanales que dejaban observar su interior – hay una pista de hielo por aquí –

_es irónico – comento Gaara

_bueno, no iras a patinar sobre la superficie del lago, el hielo es débil –

_buen punto Sasuke – apoyo Sasori

_ ¿quieren patinar? – pregunto Itachi

_sería una muy buena idea – Temari se colgó del brazo de su novio – así me enseñas a patinar querido –

_claro – él sonrio de medio lado

_voy a vomitar – Sasuke se volteo hacia otra parte, se encontró con Sakura sentada en la orilla de una fuente con agua congelada, a punto estuvo de caminar hacia ella cuando Utakata se le adelanto.

_vamos Sakura-chan, será divertido – ella le sonrio y tomo la mano que le ofrecía para caminar junto a él.

_baka-suke! – grito Shiori - ¡ven! – halo a su primo del brazo y lo llevo casi a rastras hasta la pista de patinaje – tienes humor de los mil diablos –

_hmp… todos parecen idiotas – su vista clavada en Sakura, ella sintió un leve estremecimiento y volteo hacia atrás, Sasuke desvió su mirada – yo no voy a patinar –

_me quedo contigo entonces – miro extrañado a la chica, ella tenía una mirada triste que cambio apenas vio al castaño acercarse a ella – vamos a caminar por ahí – él acepto. Ambos se alejaron poco a poco de la pista de hielo. Sakura reía animadamente con Utakata, volteo a un lado y pudo ver como los dos se iban, podía sentir un gran pesar en la prima de Sasuke pero ella parecía tan hermética como él, solo un poco más abierta a la gente, pero con la misma forma de ser respecto a sus sentimientos. Utakata se percato de la huida de su amiga y no pudo hacer más que negar con la cabeza, Sai y Midori también se fueron por ahí así que tendría que ser él el alma de la fiesta.

_Sakura, nos estamos quedando atrás – tomo la mano de la chica y juntos patinaron hacia el grupo.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

_estas irritable –

_siempre lo estoy – Sasuke y su prima vagaban entre las callejuelas empedradas, ella comía animadamente dangos y él… bueno, él solo caminaba.

_tonto – llegaron hasta un claro desde donde se podían ver las montañas en todo su esplendor - ¿Cómo están mis tíos? –

_supongo que bien, siguen de viaje –

_ya veo… ¿le tocaste el piano? –

_ ¿a quién? – su vista clavada al frente

_no sé… ¿Qué tal la bella durmiente?... a tu estúpido fantasma, a quien mas –

_si… y no es estúpido – era la primera vez que pensaba en Charlotte desde su llegada, no había pensado en ella.

_ ¿y? –

_todo se arreglo –

_me alegro – tomaron asiento frente a la iglesia, los grandes vitrales eran iluminados por los rayos solares impregnándolos de vida – así que… Charlotte… ¿enamorado? –

_no lo creo – la respuesta salió sola sin pensarlo dos veces – bueno – dudo – no lo sé –

_ ¿porque? –

_ya te lo dije, no siento que sea alguien real… no lo sé, pero hay algo que me llama la atención, algo que no eh visto en nadie más –

_bueno, suele suceder, espero que por prestarle atención a un fantasma no dejes pasar a alguien de carne y hueso – Sasuke la vio extrañado – los sentimientos son juguetones, algo que odias un día terminas amándolo al otro, alguien que no soportas terminas amándolo –

_como a Utakata – ella lanzo un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos haciendo paciencia

_si, como nos paso a él y a mí, pero ahora somos amigos y no estamos hablando de él… lo que quiero decir es que dejes de ser tan orgulloso, se un poco mas tú –

_ ¿un poco mas yo?… - se acostó en la banca – no puedo serlo con todo el mundo –

_podrías intentarlo –

_hn…

_Naruto me conto algo… - Sasuke levanto la cabeza para ver a su prima, ella cabeceaba hacia la iglesia, él lo entendió de inmediato, un sonrojo se extendió débilmente por sus mejillas - ¿Por qué te pones rojo? –

_nadie se puso rojo – rápidamente se puso de pie y dio la espalda a Shiori - ¿Qué te conto el pelos de elote? –

_que durmieron en una iglesia, solo eso. Esperaba que tú me contaras más –

_no hay nada que contar… dormimos… me hizo reír… y el párroco nos "regaño" – susurro Sasuke

_parece que la pasaste bien –

_hmp… no fue para tanto, además ella me hizo esperar por horas… se suponía que tendríamos una cita –

_ ¿cita? ¿Qué me estas escondiendo Uchiha? –

_nada – volvió a sentarse –no escondo nada – ella suspiro

_realmente deseo que seas feliz, te quiero mucho y quiero lo mejor para ti. Lo mejor – la mirada de ella se torno triste, miraba fijamente el cielo y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla – te debo mucho – él comprendió al instante, dejo su lugar y ocupo uno junto a ella. La abrazo.

_ella siempre te cuida donde quiera que este – le susurro – vela por que seas feliz –

_lo sé… pero mi padre aun no se lo perdona… él… ni siquiera me ve a los ojos –

_porque le recuerdas a ella, eres la viva imagen de tu madre… dale tiempo –

_ ¿más? – se separo de él – han pasado 9 años y sigo encerrada en esa enorme casa sin que él llegue y me dé un simple abrazo… ¡nada! – Sasuke la observaba sin decir palabra, simplemente dejo que se desahogara, para cuando termino caían cascadas de sus ojos.

_eres igual que él, por eso no arreglan nada – ella lo miro confusa – nunca has tratado de hablar con él, no has ido a su oficina, no has intentado interponerte entre él y el trabajo… no has hecho suficiente Shiori – la abrazo de nuevo – la próxima vez, intenta, pide ayuda a tu madre, ella siempre va a estar para ti –

_tú también deberías usar tu consejo – dijo secándose las lagrimas

_hn… -

_ ¿vas a decirme que Sakura es indiferente para ti? –

_mejor vámonos – se paro y echo andar hacia la pista de patinaje, Shiori corrió hacia él y lo detuvo

_lo siento, no debo ser tan entrometida – agacho la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Suspiro, no podía enojarse con ella.

_solo no seas tan insistente con ese tema –

_de acuerdo, ¿Cómo vas con los tíos? –

_ ¿con que? –

_tú idea de estudiar música luego de la prepa, al tío Fugaku nunca le ha gustado eso, él quiere que estudies una carrera que sirva para llevar la empresa – Sasuke camino delante de ella con el rostro hacia el suelo, llegaron al barandal que los separaba de la pista de patinaje, se recargo en él y cerró los ojos.

_no lo aceptarán –

_Ni siquiera lo has intentado, no has entrado a su oficina y robado un minuto de su tiempo y… -

_ ¡ya entendí!...

_hazlo, la tía Mikoto te apoya, Itachi te apoya, yo te apoyo – lo abrazo – todo saldrá bien – una cálida sensación embargo al Uchiha, quiso devolverle el abrazo pero su naturaleza no se lo permitió, no en público; así que solo palmeo su cabeza y la separo un poco.

_ya veremos – suspiro – sueltame, parecemos novios y tanto afecto me hace daño –

_eres insoportable – y abrazo mas fuerte a Sasuke – así te mantengo lejos de las oportunistas – sonrio alegremente – patinemos –

_no quiero –

_vamos – se llevo a Sasuke a regañadientes a pedir unos patines y lo jalo al centro de la pista

_dije que no quiero –

_cállate y patina –

.

.

_Sakura debería estar patinando con Sasuke y no su prima… todo será un gran fiasgo –

_cálmate Sasori, podemos sacar provecho de esto –

_ ¿Cómo Neji? ¡Explícame como!, Sasuke no debería tener amigos tan buenos como yo –

_eres tan modesto – bufo Naruto

_podemos pedir ayuda a Utakata, para que separe a Sasuke de su prima y se la cambiamos por Sakura –

_oye, eso es bueno – dijo Suiguetsu al oji-perla

_ ¿alguien esta escuchándome? Todo se derrumbo –

_esa es una canción – dijo Naruto – y a mí me gusta la idea de Neji –

_ ¿quien asegura que Utakata nos va ayudar? – preguntó Sasori – se ve que está interesado por Sakura, solo dejemos todo esto de lado y vayamos a enterrarme en una fosa sin fondo… he fracasado –

_a veces eres tan dramático, ¿es que no te das cuenta? – Neji tomo el rostro de Sasori y lo giro hacia donde patinaban Sakura y Utakata, el castaño no dejaba de voltear hacia donde Shiori hacia patinar a su primo – es obvio que no está interesado en ella, solo tenemos que tentarlo –

_ ¿y cuando serás eso?

_!Sasuke! – todos voltearon para encontrarse con un pelinegro tumbado en el suelo con su prima encima de él tratando de levantarlo – no te paso nada lo sé –

_déjame… no me gusta patinar… -

_Esta noche – contesto Neji a sus amigos y fue donde Sasuke para burlarse un poco de él

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

_ ¿que estoy haciendo aquí?

_mi querido amigo, hemos decidido ayudarte – Utakata se encontraba al centro de una habitación en la que Sasori, Naruto, Suigetsu y Neji habían montando una especie de centro de mando – tú, amigo mío, estas totalmente perdido – el rubio jalo un silla y se sento junto al castaño

_ ¿perdido?... creo que debo irme de aquí –

_ ¡nadie sale de aquí! – Suigetsu corrió hacia la puerta

_Sui, cálmate – Sasori masajeaba sus sienes – estoy muy estresado y tú haciendo ruido lo empeoras –

_creo que no entiendo todo este circo, ¿Dónde está Sasuke? Y su amigo de la sonrisa permanente, ¿Por qué no están aquí? –

_mira, Utakita – el pelirrojo se acerco a él – esto es serio, y si quieres a Shiori, vas a cooperar con nosotros. ¿Entendido? –

_no creo que… -

_ ¡¿entendido?! – le grito

_si, si, lo entendí… -

_bien –

_mejor sigo yo con la charla – Neji mando a su amigo a una esquina para que se relajara, Suigetsu fue con él para "ayudarlo" – escucha, te vimos en la pista, no la pierdes de vista y nosotros necesitamos a la rosita junto al gruñón, así que… el punto es este: te ayudamos con la versión femenina de Sasuke y tu nos ayudas a nosotros –

_ ¿Por qué hacen todo esto? –

_porque es nuestro amigo, es casi como un hermano… queremos salvarlo –

_Naruto, están locos, ¿Cómo una chica va ayudar a salvarlo? ¿Cómo van a salvarlo de esa manera? ¿Salvarlo de qué? –

_Sakura no es como las demás, lo supimos desde el principio – Sasori se unió de nuevo a la plática, su voz era seria pero llena de sentimiento, miro fijamente al castaño y luego le dio la espalda – todos somos unos completos idiotas, pero somos unos idiotas que lo tenemos todo… Sasuke, él no y tú debes entenderlo tan bien como nosotros, Shiori y su padre no se llevan bien, supongo que es un mal de familia –

_queremos darle un poco de lo que él nos dio antes del aquel incidente, queremos al viejo Sasuke de vuelta –

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

_oficialmente odio las ferias – Shiori caminaba entre el gentío para poder llegar hasta una zona menos ocupada

_ ¿Por qué? - Midori corría para alcanzarla y los demás hacían lo posible por seguirlas

_el estridente sonido de esa música de circo, los constantes roces con la gente que va pasando y los niños irritable que se ponen a llorar si su mamá no les compra un maldito unicornio de peluche… ¡niño ya no te lo va a dar! – le grito a un niño de unos 7 años que pasaba junto a ella llorando amargamente

_creo que mejor nos movemos de aquí – Utakata jalo a la chica del brazo y la alejo del niño y su mamá – no debiste hacer eso –

_él no debió haber llorado cerca de mí –

_ ¿y ahora qué? – pregunto Gaara

_supongo que podemos irnos cada quien por su lado – opino Neji

_genial, Sakura vienes conmigo – Utakata se llevo a la peli rosa y se perdió entre la multitud

_ ¡hey! A dónde vas con mi prima – Gaara fue tras ellos

_ ¡Gaara!, aaah, tan problemático, Deidara vamos – Y sus amigos tras de él

_Itachi y yo nos iremos a ese túnel del amor –

_Midori quiere ver si puede atrapar algunas manzanas así que supongo que iré con ella – Sai fue el último en separarse del grupo y entonces fue cuando el plan comenzó

_ooh… ¡ooh! – caída dramática por parte del rubio

_Naruto… ¿Qué te pasa? – Suigetsu exagero en su papel y Sasori se quería morir

_me siento mal –

_te llevare lejos de aquí, vamos –

_iré con ustedes –

_ ¡NO!... es decir, quédate con Shiori, Sasori y Neji, cara de pez se pondrá bien… disfruten – de un segundo a otro desaparecieron dejando solos a los chicos.

_ ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –

.

.

_esta no era mi idea de hacer algo – grito por encima de ruido, Sasori arrastro a todos hasta la rueda de la fortuna donde la fila era increíblemente larga

_será divertido –

_ ¿no son Sakura y Utakata? – Neji veía hacia el frente de la fila donde el castaño casi le hacía señales de humo – si son, vamos con ellos – un Sasuke resignado y una prima molesta caminaron hasta ellos, una vez ahí la incomodidad se sintió en el aire. Sakura estaba distraída, el Uchiha podía darse cuenta fácilmente y le fastidiaba verla así, se acerco poco a poco a ella hasta que estuvo a su lado.

_estamos en una feria, deberías cambiar esa cara – le susurro – se supone que deberías reír –

_ ¿que hay de ti? –

_soy un caso diferente, no es mi estilo – Sakura lo observo impresionada y sonrio un poco, para él.

_ ¡nos toca! – anuncio un alegre Utakata, en la taquilla había un señor extraño, de ojos azules, barba negra, una peluca mal puesta y una voz áspera, lleno de aceite y con un cubre bocas

_que linda pareja tenemos aquí – dijo refiriéndose a Sakura y Sasuke – ustedes pasen primero –

_yo no vengo con él – dijo Sakura

_ ni siquiera quiero subirme a esto – se quejo el peli negro

_yo vengo con él – dijo Shiori

_hija, lo siento, pero de ninguna manera pueden ir dos personas del mismo color de cabello en una de estas –

_ ¿que? Eso es ridículo –

_yo no hago las reglas, así que, rosa y negro… pueden subir –

_no yo no…

_un momento… - empujo a ambos chicos dentro de la pequeña cabina, puso los seguros y la puso andar, detuvo la marcha y se dirigió a Shiori y Utakata

_ustedes dos estarán perfectos –

_no, yo no me subo a esa cosa – la chica dio media vuelta pero su amigo la cargo como un costal de papas y la llevo hasta la cabina – ¡bájame! –

_será divertido Shiori – el señor cerró, puso y seguros y la rueda echo andar.

Irónicamente el éxito de su plan estaba en una rueda de la fortuna, y realmente confiaban en ella.

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**Nota: Sé que no debería ir al inicio del capitulo, pero aquí va. Sigo con la edición, tuve una metida de pata tamaño monumental y ahora la corrijo, ¡Lo siento de verdad!**

**No tengo perdón de Dios y me siento terriblemente mal por haberme tardado tanto D:**

**Esto es lo que paso… tenia pensado subir este capitulo a principios de julio o antes, pero salimos de vacaciones antes de lo planeado y apenas me dio tiempo de darle seguimiento a algunos fic's. Bueno, me fui de vacaciones allá donde el internet no existe y además no pude llevar mi computadora por lo que me atrase en todoooo, fueron tres semanas sin tener contacto con el mundo exterior… salvo con mi papá.**

**Fueron 3 semanas de vacaciones y cuando volvi, bueno… había muchas cosas que limpiar y poner en orden, eso me llevo una semana mas o menos y si escribí un poco hasta casi terminar el capitulo.**

**Esta semana ayude a mi padre con algunas cosas de su trabajo y por distraída me tomo mas tiempo del que debió xD. Pero todo eso ya se acabo, he terminado con eso, el lunes entro a la escuela y todo volverá a la normalidad.**

**Bien, por mi bien espero que asi sea.**

**El capitulo no es muy largo, no quería hacerlo largo, porque el capitulo siguiente será el que tenga todo lo que sucede en la feria, (: **

**Los problemas Uchihas estuvieron muy generales, no quiero viajarme mucho en el rollo de la prima y los de Sasuke saldrán a relucir un poco más a delante. Y bueno, la onda Utakata tampoco será explicita. **

**Naruto y Suiguetsu tendrán mucho trabajo y Neji tendrá que soportar el mal humor de Sasori. **

**:D Los quiero a todos. Ando cursi jeje. **

**Me he actualizado en cuanto al manga, no puedo creer que Orochimaru haya vuelto :D es mi ídolo! xD.**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, espero verlos en menos de una semana, el miércoles sino viernes tal vez. **

**Saludos para todos. **

**danny, lo siento mucho, me tarde demasiado lo sé, em… aun falta mas por ver de Sasuke y sus manias jee, muchas gracias por comentar, te lo agradezco mucho. ¿Cómo ves a los chiflados? Jeje.**

**Yureny, disculpa la tardanza, me alegra mucho que hayas leído mi historia :D muchas gracias.**

**Alexa Hiwatari, igual se me hace rara la pareja Itachi-Temari, pero me parece interesante.**

**Brillant Star, Ya lo he subido, me tarde demasiado, lo siento.**


	20. La rueda, los locos, el descubrimiento

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**A Viernes 7 de septiembre del 2012 a las 11:43 pm**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. La rueda, los locos, el descubrimiento .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Sasuke POV**

La música típica de circo se escuchaba vagamente, aun así me fastidiaba. Algo me dice que esto de haber venido a la feria no es nada bueno. El tipo raro de la taquilla me recuerda a alguien, su estúpida sonrisa me lo dice.

_La rueda esta en movimiento, se supone que debes permanecer sentado –

Su voz, ¿me llamaba a mi?, claro, somos los únicos en este mini vagón. Tome asiento junto a ella, me crucé de brazos y mire al frente, justo donde no había nadie.

_ ¿Qué?

_Nada

Ella giro su rostro a la derecha, justo donde se podía observar a la luna ser tapada por unas nubes grises.

_sería el colmo si empieza a llover – me dijo

_ ¿hn…

_la iglesia, ¿te acuerdas?, no quiero tener que dormir contigo otra vez –

_admite que te gustó.

_ ¿a quién le gustaría dormir contigo?

_te sorprenderías.

Aún con el rostro hacia un lado pude ver como se sonrojo levemente, eso me gusto, pero de un momento para otro tenía esa mirada triste de hace poco.

_ ¿Sai y Midori…?

_ ¿que hay con ellos?

_ Ellos… ¿son novios?

_mmm… no lo sé – creo mi voz sonó más fría de lo que pensé, Sakura se estremeció debido a eso - ¿Por qué?

_no… por nada, es que creo que se ven muy bien juntos

_hn… - el aparato de repente se detuvo bruscamente, Sakura salió despedida hacia al frente, en un acto de reflejo la atraje hacia a mí y la abracé. Eche un rápido vistazo hacia abajo y vi al estúpido técnico haciendo señas, lo más probable es que esta cosa se descompuso.

Sollozos y humedad me distrajeron de la situación, Sakura estaba llorando y me mojo, esperen… ¿llora?

_yo… lo siento – me dijo con su voz entrecortada

_tienes todo el tiempo que quieras para llorar – dije sin soltarla - ¿es por Sai? – ¡claro que si idiota!

_n-no… yo…

_**eres pésima para mentir – **se movió bruscamente como buscando alejarse de mí, hmp, conmigo no funciona Sakura, apreté el abrazo y la refugie en mi pecho.

**¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke? **

_voy a estar bien – claro, tienes que ver a Sai cada momento junto a Midori y vas a estar perfectamente

**Esto no está bien…**

_tú no estás bien, llora, desahógate… nadie se enterará de esto –

_ ¿Por qué lo haces?

_porque nadie nos ve

**Puedes besarla y acabar con la apuesta.**

_no soy tan malo Sakura – la aleje de mi y tome asiento frente a ella. Mire fijamente sus ojos y sentí una opresión a la altura del corazón, era una sensación desagradable que hacía que me sintiera triste.

_yo… creo que es mejor que nos divirtamos un poco… - seco lágrimas de sus mejillas y esbozo una hermosa sonrisa – no todos los días se puede subir a una rueda de la fortuna que se quede parada.

_hn… Shiori debe estar llorando ahora mismo – mire hacia afuera, cualquier lugar era mejor que verla a ella y sentirse raro.

_tú y ella son muy unidos… ¿verdad?

_tratamos de serlo.

_Sasuke… ¿Por qué eres así?... es decir… ¿Qué te paso?

_ ¿Qué me paso? –

_No entiendo porque te empeñas en ser así… te he visto con ella y creo que ese es el verdadero Sasuke – la conversación comenzaba a tornarse un poco incomoda, al menos para mí, no podría decirle mis razones, mi frustración con el mundo, no a ella pero muy seguramente no pensaba de esta manera minutos antes, cuando dije aquella estupidez – sabes que siento… que tienes miedo de enfrentar lo que realmente eres.

_esta conversación se está volviendo absurda - ¿Por qué no camina esta estúpida maquina?

_ ¡lo vez! ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena ahora tu "no soy tan malo Sakura"? ¿A que le tienes miedo? - supongo que mi actitud fue suficiente para descolocarla, ¡pero demonios! Oírla preguntar por Sai y Midori hizo que quisiera bajar de aquí, buscarlos y mandarlos lo más lejos posible para que ella no sufriera… ¿Qué se supone que debes contestar Sasuke?

De un tiempo para acá ella y Charlotte se convirtieron en mi distracción, siendo ella la chica de carne y hueso con la que pretendo jugar y justo ahora suena tan estúpido besarla por una inútil apuesta. Estando ella frente a mí, tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana a punto de caer de su vitrina, siendo yo el niño torpe que tropezó con ella.

¿Qué contestarle estando ella en ese estado?

Fije mi vista en esas joyas verdes (hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que le quedan los ojos verdes), había algo familiar que no lograba reconocer, algo que me hacia querer contarle todo pero simplemente no podía.

_no hagas que me arrepienta de lo que acabo de decir Sakura, ¿es tan difícil para ti aceptar que no le diré a nadie lo que suceda aquí?

Obviamente esperaba que se sorprendiera, pero no que sonriera y aceptara el "trato".

_entiendo, no preguntaré mas – y en ese momento la maquina volvió a moverse.

No sé que me sorprendió más, si el hecho que ella me sonriera o el que se sintiera tan bien aquí, adentro.

Definitivamente no estaba bien, nada estaba bien.

_ ¡yo te mato Utakata! – frente a mi paso Shiori corriendo tras su amigo, traía una cuerda amarrada a una de sus muñecas, francamente no me interesa lo que quiera hacerle, solo quiero estar solo.

_ ¡pero si es la pareja ganadora!

_ ¿ganadora? – esto no puede ser nada bueno, otra vez el tipo de la estúpida sonrisa frente a nosotros… sabía que no debía venir.

**Fin POV**

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

**_ **¿ganadores? – Preguntó Sakura - ¿de que?

_para participar en un concurso

_generalmente cuando alguien gana, ya hubo un concurso – la gran lógica de Sasuke

_si… bueno…

_tiene razón, además no hemos entrado a ningún concurso de nada –

_lo que pasa es que…

_ganaron y tienen que participar y punto – otro tipo raro con cabello largo y rubio con aspecto de hippie apareció frente a ellos, los llevaron por la fuerza a un área un poco alejada de los juegos mecánicos, donde había por lo menos 10 parejas además de ellos, entre ellas estaban Itachi y Temari, Sai y Midori y al parecer Utakata con Shiori, la cual aun llevaba la soga en su muñeca y era jalada por el castaño, Sasuke observo un cambio un tanto raro en el rostro de su prima, estaba ligeramente sonrojado y no veía a otro lado que no fuera el suelo.

_disculpa linda, ¿tienes pareja? – la sola mención de la pregunta hizo que volteara inmediatamente casi rompiéndose el cuello para ver a un tipo que tomaba a Sakura de la mano y prácticamente la jalaba hacia él

_tiene pareja – tomo la mano de la chica y la obligo caminar hacia los tipos raros, si tenía que participar en esa estupidez para alejarla de tipos como ese lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría, pero… ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto Sakura, estaba desubicada y no terminaba de entender la actitud del moreno.

_vamos a jugar, podría ser entretenido – y no dijo nada más

_ ¿jugar?

_bueno el juego consiste en que… buscaran pistas, cada pista los llevará a un lugar diferente pero luego de 6 pistas todos deben tomar el mismo rumbo e ir en la dirección correcta, al final llegarán a un lugar donde iniciara la segunda fase del concurso.

_suena estúpido – siseo Sasuke

_tendrás que soportarlo, fue tu idea.

_ ¡demos inicio! -

Las pistas era una más estúpida que la otra, Sakura estaba feliz de pasear por toda la feria buscándolas mientras Sasuke necesitaba un tanque de oxigeno para poder soportar tanta gente en un mismo lugar. El primer lugar a buscar fue la casa del terror donde la chica se asusto y abrazo a Sasuke en un acto de reflejo, él obviamente no se pudo quejar sino hasta el momento en que ella corrió a tomar una pista, si, claramente el letrero que tenia encima lo decía; la pista los llevo al puesto de algodón de azúcar donde el moreno tuvo que comer uno de esos dulces, fue demasiado para él, tanto que en cuanto les entregaron la otra pisa corrió al puesto más cercano a comprar litros y litros de agua.

Al cabo de 7 pistas iban a la cabeza, después de todo era un juego y Sasuke Uchiha no puede perder, llegaron a un puesto donde los esperaba uno de los tipos raros.

_han llegado hasta aquí, así que ahora irán a la etapa final, ¡los dos deberán darse un beso!

Sakura palideció y Sasuke enrojeció hasta las orejas, el tipo hippie los miraba con una enorme sonrisa mientras ellos no sabían exactamente que hacer.

_oh vamos, solo es un beso, ¿son novios?

_claro que no – contesto el Uchiha – es decir…

_no – Sakura sonreía – somos amigos

_pero una hermosa relación puede salir de este beso

_ ¡he dicho que no! –

_si el tipo gay no quiere besar a la rosadita, lo haré yo -

_ ¿a quién le dijiste… - y aun antes de terminar había tomado bruscamente a Sakura de la mano atrayéndola hacia él para después besarla, un beso tan brusco y atropellado que la chica grito de dolor, a Sasuke no le hizo falta más para hacer a un lado a la Haruno, tomar impulso y lanzarse sobre el tipo. Ambos se golpeaban, Sasuke sangraba del labio y Sakura ya no sabía que hacer, por suerte Utakata apareció junto con Itachi y los separaron.

_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí!? – exigió saber su hermano

_ ¡este idiota lastimo a Sakura! – grito – ¡sueltame! – Utakata soltó al chico y tomo a Shiori de la mano

_ ¿Qué hizo qué? – Gaara salió de entre la gente que se había amontonado alrededor, Sasuke ignorando todo se volvió hacia la peli rosa para asegurarse que estuviera bien, un hilito de sangre corría por su labio entreabierto lo que hizo que se enojara de nuevo - ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso Uchiha?! –

_ese imbécil la beso a la fuerza – y se volvió a lanzar sobre el tipo, esta vez antes de que pudiera tocarlo un par de suaves manos lo detuvieron.

_no tiene importancia – dijo Sakura a su primo – ya no participamos en su juego – dijo al chico hippie – Sasuke… tranquilízate –

_te hirió, te forzó a un beso, claro que tiene importancia – sus ojos encendidos destazaban al chico vivo y lo quemaban en el mismo infierno

_vámonos… - lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo de la multitud ante la mirada atónita de su primo y el rostro sonriente de la pequeña Uchiha.

.

.

_pude haberlo mandando al hospital

_ustedes los hombres son unos bestias cuando quieren – Sakura rompió el interior de su chaqueta para desprender un pedazo de tela, con la cual limpio el rostro de Sasuke, tenia tierra y sangre en la cara, uno que otro moretón y raspón en el brazo – no tenias que hacerlo –

_hmp… se supone que eras una dama en peligro – susurro – iba a quedar como un estúpido si dejaba que cualquiera besará a la chica con la que estaba jugando… juego que gracias a que renunciaste perdimos –

_ ¡¿de verdad te importa ese estúpido juego?!... aay –

_tss… te rompió el labio – contra su voluntad estiro el brazo demandando el pañuelo improvisado que Sakura a regañadientes le dio, con suavidad paso el trapo por sus labios, limpiando a su paso la sangre que los había manchado, los jades observaban con atención a Sasuke mientras hacia su labor, su mirada era la misma que adoptaba al estar con su prima, no había rastro del chico pretensioso, arrogante, orgulloso y pedante que conocía, era como si siempre hubiera sido así, era tan natural – hmp… aun sucio soy irresistible –

_idiota – Sakura se separo de él y camino hasta el tronco abandonado de un árbol, tomo asiento viendo a la luna y recordó a su padre y las tantas veces que ambos salían al patio para ver la misma luna, el Uchiha la veía parado donde se quedo, lentamente se acerco a ella, se sento a su lado, poso su mano sobre su cabeza, ella volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que él la miraba fijamente - ¿Qué?

_tú y tu madre me impresionan, llevar los negocios que dejo tu padre y criar a un esperpento es un trabajo duro –

_ ¡Oye! – Sakura estrello su puño contra el abdomen de Sasuke

_disculpa – y sonrio muy apenas pero lo hizo, Sakura no sabía que le impresionaba mas, si el hecho de disculparse o haber casi sonreído - ¿Cómo murió tu padre? –

_un accidente, un avionazo… no me gusta hablar de él – asintió - ¿tus padres estaban de viaje? –

_siempre lo están – no se abriría con ella, no podía, ¿no? – casi no los veo – presiono el trapo contra su labio – a veces siento como si fuera huérfano – recibió un coscorrón - ¿Qué diablos te pasa? –

_nunca vuelvas a decir eso, sobre todo si tus dos padres aun viven, no sabes la suerte que tienes –

_suerte es que no tenga que verlos – suspiro, se sentía bien estar cerca de ella sin que estuviera gritándole, incluso soportaba sus golpes porque sabía que los merecía, se estaba volviendo un estúpido sentimental – no son el tipo de padres que deseas tener contigo para siempre - ella bajo la cabeza

_lo siento susurro –

_hmp… tonta, no es tu culpa que ellos sean así –

_no es eso, lo siento por todo, tienes una vida difícil aunque aparentes que no – Sakura miraba el cielo, tenía una pequeña sonrisa pintada en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban y Sasuke se sentía atrapado – prometo no ser molesta de nuevo, volvamos o Gaara se pondrá como loco –

_si – sin más que decir ambos caminaron de vuelta a la feria donde ya los esperaba todo su comité encabezado por Gaara que estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos.

.

.

.

_ por un momento pensé que Sasuke mataría al tipo – en un cuarto de la mansión Uchiha estaban reunidos los chicos menos Sai y Sasuke, Neji seguía riéndose de la estúpida idea de Naruto y Sasori estaba devastado.

_por lo menos pasaron un momento solos – dijo Suigetsu

_no me sorprendería que ella hubiese querido matarlo –

_ ¡Hola a todos! – Utakata entro muy sonriente al cuarto sosteniendo una pipa para hacer pompas de jabón en su boca – que noche tan memorable –

_supongo que eres el único que la paso bien – susurro Sasori

_el plan fue un asco – Naruto se tumbo en el piso y cerró los ojos con cansancio – eso de ponernos peluca fue algo estúpido –

_ ¡estúpido que me hicieras usar una de cabello largo y parecer idiota! – reprocho el peli rojo

_no pienso que haya sido una pérdida del todo – comento Utakata – Sakura se veía feliz –

_y Sasuke no estaba molesto – añadió Neji

_ ¿en que momento fue que vieron eso? Cuando él quería matar al sujeto ese o cuando el tipo beso a Sakura a la fuerza –

_cuando la defendió – Neji se sento junto a la puerta y recargo su brazo en su rodilla flexionada – y cuando accedió a irse con ella, no sé que paso en la rueda, tampoco cuando se fueron, solo sé que él está un poco diferente, o tal vez deba decir normal –

_igual sigo pensando que fue un fracaso –

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Dejar de ser Charlotte ahora mismo es la opción mejor posicionada, Orochimaru tiene razón, debo dejarla y ser solo yo. Ahora mismo estoy segura que es lo mejor. Tal como hoy.

Sasuke después de todo tiene sentimientos, y Sasuke después de todo no es tan malo.

Cada vez que pienso en él es como si algo dentro de mí se pusiera muy feliz, creo que me gusta…

No puede ser que me guste, eso sería casi como darle la razón, no, él no me puede gustar.

Genial, recostada en la cama pienso en el tipo que me lastimo tantas veces, el chico más popular y arrogante del instituto… aunque también tiene algo que me llama a estar cerca de él.

Será mejor que deje de pensar estupideces, mejor bajemos por un poco de leche.

El pasillo está solo, todos deben estar dormidos, así esta mejor. Conforme avanzaba escuche risas y piano, seguí hasta el fondo del pasillo para encontrarme con una puerta entre abierta, pude ver como Sasuke sonreía mientras tocaba el piano y Shiori estaba con él, riendo y cantando, tenía una voz de ángel, tanto como la de él. Él estaba feliz, su sonrisa era autentica, disfrutaba tocar el piano, era diferente de aquella vez, algo cambio estoy segura.

Volví a mi habitación y los deje solos, al parecer siempre hacen eso, creo que les tengo envidia… que cosas estoy diciendo… será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

**Fin POV.**

.

.

Lo que todos ignoraban fue que esa noche Sasuke no durmió teniendo en su cabeza un par de ojos verdes y que Sakura soñó con un príncipe que no era de cuento, sino de carne y hueso, tan humano como los demás y de penetrantes ojos negros.

Pero el día de mañana todo cambiaria, para bien o para mal… Sai decidió alejarse de Tayuya.

_ Sakura… - susurro tendido sobre su cama.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

**Nota: De nuevo por acá haciendo edición de capitulo… ¡Perdón! De verdad, no sé que paso por mi cabeza en ese momento, ya no pasará.**

_**Simplemente hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar.**_

**El capitulo es muy, muy, pero muy bipolar y eso me gusta.**

**Termina con algo no muy agradable pero asi es esto.**

**Me tarde alrededor de un mes sino me equivoco, empece un nuevo semestre en la uni y esta vez es un poco pesado, había estado dos semanas sin escribir nada de nada por la presión que tenia, me desahogare si les parece xD… tengo un profesor que las primeras semanas me dejaba una exposición de un día para otro… luego me dejan tarea, debo leer libros y libros de hecho aun estoy armando una exposición bastante extensa que igual me va a llevar una semana junto con mi equipo exponer…**

**Listo.**

**He tenido las manos ocupadas últimamente, pero igual la imaginación e inspiración sigue a full, durante las clases… a veces, escribo en mi libreta y luego me encargo de pasarlo a la computadora, asi que esta vez espero actualizar en dos semanas o menos.**

**Bien, otra de las razones por las que me tardo es porque un amigo y yo tenemos un proyecto cada quien, una historia independiente de cualquier universo conocido y entre los dos nos damos ideas y nos contamos como vamos, la cuestión es que mi proyecto me ha absorbido las tardes que tengo para escribir y escribo pero para el, no lo hare en un tiempo porque he avanzado mucho asi que me pondré a día con los fics.**

**Una vez mas, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review, de verdad se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón (:**

**Anne-BlackRosa, gracias por leer ^^ espero que este capitulo te guste, como dije, es muy bipolar pero asi es como debía ser. **

**angel kou si… *pena* fueron 3 meses, igual me quieres colgar porque para este fue un mes pero me he justificado… aunque no es suficiente… bueno… Kabuto no es gay, solo aclaro eso, Orochimaru si xD, aun faltan mas disgustos entre la pareja y bueno, no olvidemos que Sasuke es muy listo, es casi imposible que las pistas que vio se le olviden, bien… lo de la corte y la obra si es complicado estar en dos lugares a la vez, pero ella aun no gana, Karin podría darnos una sorpresa (:, la rompe corazones llegará a su debido tiempo, y si pienso igual respecto al Uchiha su familia, debe haber un enfrentamiento y dejar en claro su futuro. Y con este capitulo creo que ha quedado en claro que Sai quiere seguir ahí, con el dedo en el renglón. Jeje, Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme un review nada me hace mas feliz que leer uno tan largo xD. Un abrazo.**

**danny, hola de nuevo, bueno el plan de la prima es ser un poco lo contrario a Sasuke conservando la esencia Uchiha, espero mas adelante le tomes cariño xD, bueno, durante las vacaciones no prometo nada puesto que todos van a estar juntos, pero podemos decir que la vuelta a la escuela no será muy bonita. El pasado de Sasuke se sabrá a su debido tiempo, tranquila todo va a pasar, te agradezco mucho que aun sigas leyendo, muchas muchas gracias y espero te guste este. Es raro, bipolar pero tiene el pie de inicio para el Sasusaku, como he dicho antes, el beso no lo puedo prometer tal cual porque es el meollo del asunto, pero igual resultan mas cosas.**

**.**

**.**

**Bien, al parecer esta semana no será pesada para mi asi que, posiblemente el viernes este subiendo capitulo ya que es uno verdaderamente importante para la historia.**

**Les mando super abrazos de oso y espero que estén muy bien. **


	21. Realidad

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Hola, esta vez tarde menos en actualizar (: espero que disfruten el capitulo.**_

**Terminado 26 de Septiembre del 2012**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. La realidad de las cosas .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_Flash Back-_

__te ves demasiado feliz – dijo a su prima_

__y tú no te ves amargado – los dos estaban en el salón de música sentados uno al lado del otro frente a un piano negro, la feria fue todo lo contario a lo que imaginaron, incluso mejor que otra cosa_

__ ¿Utakata… _

__es un grandísimo idiota – Shiori seguía sonriendo y negó con la cabeza – me amarro cuando subimos a la rueda y luego… cuando bajamos me beso –_

__ahora entiendo porque querías matarlo… ¿luego? –_

__luego… lo encontré y hablamos… no paso nada… pero me dijo una serie de cosas… y yo siento esa serie de cosas por él y bueno, una cosa lleva a la otra y… _

__solo dime que no fue más que un beso – los celos de primo por fin salieron a flote y la chica se rio de él_

__lo golpee en la entrepierna, luego me jalo del pie y caí al suelo, me abrazo, y fue cuando me dijo esa serie de cosas, luego lo bese… -_

__si él estuviera aquí… probablemente formaría parte del inmobiliario junto con el fósil que compramos en Egipto – miraba la pared y pensaba la forma en que lo colgaría en ella._

__jajajaja, no hubo nada más, incluso al llegar aquí lo mande a dormir inmediatamente – suspiro – me siento rara –_

__se te nota – abrió la tapa que cubría las teclas del piano y las sintió bajo las yemas de sus dedos_

__a ti también – miro el techo_

__ ¿Qué cosa?_

__Sasuke, estas dejando al fantasma y aferrándote a la chica de verdad… Sakura, vi como la protegiste –agrego al ver la cara de su primo_

__solo la ayude –_

__te fuiste con ella, pudiendo, por otro lado, decirle tu típico "hmp" y un "no es mi problema" y marcharte como siempre haces… eres más tú en estos momentos – una lenta melodía comenzó a llenar el cuarto – en verdad te interesa – cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por su interpretación._

__es diferente – sus ojos fijos en las teclas – me molesta pero me reconforta, es demasiado irritante pero también es dulce… y tiene esos ojos… - sonrio, Shiori comenzó a cantar entre risas, después más seriamente componiendo, junto a su primo, una melodía celestial – movió algo dentro de mi –_

_Fin Flash Back-_

.

.

Los rayos matutinos se colaban por la cortina entre abierta iluminando tenuemente la habitación, Sasuke yacía tumbado boca arriba sobre su cama recordando el día anterior, una sonrisa casi imperceptible surcaba su rostro, suspiro, seguía pensando en ese color verde que lo tenía atrapado.

_ ¡pero apenas ha pasado un día Midori-chan! - ¿era Naruto el que gritaba? Se incorporo perezosamente, ni se molesto en calarse una camisa, después de todo la calefacción estaba funcionando, ¿de qué tenía que preocuparse? Salió al pasillo para encontrarse a todo un comité al pie de las escaleras

_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto bajando despacio

_ Midori se va – le contesto su prima que venía de la cocina – y ni siquiera hablamos de aquel incidente – sonrio maliciosamente a su primo – la mermelada era el plan del día –

_no sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado Shiori-chan, pero debo regresar, he recibido una llamada urgente y debo partir de inmediato – Sakura y Hinata venían bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con todos abajo

_es una pena – Suigetsu se acerco a abrazarla – ni siquiera jugamos videojuegos, eres la máster en eso –

_será en otra ocasión –

_ ¿Sai? ¿no te vas a despedir? – pregunto Neji

_sí, claro – se acerco a ella, el chico tenía una expresión diferente al verla, no estaba afectado por su repentina despedida sino algo aliviado – es una lástima –

_lo sé – incluso su trato era diferente – espero que te vaya muy bien, en todo – agrego observando a Sakura en las escaleras

_gracias por entender, ten un buen viaje – la chica tomo sus maletas y camino hacia la puerta donde Yuu la esperaba para acompañarla afuera, antes de salir volteo rápidamente y Sakura pudo ver una mirada triste y una lagrima recorrer su mejilla.

_es una pena ¿no crees Sa-ku-ra? –

_ ¿eeh… - sus ojos se cruzaron con unos negros, Sasuke estaba parado en medio de ella y Hinata, la chica al verlo dio un respingo – ¡aleja te de mi! – trato de empujarlo pero se quedo petrificada al sentir su pecho desnudo, fue cuando volteo hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que solo traía el pantalón del pijama puesto - ¿¡que demonios te pasa!? – Shiori, al igual que los demás, desvió su atención hacia las escaleras, Sasuke mantenía una sonrisa burlona mientras se libraba de los golpes que Sakura le lanzaba, Gaara de inmediato se precipito a las escaleras con Sasori tras de él.

_las cosas van bien ¿no? – susurro Utakata en su oído atrapándola en un confortante abrazo

_si, supongo – respondió ella – pero no sé porque algo no me gusta – fijo su vista en Sai, él observaba todo con mirada distante, más en concreto observaba a Sakura - ¿y a ti quien te dio permiso para hacer eso? – reprocho al castaño y lo empujo lejos de ella – es vergonzoso – su rostro adquirió un tono rojo en cuestión de segundos.

_ ¡Oye! – Itachi ya se había alejado del alboroto y se fue sobre Utakata, Shiori solo los veía correr por el vestíbulo, bufo con cansancio y siguió observando a Sai

Sasuke desde donde estaba, entre Gaara y Sasori que se peleaban por subir; Neji aburrido al pie de las escaleras; Naruto y Suiguetsu deteniendo a Deidara y Shikamaru; Kiba riéndose de Sakura y Tenten ayudando a Hinata por que se desmayo al ver al Uchiha, con todo eso y Sakura sonrojada a un lado de él, podía ver a Sai y darse cuenta que algo paso entre Midori y él.

_esta vez voy enserio – susurro y atrapo a Sakura en un abrazo, la chica pego un chillido y trataba con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de él, fue suficiente para que Kankuro también reaccionara y corriera a ayudar a Gaara, Sai comprendió el mensaje, solo camino hacia la puerta y observo como el auto de Midori se alejaba lentamente, después de todo no la quería como a la peli rosa.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

_ ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –

_escalaremos la montaña, idiota – contesto Sasuke a Naruto

_eso ya lo sé, pero… ¿Por qué solo nosotros dos? –

_hmp – siguió subiendo despacio hasta llegar a un lugar donde podrían prepararse y colocar los arneses, teniendo todo preparado se dispusieron a efectuar su ascenso, el rubio sentía algo diferente en su amigo pero no comento nada, llegaron pues a la punta de la montaña escarchada de nieve, la vista al pueblo era hermosa y reconfortante – hace tanto que no subía aquí –

_hace tanto frio – se quejo Naruto

_Naruto, si te dijera que me siento feliz… ¿Qué dirías? – la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al rubio y no atino a contestar al instante

_ ¿feliz…? –

_si – el rubio sonrio – es algo diferente a lo que pensé, a decir verdad, me gusta –

_ ¿Sasuke tú… -

_por el momento es algo incomodo, así que ocúltalo de los demás –

_entiendo – Naruto se dejo caer en la nieve a pesar del frio que sentía - ¿Por qué estas feliz? –

_no lo sé – sonrio de medio lado – puede ser porque vine con Shiori, porque Itachi está feliz, porque ustedes están aquí o tal vez porque disfruto de molestar a Haruno –

_sobre eso último, sigo pensando que no deberías seguir con eso… -

_he dicho que la conquistaré, y así será – _por mi –_por la apuesta porque – _creo que la quiero _– nunca pierdo –

_ ¿has pensado en que sentirá ella cuando se entere? –

_no tiene porque hacerlo – _no lo hará _– nadie se lo dirá –

_ está bien – el rubio, derrotado, decidió no seguir, después de todo Sasuke no desistiría.

.

.

.

_ ¿Dónde está Sasuke? – Sakura entro a la cocina por un vaso de agua y se topo con Shiori y Utakata, él abrazándola, como muchas veces, y ella alejándolo en cuanto la vio entrar. La pregunta salió de los labios de la chica Uchiha hacia la Haruno en cuanto la vio, eso la hizo olvidar a que iba.

_ ¿eh? –

_supongo que no está cerca – comento Utakata – es un alivio, así no querrá matarme cuando haga esto – tomo el rostro de Shiori entre sus manos y la beso, luego simplemente se marcho de la cocina dejando a la chica con el rostro colorado

_idiota… - susurro

_creo que… iré a mi habitación –

_ ¿Sakura? ¿verdad? – ella asintió – vayamos a esquiar –

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

El viento estaba helado, a cada paso que daba me quedaba atorada entre la nieve y los guantes no me dejaban mover bien las manos.

Frente a mi Shiori se movía ágilmente a pesar de llevar el equipo para esquiar, Tenten y Hinata venían también con nosotras pero estaban más atrás de mí.

A decir verdad el paisaje era hermoso, aunque bien podíamos ir en uno de esos carritos para nieve y no a pie. Shiori dijo que en la punta había una cabaña para esquiadores donde podríamos descansar luego de esquiar, la verdad es que no estoy tan emocionada por esto pero me vi arrastrada porque Hinata no quería venir sola.

_ ¡Sakura! – la prima de Sasuke me llamaba, tenía una risa pintada en su rostro que no me gustaba para nada - ¡apresúrate! –

Al final llegamos todas a la cabaña, no era enorme, apenas lo suficiente para unas 50 pero reconfortante, el lugar perfecto para relajarte un rato y dejar escapar las preocupaciones, había poca gente, Shiori dijo que por ser vacaciones los pobladores iban a la ciudad para ver un paisaje diferente y pocos visitantes venían, pocos saben apreciar la nieve. Y en verdad creo que tiene razón.

_a decir verdad solo quería venir a la montaña – sonrio – pero si quieren esquiar el lado sur de la montaña es el mejor, la nieve está en su punto y no es tan doloroso si caes – tomo asiento frente a la chimenea y desabrocho su chamarra, Tenten y Hinata se vieron unos segundos y salieron por la puerta para ir a esquiar. De haberlo sabido dejo que Hinata venga sola. – ¿te vas a quedar ahí? –

_ ¿eh? – debo cambiar eso, es la segunda vez que me lo dicen – no… - camine torpemente al sofá que estaba frente a ella, evitaba verla por mucho tiempo porque era inevitable que pensará en Sasuke, a decir verdad incluso sin verla es inevitable ¿Qué me está pasando?

_aunque no haya mucha gente por aquí, se pueden dar cuenta que tienes un complejo - ¿lo habrá dicho porque me agarre la cabeza con desesperación? – jajaja, eres agradable Sakura – hay algo en ella que es diferente en él, lo sé, lo sentí la primera vez que los vi.

_él es un poco más complicado –

_ ¿e...

_eso pensabas ¿no?, que somos diferentes, no eres la única –

_este… si, pensé que serian iguales –

_hemos pasado casi por lo mismo pero él es como una caja fuerte, difícilmente sabes lo que tiene–

_eso no quita que sea un mujeriego, arrogante y presu… ¡perdón! – creo que acabo de cometer un error, hablar mal de él frente a su prima.

_jajajaja… aay… está bien, sigue diciendo lo que pienses de él, todos sabemos que es cierto – se rio de lo que dije, ¿en que universo paralelo pasa esto? – pero en el fondo, es como cualquier persona normal – su rostro adopto una expresión triste, veía el fuego con nostalgia y aferraba a su pecho algo entre sus ropas – es increíble, solo tienes que llegar a su corazón, Sakura –

_pero… -

_se que es difícil aceptar lo que te digo, pero créeme, lo conozco… ven – tomo mi mano y juntas salimos de la cabaña, ella seguía sin chamarra, solo con un suéter lo suficiente grueso como para soportar un frio normal.

_ ¿no tienes frio?

_ya me acostumbre – caminamos un buen tramo y en ningún momento soltó mi mano, pasamos entre una vereda llena de arboles bañados con nieve, subíamos más y más hasta llegar a una cabaña muy pequeña – aquí vengo cada que me siento triste – entramos, el lugar estaba solo, completamente. Una estufa de leña, una chimenea, unas cuantas sillas, mesa y una cama sencilla; no era un lugar para alguien como ella. – cuando te sientes de alguna forma en particular, el entorno sale sobrando, aquí paso tiempo cuando quiero pensar o simplemente cuando quiero escapar de Yuu – sonrio – antes Sasuke y yo veníamos aquí a llorar – tomo asiento, ¿dijo llorar? ¿Por qué me está contando esto a mí? – él lloraba conmigo, pero yo lloraba por él, cosas extrañas en verdad –

_disculpa yo no… -

_descuida, sé que no le dirás a nadie, además Sasuke te importa – la sangre subió a mi cara, instintivamente la toque y ella sonrio, Dios, solo estoy haciendo el ridículo – lo que quiero es que te des cuenta que él no es malo, después de todo es mi primo pero lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano… Itachi y él son todo lo que tengo – fijo su vista unos minutos en una de las ventanas, la nieve derretida goteaba lentamente y se fundía con la que había en el suelo.

_no pienso que él sea malo – me senté en la cama y mire el suelo – pero pienso que no deja entrar a nadie en su vida… pareciera que siempre ha estado solo, que ha sido lastimado, una herida muy grande –

_hubo una chica una vez, verás, ella era hermosa, encantadora en verdad, a mi jamás me agrado pero tenía a todos comiendo de su mano, incluso a Sasuke - ¿puede una mujer hacerle eso? – probablemente por eso nunca la quise -

_en verdad él llego a ese grado – susurre

_eso y más, estaba enamorada de Itachi pero él siempre tuvo presente que ella era solo una cara bonita y pantomima así que la rechazo cada vez que se declaraba, siempre tuvo una buena relación con todos, especialmente con Sasuke, quería vengarse de lo que Itachi le hizo, según ella – conforme hablaba su tono de voz era más grave, sus puños estaba crispados y miraba con odio la ventana – estuvo con uno y con otro, los chicos superaron su trauma después de tenerla a su lado pero no mi primo, él en verdad se enamoro y le entrego su corazón –

_ella… ¿lo lastimo? –

_como no tienes idea, sabía que lo más preciado para Itachi era él, así que lo ataco en su punto débil, ilusiono a Sasuke hasta más no poder, él era tan feliz como no podrías imaginarte, incluso sonreía pero un día se fue, se esfumo; la buscaron por todos lados y descubrieron que se había ido a América con un chico que conoció en sus vacaciones… te hablo d años atrás… -

_ ¿4 años?... pe-pero… -

_su padre siempre la complació en todo y bueno, ella siempre hacia lo que quería… un par de días después llamo pidiendo "disculpas" que rápidamente deshecho y dijo a Sasuke que le había servido bien para su venganza, Itachi había ido a verla y estaba enojado, muy enojado… naturalmente mi primo corto toda comunicación con ella, se volvió frio, arrogante y un idiota con las mujeres… incluso hubo un momento que hasta a mi me odiaba – una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, quise abrazarla pero me detuve, todo esto es demasiado complicado – hacia tanto tiempo que no lo veía reír, Sakura, tú lo hiciste –

_no creo que sea yo, aquí están sus amigos, su hermano, tú. A decir verdad tiene razones de sobra para reír y ser feliz – ella negó

_las cosas no son así, es otra cosa… aunque esta una tal Charlotte… de cualquier manera… él está bien y eso es lo importante para mí – se puso de pie y salió de la cabaña, me quede sola pensando en todo lo que había dicho, era demasiada información, Sasuke le hablo de Charlotte… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

_ ¿vienes? No creo que puedas regresar sola –

_si – el camino de regreso fue más lento, ella iba en completo silencio, conservaba su mano sobre su pecho como tratando de fundirse con lo que sea que tuviera ahí. Tras una pequeña ventisca llegamos al fin a la cabaña de esquiadores, Tenten y Hinata estaban sentadas frente a la chimenea disfrutando de un chocolate caliente y yo regresando de un congelador.

_ ¿A dónde fueron? –

_dimos un pequeño paseo – Shiori sonrio y comenzó a tomar sus cosas – deberíamos volver, por la tarde está el cierre de festival en el pueblo –

_genial - Tenten se emociono y Hinata se contagio junto con ella… en mi caso es todo lo contrario.

De vuelta a la mansión usamos motos para nieve, me subí junto a Shiori sin dejar de pensar ni un minuto en todo lo que me conto ¿Por qué yo?

_Llegamos – en la entrada estaba Sasuke junto a Naruto, ambos tenían la cara roja, traían unas cuerdas y guantes. – iremos al cierre esta tarde – le dijo su prima

_de acuerdo –

_iré a mi habitación, con permiso – hice una ligera reverencia y subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, necesitaba alejarme de Sasuke lo más posible.

Cerré la puerta con seguro y me recargue en ella, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, imaginarme el dolor que pudo haber sentido fue demasiado.

Él no era malo sino un idiota que se enamoro como cualquier persona normal, tal vez el asunto de ser su novia era solo un juego para distraerse de ese dolor...

Aun así no debe comportarse de esa manera, ¿pero si lo lastimo demasiado? Es obvio que lo lastimo tonta, un cambio tan drástico no es por una niñada.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo… su juego, ese absurdo juego es el tonto juego que estoy empezando a creer.

Por eso duele aquí dentro saber que él esta triste, no poder hacer nada por él, tener esa sensación que siempre ha estado solo.

_Sakura… te enamoraste de Uchiha Sasuke -

**Fin POV.**

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

_el ambiente esta increíble, ¿no crees Sakura? –

_eeh… si Sai, está muy agradable –

_Sakura, dame de lo que estas comiendo – ordeno Sasuke

El festival de cierre de la feria del pueblo apenas comenzaba, todos los habitantes de la mansión estaban ahí, la pequeña Uchiha dio el día libre a sus empleados para que pudieran divertirse igual que ellos. El único problema radicaba en la situación que se desarrollaba alrededor de la peli rosa.

_claro que no –

_aliméntame –

_vayamos hacia allá, están presentando bailes – Temari fue al frente del grupo seguida de cerca por su novio y los demás detrás suyo, aunque uno de los Uchiha tenía una mejor idea. Sasuke se retraso y en el momento adecuado jalo a Sakura, cubrió su boca y la atrajo hacia si alejándola del grupo.

_shh… nosotros tomaremos un camino diferente, promete que no gritarás y te suelto – con un movimiento afirmativo fue soltándola poco a poco

_ ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – su corazón aun latía desbocado por el susto que el chico le propicio, tenía unas ganas locas de golpearlo pero quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

_daremos un paseo juntos – la tomo de la mano y se fue entre los puestos. Mientras ellos avanzaban el cielo se cubría de nubes grises, el viento arreciaba de a poco y el clima se ponía cada vez más frio.

Sakura al principio se resistía ir con él, pero conforme avanzaban y se paraban en los juegos su humor fue cambiando. Se detuvieron en un juego de canicas donde Sasuke decidió jugar un poco, término ganando un collar metálico con un corazón.

_ten, te ganaste un regalo… más vale que lo cuides – la chica recibió la bolsita con el collar dentro – este es el primer regalo que hago en mucho tiempo… no te perdonaré si lo pierdes – Sakura observo al chico con suma atención, su mal genio de siempre no se notaba, no había dicho hmp desde que estaban juntos y le dio un regalo… si todo era un juego, él jugaba bastante bien.

Pasaron algunos minutos viendo cada puesto hasta el momento en que el viento se volvió insoportable, se había convertido en ventisca y hacia nula la vista.

Sasuke apretó el agarre a la peli rosa y la guio hasta la entrada, ahí esperaron a su prima, quien ya venía junto con los otros.

_será mejor que volvamos – dijo Itachi – el clima va a empeorar –

_tendremos que ir a pie, no hay señal – dijo Shiori con su teléfono en mano

_será mejor que nadie se separe – Sasuke atrajo a Sakura hacia él para evitar que se alejará – debemos ir con cuidado –

Las casas estaban cerradas, algunas tenían tablas para protegerse de la ventisca, las madres llamaban a sus hijos dentro, los animales eran encerrados en su establo. El grupo avanzaba lentamente hacia la mansión guiados por el trió de Uchihas, Sakura se las arreglo para separarse del posesivo peli negro y se agrupo junto a su primo; pasaron cerca de donde fueron a esquiar, de improviso recordó todo lo que escucho, su mirada se clavo en la nuca del chico y se lo imagino débil en su interior, saco el collar que le regalo y sonrio, el juego empezaba a gustarle.

Justo en ese momento una ráfaga de viento soplo fuertemente y le arrebato de las manos la bolsita, trato de alcanzarla pero se fue con el viento.

_ ¡mi collar! – su grito se ahogo entre el ruido del viento.

"_es el primer regalo que hago en mucho tiempo"_ aunque fuera mentira, lo sintió real. Se separo del grupo y fue tras él, no podía perderlo.

.

.

Luego de un par de minutos Sasuke volteo hacia atrás para "asegurarse" que todos estuvieran ahí, frunció el seño cuando se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba.

_ ¿dónde está Sakura? – se detuvieron de golpe, la mota rosada no estaba entre ellos. Gaara fue el primero en preocuparse y querer buscarla, Itachi lo detuvo.

_no conoces el lugar, así la busques hasta el cansancio con esta ventisca no la vas a encontrar –

_yo iré – dijo Sasuke escondiendo su preocupación

_también yo –

_solo serías un estorbo – Shiori tomo e brazo de su primo – tampoco conoces bien el lugar, Sasuke y yo la buscaremos, por favor sigan a Itachi –

_ ¿están seguros? –

_si –

_cuídate por favor – Utakata abrazo a la chica y depósito un beso en su frente – te daré un chocolate cuando vuelvas –

_ ¿podemos irnos ya? – cuestiono el pelinegro, su impaciencia crecía a pasos agigantados y su miedo de que algo le pasará lo preocupaba.

_tráiganla de regreso, por favor – pidieron los tres hermanos, Gaara lideraba el grupo haciendo una inclinación hacia Sasuke – te lo suplico –

_hmp… -

Lentamente su imagen se difuminaba con la nieve que corría ante ellos, Shiori trataba pero no podía seguir el mismo paso que él, casi corría entre la nieve, ya no podía esconder el miedo que lo recorrió cuando no la vio, tenía que encontrarla antes que el clima empeorara, incluso antes que cayera la noche.

Sakura era su única preocupación.

Algunos metros adelante la chica seguía buscando el collar, pero conforme la tarde caía el frio traspasaba su ropa y su movilidad mermaba, sentía que en cualquier momento caería pero pensar en el collar la hacía seguir buscando, no quería perderlo.

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**Nota: Si, aquí sigo editando. **

**Ok… ¿Qué fue lo que me paso esta vez?**

**Pues nada, que termine el capitulo pero tenia tanto sueño que tuve que ir a dormir, pude haberlo terminado más temprano pero tenia que estudiar para un examen que estuvo increíblemente largo… **

**Muchas gracias a quienes siguen leyendo (: **

**Jee esta vez no desaparecí por tanto tiempo solo tuve 2 exámenes esta semana y uno que me falta el viernes… **

**danny, gracias como siempre (: espero que te haya gustado y supongo que se imaginaran a donde irán a parar, prometo que la prima no tendrá protagónico el siguiente, este era necesario para que Sakura se enterara de todo. **

**daniiv96 gracias por leer (:, aun no es tiempo, Charlotte todavía tiene algunas cosas que hacer, mas a adelante.**

**Melii-kyu, muchas gracias, si me fue bien en la uni ^^, aquí Sasuke es mas él por así decirlo, y Sakura ha aceptado que esta enamorada, solo falta ver como sigue lo demás. **

**keri , que bueno que te gusta, espero este también **

**Alexa Hiwatari, muchas gracias (: aquí dejo el siguiente.**

**Les mando un saludo a todos y les deseo un feliz fin de semana. **

**No los mareo con mi choro de siempre porque me estoy cayendo de sueño. **

**Un abrazo. Shasad. **


	22. Entre la ventisca

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**Situaciones sacadas de realidad y ficción.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_**Terminado 21/10/12  
Editado Sábado 8 de diciembre del 2012**_

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Entre la ventisca .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_ ¡Sakura! –

_ ¡Sasuke ten cuidado es peligroso! –

_la ventisca esta peor – siguió adelante sin hacer caso de su prima.

_ ¡Sasuke! ¡Escúchame!… ¡aah! – el moreno dio vuelta rápidamente para encontrar a su prima tumbada a unos metros de él

_ ¡Shiori! – Como pudo corrió hasta ella y la levanto - ¿estás bien? –

_si, solo se me atoro el pie, falta poco para que la noche caiga por completo, tenemos que encontrarla – asintió – vayamos cuesta arriba, quizás no está en la falda de las montañas –

Ambos emprendieron el ascenso, era todavía más difícil que rodear el coloso de nieve, el viento aumentaba de intensidad a cada paso que daban. Sasuke iba atrás para cuidar de su prima, ambos conocían a la perfección esas montañas pero jamás habían salido con tormenta

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

__debo encontrarlo… no hay otra opción… no debo perderlo –_

_Cada vez era más complicado avanzar, las piernas se me congelaban y era casi imposible respirar. Todo por ese inútil collar. _

_No debió darme algo como eso, aunque tampoco es la gran cosa._

_Quizás debí seguir adelante y no detenerme por eso. _

_**La ventisca se convertirá en tormenta.**_

_El camino se vuelve complicado, mi vista es casi imposible, tengo frio, mucho frio._

__ ¡aaaah! – la nieve se derrumbo a mi alrededor, arrastrada por una corriente blanca incapaz de pronunciar sonido alguno salvo gritos de terror. Puedo ver un acantilado adelante, no quiero caer en él._

_Con desesperación volteo a todos lados esperando encontrar algo a lo que aferrarme pero no encuentro nada. El filo esta cada vez más cerca, voy a caer… ¡voy a caer!_

_El rio frio se detuvo antes de llegar al final, con el terror fresco en mi rostro me es imposible si quiera levantarme. Muy despacio me pongo de pie. La nieve esta revuelta, muy blanda y hay piedras cubiertas por ella, si me muevo probablemente…_

_Fue como caer en cámara lenta. Debajo de mi el suelo crujió y pedazo a pedazo se fue desprendiendo, caí de lleno sobre una superficie sobresaliente del risco. Un poco más y caía al fondo. Una sábana blanca y helada me cubrió. El frio aumentaba rápidamente. Desearía que estuviera aquí conmigo, realmente quisiera que me abrazara. Tengo miedo._

_Duele, el pie realmente duele, no puedo pararme, creo que me quedaré aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?_

__ ¡Sakura! – se oye tan distante… los parpados pesan_

__ ¡¿Dónde estás?! – no siento mis manos_

__a…aquí – duele hablar… - aquí estoy… - tengo sueño… mucho sueño._

_._

_._

Afuera el viento azotaba las copas de los arboles con gran violencia, la nieve se acumulaba en las ventanas igual que capas de polvo a una casa abandonada. Estaba caliente, no hacia frio y tenía una cobija sobre ella.

Sus parpados se negaban a separarse, podía sentir el calor, el olor de la leña quemándose. Pero no sabía dónde estaba.

_acércate más al fuego - ¿Quiénes eran?

_así estoy bien –

_mentira, estas empapado, no me hagas golpearte –

_hn… - Sasuke se puso de pie con la cobija en mano, camino hasta la cama donde Sakura descansaba y se la puso encima. Se quedo ahí, contemplándola.

Shiori seguía sentada junto al fuego, pasaron dificultades enormes al rescatarla, Sasuke tenía vendajes en sus manos y ella cargaba con brazo lastimado; caminaron mucho hasta poder encontrarla, al Uchiha casi si se le va la vida.

Flash back-

__ ¡Sakura! – _

__ ¡cuidado! – Shiori jalo a su primo antes que una pequeña avalancha se lo llevara consigo, frente a ellos corrió un mar blanco, agitado como si miles de peces fueran dentro de él y entre tanto alboroto ambos distinguieron algo rosado que se revolcaba junto con la nieve. La chica Uchiha hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar que su primo se dejara llevar por la marea - ¡Va a parar! ¡No corre nieve desde arriba, no es una avalancha! –_

__ ¿y si no se detiene? – se soltó de su prima y se dejo llevar por la nieve, parada junto al árbol Shiori no podía hacer más que ver. Tal como lo predijo la nieve fue disminuyendo su velocidad aunque aun era peligroso y sin pensarlo más se aventuro a seguir a su primo. Trato de avanzar entre la nieve como si estuviera nadando; adelante Sasuke apartaba las ramas de los arboles como podía, trataba de sostenerse de lo que encontrara pero era en vano, las piedras solo le dejaban mallugadas las manos. Su mayor preocupación era el risco, cuando la nieve paro por completo tuvo un segundo para respirar antes de ver como la mata de cabellos rosados se hunda junto con una gran cantidad de nieve._

__ ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – atrás Shiori se quedo sin aliento, todo paso en cuestión de segundos, un hoyo se abrió debajo de la peli rosa y se la trago, sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo. Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y saco fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser para correr hasta el hoyo, su prima de igual forma hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para llegar hasta él. Encontraron a Sakura casi inconsciente repitiendo sin cesar el nombre del Uchiha. _

_Entre los dos trataron de sacarla pero fue inútil, en vez de eso la chica Uchiha fue a caer donde mismo que la Haruno lastimándose el brazo izquierdo pero en lugar de preocuparse por eso se ocupo de levantar a Sakura y tratar que Sasuke la alcanzara y la subiera. _

__ ¿estas bien? – Asintió con la cabeza - ¿Qué hacemos? Esto va a empeorar y con Sakura en este estado no podemos hacer nada –_

__la cabaña no queda muy lejos de aquí… podemos ir ahí mientras pasa la tormenta – _

Fin Flash Back-

_ ¿segura que no necesitas nada en ese brazo? –

_segura – de frente al fuego solo podía pensar en la suerte que tuvieron al encontrar a Sakura, de verdad era un milagro.

_no quiero que tu padre me regañe –

_no se dará cuenta, a veces creo que olvida que tiene una hija –

_deberías olvidarte de eso –

_no es tan sencillo –

_pero es absurdo seguir con eso –

_ ¿y tú qué? ¿No estas haciendo lo mismo? Ambos somos absurdos –

_ tú por lo menos tienes a Yuu –

_y tú a dos padres –

_Shiori…

_Aun me culpa por la muerte de mamá… ¿sabes cómo se siente?, todos los días recordar que estas solo, que tu padre no te puede ver… no me gusta estar aquí sola –

_habla con él –

_ ¿Cuándo? Él solo viene para pagar a la gente, Yuu no hace nada sin su permiso… estoy atrapada aquí –

_él debería escucharte –

_deberían escucharnos a ambos… soy tan egoísta, tú también estas mal –

_no es tanto –

_no depende de la gravedad del asunto…

_pero tiene que ver, tú madre eligió cruzar esa calle para comprarte el helado, no fue tú culpa –

_sino hubiese llorado ella estuviera aquí, sino hubiera hecho ese berrinche mi padre estaría aquí conmigo –

_eras una niña, ¿cómo ibas a saberlo? No puedes manejar el destino, no puedes volver el tempo atrás, ustedes aún están aquí, eso debería bastar –

_debería… debería… - se abrazo a sí misma, sus sollozos llegaron hasta los oídos de Sasuke, él se alejo de la cama para abrazarla como lo hacía hace tantos años.

Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados. Era como ser un espía en los más profundos secretos de los Uchiha, casi un tabú.

_las cosas van a cambiar – escucho decir a Sasuke, su voz fue suave y llena de cariño, algo completamente distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Igual a esa voz llena de terror que la buscaba. Y ambas pertenecían a la misma persona. – duérmete, te voy a cuidar –

No supo cuanto tiempo paso cuando ya no pudo seguir fingiendo estar dormida, lentamente se sento sobre la cama solo para ver a Sasuke dormido con su prima en brazos. Los leños de la chimenea comenzaban apagarse, se puso de pie para poner un par más y evitar que murieran congelados. El fuego lentamente comenzó a arder de nuevo.

_Yo podía hacerlo, no tenias que levantarte – la voz ronca y cansada de Sasuke la sobresalto – solo tenía que acostarla sobre mi chaqueta –

_sería mejor si la subes a la cama –

_la necesitas –

_estoy despierta, de cualquier modo no conciliare el sueño de nuevo – él solo asintió y con dificultad cargo a su prima hasta la cama, se quito la chaqueta para arroparla quedando él tan solo con un par de sudaderas encima _podría darle la cobija –

_así está bien, ella resistirá –

_si, ella tal vez sí, pero tú no, no estás acostumbrado a este clima –

_vine muchas veces aquí –

_pero no sin un cargamento de abrigos, ahora, no seas testarudo y ven aquí –

_ ¿para que abría de ir?

_porque te vas a congelar, te ofrezco compartir la cobija, no tendrías que estar cerca de mi – añadió al ver la mueca que hizo – tampoco es como si tuviera algo que se pegara –

_uno nunca sabe – despacio se deslizo entre la cobija dejando un espacio considerable entre la chica y él

_ ¿qué?-

_nada, soy libre de ver lo que yo quiera –

_pero tu mirada es tan pesada… – dijo rodando los ojos

_ ¿no se supone que estabas inconsciente y herida? –

_solo inconsciente, el pie ya no me duele… además a ti que te importa.

_no estaríamos en esta situación de no ser por ti, ¿Por qué regresaste? – su mirada se desvió al suelo, no podía decirle que regreso a buscar el collar que él le dio, sería demasiado vergonzoso – estoy esperando –

_creí haber visto algo y cuando me di cuenta ya se habían adelantado – mintió, toda su cara la delataba, gracias al cielo Sasuke pensó que aun estaba mal por pasar tanto frio allá afuera.

_ah… - el silencio se poso entre ambos, Sakura jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, Sasuke intentaba dormir más le era imposible conseguirlo. La curiosidad por saber – yo… Shiori me contó que de pequeños solían venir aquí – Una seca cabezada fue toda su respuesta. Su mirada se torno triste y decidió no decir nada más, era obvio que él no quería hablar.

_Era nuestro refugio – sus ojos negros se opacaron. Esos posos negros donde a veces se perdía no tenían ningún parecido con los que ahora veía – pasamos horas encerrados aquí antes que salieran a buscarnos –

_se ve que la quieres mucho.

_ ¿quererla? – giro su rostro hacia ella – es como mi hermana. Ella es MI hermana.

_ya veo – su voz salió como un débil susurro, algo cálido se alojo en su pecho, algo agradable.

_vine aquí por ella. No sale y su padre no viene a verla.

_Lo sé – hablo de más – lo siento… los escuche –

_lo sé – ella lo miro con sus ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, quiso hablar pero no consiguió decir nada – tu respiración, cuando uno duerme la respiración lleva un ritmo único, es acompasada. Ya te he visto dormir ¿recuerdas? – la iglesia con sus grandes vitrales de colores le vino a la mente.

_Entonces… ¿Por qué?

_pensé que hablar con alguien más sobre eso podría ser de ayuda – _Conocerte más _– después de todo tú…

_mi madre no me culpa por su muerte – sabia a donde quería llegar, pero era imposible. Eran casos distintos.

_si – bajo el rostro – hay muchas diferencias, pero debió haber un momento en que no hablaban, supongo que siempre lo hay después de eso…

_nos abrazamos. Así lo resolvimos – la observo unos instantes, Sakura sintió un repentino acelerón de su corazón, pensó que iría a salirse. Luego, él simplemente desvió la mirada.

_Quizá eso sea lo que necesiten –

_ ¿Qué hay de ti?

_ ¿De mi?... Nada –

_Ella dijo que eran absurdos – quería que hablara con ella como con Charlotte, que le dijera lo mal que se sentía, que confiara en ella. Sasuke pareció dudarlo un segundo antes de desviar la mirada.

_no era nada, solo…

_ ¿que?

_ toco el piano – eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar, en realidad quería saber sobre esa chica que lo lastimo, quería ayudarlo a sanar.

_oh… digo, eso es algo… -

_no es el hecho de tocarlo solamente, me gusta la música… nadie debe saber ¿entendido? – ella asintió – quiero ser músico –

_no veo cual sea el problema… -

_mi padre piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo, jamás me apoyaría en eso –

_debe entender que es lo que a ti te gusta –

_tienes siempre tan buenas ideas – ironizo – ni siquiera sé porque te cuento esto a ti – halo su parte de la cobija e intento quedarse dormido.

_a veces, eres tan odioso –

_ ¿odioso? – volteo a verla enojado – te conté algo que nadie sabe, y soy odioso –

_no me quieras chantajear con eso Uchiha, y si lo que tienes es miedo de que todos se enteren que tocas el piano y tú papi se enoje contigo, pues que idiota eres – Sasuke la miro fijamente, pocas personas o mejor dicho, casi nadie se atrevía a decirle ese tipo de cosas. ¿miedo? No lo había pensando de esa manera. – yo… no quise, lo siento… -

_olvídalo… está bien –

Dio la espalda a Sakura y volvió a su intento por dormir. Quizás era verdad que todo lo que tenia, en realidad, era miedo.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

_tal vez si me bajas, podríamos ir más rápido –

_estas herida –

_te he dicho que estoy bien, solo es mi mano –

_pero tienes fiebre –

_gracias Sakura, muchas gracias por recordárselo, se suponía que era a ti quien él tenía que cargar –

_pero yo estoy perfectamente –

Los tres se dirigían a buen paso hacia la mansión, Sasuke cargaba a Shiori en su espalda y Sakura caminaba a su lado. Desde que salieron de la cabaña Sasuke estuvo comportándose extraño con ella, de hecho la única vez que le hablo fue solo para preguntarle si sería capaz de llegar caminando. A decir verdad, deseaba ser quien iba en su espalda y aspirar su aroma, pero su prima estaba lastimada gracias a ella y tenía mucha fiebre, era mejor que fuera ella.

Ver a Sasuke cargando a su prima era una imagen conmovedora, de improviso otra imagen se coló en su subconsciente, un Uchiha adulto con una niña aferrada a su espalda, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, y ella caminando tomada de la mano de él. Se sonrojo violentamente.

_ ¡Sakura! – grito Gaara

_ ¿Qué? – no se dio cuenta cuando fue que llegaron a la entrada de la mansión. Donde estaban todos esperando por ellos.

_ Gracias a los cielos que estas bien – dijo Temari y corrió para abrazar a su prima.

_estábamos muy preocupados – dijo Naruto acercándose a su amigo

_ ¿estás bien?

_todo está bien Itachi, Shiori se lastimo y tiene fiebre –

_ ¿Qué se lastimo? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué tienes? –

_Utakata, no seas tan fastidioso –

_Soy tu novio, tengo derecho a ser fastidioso –

_ ¿Quién te dio permiso para ser su novio? – mientras Itachi peleaba con Utakata, Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Sakura rodeada por sus amigos y su familia. Gaara se topo con él y le dio un cabezazo en agradecimiento, él lo devolvió y regreso a lo suyo.

_vayamos adentro, y llama a un doctor, por favor – pidió a Yuu, quien trataba de mantener tranquilo a Utakata.

Sakura observo como Sasuke se perdía de su vista y suspiro.

_ ¿Por qué te quedaste atrás?

_me distraje… ¡ya te lo dije Gaara! –

_Temari, está siendo molesta, regáñala –

_tranquilo hermanito, está bien, es lo que importa, ¿verdad Kankuro? –

_eso nos debe bastar – contesto él

_Quizás quieran entrar y tomar una taza de chocolate, en especial la señorita Sakura – dijo Yuu

_si, tiene razón, vamos –

.

.

.

_ ¿de verdad estas bien?

_si Hinata, estoy bien –

_ pareces preocupada – le dijo Kiba

_todo está bien –

_ ¿segura? – pregunto Tenten

_si, segura –

Los cuatro se quedaron en la sala, Sakura había insistido en quedarse ahí. Los demás, cada quien tomo su propio camino.

_solo asegúrese que tome la medicina, vendré por la mañana para la segunda inyección –

_si, muchas gracias – Itachi acompaño al doctor hasta la puerta. En todo el recorrido Sakura no lo perdió de vista. – me vas a desgastar – dijo

_ah, lo siento… ¿Shiori…? –

_ella está bien, odia las inyecciones pero ¿Qué se le va hacer? –

_ ¿crees que puedo verla? –

_seguro, ¿sabes cuál es su habitación? – asintió – entonces, puedes ir cuando quieras, con su permiso – y se perdió rumbo a la cocina.

_subiré –

_a nosotros posiblemente nos encontraras en el patio, evita perderte de nuevo – le dijo su amigo ganándose una mirada asesina de la peli rosa – yo nomas decía –

.

.

.

Se paro frente a la puerta decidida a entrar, solo debía disculparse y era todo, antes de atreverse a tocar una puerta se cerró en algún lado del corredor, no le prestó atención y se enfoco en su objetivo. Toco dos veces, tres, cuatro y nadie respondió. Asumió entonces que estaba dormida.

_supongo que la veré después – suspiro. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta, la puerta se abrió. – pensé que dormías –

_es imposible después de una inyección, pasa –

_solo vine a disculparme, es mi culpa que estés enferma –

_no es nada, estoy bien. Pero podrías decirme la verdad –

_ ¿verdad? ¿Qué verdad? –

_tú no te distrajiste, fue algo más –

_ ¿tu… -

_es obvio que nadie que tenga fiebre y estuviera en esa situación podía dormir, y no, Sasuke no está enojado contigo, de hecho acababa de irse cuando llegaste – tal vez fue él quien cerró la puerta

-espera… ¿Qué? –

_dime que buscabas –

_nada –

_ eres mala mintiendo, ¿sabias? – Sakura volteo a cualquier lado de la habitación – pero no importa, me alegra que estés bien –

_pero tú te lastimaste, tu mano –

_sanará – dijo señalando su mano vendada – las heridas externas nunca son un problema, las internas, las del corazón son las que son realmente peligrosas, así sea por una persona o algún sueño frustrado, nunca te recuperas, ah, y gracias –

_ ¿Por qué? –

_solo, gracias –

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**Se que querrán golpearme, y creeanme, están en todo su derecho.**

**Solo diré algunas cosas. El capitulo estuvo listo hace casi 2 meses. Me atrase a horrores, la escuela se complico, o sea, no estuvo como el infierno, pero estuvo bastante pesada. Esta semana acabo de desocuparme. Se ha acabado el semestre (:**

**En verdad se me cargo muchísimo la escuela, tuve exámenes casi cada semana y tenía que estudiar masivamente, y leer cerca de 150 artículos para un examen, de esos que son largos con ganas no es algo sencillo. **

**Bueno, esta semana me puse a editarlo, más bien entre ayer y hoy, hace justamente unos minutos junto a una humeante taza de café, porque dije… de hoy no pasa. **

**Y justamente por eso estoy trabajando en el siguiente a esta hora. **

**Lamento no poder decir nada más, ni contestar RR, igual, los aprecio mucho a todos.**

**Un beso, un abrazo y un felices fiestas por si me llego a atrasar de nuevo. **

**Espero me comprendan un poquito, jeje.**


	23. Fiebre

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Terminado Sábado 9 de Febrero 2013**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Fiebre, regalo de Navidad .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_así que, un collar… ¿eh? –

Flash Back-

__está bien – Sakura se sento al pie de la cama y contemplo el enorme librero al fondo de la habitación – volví por un collar –_

__ ¿disculpa? –_

__me perdí en la nieve porque buscaba un collar –_

__bueno, no valía más que tu vida, nada puede valer más que uno mismo –_

__Sasuke lo gano en la feria y me lo regalo – Shiori clavo su mirada en la nuca de la chica, Sakura se tenso al instante y solo atino a hacer círculos con su dedo sobre la cobija._

__debes estar bromeando, pensé que era un regalo… no sé, de tu papá o tu mamá o algo realmente valioso –_

__lo era – afirmo ella, casi al instante se arrepintió – es que… dijo que no se me ocurriera perderlo –_

__Debes tener en cuenta que Sasuke es un grandísimo idiota sin remedio, probablemente no recuerde el mentado collar –_

__tal vez – le contesto un poco triste – pero… era importante para mí –_

__ ¿porque?... es que si entiendo bien, ustedes no se pueden ver, es algo así como tu némesis –_

__al principio… así era, pero no lo sé… algo cambio… solo pasó –_

_Sakura se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana desde donde se podía ver un jardín cubierto completamente de nieve. Una pequeña sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro. _

__quiero conocerlo… ¡no se lo digas! – reacciono asustada._

__tranquila, no diré nada –_

_Apenada, Sakura abandono la habitación con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Shiori reía feliz._

Fin Flash Back-

_La mecánica del corazón es tan rara – movía una pequeña cajita entre sus manos – espero que me la pidas cuando te vayas, Sasuke.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

_ ¿alguien podría decirme porque tanto alboroto? – dijo Sasuke bajando las escaleras sus mejillas estaban coloradas y una bufanda rodeaba por completo su cuello.

_ en dos días es Navidad, no había ningún adorno ni un árbol, así que mande traer todas estas cosas – Shiori señalo una pila de cajas junto a las escaleras – y contrate gente experta en estas cosas – un grupo de personas vestidas de lo más divertidas como duendes corrían de un lado a otro poniendo adornos, otros trabajaban para poner esferas y luces a un gran árbol de navidad – el directorio decía que eran los mejores decoradores de interiores, así que deben serlo –

_ ¿Navidad? ¿Desde cuándo? –

_Hay mucha gente en casa, así que dije ¿Por qué no? –

_ Se dan regalos en navidad –

_de eso también nos encargamos – Itachi venia entrando a la casa seguido de Yuu y algunas personas del servicio – es fácil ir de compras –

_ ¿Cómo se que compraste lo que cada quien quería? –

_ hicimos algunas investigaciones durante estos días – respondió su prima

_Hay demasiados colores –

_se supone que así sea –

_no veo porque tenemos que celebrar Navidad –

_No seas amargado, será divertido –

_ ¿Dónde están los demás? –

_ están en el jardín trasero terminando de poner luces –

_ iré con ellos – paso entre el ajetreo, piso algunos adornos, casi se cae sobre el árbol y al fin llego a la entrada de la cocina.

_ ¡Hey Sasuke! – grito Itachi – habrá muérdago por toda la casa, procura no encontrarte con cualquiera debajo de uno… ¿Qué tienes Shiori? – pregunto viendo a su prima un poco preocupada.

_ ¿Yo?... nada, es que Sasuke se veía raro... -

.

.

.

El ambiente afuera no era muy distinto a lo que se vivía dentro de la mansión. Había algunos bastones clavados en la tierra, otros colgaban de los arboles. Los mismos hombres duende estaban armando una enorme mesa al centro del jardín y Naruto trataba en vano de formar un camino de bastones hasta un enorme Santa Claus que Gaara aun no podía levantar.

_Naruto, tal vez debas poner los bastones por allí –

_sé lo que hago Sai, déjame a mi – camino encajando bastones en una fila perfecta hasta que llego al último, el cual debía ir junto a un árbol, tiro con fuerza del cable que unía a los bastones y todos se arrancaron del suelo

_te dije que era mejor por acá – le dijo Sai.

Hinata, Tenten y Temari colgaban guirnaldas entre las ramas de los arboles, el jardín se veía maravilloso, las luces aun no lucían porque no era de noche, pero seguro la noche de navidad iluminaran su pequeña celebración.

_Sakura, ayúdanos con Santa – Gaara y Kankuro intentaban parar un enorme Santa Claus montado en su trineo y un par de renos al frente del trineo. Juntos trataron de levantarlo, cuando lo lograron Gaara empezó a fijarlo con ayuda de algunas sogas, Sakura lo sostenía con todas sus fuerzas para que no se cayera, estaba bastante pesado.

_ ¿Aquí también hay navidad? – una voz molesta, nasal y con ese inconfundible tono Uchiha hizo que Sakura volteara inmediatamente hacia la puerta que daba al jardín y soltara el adorno que estaba deteniendo.

_ ¿Qué estas…? ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Sakura! –

_ ¡Gaara! – Temari y Kankuro corrieron para ayudar a su hermano. Entre todos trataban sacarlo debajo del señor rojo.

_Esto pasa cuando celebras la navidad… accidentes – Sasuke seguía parado en el umbral de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. – Problemas, ocasionados por personas problemáticas – dijo mirando fijamente a Sakura

_No digas esas cosas – le dijo Naruto – será divertido, solo piénsalo un poco –

_lo pensé, y tanto jaleo me desagrada –

_Eres un completo ogro – Gaara terminaba de levantarse y se dirigió a Sasuke – déjanos disfrutarlo y escóndete bajo una piedra si tanto te molesta –

_lo haría de no tener un lugar donde dormir, todo su alboroto hace que me duela la cabeza _

_entonces debiste quedarte adentro – dijo Sakura sonando más enojada de lo que le hubiese gustado, su intención era no sonar preocupada y en su afán las cosas no salieron muy bien.

_creo que eso hare… - contesto con calma – ya que estar cerca de ti solo me provoca problemas –

_Sasuke… -

_ ¡cállate Naruto! ¡Callense todos!, en especial tú, Sakura – camino lentamente hasta a ella – no te soporto –

_ ¡Oye! No le hablas así – grito Gaara

_Sasuke, compórtate – exigió Neji con voz glacial – estás diciendo estupideces –

_Todos son unos idiotas…. Y… y yo… - de un momento a otro cayó sobre la nieve acumulada en la entrada. Al principio nadie dijo nada, la impresión de lo ocurrido dejo pasmados a todos. El primero en reaccionar fue Naruto, quien jalo a Neji y juntos cargaron a Sasuke y lo llevaron al interior de la casa. Tras ellos fueron Suiguetsu, Sasori y Sai, los tres preocupados y asustados.

Mientras, los demás, no salían de su asombro. Sakura se sintió mal por lo que él le dijo, pero estaba muy preocupada. No podía solo quedarse ahí y esperar a que algo pasara.

_creo que todos debemos ir adentro – sugirió Temari.

.

.

.

_Muchas gracias por venir –

_recuerde, evite que salga, me temo que no podrá pasar la cena de navidad fuera de la cama, sería muy perjudicial para su salud, asegúrense de administrarle los antibióticos, vendré a verlo en un par de días –

_no se preocupe, así será – Shiori e Itachi acompañaron al doctor hasta su transporte, esperaron fuera de la mansión hasta que el auto no se veía por el camino. Ambos volvieron al interior visiblemente más tranquilos y se dejaron caer sobre el sofá mas acolchado de la estancia.

_ ¿va a estar bien? – pregunto Naruto

_no es como si fuera a morir – le respondió la chica – es una fiebre, resfriado, tos bastante fuerte, pero con medicamento va a estar bien, eso dijo el doctor –

_supongo que no habrá navidad – dijo Suigetsu

_quien debe estar en cama es él, nosotros no –

_habrá fiesta – declaro Itachi – tendremos nuestra navidad –

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

El sonido del reloj: insoportable. Ese ir y venir del tic tac hace que te de vueltas la cabeza, pierdas la noción del tiempo y no sepas que rayos está pasando. El cuarto tan frio como el congelador de una carnicería, podía verse el vaho del aliento al salir de la boca, ese soplo insignificante que es tan importante para salvar vidas. Al rodar la cabeza, a la izquierda, se veía un pequeño mueble lleno de cajas de medicinas, jeringas en su empaque, una jarra con agua y un vaso junto a ella, un cuenco y un trapo. Muchas atenciones para el enfermo.

La mesita de noche del otro extremo de la cama, la lámpara encendida, debajo, el último libro que intentaba leer, "_La Divina Comedia"_, era la tercera vez que empezaba el libro, y al igual que las anteriores, estaba donde mismo.

Después que Dante se encontrara con Lucifer y logrará salir del Infierno, daba la vuelta a la pagina para encontrarse con el siguiente pasaje, el Limbo. Y siempre ahí se quedaba.

Aún no sabía qué era lo que decía, pero podía imaginarse a personas sufriendo menormente que en los pozos que dejo atrás el poeta, el mismo se sentía en el limbo, el mundo entre la vida y la muerte. Tener la fiebre que tenía era como ser clavado vivo por miles de espadas ardientes y tener la plena conciencia de ello. Además estaba el ridículo que hizo allá abajo, muy probablemente todos estén enojados con él, muy en especial Sakura.

_Sakura… - susurró, enfoco su mirada al reloj, eran las… ¿diez? Deben de estar justo a mitad de la cena de navidad.

Suspiro.

No quedaba más que seguir en cama. No quedaba más que seguir con la duda.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

Un dolor de cabeza monumental la despertó, estaba en medio de la sala tapada con una sabana. A su alrededor los estragos de una noche muy divertida. Naruto abrazado a Suigetsu, Neji con los pies en la cara de Sasori. Sus amigos, contorsionados en posiciones no muy cómodas y roncando a sus anchas. Temari abrazada de Gaara y Kankuro. Sai junto a ella. Los únicos que no estaban eran Shiori e Itachi.

Lentamente se levanto procurando no hacer ruido, camino hacia el árbol de navidad. Bajo el, aun descansaban un par de regalos, vio uno especialmente, una pequeña caja azul, la tomo del suelo y la trajo hacia ella.

_ ¡Es tan odioso cuando está enfermo! –

_Tranquilízate Shiori, no durará mucho –

_ ¡pero es que es tan fastidioso! - el par de primos bajaba la escalera con pasos cansados, ambos tenían ojeras marcadas, la falta de sueño se les notaba a kilómetros.

_Ya despertaste Sakura – dijo Itachi – deberías seguir durmiendo -

_no podría hacerlo – negó la chica – además con el dolor de cabeza que tengo no lo lograría –

_supongo que ninguno de estos perezosos piensa revivir en las próximas horas –

_desayunemos – propuso Itachi pasando por entre los cuerpos diseminados por el suelo, se detuvo a depositar un beso en la frente de su novia y siguió hasta la cocina con su prima y Sakura detrás.

_ ¿está mejor? – pregunto Sakura una vez en el comedor

_mejoro – le dijo Itachi

_es un tonto – se quejo Shiori

_eso no es verdad, solo está un poco insoportable con su malestar –

_ ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?

_bueno, decir verdad… si –

_Shiori… -

_Itachi y yo tenemos que salir por algunas medicinas para el enfermo, te agradecería que lo cuidaras por nosotros, el personal tiene el día libre y solo estamos nosotros –

_yo… -

_no es necesario que lo hagas Sakura, despertaremos a Naruto o a alguien más –

_está bien, puedo hacerlo –

_ ¿segura? –

_muy segura, Itachi, voy a estar bien -.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

Todavía se sentía mareado, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar pero la fiebre bajo un poco, aun así su querida prima insistió en ponerle otra inyección. Inyección que su hermano le puso de la manera más bruscamente posible, termino adolorido de sus posaderas y más irritado de lo que estaba.

_ese idiota de Itachi – siseo

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y pensó rápidamente que era alguno de sus verdugos que volvía para darle más medicina.

_ ¡Atrévanse a picarme de nuevo con una de esas cosas y juro que van a respirar por un tubo!

_solo vine a traerte algo de comida – susurro tímidamente Sakura, inmediatamente su histeria disminuyo y un pequeño rubor se extendió por sus mejillas pintándolas débilmente.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están Itachi y Shiori? –

_ ya te dije que solo te traigo comida, ellos tuvieron que salir por algo –

_ ¿Y los demás? –

_dormidos allá abajo – puso la bandeja que llevaba sobre la mesita llena de medicamentos, dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando Sasuke la detuvo con una tosecita insistente - ¿Qué? –

_ ¿puedes pasarme el vaso con agua? – Caminó de nuevo hasta la mesita, sirvió agua en el vaso y lo paso al enfermo – gracias –

_de nada, la amabilidad no te mata… ¿ves? – el muchacho se atraganto con el agua y ella rió – si necesitas algo, solo grita –

_espera… -

_ ¿Qué? –

_Ayer… lo siento – ella lo miro atentamente, él estaba tragándose su orgullo y estaba disculpándose, aunque claro, bien podía ser la fiebre.

_está bien, no te preocupes –

_no, espera – salió de la cama, aun estaba un poco débil y se tambaleo un poco – lo digo enserio, no me molestas, no me causas problemas – camino hacia ella

_ ¡Sasuke vuelve a la cama! –

_ ¡Me gustas! – envolvió a una choqueada Sakura entre sus brazos y la beso. Un beso torpe y corto. ¿Corto? Sakura lo empujo y él cayó al suelo. Y, se desmayo.

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**Hola, hasta me da pena. Tengo casi un mes de vuelta a la escuela y ha estado bien, pero yo estaba como en stand by y necesitaba darme un poquito de tiempo, hay tantas cosas en mi cabeza que necesitaba poner orden en ellas.**

**Y bueno, espero hayan tenido felices fiestas, dia de la rosca, que no les haya salido monito y si si, qe los tamales el 2 de febrero hayan estado ricos ricos!**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, No no me golpeeen! Si no, ¿Quién escribe? **


	24. Dolor

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Terminado miércoles 6 de marzo 2013**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Dolor .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

Naruto y Suigetsu jugaban videojuegos, Sasori usaba su computadora mientras Neji y Sai leían un libro. Todos ocupados en algo. Todos pensando en algo. En esto, en aquello. ¿Cómo lo hacen?

Pero, aparte de eso, hay un silencio fuera de lugar, una tranquilidad infinita lo cual no debería pasar.

_ ¿Por qué están tan callados? ¿Dónde están los demás? –

_Itachi y Shiori los acompañaron al pueblo, hoy se iban, Utakata iba a encontrarse con ellos allá – contesto Neji

_es verdad, no recuerdo a Utakata en la cena – dijo Naruto

_ ¿se fue temprano, recuerdas? – Suigetsu pateo al avatar del rubio y añadió – cuando Itachi quiso golpearlo por besar a su prima frente a él -

_ ¿Qué? –

_iba a besarla, y ella le dijo que mejor se veían después, aunque cuando lo acompaño a la puerta se desquitaron, jajaja, la juventud es cada vez más aventada –

_ ¡eso no!, Lo otro –

_Sakura y los demás regresan a la ciudad, al parecer la madre de Sakura llego de viaje y quiere pasar año nuevo con su hija y pues se fueron. – Sai despego los ojos del libro y miro atentamente a Sasuke – en conclusión, los veremos hasta entrar a la escuela –

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

.

_ ¿Sakura? –

_ ¿hn…? –

_estas distraída, pon más atención, Shiori-chan hizo el favor de traernos hasta acá para que nos recojan, por lo menos podrías poner atención a lo que está diciendo –

_está bien así – dijo la chica – no era algo importante, no te preocupes Temari –

_lo siento, de verdad –

_descuida –

_Te veré en unos días, ten cuidado Temari –

_si, si, nos veremos pronto Itachi – los novios se abrazaron ante la mirada cansada de Sakura

_ ¿estas bien? –

Shiori la observaba atentamente, su mirada se notaba preocupada.

_si, muchas gracias –

_espero volver a verte algún día –

_pienso lo mismo, te agradezco por habernos invitado, fue divertido –

_no es nada, discúlpame por la actitud de Sasuke, por lo regular no se enferma así que debió ser molesto para él –

_lo comprendo, además fue mi culpa –

_las cosas no pasan solo porque si, recuerda eso Sakura –

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

.

Las fiestas de fin de año fueron un tanto mejor que las de navidad, aunque estuvieran separados.

El abanico inmóvil en el techo no le decía nada, pero era inevitable dejar de verlo. Su madre había salido muy temprano para la oficina, dejándola sola en la gran casa. Tumbada sobre la alfombra no hacía más que recordar, sonrojarse y patalear.

_Flash Back-_

__ ¡Me gustas! – envolvió a una choqueada Sakura entre sus brazos y la beso. Un beso torpe y corto. Hasta que Sakura lo empujo y cayo desmayado al suelo._

__ ¡Sasuke! ¿Estas bien? - asustada trato de levantarlo y devolverlo a su cama - ¿Qué hago? – deposito a Sasuke entre sus cobijas, tomo asiento lejos de él, solo contemplándolo._

_Sus labios eran cálidos, no era cosa de la fiebre; sus brazos fuertes, era natural; su olor embriagante… se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Cuándo fue que empezó a sentirse así? Sasuke Uchiha, el tipo que juro poner en su lugar, el hombre al que iba a conquistar y desechar, el hombre… el hombre al que no podía dejar de pensar._

_Verlo inmóvil en su cama, con su respiración subiendo y bajando, sus cabellos revueltos y todo eso que él tiene, era como ver algo irreal, jamás se imagino sentada en calma observándolo y sin pelear. ¿Estaba bien o no?_

_Se acerco lentamente para colocar una compresa sobre su frente, su respiración era complicada, era evidente que aun estaba muy desmejorado._

_Roso sus labios con la yema de los dedos, hacerlo le producía una sensación desconocida pero agradable. Se sento junto a él, acaricio sus cabellos, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Lentamente fue recostándose, observándolo de perfil. _

__Itachi, ¿Por qué no podemos solo sacarlo a la nieve? He escuchado decir a los viejos que la nieve mata todos los microbios, podría funcionar – detrás de la puerta, Shiori e Itachi Uchiha discutían la forma de curar al enfermo, adentro, Sakura se revolvió violentamente sobre las cobijas, se enredo un pie y termino en el suelo._

__No, se va a quedar dentro y punto… ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces en el suelo? – pregunto Itachi al entrar al cuarto_

__ ¿suelo? Ah, ¡Hola Sakura! –_

__so…solo vine a ver como estaba… me voy, permiso… -_

_Fin Flash Back-_

_Soy una estúpida… es evidente que me tomaron por una loca –

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

.

El auto avanzo a través de las enormes puertas de entrada, siguió el camino marcado por baldosas grises hasta el punto donde ya no pudo seguir, la puerta trasera se abrió y bajo un muchacho de negros cabellos y mirada penetrante.

_ ¡Es Sasuke-kun! –

_ ¡Es él! –

_ ¡Buenos días Sasuke-kun! ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? –

Avanzo entre todo el tumulto sin ponerle atención a nadie, llego hasta donde ya lo esperaban sus amigos y emprendió el camino al interior del edificio principal. Era un típico inicio de clases.

.

.

.

_Sakura… psst psst… Sakura –

_esto es ridículo –

_Tenten, esas porristas son muy violentas, esta es la única manera de llevar a Sakura sana y salva a su salón – le dijo la señorita Hyuuga

_pero no tiene que esconderse entre los arbustos… ¿o sí? –

_psst psst… -

_cállate Kiba – regaño Hinata – no es necesario –

_ ¿Cómo se dará cuenta que la buscamos? –

_el alboroto que armas es más que suficiente – le contesto Haruno

_ ¿tuviste problemas? – pregunto Tenten

_ Algunos… el guardia no quería dejarme pasar por la puerta de emergencia, decía que no era su problema –

_ ¿entonces qué hiciste? –

_ ¿Qué parece que hice, Kiba? –

Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta del estado en que se encontraba su amiga: la falda del uniforme estaba rasgada de la parte trasera, a la blusa le faltaba uno de los moños verdes en las mangas, su chaleco estaba desabrochado y había algunas hojas pegadas en el, sus zapatos sucios y las calcetas manchadas de tierra.

_ ¿¡Qué te paso!? – grito Hinata

_ creo que las porristas la encontraron antes que nosotras – dijo Tenten

_o tal vez se encontró a Sasuke –

_no seas estúpido Kiba… aunque… ¿te lo encontraste Sakura? –

_ ¡por supuesto que no Tenten!, brinque el muro, mi mochila aun está entre las ramas, Kiba es un buen amigo y búscala por mi –

_si, manda al amigo que haría todo por ti a buscar una sucia mochila entre la tierra… no es mi culpa que tengas estos problemas, pero si todo fuera como antes nada de esto sería necesario – se quejaba mientras caminaba hasta los arbustos.

_ eras tú el primero que apoyo todo esto, así que cállate – le regaño la oji perla – ahora… Sakura… ¿pretendes entrar a la escuela así?... quiero decir, es evidente que ya entraste… pero ir a clases, eso es distinto –

_es obvio que pienso ir a clases, no me importa lo que me digan –

_toma, pelee con una ardilla por ella, quería guardar nueces dentro, y ni siquiera sé donde saco las nueces –

.

.

.

_ ¿podemos pasar? –

_si Sakura, adelante, explíquenme el porqué de su… retraso… ¿Qué te paso? –

_me caí –

Las miradas de todos estaban puestas sobre ella, cosa que no le importo en lo más mínimo.

_entremos y ya – Kiba atravesó la puerta y avanzo hasta su asiento, Sakura y Hinata iban detrás de él. Cuando paso junto al asiento de Sasuke, él la tomo del brazo y le examino una pequeña herida.

_se va infectar – los ojos negros se encontraron con los jade, todos en el salón los observaban atentamente esperando que el Uchiha soltara el insulto que completaba la oración. – vamos a la enfermería –

_es…estoy bien, gracias –

_eh dicho, vamos – jalo a Sakura fuera del salón ante la atenta mirada del profesor que nada pudo hacer.

_sueltame… estoy bien –

_ ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –

En el pasillo, todos se detenían para ver la extraña pareja que pasaba en medio del corredor. Los seguían con la mirada, las chicas emitían gritillos de negación, los chicos se deprimían al verlos tomados de las manos. Sakura no procesaba todo eso.

El constante martilleo de su corazón era cada vez más fuerte, temía que él pudiera escucharlo. Su agarre era firme, imposible haberse zafado.

El contraste entre ambos era perfectamente visible; su falda sucia y rasgada contra su limpio y bien planchado pantalón; el cabello rosado hecho una maraña a diferencia del perfecto estado de su cabello negro; zapatos llenos de lodo junto a otros libres de cualquier suciedad. Había tantas diferencias que la agobiaban, tantas cosas que deseaban fueran verdad.

_llegamos –

La enfermera sento a Sakura en un silla junto a la cama de la enfermería, reviso la herida de su manos, la lavo y desinfecto. Era todo.

_no había peligro alguno pero ten más cuidado.

Ambos salieron de la enfermería en absoluto silencio. Un silencio lejos de ser incomodo. Emprendieron el regreso a su salón.

_ ¿Qué vas hacer hoy? – La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y empezó a titubear – no quiero invitarte a salir, solo tengo curiosidad – dibujo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

_como si quisiera salir contigo - ¿recordaba lo que paso en su habitación?

_trato de llevarme bien contigo, olvida eso de que eres mi novia ¿de acuerdo? – Extendió su mano ofreciéndola a la Haruno.

_ ¿qué significa esto? –al parecer no recordaba lo que paso, y no sería ella quien se lo recordaría.

_comprendo que desconfíes. Eres terca, insufrible y molesta, una no muy buena combinación, quiero evitarme conflictos, es un propósito de año nuevo.

_tengo tareas que hacer, así que estaré ocupada todo el día – estrecho su mano, al instante una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió su ser – me siento aliviada, ser tu novia es un problema – sonrio. El no dijo nada.

Pasaron frente al tablón de anuncios; la fotografía de Sasuke, señalándolo como el rey de la escuela, destacaba de todos los demás anuncios. Sakura de burlo de él.

_es cierto que no quiero problemas… pero no dije nada acerca de bromas – susurro amenazadoramente

_adelante, se como arreglármelas –

_francamente, como reina serias un desastre monumental, pero sería divertido divertirme a costa tuya.

_ ¿a qué te refieres?

_tengo un excelente equipo de logística, solo recuerda toda mi propaganda para ser rey, estoy seguro que podrían ayudarte –

_paso… no tengo intenciones de ganar –

Ambos enfocaron su mirada al tablero. La competencia para reina aun seguía vigente, Karin esa mañana llego vestida como una dama del siglo XV, escoltada por Ino y otras cuantas, repartiendo volantes y dulces entre la "plebe" y mal empleando el lenguaje de esa época. Ridículo.

_me sigo preguntando…

_ ¿hn…?

_ ¿Por qué tomar enserio a Karin? ¿Para qué cambio de look?

Dedico una fugaz mirada a Sakura y camino solo de vuelta, era evidente que le interesaba, era más que obvio que así será. Pero no podía decirlo solo así.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

.

__Un caparazón vacio, así es como me recordaran ahora…_

_podría ser peor, una cucaracha por ejemplo.

Detuvo su ensayo a media oración y sonrio. Era tan puntual como siempre.

_siempre interrumpes en la mejor parte – se bajo del escenario y camino hasta la última fila de asientos, donde siempre platicaban.

_las vacaciones debieron haberte ablandado, Charlotte. ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

_Charlotte, ya te lo he dicho – Sakura se sento junto a él, había nervios en su voz – además, ¿de qué te serviría? Rey de la escuela – se burlo.

_graciosa, cuando veamos la obra, lo primero que haré será ordenar que todos digan su nombre.

_suerte con eso.

Ambos observaban atentamente el escenario, cada quien imaginaba algo distinto.

_he decidido algo.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ese favor que me pediste aquella vez… tocar el piano para ti en la obra, lo haré.

_ ¿de verdad? – su voz quiso traicionarla, quería abrazarlo, quería decirle que era ella, Sakura, quien estaba detrás del fantasma

_quiero dedicarle eso a una chica – su corazón se estrujo – pero antes de hacerlo debo confesarte que por un momento me sentí confundido, creí que estaba enamorado de ti.

_ Qué tontería – se rio – ni siquiera me conoces.

_fue lo que pensé – sus ojos se ensombrecieron – debo decirte otra cosa.

_mientras no sea que fantaseaste conmigo desnuda di lo que sea.

_tengo una apuesta, pienso ganarla, incluye una chica… Sakura – ella se tenso – ¿la conoces? – Lo negó –debo besarla, solo besarla y voy a ganar – de pronto se sintió enferma ¿apuesta? Estaba envuelta en una apuesta. Sasuke había apostado. – dije que podía besarla sin ningún problema, sin enamorarme de ella, solo usarla - ¿usarla? – no creo que ella se merezca eso, pero Sasuke Uchiha nunca pierde, voy a seguir con la apuesta… ¿Qué piensas?

_no lo merece – susurró – creo que debo irme… solo piensa esto… con las personas no se juega, tal vez lo esté haciendo yo contigo, pero no tienes derecho a enojarte, tu lo has hecho antes también.

Se puso de pie, corrió hacia el escenario y se perdió tras bambalinas, Sasuke pudo distinguir un destello… una lágrima.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

.

…_Desde hoy y hasta el fin, prometo ser fiel a mis sentimientos. Prometo sonreír frente a ti, prometo no dejarte ir. Prometo llevarte conmigo, en mi corazón. Pero también prometo que no vas a jugar conmigo._

_Hoy, Uchiha Sasuke, has herido una parte de mi que creí dormida, una parte de mi que tú mismo fuiste alimentando… lo peor, lo peor es que no te puedo odiar._

_Por eso de mañana en adelante sabrás verdaderamente como se siente que jueguen contigo… lo prometo._

Una gota cayó sobre el papel. Le siguió otra, y otra. Un rio se abrió paso y un sollozo callado lo acompaño. El pequeño cuaderno verde se cerro de golpe, su dueña se tumbo boca arriba sobre su cama. Las lagrimas corrían sin detenerse, el maquillaje negro, que hacía las veces de sombra para su máscara, se corrió por su rostro dándole un aspecto lamentable.

Con las luces apagadas, las cortinas corridas, la luz de la luna se colaba en su habitación, iluminándola tenuemente. Se sento a la orilla de la cama y miro la luna contrastada por ese manto negro. Negro, igual que sus ojos.

_ ¿Qué sentirías tú? – susurró.

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**Hola *cara feliz* **

**¿Cómo les ha ido? Espero que bien, a mi no tanto, pero la vida sigue y sigue para delante.**

**Hoy tuve uno de esos accesos de inspiración en los que si piensas en una piedra, tienes una serie de palabras para describirla y hacerla ver como la más perfecta creación en todo el mundo. **

**El capitulo no estaba terminado, iba como en el 25%, pero gracias a esa inspiración fui capaz de terminarlo hoy. **

**Agradezco enormemente a quienes siguen el fic, me siento muy feliz de escribirlo gracias a ustedes.**

**El final esta cerca, Charlotte volvió a escena y tal vez algún otro personaje de sus vacaciones, las cosas serán complicadas hacia la recta final, será muy bueno, lo prometo. **

**Aprovechare este acceso de inspiración y seguiré trabajando en los capítulos. Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda, temo que me golpeen, jajaja… de verdad, temo por mi seguridad…. xD**

**Hasta que volvamos a vernos, un fuerte abrazo, ¡saludos!.**


	25. De cambios y Regresos

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Terminado domingo 14 de Abril a las 10:40 p.m.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. De cambios y regresos .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_¿Qué haces cuando ignoras a alguien?_

_Evidentemente no hablas con esa persona, no la evitas pero no importa en absoluto lo que diga. Es sencillo si la persona no es de tu entero agrado._

_Entonces… ¿Cómo ignoras a alguien de quien estas enamorado?_

_Se siente una enorme presión en el pecho, ganas de llorar, gritar y golpearlo por ser un estúpido. Siempre debe haber una razón para ignorar a alguien. Pero no quiero hacerlo, no quiero ignorarlo._

_¿Qué hago?_

Cerró el pequeño cuaderno verde de golpe, se acostó viendo el techo y se dejo llevar.

Aún con sus ropas de dormir, los ojos hinchados y el cabello desarreglado, era tiempo de alistarse para ir a la escuela; para ella eso podía esperar.

El saberse objeto de una apuesta no ayudaba en mucho a su ya de por sí enredo de sentimientos, se encontraba dudando sobre la realidad, ¿Qué había sido eso? El beso en la casa de su prima, sus cambios de humor repentinos, su preocupación ¿Todo era actuación? ¿Todo era parte de la apuesta?

Pero ya la beso… ¿eso acabaría la apuesta?... pero él ni siquiera se acordaba, eso no debe contar… ¿o sí?

_ ¿y a mi qué rayos me importa eso? –

_ _Sakura, querida, vas a llegar tarde _–

_ya voy mamá… - con toda la pereza del mundo se puso de pie, a regañadientes se metió al baño para bañarse, no quería ni eso.

Al salir del baño, envuelta en su toalla, se paró de frente al closet pensando que podía usar.

_no es como si fueras a una fiesta – se dijo – tienes que ponerte el uniforme y salir de aquí – saco la falda y la blusa, los miro por un segundo y luego los arrojo sobre la cama cuando una idea se cruzo por su cabeza - ¿y qué tal si le volteamos las cosas?... provocarlo, hacer que termine con esta estúpida situación de una vez… hacerlo pagar, sí, eso sería increíble… - miro el uniforme y sonrio – dejemos que vea un poco más a la nueva Sakura y después… deseara nunca haber jugado conmigo –

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

.

_ ¿no estás siendo un poco… exagerado?

_no, y no sé qué rayos haces aquí –

_deberías estar feliz de ver a tu prima de nuevo.

_si, quizás lo estaría si no estuvieras metida en mi habitación irritándome con tus comentarios –

_hago lo que cualquier prima haría, además… - _una zorra viene para acá y no me quedare viendo como se divierte a costilla tuya _– mi padre dijo que podía terminar mi año escolar aquí –

_mira, Shiori, es fantástico que te hayas reconciliado con tu padre, es genial, pero no creo soportarte tanto tiempo – termino de atarse la corbata y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo.

_eres tan delicado – rodo sobre la cama – ni siquiera iremos al mismo salón… ¿recuerdas? Un año menor que tú, gran tonto –

_eres…

_Jóvenes, el auto está afuera esperándolos – anuncio el mayordomo

_Yuu… ¿Dónde está Yuu?

_él…

_aquí – junto al mayordomo de los Uchiha apareció el eterno acompañante de la pequeña Uchiha cargando su mochila y la de Sasuke – estoy listo –

_ espera… ¿qué?

_Yuu vendrá conmigo –

_Shiori, no puedes llevar un mayordomo a la escuela –

_pero… -

_Yuu puedes irte, nos las arreglaremos solos – Yuu asintió, dejo las mochilas y salió de la habitación – toda tu educación ha sido privada, fuera las cosas son distintas, ¿entendido?

_hablas como si fuera una tonta… entiendo –

_vamos entonces –

El trayecto a la escuela fue diferente de otros días, a cuando Sasuke iba totalmente en silencio, observando la carretera como quien va en un viaje familiar de 10 horas, dando órdenes secas al conductor y leyendo ocasionalmente un libro; hoy fue diferente, adiós al silencio, adiós a ver tranquilamente por la ventana, ¿el libro? Olvidado por ahí y ¿el conductor? Riéndose de su jefe, si, así es, Uchiha Sasuke era víctima de su prima, de una niña recientemente encontrada, una niña que ahora conocía de nuevo a su padre.

Flash Back-

__ ¡Sasuke! – _

_Abrió con pesadez un ojo, el reloj marcaba las 5 de la mañana, muy temprano todavía._

__ ¡Sasuke! –_

_¿Shiori? Debía estar soñando todavía. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y él se incorporo de inmediato, parada en el umbral estaba una figura femenina con sus manos posadas sobre sus caderas dándole un parecido con una jarra._

__perezoso, es hora de levantarse –_

__ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – contesto un adormilado Sasuke_

__mi padre dijo que podía –_

__ ¿tú padre? Un momento, ¿Cómo…? –_

__bueno, le quite unos minutos de su tiempo, nos sentamos a hablar, y aquí estoy – sonrio _

__ ¿Pero…? _

__cuando se fueron hice que Yuu me llevara al aeropuerto, tome el primer vuelo a Alemania, interrumpí su junta y lo demás, lo demás después te lo platico… solo puedo decirte… Gracias –_

Fin Flash Back-

Sonrio, era mejor tenerla hablando sin parar que encerrada en una mansión olvidada en lo profundo de un valle nevado, así la quería, así estaba bien.

El auto aparco en la entrada de la escuela, ambos bajaron, de diferente manera. Sasuke con su eterno porte de príncipe, Shiori entusiasmada, aunque en su interior escondía sus verdaderas razones para estar ahí.

_ ¿Shiori-chan? – Naruto fue el primero en recibirlos – que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí? –

_estudiare aquí, confió en que cuiden de mí – e hizo una pequeña reverencia

_no seas ridícula – recrimino su primo – eso es algo anticuado –

_yo quiero hacerlo, no puedes impedírmelo –

_Pero si es la prima favorita – Suigetsu se acerco junto con los demás – siempre es un placer volverte a ver –

_igualmente, me agrada verlos de nuevo chicos –

_solo vayamos al salón – pidió Neji – peleas a esta hora de la mañana no son saludables de ninguna manera –

El grupo avanzó tranquilamente hasta la entrada del edificio cuando escucharon trompetas, fanfarrias y ¿un coro de ángeles? Algo parecido a un carro alegórico hacia su entrada a la escuela, coronando la punta había un grupo de chicas, todas conocidas, todas algo tontas. En el centro estaba Karin, sonriendo como si posara eternamente para una foto, así lo sentía.

_su futura reina ha llegado, todos por favor inclínense –

_ ¿pero qué demonios? – Suigetsu no soporto más y exploto en risas junto a Naruto. Sasuke rodo los ojos y espero que no lo involucraran en esas ridiculeces.

_creo que esta vez se volvió completamente loca – Sai no podía estar más en lo correcto, aquello era extremo

_ ¿Quién es la tonta? – pregunto Shiori, quien no reconoció a Karin.

_ella – dijo Sasori – es la ex-novia de tu querido primo –

_ ¿Karin? – el pelirrojo asintió - ¿de verdad? – y se echo a reír junto al rubio y al peliblanco. Sasuke quería desaparecer, era más que obvio que pronto haría alguna alusión a él.

_ ¿Qué diablos es esto? – de entre la muchedumbre una voz que Sasuke conocía muy bien se hizo notar, los cabellos rosados la delataron, su rostro tenía una expresión de infinita confusión y algo más.

_atrás plebeya – mascullo la pelirroja – estas ante tu Reina, inclínate y besa el suelo por donde pisaré – el Uchiha abrió los ojos sorprendido dispuesto a intervenir pero la mano de su prima sobre su hombro lo detuvo, lo siguiente lo dejo perplejo.

_ ¿inclinarme? – Soltó una carcajada sarcástica – estas demente – paso de largo junto al extravagante carro alegórico y se unió a sus amigos que ya la esperaban.

_espera un momento – Karin bajo del carro y camino hasta ella – es obvio que no me entendiste, así que daré una segunda oportunidad para…

_ ¿para qué? – desafío la peli rosa – mira Karin, tienes algún tipo de complejo que por gracia de los cielos no comparto, si quieres pasártela haciendo estas ridiculeces, adelante, las competencias se ganan de otra forma y te lo voy a demostrar, desde hoy puedes considerarte perdedora – dio la espalda a la chica y se dispuso a caminar al interior del edificio cuando la jalaron bruscamente para darle una bofetada, sus reflejos fueron instantáneos, tomo la mano de Karin, la doblo detrás de su espalda y la tiro al suelo – evita estas cosas tan penosas, estudie artes marciales, no eran necesarias antes y no quería problemas, pero esta vez es diferente, nos vemos en el salón – le regalo una sonrisa y paso de largo junto a ella.

_ ¿era Sakura? – pregunto Naruto

_sí, creo que si – le contesto Sui, ninguno podía creer que haya hecho eso.

_ ¿En verdad hizo lo que creo que hizo? – Sasori estaba igual que ellos.

Sasuke sintió que algo andaba mal y fue el primero en emprender el camino al salón, en silencio.

.

.

.

_ ¿qué te paso? – Le susurro Kiba – apenas ayer seguías siendo la linda chica de cabello rosado, algo lentita y rara… y hoy… hoy casi le arrancas el brazo a Karin –

_ ¿Estás bien? – Hinata estaba visiblemente asustada, el ataque que Sakura sufrió no era normal.

_solo decidí que ya era suficiente – sentencio solemnemente mirando de reojo a Sasuke – me di cuenta que las cosas no eran exactamente buenas y dije: ¿Qué demonios? –

_ ¿solo así? ¿Qué demonios?... estás loca – Kiba volvió su vista al frente.

_Muchachos – era Kakashi interrumpiendo la clase – al gimnasio, ahora –

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

.

Toda la escuela estaba presente en el auditorio, las candidatas a reina de pie en el centro de la cancha de basquetbol , las miradas recaían sobre ellas; Karin se sentía como una modelo y no dejaba de saludar a todos, por otro lado Sakura no hacía más que desviar la mirada con fastidio.

_estamos a unos meses de la coronación, las candidatas deberán trabajar arduamente si quieren ganar la corona, recuerden que el Rey, – dijo dirigiéndose a un incomodo Sasuke que se removía sobre un "trono" improvisado – está esperando por su Reina, ahora, cada una tomará el micrófono y por turnos harán su mejor esfuerzo para ganarse unos votos – tendió el micrófono a las candidatas, una a una fueron dando un paso al frente.

Las propuestas eran siempre las mismas, todas huecas y llenas de banalidades, cosas imposibles de cumplir. Sakura sabía que siendo Reina se podía tener cierta presencia en el consejo estudiantil, era como ser una especie de embajador y su palabra tenia peso, se podían hacer cosas de verdad importantes y no todas las estupideces que ellas decían. La idea le estaba agradando.

Fue entonces el turno de Karin, la peli rosa esbozo una sonrisa torcida, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Sasuke que se tensó un poco.

Al parecer la pelirroja había olvidado por completo el percance que había tenido con la Haruno, su actitud era todo arrogancia, se movía exageradamente y sonreía como tonta.

_Hola a todos, como saben soy la favorita para ganar – hubo un silencio general – se que saben que soy perfecta, así que iré al grano, voten por mi porque hago una pareja perfecta con Sasuke-kun – sonrio estúpidamente y se agacho pretendiendo haber tirado algo, su "torpeza" trajo consigo la mirada ladina de muchos chicos que miraban directamente sus pechos.

_y esta piensa que así va a ganar votos – soltó Suigetsu detrás de Sasuke

_bueno – dijo Sasori – tal vez tenga mi voto –

_ustedes están enfermos – Naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto y fijo su vista al frente – esto debería ser ilegal – refiriéndose al hecho de ser los bufones de Sasuke.

Cuando su tía le había dicho que era su deber estar presente durante el discurso de las candidatas, pensó que solo debía llegar, sentarse unos minutos y luego largarse, pero las palabras de la rubia llevaban implícita otra clase de presencia.

Tsunade había dispuesto un trono a la izquierda de donde las candidatas iban a presentarse, sobre dicha "silla" había una corona y una capa roja. Sasuke se sonrojo inevitablemente hasta la raíz, era absolutamente vergonzoso usar aquello. Unas carcajadas descontroladas lo hicieron volver en sí, Naruto y el dientón se reían a todo pulmón imaginando a Uchiha usando aquello. Una macabra idea se cruzo por su mente.

_estúpidos gorros de carnaval – se quejo Neji

_me atrevo a preguntar – dijo Sai - ¿porque Neji y yo tenemos que usar esto? – Señalo el gorro multicolor – bobo y tonto fueron quienes se rieron –

_... – no dijo nada, se limito a sonreír burlón. Si él se veía ridículo con la corona en su cabeza, ellos se veían peor con esas cosas y la cara pintada.

Llego el turno de Sakura. La aludida trago pesado, no era buena hablando en público.

Sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella, pensó en dar media vuelta y abandonar todo cuando enfoco a Sasuke a un costado suyo, esa sonrisa burlona aun no desaparecía de su rostro. Esta estúpida sonrisa que pensó era dirigida a ella, no supo cuando fue que camino hasta situarse justo al frente de las gradas, ni de cuando había empezó a hacer ademanes con las manos, lo único que sabía era que haría que Sasuke Uchiha se tragara su apuesta, él necesitaba un beso para acabar con todo el cuento… bien, ella no se lo pondría fácil.

_... no hay muchas cosas que necesitemos – decía – tuvimos la suerte de ser quienes somos, los fondos que recaudan los alumnos usualmente se usan para fiestas sin sentido que terminan en un problema para todos, esta vez me asegurare que las cosas sean de otra manera.

Paseo la mirada por todos, muchos parecían aburridos con su discurso, ella también lo estaría. Cerró los ojos y se permitió respirar con tranquilidad. Sasuke y su apuesta volvieron a su cabeza.

_Lo que quiero decir es que hay cosas mucho más importantes, y la mayoría no las vemos, hay muchos a quienes ayudar. Realmente muchos, pero no aquí sino allá afuera. Sé que los estoy aburriendo, también estaría aburrida, pero eso es más importante para mí que prometerles miles de cosas que ustedes fácilmente podrían tener, solo piénselo un poco… es verdad que es mi último año, pero también es verdad que me asegurare que las cosas salgan tal y como las acabo de expresar – sonrio a todos, incluso a Sasuke y volvió a su lugar.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Ayudar a otros? ¿De verdad Sakura creía que eso podía funcionar con ellos? Era verdaderamente absurdo. Y quería que ganara, que lo partiera un rayo sino. Sakura había hecho algo con él, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta sino hasta que era demasiado tarde.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

__Haz estado deprimido últimamente, Sasu-kun – _

_Frunció el seño, odiaba que lo llamara así. _

__Sasuke… ¿te cuesta tanto decirlo? –_

__Me gusta más Sasu-kun – le susurro en su oído – además… - se monto sobre él y beso su cuello – solo yo puedo llamarte así cariño –_

__detente – ordeno con el poco control que le quedaba._

__no te contengas… _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_ ¡teme!...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, el chillido de Naruto fue suficiente para hacerlo respingar de su asiento y asesinar al rubio con la mirada.

_me alegra, señor Uchiha, tenerlo de nuevo en mi clase –

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Kurenai frente a toda la clase con cara de enojo. Entonces fue que cayó en cuenta de lo estúpido que se veía de pie sin ninguna razón en especial. Una risa lo hizo voltear de nuevo, Sakura se burlaba de él.

_tome asiento, por favor.

_te viste como un tonto…– le susurro Naruto – te quedaste dormido.

_Hmp… - no tenía siquiera humor para contestarle como se merecía.

La realidad es que Sasuke Uchiha no había podido dormir, apenas cerraba los ojos su mente evocaba imágenes de la peli rosa, la cosa no era mala sino hasta que se mezclaba con sus recuerdos, con esa mujer que lo había trastornado hasta convertirlo en un amargado y estúpido. Era razón más que suficiente para no poder dormir sumándole, además, sus ideas para hacer que Sakura ganará, desde ese discurso su cabeza había estado a mil por hora para idear una manera de conseguirle votos. Entre las dos iban a acabar con él.

_volviendo a la clase… -

_Kurenai, disculpa – Kakashi interrumpió su clase, entro como si nada y se planto frente al grupo – por motivo de su servicio social, tenemos a una alumna de intercambio, ella estudia la universidad en estados unidos, es originaria de Japón y estará ayudándonos con los alumnos, adelante –

Por la puerta desfilo una joven de una cabellera roja, de un color menos intenso al de Karin pero aun así llamativo, unos ojos marrones que destilaban arrogancia y una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Sasuke no despego su mirada de ella, era como si estuviera en algún tipo de trance del que no pudiera salir, sus puños se cerraron con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión. Naruto al ver a la chica no pudo más que empezar a susurrarle cosas a su amigo para evitar que se pusiera de pie y le hiciera algo a la mujer. Sakura los miraba en silencio, había algo raro con ellos dos.

_Mi nombre es Tayuya, es un gusto conocerlos, estaré con ustedes por lo que resta del semestre. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien a pesar que tendré el cargo de prefecta, no sean tímidos al contarme lo que sienten – finalizo con una sonrisa falsa y después poso sus ojos sobre el pelinegro, sonrio socarronamente y salió detrás de Kakashi, faltaban algunos salones en los que tenía que presentarse.

.

.

.

_ ¿porque no dice nada? Sé que Sasuke no es la clase de personas que hablan de todo lo que les pasa en el día… pero por lo menos los insultos usuales que nos regala como saludo –

_cierra el pico Suigetsu, debes saber porque esta así – Sasori veía atentamente a su amigo, estaba demasiado serio, era como si un fantasma volviera y se estuviera burlando de él.

_Lo sé… - respondió el dientón. Compuso una cara seria y se sento junto a Sasuke – no entiendo que hace aquí –

_su servicio social – respondió Sai – y tenía que ser justamente aquí –

_teme… todo va a estar bien, ya no estás enamorado de ella… además, tal vez cambio y ya no es la chica de aquel entonces –

_Dudo mucho que sea así – Neji observaba atentamente como la "prefecta" se acercaba a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

_Hola queridos – Sasuke levanto la cabeza para verla directo a los ojos – te has puesto muy guapo Sasu-kun… -

_... –

_Así que no me dirás nada… ¿ni un hola? –

_No tengo porque hacerlo – se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse cuando Tayuya se planto frente a él

_Aún eres un jodido niño llorón… -

.

.

_ ¡Sakura-chan! –

Sakura y sus amigos voltearon a ver quien llamaba a su amiga y vieron a la pequeña Uchiha correr hacia ellos.

_Ho-hola Shiori, no esperaba verte por aquí –

_me transfirieron – soltó casi sin aire

_No ibas a la escuela, una transferencia no tiene sentido –

_Kiba, no demuestres que eres tan tonto como pareces – reprendió Hinata ganándose reproches departe de su amigo.

_bueno, no fue transferencia… de cualquier modo eso no importa… ¿Han visto a Sasuke? –

_Sasuke… ¿para qué querríamos verlo?... sin ofender – agrego Kiba al ver la mirada asesina de Shiori

_A decir verdad – dijo Tenten – lo vi, iba con Neji y los demás atrás del gimnasio –

_ ¡Muchas gracias! –

Y salió corriendo tal y como venia, Sakura pudo ver un deje de preocupación en su rostro a medida que se alejaba, algo no estaba bien. Algo no iba bien con Sasuke.

_ ¿Neji y los demás? – Kiba sonrio – parece que alguien tiene algún tipo de preferencia – Tenten enrojeció hasta los moños y comenzó a golpear al muchacho.

_Sakura… ¿A dónde vas? – al instante los otros dos dejaron de pelear para ver como su amiga se alejaba de ellos.

_algo anda mal – y se fue por donde instantes atrás Shiori paso.

Por más que corría era imposible llevar el paso de la prima de Sasuke, pudo verla doblar la esquina del gimnasio y apretó el paso, de un momento a otro se estampo contra una pared humana bastante blanda, era Shiori.

_Aún eres un jodido niño llorón… -

¿Lo había dicho la prefecta? No supo cuando fue que paso pero para cuando se dio cuenta Shiori se había abalanzado sobre la pelirroja jalándola del cabello. Sasuke apenas salió de su letargo cuando vio a su prima encima de Tayuya, ambas gritaban y rodaban por el suelo.

_ ¡sueltame estúpida! ¡Niña del demonio! –

_ ¡eres una zorra! –

_ ¡pequeña perra! – grito Tayuya y se sento sobre Shiori dándole manotazos en la cara, la pequeña Uchiha capturo una de sus manos y la mordió, salió debajo de ella y la pateo. - ¡aaah! ¡Estúpida! –

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Sakura tomo por los hombros a Shiori y la aparto de Tayuya, la chica gritaba y se aferraba en lanzarse sobre ella. Justo en ese momento apareció la directora.

.

.

Sakura estaba sentada en silencio frente al escritorio de Tsunade, ella no había participado en la pelea pero era necesaria para mantener tranquila a la Uchiha, quien, cada cinco segundos quería lanzarse sobre Tayuya otra vez.

_espero, Shiori, que te haya quedado claro… eres mi sobrina pero no por eso pasaré por alto este tipo de comportamientos, menos contra personal escolar –

_ ¿personal? – Lanzo una mirada de odio a una temerosa Tayuya, era más que obvio que estaba fingiendo – ¿es enserio? No es más que una…

_Shiori – siseo la directora amenazadoramente – estas suspendida 3 días, preséntate el lunes de la próxima semana conmigo… ahora salgan las dos de aquí – dijo señalando a su sobrina y a Sakura.

Las dos salieron en silencio al pasillo, caminaron hasta la salida de la escuela, la Uchiha no tenía nada que hacer ahí hasta la otra semana. Sakura pudo ver al final de la puerta a un Sasuke con el semblante serio esperando a su prima con mochila en mano. Shiori también se dio cuenta de eso.

_Sakura – ella volteo – gracias por detenerme – en ese momento se veía tan frágil y pequeña, era verdad que era menor que ella, pero parecía una muñeca que en cualquier momento iba a romperse.

_Tenía miedo que ella te lastimara, aunque no entiendo porque te tiraste encima de ella y empezaste a golpearla…

_te hable de una chica mientras estábamos en la cabaña.

"_estuvo con uno y con otro, los chicos superaron su trauma después de tenerla a su lado pero no mi primo, él en verdad se enamoro y le entrego su corazón"_

Sakura asintió.

_Una chica hermosa, de cabello rojo y ojos marrones… - Sakura empezó a sacar conclusiones – lo último que supe de ella fue que estaba en U.S.A, no pensé que regresaría algún día… pero me entere, de alguna forma me entere y vine hasta aquí para cerciorarme que no fuera cierto… y mira como acabe.

Quería hacer sufrir a Sasuke, quería que le doliera haberla metido en una apuesta, pero ella justo aparecía ahora, ahora que no quería sentirse mal por él.

_Tayuya…

_No le des mucha confianza… es una zorra…

Avanzo lentamente hasta su primo y ambos se perdieron de la vista de la peli rosa. Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa opresión en el corazón, de nuevo preocupada por Sasuke.

_deberías estar pensando como borrarle la sonrisa de su rostro… no, eso ya lo hizo alguien más –

Dio la espalda a la puerta para volver a su salón. Su corazón estaba desbocado.

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**Es un capítulo largo, sí, quiero compensar el hecho que me tarde un mes en actualizar. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes agregan a favoritos, de verdad me hacen muy feliz.**

**Y bien, aquí estamos capitulo 25 y apareció el negrito en el arroz y ahora me pregunto… ¿Qué harás Sakura? **

**También apareció la prima, me hubiera gustado dejarla de lado pero si lo hacía… ¿Quién iba a repartir golpes? **

**Bien, los próximos capítulos haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por subirlos pronto, no es que no me llegue la inspiración, llega a chorros pero cuando me siento frente a la computadora no sé por dónde empezar, ese es mi problema. Lo resolveré.**

**Y bueno, también estoy por terminar otro fic y dar inicio uno nuevo… si, también llevo tiempo diciendo eso pero el capítulo final de "Rosa Venenosa" será publicado esta semana, solo faltan ajustes y listo.**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y dulces picositos. **

**Shasad. **


	26. Decisión

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Decisión .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

_Estás loca –

_ ¿Qué? ¿Es todo? Ni un regaño, un "Shiori estúpida, no debiste hacer eso niña boba"… -

_ No debiste hacer eso niña boba – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos chicos se volvieron para encontrar a Itachi observándolos con reprobación, especialmente a la muchacha.

_Itachi-nii… yo… -

_Se perfectamente lo que paso, síganme los dos –

Los tres desfilaron escaleras arriba hasta la habitación del mayor. Entraron en silencio. Shiori se sento sobre la cama de su primo con la cabeza gacha, jugaba tímidamente con la orilla de su falda y evitaba rotundamente mirar al frente. Sasuke por otro lado tomo asiento en un sillón junto al ventanal que daba al jardín. Itachi los miraba de pie.

_Así que… la mordiste, la pateaste, la llamaste zorra… ¿Qué mas Shiori? –

La aludida levanto el rostro y miro directo a los ojos de Itachi. No parecía enojado, pero no podía saberlo con certeza.

_Creo que tengo algunos de sus cabellos enredados en los botones del chaleco… –susurró. Quería gritarle y recordarle porque hizo todo eso, que lo hizo por Sasuke. Desvió su mirada hasta su primo y lo vio con la mirada ausente. Itachi murmuro algo y luego la abrazo.

_ ¿Qué?... –

_Se merecía algunos golpes más – le susurro cómplice.

_Estas demente –murmuro su hermano. –completamente.

_Sasuke, sabemos lo que te paso, ella sabe que aun te lastima.

_No debiste meterte Shiori. –clavo la mirada en su prima y prosiguió. –era innecesario que te hicieras castigar así por la tía. Debía expulsarte.

_Lo siento…

_Eso no arregla nada –masajeo el puente de su nariz con los ojos cerrados. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba estar solo.

_No te desquites con ella.

_No me desquito con nadie. Es mi problema. Entre ella y yo, y nadie más –añadió observando a su prima. –no te metas.

_Sasuke…

_Me voy –se puso de pie de un salto y salió de la habitación. Corrió escaleras abajo y atravesó el umbral de la puerta sin voltear atrás, quería estar solo. Olvidar o recordar él solo.

.

.

.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

.

.

.

.

_Eso significa… ¿Qué? –

Sakura estaba tumbada boca arriba en la alfombra de su habitación. Tuvo reunión con Hinata, Kiba y la recién integrada Tenten. El punto de discusión era: Tayuya y el circo que se armo.

Siendo la Haruno quien escucho y vio la mayoría del asunto, era ella quien tenía que informar a los demás.

_ ¡No te pases! –Había gritado Tenten. – ¿Por qué haría eso Shiori-san?

_ Ni idea –Mintió Sakura.

_Pienso que esa mujer nos traerá problemas –dijo Hinata. –Decirle eso a Uchiha, en su cara… no entiendo porque la directora le da confianza –Sabía más de lo que aparentaba, pero no sería ella quien se lo dijera a Sakura.

_Bueno, esta por su servicio social, si la transfirieron nada se puede hacer –Observo Kiba desde su lugar mientras comía una gran rebanada de pizza.

_Debieron verlo… estaba tan… indefenso

_Jajajaja, esa ni yo me la creo ¿Uchiha Indefenso? Buena esa Sakura.

_Kiba hablo enserio, no era el Sasuke de siempre.

_Sea lo que sea –hablo Tenten –esa mujer no me da buena espina, quiero decir, andar por ahí insultando a los alumnos y peleándose no es algo que hable bien de ella.

_Pienso –dijo Kiba –que sea lo que sea que esa mujer le hizo, es algo verdaderamente malo, y ni siquiera él se merece algo así.

La reunión se termino con las palabras del castaño que sin saberlo, calaron hondo en la peli rosa. ¿A caso Sasuke se merece que juegue con él?

_Él juega conmigo –susurró

Pero no me ha besado, puede terminar este estúpido juego cuando a él le plazca y sin embargo, parece querer aplazar el fin.

Recordó aquella vez cuando ella pretendía besarlo, él separo asustado y se fue a toda prisa. Pensó en la iglesia, solos durante mucho tiempo, pudo haberle hecho daño y no lo hizo. El Sasuke Uchiha que ella pensaba no existía, en su lugar había un muchacho del que no sabía muchas cosas. Un Sasuke del que quería averiguar hasta lo más ridículo y aún así lo querría.

Deicidio que estar acostada no era nada útil y pensó en dar un paseo.

_Puedo aprovechar y llevarle la peluca a Orochi-chan, después de todo falta muy poco para la obra –

.

.

.

_idea más estúpida no pude haber tenido – gruño Sasuke.

Estaba sentado en el área de comidas del centro comercial, paseaba su aburrida mirada por el lugar y lo único que encontraba eran mujeres observándolo descaradamente. No estaba de humor para aquello.

Su infantil arrebato lo llevo directamente al centro comercial a vagar por las tiendas, intentar ver una película la cual solo vio los primeros 10 minutos de anuncios y se salió de la sala. Al final opto por comprar un café helado y sentarse a ver lo ridículo que podían ser las personas.

Estaba pensando en otra opción de distracción cuando a lo lejos vio una cabellera conocida para él, el color rosa exótico de la chica era poco común y él conocía solo a una chica con ese color. Sin pararse en pensar en lo que hacia se puso de pie y siguió de lejos a la chica.

Sakura ignoraba por completo que la seguían, avanzaba sin preocupación y tarareaba una canción, en una bolsa negra llevaba el vestuario y la peluca de Charlotte e iba directo a la estética de Orochimaru, algunos pasos atrás un chico moreno la seguía con creciente interés.

_ ¿Una estética?... ¿De verdad? – observo como la peli rosa entraba y saludaba a las personas, luego desapareció junto con un chico de cabellos grisáceos. Una molestia se alojo en su estomago. - ¿Qué tienen que discutir en privado? –

Sin darse cuenta entro al local, las mezclas de colores vivos y chillones lo hicieron marear, así que tomo asiento en uno de los sillones estampados más cercanos que tenía. Observo su alrededor y se vio rodeado de señoras cuarentonas y algunas chicas que lo miraban con descaro.

_Tsk… que molesto –

_Pero, Orochi-chan, lo necesito listo pronto, ¿de verdad haces costura? –

_Hago de todo querido monstruo, tú no te preocupes por nada –

_No quiero que arruines el traje, no creo que pueda conseguir otro para… ¿¡Sa…Sasuke!? – Sakura venia saliendo de la parte trasera del local acompañada por Orochimaru cuando se quedo de hielo al ver al Uchiha cruzado de brazos en un sillón que no iba para nada con él.

_Hmp… -

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? – Orochimaru se limito a observar las reacciones de la chica y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

_Paseaba y decidí entrar aquí, ¿es ilegal? –

_N…No, pe…pero… -

_Orochimaru-sama, ¿Cómo pongo la etiqueta? ¿Sakura o Cha…? –

_ ¡Cállate! – un peine fue a parar a la boca del asistente callándolo en el acto – solo pon monstruo, así no hay malos entendidos – Sakura sonrio agradecida al dueño de la estética por haberla salvado, pero sabía que el Uchiha no era ningún estúpido y sabría, tarde o temprano, que trataba de esconder algo a toda costa.

_ No era necesaria tanta violencia – se quejo Kabuto – Sakura, está bien si hacemos algunos ajustes, es evidente que te queda un poco holgado –

_S…si, está bien…

_Y quizás tengamos que córtale un poco las mangas –

_De acuerdo –

_ Y a lo otro, es una pena que no podamos cortarla, quedaría muy bien –

_Así está bien… -

_Hmp… - evidentemente a Sasuke no le hizo mucha gracia ser ignorado por el mismo mono que se llevo a Sakura atrás - ¿De qué demonios hablan? –

_No es nada de tu incumbencia, jovencito… además, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Orochimaru se planto frente a Sasuke y lo examino detenidamente, luego de un rato sonrio - ¿Necesitas extensiones? Si, andar por ahí con el cabello corto debe ser raro ¿no? Evidentemente también maquillaje te vendría bien, tus facciones finas son casi como las de una mujer y tu cuerpo… mmm… tienes musculo, no creo que entres en un vestido sin levantar sospechas… -

_ ¿Qué estas insinuando? – Sakura se alarmo al ver como una vena palpitaba peligrosamente en la sien del chico, además su voz había sonado muy molesta.

_Oh, nada, pero es obvio que no entraste solo porque si… ¿Qué planeas niño? –

_ ¿Niño? Ya veremos que tan niño soy… -

_ ¡Suficiente! – Sakura se planto en medio de ambos y los fulmino con la mirada – francamente Orochi-chan, de ti era de esperarse pero no de ti Sasuke, – y sonrio – estás haciendo el ridículo.

En efecto, las señoras y las chicas que estaban en la estética comenzaron a reírse del teatro que armaron los dos hombres, Orochimaru con su característico sentido del humor las llamo arpías y mocosas para después ignorarlas, Sasuke por su parte refunfuño y miraba con odio al de ojos serpentino.

_Te llamo después, espero que este terminado pronto.

_Descuida monstruo, puedes contar con nosotros.

_Gracias – sin pedirle permiso tomo a Sasuke del brazo y lo arrastro consigo hasta la salida, camino hasta las zona de las comidas y solo lo soltó para voltear a verlo de frente.

_A ver, Uchiha, ¿a que entra un hombre a un lugar como ese? –

_Hmp… ¿debo contestar? –

_tal vez deberías – se cruzo de brazos, el hecho de tenerlo así frente a ella le causaba escalofríos de muerte, lo último que quería era que se diera cuenta – a menos que quisieras un cambio de look… algo sugerente –

_yo no quiero nada sugerente, que quede claro –

_Entonces me voy, nos vemos después – dio media vuelta y antes siquiera de dar un paso fue detenida por una mano sobre su hombro.

_ ¿Quieres un café? – observo con asombro al chico que tenia frente a ella, analizándolo y concluyendo que estaba enfermo.

_ ¿Es una de tus bromas? Porque no estoy de humor para jueguitos – _No vas a ser parte de su apuesta_

_Es solo un café, si tienes algo que hacer puedes negarte, igual si no tienes, no te obligo – quería mirarla con burla, que se sintiera ofendida pero el simple pensamiento lo hizo asquearse de sí mismo ¿Qué pasaba con él?

_ ¿De verdad?... – _no caigas en el juego – _supongo que un café no hace daño… - _Se ve triste…enojado… es un patán… es humano_

_ ¡Oye! –

_ ¿Qué? –

_Es imposible… tu grandísima – suspiro – te pregunte a donde quieres ir, aquí hay un lugar muy bueno pero si prefieres podemos salir y comprarlo en otro lado – deseaba que escogiera la segunda opción, quedarse solo le acarrearía incomodidades innecesarias.

_Conozco un lugar… vamos – y de nuevo lo tomo de la mano.

Salieron del centro comercial y se encaminaron por la acera a buen paso alejándose del distrito comercial, Sasuke puso resistencia, no quería irse sin su auto pero Sakura lo obligo dejarlo, caminar es bueno para el alma, le dijo, aunque el Uchiha no comprendiera del todo sus palabras en ese momento.

Avanzaron con calma a medida que se internaban en una pequeña colonia, muy colorida y llena de vida. Los vecinos salían a saludar y sonreían a todo el que pasaba por ahí, Sasuke solo hacia una ligera reverencia y seguía adelante jalado por Sakura, quien sonreía abiertamente a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino.

Fueron muchas cosas las que Sasuke pudo pensar antes de llegar a su destino, la primera y más importante de todas era como Sakura podía sonreír de esa manera; siendo tratada casi toda su vida como alguien que no merece ni una mirada, marginada y huérfana de padre… era aun capaz de mostrar esa sonrisa, la envidiaba, de veras la envidiaba pero jamás lo diría en público. Había otra cosa que lo desconcertaba, salió de su casa echando chispas y maldiciendo a medio mundo, de repente se la topa y su enojo se vuelve curiosidad, una extraña mezcla entre anhelo y felicidad mal conducida gracias a su escasa capacidad para sentir y casi se sentía capaz de reír. Le inquietaba la manera en que esa chica le volteaba su mundo sin decir nada. Por eso había llegado a aquella conclusión, incluso antes de aceptarla, de hecho aun no la aceptaba por completo, pero llegaría el momento en que se resignaría a hacerlo, aceptar en voz alta que Haruno Sakura había robado su corazón sin proponérselo.

.

.

.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

.

.

.

.

_No te metas…_

¿Era Sasuke realmente idiota como para querer enfrentar él solo lo que Tayuya representa? si, es probable que lo sea, el más grande sobre la tierra.

_ ¡Idiota!... ¡grandísimo imbécil! –

_Es preferible que Fugaku no te escuche decir esas palabras – dijo una suave voz de mujer detrás de Shiori. La chica pego un brinco del sillón y se planto frente a la mujer que le hablo – espero que no te refieras a mis hijos –

_Yo…tía… es que, bueno… yo no… un chico… ¡sí! ¡Eso! Un chico –

_ ¡Oh! Eso es aun peor – dijo una sonriente Mikoto – Escuche que tu padre se reunió con Utakata… ¿Cómo le fue? –

_ ¡¿Qué mi papa hizo qué?! – Su rostro cambio del susto a la sorpresa, mesclado con algo de vergüenza - ¡aaaaah! – gimió

_ ¿Están matando a alguien? – un hombre de rostro serio y atractivo, de cabello negro igual que sus ojos y seño fruncido se detuvo junto a Mikoto y sonrio, aunque pareció más una mueca - ¿Cuándo compramos un burro? –

_A veces eres tan simpático querido – ironizo su mujer

_ ¡Tío! –

_ Oooooh, eras tú Shiori, lo siento –

_como si de verdad lo hicieras – susurro

_ ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –

_Sasuke… él salió… volverá más tarde – respondió un poco triste.

_Perfecto – Fugaku camino hasta una puerta contigua a la sala y se detuvo frente a ella, volvió la cabeza y observo a su sobrina – cuando llegue dile que quiero hablar con él – abrió la puerta y se perdió dentro de su oficina.

_Escuche algo – Mikoto tomo asiento en el sofá donde su sobrina estaba momentos antes y la miro a los ojos

_ Aaah… ¿Qué? –

_Tayuya… ¿está aquí? – La chica enmudeció, sin saber que decir opto por voltear a otro lugar – Itachi me llamo, espero que hayan sido muchos cabellos los que quedaron en tu chaleco –

_ ¿Tío…?

_Él no sabe nada y no pienso decírselo, nunca ha escuchado a los muchachos, ni siquiera sabe quién es Tayuya…

_ya veo… -

_Es por eso que te pido, que les pido a Itachi y a ti, que lo cuiden… -

_Creo que él tiene a otra persona que puede cuidarlo mejor que nosotros – sonrio – pero creo que el aun no se da cuenta… o no quiere hacerlo –

.

.

.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

.

.

.

.

_ ¿Qué hacemos sentados aquí? –

_El café se disfruta mejor de esta manera, solo bebe y deja de quejarte –

Ambos, sentados sobre una gran roca en medio de un parque lleno de niños, tomaban su café contemplando su alrededor. Sakura lo condujo a un pequeño puesto donde compraron sus bebidas, no sin antes replicar una docena de veces sobre la calidad del café que se vendía en ese lugar y el hecho que él podía haberla llevado a un lugar mejor, una patada en la pierna y una mirada fiera de Sakura lo hicieron callar y hacer lo que ella decía. Así fue como termino sentado ahí, viendo a unos niños caerse entre una caja de arena y colgarse de un pequeño pasamanos, antes de buena gana hubiera dado media vuelta sin decir nada, pero se sentía tan bien que no quería arruinar el momento.

_Para la reina… -

_ ¿Que con eso? – le pregunto Sakura

_Dije que te ayudaría, no me gustaría tener que abrazar a Karin frente a tanta gente… -

_ Idiota… si piensas que me abrazarás estás loco, además bien que manoseabas a Karin en los baños de mujeres… –

_ ¿Celosa? –

_Por supuesto… quien no desearía un chico tan romantico que se mete a los baños de mujeres a hacer cosas y ruidos extraños… estoy que me muero de celos, no te imaginas Uchiha –

_Tu sarcasmo no es precisamente agradable –

_Se supone que así sea –

_Soy el rey y tú serás la reina, te abrazare y eso será normal –

_Hmp… - bebió su café y lo ignoro

_ ¡Oye! Esa palabra es solo mía –

_ ¿De verdad es una palabra? – pregunto Sakura y soltó una carcajada, Sasuke la miro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Quien te viera sobre una piedra, Sasuke-kun… -

La sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca, su sangre se helo y fue incapaz de voltear siquiera a ver a la mujer que le hablaba.

_ ¿no vas a presentarme? –

Silencio.

_lo haré yo… mucho gusto soy… -

_se quién eres – la atajo Sakura, un creciente odio se alzaba en su interior, haciéndola olvidar la sentencia de voltearle el juego al Uchiha – no hay necesidad de presentaciones –

_Pero yo no sé quién eres tú… ¿Una amante tal vez? Whoaa, si es así, Sasuke ha cambiado mucho sus métodos de conquista – se dirigió a él y lo miro con algo parecido al odio - ¿no dirás nada? –

_Tal vez debí dejar que su prima te pateara un poco más… -

_ ¿Disculpa? –

_Eso… que Shiori debió golpearte más duro –

_Mira niña, no se con quién crees que estas tratando… -

_Por lo que veo, no con una mujer decente –

_Tú… grandísima… -

_ ¡Basta! – Sasuke detuvo la mano de Tayuya antes que pudiera golpear a Sakura, la apretó con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño – Esto no es nada comparado a lo que te pasara si le haces algo… te lo advierto –

_Vaya… nuestro pequeño Sasuke tiene carácter, me pregunto por qué te tomo tanto tiempo en sacarlo… ¡ay! –

_Seguiré apretando si sigues con esto –

_Tú me quisiste, Sasuke-kun, y tu corazón me pertenece, aun hecho pedazos… - sonrio, se soltó del agarre del muchacho y se perdió de la vista de ambos.

El ambiente entre los dos se volvió tenso de repente, Sakura no sabía que decirle, tampoco como actuar. Fue él quien se animo a hacer algo: caminar lejos de ahí.

_ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tú! ¡Grandísimo loco! – él se dio la vuelta y la vio, de pie frente a él, con el atardecer tras ella volviéndola aun más linda de lo que era, sus ojos le devolvían la mirada y tenían algo que lo hacía sentirse frágil – Esa no es la forma de arreglarlo –

_ ¿Y cuál si es? ¿Dime? ¡¿Cuál?! – sus defensas estaban abajo, ¿Qué importaba?. La última persona dejo el parque, quedando ellos dos solos frente a la roca.

_No lo sé – su respuesta lo deprimió – pero puedo ayudarte a buscarla… si tu quieres… - se acerco lentamente hasta él y extendió sus brazos – No es mucho lo que te ofrezco, pero nadie merece sufrir solo, con compañía es más llevadero… - sonrio – ven Sasuke, deja que alguien te ayude – despacio se acerco a ella, frente a frente, observándola desde arriba, así se quedo unos minutos sin despegar sus ojos de ella, Sakura lo envolvió en un tímido abrazo que fue cobrando fuerza, él se recargo en su hombro, contra su voluntad, las lagrimas fueron llenando sus ojos hasta caer sobre ella, sollozos silenciosos acallados por la voz de Sakura cantándole en un susurro.

_Camina sin mirar atrás, avanza, deja atrás tu dolor. Quédate conmigo, dime qué te pasa, no te vayas por favor. Nada malo va a pasar, estas en casa, aquí estas en casa. _

Le dolía, todavía le dolía que esa mujer lo hubiera dejado, le dolía pensar en ella y no poder odiarla por completo, deseaba poder hacerlo, pero no podía hacerlo.

_Sé que el dolor es tu compañero, déjame ocupar su lugar. Ríe y llora, te voy a cuidar. Tira los malos recuerdos, bórralos, me encargare de pintar unos nuevos para ti._

Los sollozos eran más fuertes, Sakura le daba palmaditas en la espalda e intentaba no llorar. El cielo se lleno de nubes oscuras y dejo caer sobre ellos una lluvia fría.

_Ven conmigo, déjame curarte, todo va a estar bien. Quédate conmigo, olvida el pasado entiende que ya quiero que vuelvas… vuelve a mí. _

Y entonces Sakura se dio cuenta que no quería que el juego terminará, no todavía. Quería seguir jugando, que nunca llegara a su fin.

.

.

.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

**.**

".."

.

.

.

.

En la sala de música de la gran casa Uchiha, Fugaku estaba sentado frente al piano esperando que su hijo volviera. Había otra persona con él, una que no estaba muy contenta por lo que podía pasar.

_ ¿es la mejor decisión? ¿Lo crees así, padre? –

_Estoy consciente de las privaciones por las que he hecho pasar a tu hermano, esta no será la primera… -

_Sin embargo – Itachi acaricio el piano, miro a su padre y prosiguió – espero que sea la última –

_Si durante dos años él puede hacer lo que le voy a pedir… podrá hacer de su vida lo que quiera… -

.

.

".."

.

[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]

.

".."

.

**.**

**Largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos leímos, no tenía tiempo y probablemente dentro de una semana apenas si tendré tiempo para dormir, pero así es esto del estudio. **

**Bueno, verán eh decidido hacer algunos cambios conservando la idea original pero integrando algunas cosas que se me ocurrieron hace poco. Antes me habían dicho había muy poco SasuSaku, ahora mismo me encuentro tomando medidas para eso y en mi cabeza se ven muy bien, espero no tener problemas para plasmarlo. Jeeee… Espero puedan comprender este atraso, la verdad es que no contemplaba encontrar trabajo durante mis vacaciones de la escuela pero lo hice así que las consecuencias serán devastadoras cuando entre a la escuela.**

**Ahora mismo estoy muy feliz e inspirada, el Anime volvió a ponerse bueno, se acabo el relleno y la guerra más genial va a estallar, me abstengo de hacer spoiler por los que no hayan visto el anime hasta donde va actualmente xD.**

**Ya ha sido mucha verborrea, espero poder leernos en el próximo capítulo, que estén bien y no dejen la ventana abierta por las noches, se pueden enfermar… Adiós! **


	27. De vuelta a donde empezamos

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. De vuelta a donde empezamos .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

_Sasuke… ¿estás bien? –

_ ¿Qué debo hacer? –

La campana que anuncia el descanso había sonado hace algún tiempo, los alumnos estaban esparcidos a lo largo y ancho de la escuela. Estaban libres por lo menos durante una hora más o menos, libertad y jóvenes, no son palabras que deban ir juntas a menudo, en especial si son jóvenes que han estado encerrados por varias horas en un espacio tan reducido como un salón de clases y de repente son devueltos a la ansiada libertad. El resultado era siempre el mismo. A pesar del aburrimiento, algunos salían a aburrirse todavía más.

_ ¿Quiere alguien explicarme porque estamos aquí? El techo no es precisamente uno de mis lugares favoritos para conversar – Suigetsu se removía incomodo en su lugar, Sasori a un lado de él, lo fulminaba con la mirada deseando que se le atorara el sándwich que estaba comiendo.

_A decir verdad y contrario a lo que se piensa, el techo es un buen lugar. – Comento Sai recordando sus encuentros con Sakura – Conoces buenas personas –

_No sé qué situaciones te has visto envuelto pero es preferible que omitas los detalles, Sai – Neji estaba recargado contra la puerta de acceso al techo, observaba con creciente preocupación el rostro siempre sereno de Sasuke que ahora era un remedo de eso.

_No lo sé, Sasuke. – Respondió Naruto al final – Aceptar un exilio total por ganar una libertad o conservar tu "libertad" y seguir con la imitación de vida que estas llevando… -

_A estas alturas del partido ya no es una imitación… - susurro Sasuke – Al fin todo empieza a tener algo de sentido y mi padre sale con esto…

_Flash Back-_

__ ¿Dos años? Es una locura… ¿Cómo puedo estar dos años en un lugar así? –_

__Es solo un internado, no es la gran cosa –_

__Por supuesto que lo es… ¿Cómo esperas que me encierre dos años en un lugar como ese? Es total y completamente un exilio, una condena… –_

__Es necesario… ¿crees que no lo haría de no ser necesario?_

__ ¿Necesario para quién? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que realmente necesito? –_

__estas bastante grande para salir con estas cosas… -_

__Sí, estoy grande y no es precisamente gracias a ti –_

__Sasuke… - Itachi, en una esquina, no podía seguir ajeno a esto – no es tan malo –_

__ ¿estás de acuerdo con esto? –_

__Solo es para tu bien… - miro a su padre, no quería mandar a su hermano tan lejos, no quería que estuviera aislado totalmente de todo solo por un capricho de su padre y los estúpidos accionistas – tendrás algo a cambio, lo prometo –_

__ ¿Un premio? Perfecto – tomo asiento frente a su padre, el tono de su voz había cambiado por uno totalmente despectivo – ¿un carro? ¿Una casa? Ya sé, un viaje… no, no lo creo… un tour por la empresa… sí, eso queda perfecto contigo, padre. –_

__No seas insolente… _

__Cualquier cosa que quieras – le dijo su hermano – con la condición que no te desligues de la empresa… sabes que te necesitamos –_

__ ¿Lo que yo quiera? –_

__Si, - instintivamente Itachi volteo a ver el piano – nada te será prohibido, podrás hacer lo que quieras –_

__Pagare una escuela de música para ti… siempre que cumplas con esto… -_

__Hay más cosas que me importan aparte de eso… - se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, inmediatamente unos mechones rosas se dibujaron en su imaginación. Alejarse por dos años de ella no podría soportarlo, aun sin saber exactamente que sentía._

_Fin Flash Back-_

_Es un poco absurdo – observo Sai – dos años es prácticamente nada –

_Y al mismo tiempo es mucho – sentencio Sasori, algo en el rostro de Sasuke no encajaba, habría tomado la decisión sin rechistar, incluso sin contarle nada a ellos pero ahí estaba compartiéndoles eso – imagina todo lo que puedes perder aquí – dijo haciendo referencia a Sakura y sabía muy bien que él lo entendería.

_Tampoco sabemos cuánto tiempo se vaya a quedar Tayuya… - susurro Neji – debemos estar consientes que es un problema y que es mejor que te alejes de los problemas – agrego al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke, esa que te dice "cállate y no hables de ella"

_Teme… ¿Qué vas hacer? – él también estaba preocupado, mandar a su amigo tan lejos solo terminaría distanciándolo de todos ellos y lograría lanzarlo a la miseria de la cual con tanto esfuerzo lo han sacado.

_Tengo hasta el fin de curso para decidir – _para descubrir que es esto que me está pasando._

_Piensa muy bien lo que vas hacer – Sai camino hasta la puerta y volvió el rostro para mirar a Sasuke – no sé cuanto vayas a perder si te vas, pero si realmente existe algo a lo que te quieras aferrar debes hacer las cosas bien – abrió la puerta y se perdió escaleras abajo. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

_ ¿Creen que sea muy malo? –

_Bueno… no es como que sea malo para nosotros… tu primo lo va a matar –

_ ¡Kiba! –

_ Hinata eso es lo que puede suceder si Sakura llega de repente y le dice… Gaara, estoy enamorada de Sasuke-cara-de-limón-humor-de-perros-kun, no le pegues…-

_ ¡Jajajajajajaja! –

_ ¡Ten-ten! –

_Lo siento Sakura… pero es que es la verdad… no puedes llegar así como así y ya –

_ Además – dijo Hinata – está todavía Charlotte, ni siquiera te has podido deshacer de ella, ¿Cómo se va a sentir cuando sepa que le mentiste? –

_Él… - se mordió la lengua, no podía hablarles sobre la apuesta.

_ ¿Él qué Sakura? – inquirió Hinata

_Nada… no pasa nada… -

_ ¿Sakura Haruno? – un estudiante de grado inferior llego hasta ellos con una nota en mano.

_Soy yo –

_Me pidieron que te entregara esto… - y salió corriendo.

_ ¿Qué es? –

.

.

.

_101, 102…103… - abrió la puerta, el salón estaba vacío, una ligera capa de polvo cubría las mesas, sillas y en general, todo el mobiliario. La ultima hilera de luces, al fondo del salón, estaba encendida. Había alguien ahí…

_Así que… Haruno Sakura ¿he?... Es un lindo nombre – Tayuya rodeo una mesa y se sento sobre ella, sus tacones resonaron en el lugar, fue un ruido sordo y pesado que se sintió como un golpe que no duele al principio pero promete ser un fastidio más adelante – tienes calificaciones perfectas y una notoria afición a las artes pero no eras tan bien agraciada… ¿Cirugía? –

_ Hmp… El hecho de que usted la use no quiere decir que todas lo hagamos –

_esa muletilla, tan típica de Sasu-kun, te juntas mucho con él… ¿son amigos? –

_ ¿Qué quiere? –

_ Trátame de tu… no soy mucho mayor –

_ Lo prefiero así –

_ Entonces iré al grano… Quiero que te alejes de Sasuke –

_ ¿Por qué haría eso según usted? –

_ Porque debes hacerlo Sakurita, no es un buen hombre, juega con las mujeres… puedes salir lastimada –

_ Todo es culpa tuya. – le contesto la Haruno, el odio que crecía en su interior la empujaba a mantenerse serena y no darle motivos a esa mujer para ponerse violenta, no por ahora – Además, no tienes ningún derecho para venir a pedir eso –

_ Así que lo sabes… esa estúpida de Shiori debió habértelo dicho, es tan sentimental, pero nunca entendió a Sasu-kun como yo… nadie lo hace, porque él y yo somos iguales –

_mentira…

_ Sabes que él tiene un juego. – Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Cómo se entero de eso? – Y tú estás envuelta en él, eres el medio por el cual va a conseguir algo, solo te está usando –

_ ¿Cómo sabes eso? –

_Conozco gente, pero eso no es lo importante Sakura-chan… ¿puedo llamarte así? – La aludida no respondió – lo importante es que juega contigo y no te das cuenta, eres…

_ Basta de estupideces, sé de qué va todo eso y me importa un pepino lo que pienses, no lo dejaré –

_ Así que estabas al tanto… vaya, ¿dejaras que juegue contigo? –

_eso no es asunto tuyo… - Sakura se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, no soportaba estar ahí.

_ya veo… te gusta – sus pasos se detuvieron y espero – tienes la esperanza que él te quiera, pero adivina que… él no quiere a nadie más que así mismo –

_ Lo averiguare yo sola, no necesito que nadie me diga que hacer –

_créeme, tal vez si lo necesites – se acerco a ella, tan cerca que su aliento rosaba la oreja de Sakura – no te dejare en paz Sakura, no ahora que se lo que sientes, me encargare de hacerte pedazos sino dejas solo a Sasuke con su miseria –

_ Usted es una basura… no dejare que le haga daño –

_ya veremos Sakurita – la pelirroja salió dando un fuerte portazo y dejo a Sakura sola.

_ sé que no es de mucha ayuda pero… - Sakura dio un respingo y asustada volteo hacia la puerta – ¿puedo acompañarte? – Sai estaba de pie frente a ella, sonreía muy apenas. Había escuchado todo pero quería que ella se lo dijera.

.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

.

_ ¿vas a decirme que hacías con Tayuya ahí? –

Las clases habían terminado, Sakura quedo con Sai para pasear, cosa que puso de muy mal humor a Sasuke y también a sus amigos, especialmente a Naruto, quien empezaba a creer que el estúpido plan de Sasori estaba dando resultados.

_ recibí una nota y fui al lugar que decía –

_ Me pregunto si alguna vez aprenderás, ¿acaso no recuerdas aquella vez con las porristas?

_ No puede pasar dos veces la misma cosa –

_La verdad es que si – le contesto él con una sonrisa – mira ahora por ejemplo, estamos en el mismo kiosco de aquel día lluvioso –

_ el mismo día en que me quede encerrada con Sasuke… - susurro

_ ¿dijiste algo? –

_ Escuchaste lo dijo Tayuya – no era pregunta, lo sabía a la perfección.

_Si – no podía fingir – pero nunca te escuche afirmarlo –

_Entonces escucha… Sabes sobre esa apuesta, supongo – el asintió un tanto avergonzado – entiendo que son amigos y que, como tal, se protegen a pesar de no estar de acuerdo el uno con el otro, quiero que hagas algo por mi –

_ ¿Qué es? –

_protege a Sasuke, porque no sé hasta qué punto seré capaz de hacerlo –

Sakura observaba el cielo nublado, en su corazón apareció una resolución poco usual en ella, es cierto que el fin de curso se acerca amenazadoramente, es verdad que Tayuya puede lastimar a Sasuke, al igual que ella siendo Charlotte, tenía que ponerle un fin y dejarlo por las buenas, tenía que ayudar a Sasuke y al mismo tiempo alejarse sin lastimarlo… era imposible.

_ ¿Protegerlo de qué? –

_De mi… de lo que pueda hacerle –

_Estas demente Sakura, de qué modo podrías hacerle daño… eso es ridículo – La chica no hacía caso, miraba a un fotógrafo y parejas a su alrededor vestidas para una boda, parecía un concurso. – Están jugando para ganar unos premios bastante interesantes – comento él al advertir el interés de ella - ¿quieres jugar? –

_Estamos tratando cosas importantes –

_Esto también es importante… podemos ganar una gran dotación de carne – la chica lo volteo a ver – haz esto por mí y yo cuidare de Sasuke –

_De acuerdo… pero después tendrás que escucharme y ayudarme –

_Es un trato –

.

.

.

_ ¿Porque estamos aquí Sai? –

Naruto, Suiguetsu, Sasori y Neji estaban sentados en la biblioteca de la casa de Sai, fueron citados por él apenas hace media hora, el tiempo que hacía de su regreso, el paseo con Sakura se había extendido, más de lo que hubiera deseado antes.

_Para hablar de Sasuke, naturalmente – ahora sabia todo, pero no podía decirlo así como así.

_Flash Back-_

__ ¡Sonrían! – el flash los deslumbro pero ambos trataron de sonreír. - ¡no! Así no, no parecen una pareja feliz –_

__bueno – dijo Sakura – es que esto es más difícil de lo que parece – el velo de novia le cubría el rostro y era un poco complicado caminar con el vestido tan largo que eligieron para ella. _

__Cámbiatelo entonces, ¡Misaki! – una chica menuda de cabellos cafés llego rápidamente junto al fotógrafo – ponle un vestido más corto – _

__ ¡Aaaaah! – grito Sakura al ser arrastrada por la muchacha, Sai solo podía reír ante las ocurrencias de la chica._

_Pasados unos segundos, Misaki salió del tráiler donde tenían los vestidos, detrás de ella venia una Sakura ruborizada, Sai se quedo sin habla. El vestido era precioso, el frente tenía un corte en la parte baja de tal modo que podían verse sus piernas un poco mas allá de la rodilla, con una caída trasera larga y brillante, el velo le caía por un lado y dejaba a la vista sus ojos verdes ya que su cabello había sido recogido en moño, el escote era muy conservador pero en combinación con lo demás quedaba perfecto._

__ ¿Qué te parece? - le preguntó_

__Te ves preciosa – ella sonrio_

__ ¡bien! A tomar esas fotos – _

_._

_._

__Debimos quedarnos con esos boletos de avión –_

__La carne es mejor –_

_Ambos tenían su ropa normal, estaban sentados en una banca bajo un roble, la luna no tardaba en salir, era la señal de Sakura para apresurarse._

__Si, supongo – acepto él_

__Yo soy Charlotte –_

__ ¿Qué? – _

__Soy el fantasma que Sasuke visita en el auditorio – susurro – y creo que fue muy mala idea dejarlo pensar de esa manera –_

__Sakura… -_

__Eso solo sirvió para acercarme a él, para engañarlo tal como él lo hace conmigo, pero yo soy fuerte y él… él solo se llenaría de más odio… -_

__ ¿Charlotte?... en el baile… tú… -_

__Era yo, si… fui con él y Naruto me dijo cosas que hicieron que me diera cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, no quiero lastimarlo Sai, no quiero que sufra… ella lo puede lastimar –_

__Estamos nosotros –_

__Eso no la va a detener, los dos lo sabemos. No sé qué hacer, ni siquiera sé si siente algo por mí pero… lo mejor sería alejarlo, evitar que ella quiera hacerle algo por mi culpa –_

__Sasuke se sabe cuidar –_

__Si, pero no en cuestiones del corazón, él solo se causara más dolor del que ya tiene, es tan estúpido que no le dirá a nadie lo que le pasa y pagara en silencio su dolor – Y así era exactamente Sasuke Uchiha, Sai lo sabía y el que Sakura lo conociera tan bien era solo señal de una cosa._

__ ¿cómo fue que Charlotte y él se conocieron? –_

__Casualidad…_

__ ¿Solo así? _

__Solo así… -respondió ella sin ánimo - ¿Cómo desaparecer a un fantasma? ¿Cómo volver a ser invisible? –_

__No creo que esa sea la solución –_

__Ambos tenemos un juego sinvergüenza, sin embargo él sigue sin avanzar y créeme que ha tenido oportunidades para terminarlo, él no se vale de una máscara para tratar de conocerme, sigue siendo el mismo bastardo egocéntrico que todos conocen, y también ese Sasuke que se sonroja, ríe, canta y bromea… realmente bromea… ¿puedes creerlo? – sin que se diera cuenta una radiante sonrisa se formo en su rostro, en ese momento Sai se dio cuenta que la había perdido y nada cambiaría sus sentimientos. _

__Volverte invisible ¿eh? – Disfrazo su tristeza con una sonrisa un poco forzada – supongo que podrías usar unos enormes lentes, sudaderas sin estilo, calcetas de colores y zapatos sosos… aah unas coletas ridículas ayudarían –_

__ ¡oye! – _

__ Es solo una sugerencia – le dijo él _

_Fin Flash Back-_

_Digamos que luchar una guerra que está perdida no tiene sentido alguno – susurró – debemos librarnos de Tayuya –

_Eso es algo que todos sabemos – Naruto estaba enojado, ver las fotos que Sai se tomo con Sakura le hacía hervir la sangre, no por el hecho de sentir algo por ella, él estaba enamorado de una chica de ojos perlados, sino porque Sai se entrometía en el camino de Sasuke.

_Me gusta Sakura, pero ella quiere a alguien más, y nada de lo que pueda hacer cambiaria eso… por cierto, esas fotos manténganlas en secreto, son solo un recuerdo para mí –

_ ¿A quién quiere? – pregunto Sasori preocupado

_ ¿Por qué tanto interés? –

_Solo dínoslo… - Neji empezaba a molestarse, solo perdían tiempo.

Ignoró la pregunta de Sasori y la insistencia de Neji, sabia la respuesta perfectamente si Sasuke no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor era porque estaba muy preocupado con otras cosas. Paseo su mirada cansada sobre cada uno de sus amigos y sonrio.

_odio cuando hace eso – se quejo Suiguetsu – siento como escalofríos –

_Hagamos que admita lo que siente, – soltó de pronto – que sea él quien se esfuerce por conquistar a Sakura, así será más limpia la bendita apuesta –

_ ¡He! – Exclamo Naruto – dime que no tienes cámaras escondidas –

_ ¡Fuiste el primero en negarse! – Suiguetsu se había puesto de pie rápidamente y apuntaba acusadoramente al chico - ¡Traición! ¡Traición! –

_ ¿Traición? – el pelinegro estaba realmente entretenido con esos dos.

_ ¿Por qué te interesarías en la apuesta, Sai? – no se fiaba de su amigo, algo debió haber sucedido.

_ Porque igual que ustedes, Sasori, me preocupo por Sasuke aunque no lo parezca y sé que tienen un plan algo estúpido pero que por milagro de los dioses ha dado resultados sino óptimos por lo menos aceptables.

_ ¡Él lo sabia! – Grito Naruto - ¡siempre lo supo! –

_ ¿¡quieres callarte!? – pidió amablemente Neji con un bate de beisbol en su mano y fulminando al rubio.

_Ahora veo porque te enrolaste en esto Neji. – Comento Sai igual de entretenido que antes – La cosa es, que no voy a dejar a mis amigos, somos como hermanos y darle la espalda a uno es como dársela a los demás –

_Bien, – Sasori sonrio – estamos casi seguros que esos dos terminan juntos y mandan al diablo la apuesta, me alegra tanto que Sakura haya cambiado su look, ahora es imposible que algo malo pase –

_Yo no estaría tan seguro… - susurro Sai.

.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

".."

.

.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios?! – contra su voluntad su grito se escucho más de lo que hubiera querido, ahora mismo Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en estado de shock, de pie frente a Sakura y sin alguna otra cosa que decir.

_Más temprano esa mañana… _

_Sasuke –

_ ¿Qué quieres Itachi? –

_hablé con Sakura-chan, la invite a la casa –

_ ¿Qué tu qué? ¿Con permiso de quien? –

_De nadie, solo se me antojo invitarla, es una chica agradable –

_ ¡¿Sakura-chan vendrá?! – Shiori había aparecido detrás de Itachi, su castigo apenas había comenzado en casa, limpiar toda la mansión sin ayuda de los empleados, lo cual no era cumplido del todo al pie de la letra, había ocasiones en que se veía a Yuu limpiando los ventanales o al viejo que abría la puerta barriendo la entrada.

_ ¿No deberías estar limpiando algo? – la chica fulmino a Sasuke con la mirada, dio media vuelta elegantemente y desapareció del lugar. La relación entre ella y Sasuke era algo delicada, él no se disculpo con ella y ella trataba de golpearlo cada que se topaban.

_Los dos son iguales – susurró Itachi y dio media vuelta dispuesto a desaparecer de ahí.

_ ¿Para que la invitaste? –

_La invite a comer, y apúrate que llegaras tarde a la escuela –

.

.

_Invitarla a comer… gracias Itachi por complicarme la existencia – bufó

_ ¿Se siente bien? –

_Si, solo sigue conduciendo –

Era cierto que la idea no le desagradaba pero habían protagonizado una escena un tanto embarazosa en el parque y aunque estuviera enojado con ella por haberse largado con Sai a quien sabe dónde, no estaba preparado para verla a los ojos después de lo que pasó.

_Llegamos –

Salió del auto, afuera lo esperaban sus fans de siempre, esas molestas que no sabían hacer otra cosa más que gritar y chillar cada vez que lo veían.

_deberías venir disfrazado – aconsejo Sai – o todos terminaremos con alguna enfermedad en los oídos –

_Hmp… ¿A dónde fuiste con Sakura? –

_ ¿Celoso? – sonrio

_ contéstame… -

_El auto de Sakura-chan – anuncio Naruto - ¿eh?... ¿Quién es esa que se bajó? –

Por instinto Sasuke se dio vuelta y se topo con lo último que hubiera esperado ese día, sin darse cuenta sus pies lo llevaron de vuelta a la entrada, y antes de que se diera cuenta.

_ ¡¿Qué demonios?! – contra su voluntad su grito se escucho más de lo que hubiera querido, ahora mismo Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en estado de shock, de pie frente a Sakura y sin alguna otra cosa que decir.

Frente a él estaba Sakura, portando el uniforme escolar, con calcetas largas de colores, zapatos negros como de niña de primaria, hasta el último botón de la blusa estaba abotonado, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos enormes lentes amarillos y su cabello estaba separado en dos coletas bajo sus orejas. Era todo lo contrario a lo que habían visto últimamente.

_Buenos días Sasuke –

_Sa-Sakura…

.

.

".."

.

[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]

.

".."

.

**.**

**Son las 12:49 de la madrugada del 1 de septiembre, y acabo de terminar este capítulo.**

**Me tarde de nuevo, lo había advertido, la escuela y el trabajo me están matando, entro a trabajar a las 9, a las 2 ya estoy en la escuela y todos los días salgo tarde, para variar. Pero hay otra razón por la cual no pude actualizar pronto, verán, el domingo 11 de agosto me corte la mano, no fue grave pero me salió mucha sangre y me maree y así, pero aunque no fue nada grave la mano me duro doliendo casi una semana y entenderán que no podía escribir así, de verdad me dolía.**

**Después se me curó y ahora nada más tengo una cicatriz. **

**Y por lo demás, la escuela no me deja avanzar gran cosa, pero me llevo mis cuadernos de historias y así consigo adelantar un poco y luego solo llego y lo paso a limpio. **

**Bueno, basta de mi rollo, vamos con lo que nos interesa.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, fueron mi fuerza de voluntad para soportar las 8 horas que debo estar confiando en el cerro lejos de la civilización (por ahí está la uni a la que voy) espero que mis apariciones dejen de ser tan intermitentes y se vuelvan continuas, de verdad que lo espero. **

**No puedo ponerle otro galán a Sakura porque solo alargaría las cosas y las haría tediosas, mejor hare que Sasuke se gane por completo a la pelirrosada y que ella trate con todas sus fuerzas de alejarlo, porque ahora si nos damos cuenta, el frágil es Sasuke, aunque no lo parezca. Pero espero haber llenado sus expectativas. Cualquier cosa háganmelo saber. **

**Hay otra cosa que me tiene incomoda… me puse a re-leer mi fic y me di cuenta que tengo unos errores imperdonables, como que no termine de corregir los nombres, pido una disculpa a quien se confunda con Tayuya… es que en algunos capítulos no acabe con la corrección… I'm working on it!**

**Sai por fin desistió y ahora ayudara en el plan, pero tampoco se la pondrá fácil a Sasuke, como prueba tenemos a Sakura vistiendo como antes de que empezara todo el problema. Pero Tayuya sigue por ahí.**

**Me dormiré, ya es muy tarde y el tren a Hogwarts parte temprano (: Los que hayan recibido su lechuza, allá nos vemos.**

**Cuídense y no cierren las ventanas en domingo, aunque no haya correo una lechuza puede llevarte una carta. **


	28. -Aviso

Hola, buenas noches a todos. Este tipo de archivo no se permite… al menos eso creo yo, la verdad en estos momentos no se qué creer.

El motivo de este mensaje es solo para avisarles, a las personas que pasan a leer, que probablemente no pase a actualizar pronto, no tiene nada que ver con la escuela, ni que me haya quedado sin ideas… no es nada de eso.

Mi motivo es personal, súper personal y delicado, por tanto no puedo ni quiero decir de qué trata, involucra muchas cosas y no tengo derecho a decir nada.

La cosa es que no me siento capaz de hacer algo bueno, ni siquiera de hacer algo, no quiero fallarles y por lo mismo hago esto, porque ustedes forman parte de mi, algo que me gusta hacer pero no estoy en posibilidades en estos momentos. Estoy bien, pero no me siento bien, no es salud, dejémoslo así.

He venido diciendo que no quiero atrasarme, es verdad, he actualizado cada mes, también es verdad pero es que esta vez puede ser más tiempo… no se cuanto me lleve estar realmente bien, no tengo la menor idea de cuando vaya a terminarse esto, pero les pido paciencia, han tenido mucha conmigo… vuelvan a tenerla por favor.

Agradezco enormemente a quien se haya tomado el tiempo de leer, gracias de verdad y disculpen, no siento que pueda hacerlo.

Gracias.

María.


	29. PausaAdelante

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. Pausa…Adelante .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_Buenos días Sasuke –

_Sa-Sakura…

_ ¿Pasa algo malo? – sonrió aunque en realidad parecía que estaba a punto de estornudar y es que la verdad Sakura no se sentía muy cómoda entre toda esa ropa de nuevo, era como llevar encima un enorme peso, además el frio hacia algunas semanas se había terminado y ella cargaba con una sudadera grande y demasiado gruesa para esa época del año, se estaba cocinando por dentro pero no dejaría que eso se notara, tenía que asegurarse que era lo que Sasuke quería de ella y si esa apuesta era lo único por lo que él se le acerco.

_ ¿Qué es esto? –

_ ¿Esto? Soy yo, así soy y así seré siempre… -

_Pero… cambiaste… ¿Por qué volviste a esto Sakura? –

_Nunca deje de serlo Sasuke… sigo siendo la misma – su voz sonó un poco apagada, la expresión que el chico tenía en el rostro era suficiente para saber que eso le disgustaba totalmente.

Aunque la realidad es que ella lo estaba mal interpretando, el hecho era que aun así le parecía bonita, ni los enormes anteojos, ni las calcetas raras, vaya ni esas horribles coletas lo harían cambiar de opinión, por todos los diablos que no, ella era lo que siempre quiso y ahora esta chica, su chica, pretendía alejarse de él con ese absurdo intento de repulsión.

¿Alejarse de él? ¿Su chica?, ¿En qué momento fue que Sasuke Uchiha empezó a pensar en Sakura como suya?, ¿En qué punto de todo este enredo sin sentido, que empezó por una estúpida apuesta, fue que Sasuke quiso protegerla y hacerla feliz? Oh claro, cuando fue ella quien le hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que siempre fue un estúpido, incluso cuando la trato mal no se alejo de él, le ofreció ayuda… era demasiado para él y aun así no podría dejarla jamás.

La entrada de la escuela parecía una especie de arena en la que todos estaban esperando las reacciones de uno y otro. Era como ver una película donde el encanto de media noche había terminado y la cenicienta volvía a ser lo que siempre fue ante un impresionado príncipe que no podía aceptarlo. Y como todo cuento tiene al malo, en este hay una bruja fea, malvada y bastante amargada; Tayuya apareció de repente entre la multitud, estaba por mandar a clases a todos cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaban observando.

_A ver… ¿Qué es esto? – Sasuke se sobresalto pero no se movió ni un centímetro - ¿Causando problemas? –

_ningún problema… -

_A mi no me lo parece, están alterando el orden… ¿Quién fue? ¿Tú? – dijo dirigiéndose al Uchiha.

_ Él no hizo nada, – la voz de Sakura hizo que Tayuya volteara a verla – ninguno de los dos. – añadió sin perder el aplomo de su voz.

_ ¿Nada? ¿Y que es todo esto? – Señaló en redondo a los alumnos apiñados alrededor de ellos - ¿tú comité de bienvenida? – una risa sínica se escucho entre todos los alumnos, Karin estaba disfrutando que la prefecta regañara a Sakura.

_Quizás… - y la respuesta descarada de la pelirrosa le dio más motivos a la porrista para reír – la zanahoria de allá – dijo refiriéndose a Karin – es mi bufón personal, ¿la ha escuchado? Cada que abre la boca dice cada tontería, que no puedes parar de reír, es cómica en verdad. –

Antes que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, una carcajada estallo entre los amigos de Sasuke, Suigetsu se destornillaba de risa y aplaudía la osadía de la pelirosa.

_ ¡Esa estuvo genial! –

_ ¿así que le pareció gracioso? – dijo Tayuya acercándose a él, Sakura detrás de ella le sonreía al dientón.

_La verdad es que si, **señorita **prefecta. – dijo haciendo énfasis sus últimas palabras – ¡Yo quiero ser parte de la corte real! – le grito a Sakura

_ ¿Estás loco? – reprendió Neji, el chico veía venir la ira de la mujer que tenían enfrente, se harían castigar y ella se encargaría de eso.

_ ¿Loco? – Repitió Suigetsu – No, claro que no, ambiciono ser un cortesano que la futura reina se merezca –

_ ¿Reina? – Y entonces Karin se metió al problema - ¿Sakura? La única reina aquí seré yo.

_ Tú solo eres el bufón – exclamo Kiba, que no pudo quedarse callado.

_ ¡Eso! – Apoyó Suigetsu – te falta un poco de clase – dijo refiriéndose a Karin, quien se enojo y arremetió contra el muchacho.

De pronto todos estaban gritando y riéndose de todos, Suiguetsu le sacaba la lengua a la chica y evitaba los golpes que esta le tiraba, las porristas la defendían, los amigos de Sakura la atacaban, los amigos de Sasuke querían que todo se calmara y Tayuya solo quería que todos los muchachos del demonio dejaran de armar tanto escándalo.

_ ¡Se acabo! ¡Todos están castigados! –

_No nos pueden castigar a todos – soltó Sakura

_Muy bien, entonces serán… ustedes – señalo a Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Suigetsu, Ino y Kiba – vengan conmigo –

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

.

El reloj detrás de los pupitres marcaba su tic tac sin parar, 3 horas de castigo y las que faltaban, ni siquiera los dejo entrar a clases.

_Bien hecho espantapájaros – dijo Karin a Sakura – por tu culpa todos estamos castigados –

_nadie te dijo que te metieras – y la ignoró.

_estamos aquí sin hacer nada, en horas de clases… ¿enserio es un castigo? – Kiba estaba recargado en el respaldo de su banco con los brazos tras su cabeza, el castigo le sentaba de maravilla.

_ ¿Que se supone que se hace aquí? – pregunto Suigetsu

_Cualquier cosa, menos escucharte –

_ no te pregunte a ti, zanahoria –

_ ¡no debes hablarle así a la reina! – grito Ino

_ ¿Reina? Creo que primero sería reina yo que ella, – Suigetsu sonrio – creo que soy más femenina –

_ ¡Estúpido! –

_esto es estúpido – Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos, no era capaz de concentrarse con el escándalo que Karin y Suigetsu armaban, la vibración de su teléfono lo distrajo de la situación, era un mensaje de Naruto.

"Te sacaré"

_ Dobe… - murmuro. "No lo necesito. No lo hagas."

Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, esta vez observaba a Sakura, hablaba animadamente con Kiba y le sonreía, esa sonrisa debía ser para él, ella debería estar hablando con él. El teléfono volvió a vibrar.

"Tayuya ya se fue, no creo que vuelva… además, no deberías estar castigado."

Bufó, ¿es que Naruto no tenía sentido común? Si lo sacaba era casi seguro que algún profesor lo viera y se lo dijera a la "prefecta" y entonces sería castigado de verdad.

"Olvídalo Naruto."

Sakura seguía riendo y ahora Suigetsu se unía, hacia reír a la chica y él estaba sentado sin hacer absolutamente nada, solo observando cómo un par de idiotas hacían payasadas ante una muy entretenida Sakura.

_ ¿Sasuke-kun? – Karin acerco su banca junto al Uchiha, dejando sola a su amiga.

_ ¿Qué quieres? –

_ ¿Estas enojado?, puedo entenderlo, estoy igual, no deberíamos estar castigados, es injusto, realmente injusto, ¿no lo crees?, solo Haruno y el ruidoso de Suigetsu deberían estar aquí, parece que se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad?...

La verdad es que Sasuke había dejado de escucharla hace mucho, tenía la mirada fija al frente, se dio cuenta que desde el momento en que Karin se sento junto a él Sakura no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo y eso ayudo a crecer un poco su golpeado ego y recordó a Naruto, ignorando a la pelirroja saco su celular y mando un mensaje a su amigo.

"Sácanos a todos."

"¿Todos? Que Karin e Ino se queden ahí, me caen mal."

"Hmp… Dobe, todos significa: La escuela entera."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo hago eso?"

"Averígualo… 10 minutos."

En diez minutos tenía que salir de ahí, diez minutos y podría "raptar" a la pelirrosa.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

.

"Averígualo… 10 minutos."

_ ¿Quién rayos se cree? – Susurró molesto - ¿Toda la escuela? –

Faltaban un par de horas para el descanso, estaba sentado solo y extrañamente callado, no es que Sasuke fuera un loro parlanchín pero por lo menos tenia a quien hablarle, no estaba Karin ni Ino para molestarlas, Kiba y Sakura estaban también castigados, la única persona que le era un poco familiar era Hinata pero ella estaba demasiada callada e inusualmente nerviosa.

Desde el inicio de la jornada se sento junto a ella para no estar solo y fue como si le cayera mal, no había dicho ni pio en todo el día.

_mmm… ¿Hinata? – Ella se sobresalto y dio un rápido asentimiento de cabeza para darle a entender que lo escuchaba - ¿Cómo sacas a toda la escuela… de la escuela?... espera… eso sonó estúpido – ella rio levemente y volteo a verlo.

_ ¿de qué hablas? – él sonrio, después de todo parecía que no le caía mal

_necesito sacar a toda la escuela… a todos… -

_ ¿Sasuke?-

_veras… en realidad la idea fue mía, pero quiere que saque a todos y no sé porque –

_mmm… - pero Hinata parecía tener una idea del porque y es que los hombres siempre son tan lentos para darse cuenta de las cosas

_No sé qué demonios piensa… está loco-

_Bueno… - la cara de ardía, estaba roja, era difícil dirigirla la palabra al rubio y él no sé daba por enterado – Tendríamos el día libre –

_Si… pero ¿Cómo? –

_pues… en realidad hay una manera… si nadie se da cuenta… no habría problemas –

_ ¿De verdad conoces una manera Hinata-chan? ¿Puedo llamarte así? – ella solo asintió con pena.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

.

Estaba recargado en la ventana del salón, Karin no dejaba de molestarlo y su mal humor iba creciendo, Naruto estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para hacer la cosa sencilla que le pidió que hiciera, ¿era tan complicado? Y Sakura seguía riendo con el par de idiotas, la cabeza había empezado a dolerle y la paciencia se estaba terminando.

De un momento a otro vio que salía gente a montones, la mayoría corriendo, y fue cuando puso atención a un ruido que venía de algún lugar de la escuela, entonces la puerta se abrió de repente y Naruto y Hinata aparecieron.

_La alarma de incendios… tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo el rubio y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

_Todos están evacuando – agrego Hinata, vio a Sakura y apenas sonrio, era evidente su nerviosismo

_ ¿Hay un incendio? – Ino fue la primera en salir, precedida por Karin dejando a los demás atrás.

_ ¿porque están aquí? –

_teníamos que venir por nuestros camaradas, Sakura-chan, no podemos dejarlos atrás –

_ ¿De verdad hay incendio? – pregunto Kiba un poco asustado.

_ ¿No deberíamos irnos? ¡Nos vamos a quemar! – grito Suigetsu

_ Hmp… - Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura y jalo de ella hacia afuera del salón importándole poco dejar a los demás

_ ¡Detente! –

_ ¿porque? Podría haber un incendio –

_Pero no lo hay, ¿Qué es todo esto? –

_Solo vámonos –

_ ¡no! – se soltó del agarre del chico ante su acción no pudo más que mirarla a los ojos, los salones estaban vacios así que nadie podría escucharlos – ¿Estas molesto?

_No… ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –

_Esta mañana… tú… -

_podemos hablar de esto después… tenemos que salir de aquí… incendio o no, es el protocolo – tomo de nuevo la mano de la chica y la guio hasta la salida donde un auto negro los esperaba.

_ ¿Qué es esto? –

_ ¿No puedes parar con las preguntas? –

_No me da la gana… y no me voy a subir –

_Itachi dijo que te invitó a comer… Shiori tiene ganas de verte… -

_Itachi… -

_si, él… le dijiste que irías ¿o no? –

_yo… - bufó – muévete – entro al y empujo a Sasuke al otro lado del auto, puso distancia entre los dos y decidió ignorarlo.

El trayecto a casa del azabache fue en silencio, Sakura aun no se sacaba de la cabeza la expresión de Sasuke cuando la vio en la mañana, parecía enojado y eso le dolió. Le dolió porque pensó que a él no le interesaría su aspecto físico y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le dolía volver a ser invisible para él.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

.

_ Termine de lavar el baño Itachi, ¿Qué más tengo que hacer? –

Una Shiori agotada bajó por las escaleras principales cargando consigo un balde con agua, una esponja y el cepillo raro con que se lavan los baños. Itachi aparto la mirada del libro que leía y sonrio divertido. El castigo estaba resultando divertido para él y esperaba que su prima lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a pelear con Tayuya, aunque realmente lo dudaba.

_ aun falta bastante hasta que Sasuke llegue de la escuela, tienes tiempo para trapear el salón y después… -

El claxon de un auto lo distrajo de las tareas que imponía a su prima.

_ ¿alguien iba a venir hoy? – le pregunto yendo hacia la puerta.

_Mierda… ojala hayas invitado a alguien importante Itachi, para aventarte el cepillo en la cara –

_creo que el castigo durará un poco más, también debes aprender a no decir groserías – el azabache abrió la puerta y frente a él estaba una sonriente Sakura.

_Hola Itachi –

_Sakura, estas… diferente –

-¿Diferente es bueno? –

_Diferente es… no es malo – le sonrio, detrás de ella Sasuke tenía mala cara. – Los esperaba más tarde –

_Hubo una situación en la escuela – contesto su hermano - ¿Vas a dejarnos pasar? –

_Casi lo olvido – se hizo a un lado para darles paso, Shiori seguía en las escaleras con sus instrumentos en mano, Sasuke sonrio de medio lado.

_Y aquí está la Cenicienta, - le dijo - ¿Qué hay para comer? –

_Tu trasero marinado en salsa tártara – siseo la muchacha, Itachi la fulmino con la mirada - ¿Creí que Sakura vendría contigo? – Dijo viendo a su acompañante y tragándose sus palabras – ooh… - fue lo único que fue capaz de decir antes de salir corriendo y abrazar a la muchacha – perdona… no te reconocía –

_Descuida… es lo normal el día de hoy –

_Me da tanto gusto verte, esto de estar castigada es un total fastidio – se quejo la Uchiha – limpiar la casa de arriba abajo es tan agotador… deberían pagarle más a los de limpieza –

_Después hablas con papá sobre eso, – le dijo Itachi sonriente – por ahora creo que tu castigo será levantado por lo que dure la visita de Sakura –

_ ¡Genial! –

_no seas tan ruidosa – se quejo Sasuke haciendo un mohín, se fue directamente a la sala y se sento - ¿Qué esperas? – dijo refiriéndose a Sakura, la cual solo pudo fruncir el seño ante la pregunta del pelinegro

_ ¿esperar de qué? -

_ ¡Hola! ¡Hola! – Tsunade entro en la residencia Uchiha haciendo un gran alboroto, detrás de ella venia Fugaku y su mujer, la cual tenía una cara de pocos amigos y detrás de ella venia Tayuya, sonriendo a todo lo que su mandíbula le daba. La expresión de los muchachos se ensombreció y Sasuke compuso su mejor mascara, lo último que quería era mostrarse débil enfrente de su familia.

_Itachi… - susurro Mikoto notablemente afectada, él solo asintió y recompuso su expresión, para Shiori fue más complicado y opto por ir a sentarse junto a Sasuke, llevándose consigo a Sakura.

_Buenas tardes Sasuke, Itachi – Saludo Tayuya sínicamente. Los hermanos se limitaron a dar un asentimiento de cabeza.

El ambiente era incomodo, Sakura apretaba fuertemente la mano de la joven Uchiha, lo que más deseaba era desaparecer, correr de esa casa. Justamente ese día tenía que volver a ser la misma de antes, un espantapájaros, un esperpento al lado de Tayuya… era el peor día de su vida. Hasta ahora.

**.**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**.**

**Hola de nuevo, pasaron casi 5 meses pero aquí estoy de vuelta.**

**El capitulo prendía hacerlo más largo pero a medida que iba escribiendo no tenía claro hasta dónde cortarlo así que decidí dejarlo aquí, el siguiente está en proceso. **

**Y bueno, en lo referente a mi ausencia… han sido unos meses bastante pesados y lo que aconteció no es algo que pasa así nada más pero bueno, tengo que seguir mi vida y dejar remordimientos… por otro lado, un mes después de lo que me hizo ausentarme, mi abuelo falleció, entonces eso sumado a esto pues…ya se imaginaran. **

**Leí sus reviews… muchas gracias por entenderme, de verdad se los agradezco. Hubo uno que me hizo sentir un poco triste pero bueno, siempre habrá criticas que hay que soportar, a esa persona le digo: Espero que en tu vida no sucedan cosas por las que tengas que tomar un respiro, cosas que te dañen o afecten emocionalmente, en verdad te deseo lo mejor y pues si sigues leyendo este fic, me disculpo por mis atrasos. **

**Pero bueeno, volviendo al fic… el drama esta a punto de estallar, cuando lo empecé dije que iba a tener cosas del drama BOF, y estamos en la línea en que el protagonista pierde la memoria y cosas a su alrededor suceden, también estamos en la recta final, predigo alrededor d capítulos más antes del final. **

**Gracias de nuevo, espero que no haya sido algo aburrido leer este capítulo, es como relleno…sin serlo, ojala me entiendan xD. **

**Me despido y hasta la próxima!**

**María.**

**PD: Por cierto… volví a la escuela, por suerte donde me siento hay enchufe así que podré trabajar en los fics mientras este por allá. Esperen actualización pronto!**


	30. ¿Resulta que soy de mala suerte?

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**Aclaración: Naruto y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los utilizo para crear mis fantasías.**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**. ¿Resulta que soy de mala suerte? .**

**[-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

_Esa no es forma de contestarle a una amiga – dijo Fugaku – Tayuya me dijo que eran viejos amigos, - luego se giró hacia su sobrina – Tsunade me contó lo que pasó, decidí invitarla a comer para disculparme por tu actitud, ahora mismo deberías disculparte por tu comportamiento –

_ ¿Qué? – Shiori paso de sorprendida a ofendida – por supuesto que no –

_Lo vas hacer jovencita, no tolerare tu comportamiento, no es propio de un Uchiha –

_pe…pero –

_Solo hazlo – le susurro Itachi, quien se colocó detrás del sofá, justo donde estaba sentada su prima

_Lo siento… - dijo a regañadientes. La sonrisa de Tayuya se ensancho más, de inmediato la borro y se mostró "comprensiva".

_No era necesario que hiciera eso, de verdad lo comprendo, la edad por la que Shiori está pasando es complicada además no ha tenido una figura materna que la entienda y con su padre trabajando todo el tiempo es fácil perder el control – Itachi detenía a la jovencita por los hombros mientras taladraba con la mirada a Tayuya, podía sentir la furia crecer dentro del pequeño cuerpo de su prima y vio que apretaba la mano de Sakura, ahora era ella quien buscaba el apoyo. Sasuke se mantenía en silencio, no podía permitirse perder el control.

_Para mi sobrina, crecer ha sido complicado… pero no por eso se va a comportar de esa manera –

_Shiori está perfectamente bien. – Sentencio Sakura, sobresaltando a todo mundo, incluida la propia Tayuya – Es fuerte y de buenos sentimientos, una muy buena persona. –

_ ¿Tú quién eres jovencita? – pregunto Fugaku irritado.

_Es Sakura Haruno – Intervino Tsunade – una alumna muy brillante, postulada para ser la reina de la escuela y la jovencita que detuvo a Shiori antes de que lastimara gravemente a Tayuya –

_Aaah – susurro intrigado, el apellido le sonaba pero la jovencita y esa forma de vestir no.

_Hoy invité a Sakura para comer, – dijo Itachi para aliviar la tensión – supongo que podemos agregar algunos platos… -

_ La comida está servida –

.

.

.

El ambiente en el comedor era insoportable, Shiori no paraba de fulminar a Tayuya, quien estaba sentada junto a Sasuke. Para el pelinegro aquella situación no podía ser peor y menos teniendo a su padre a un lado hablando de él como si no estuviera presente.

_ ¡Oh! Es verdad, recuerdo muy bien, no sabía nadar, se tropezó y cayó al mar, tuve que ir por él, ¿lo recuerdas Sasuke? –

_si –

_vaya, no pensé que esta jovencita encantadora hubiera pasado tanto tiempo con ustedes, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron, Itachi? –

El aludido se sorprendió y dejo de lado su tenedor para mirar fijamente a su padre.

_dejamos de tener contacto con ella, pensé que no tenía importancia –

_bueno, pero una persona como ella no es algo que no tenga importancia, ahora más que nunca repruebo tu comportamiento – dijo girándose hacia su sobrina - ¿la conocías de antes? – Shiori intensifico su mirada en Tayuya y se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

_le conozco… -

_nunca nos llevamos muy bien – y ahí estaba Tayuya abriendo más la herida.

_bueno, supongo que este será el momento para limar asperezas, quizás podrían hacer cosas juntas – Shiori se horrorizó con la sola idea de pasar tiempo con la loca de Tayuya. – tal vez deba hablar con tu padre, hacerle ver lo mal que está tu comportamiento -

_Cariño… - le susurro su esposa.

_termine – Shiori se puso de pie – me retiro, gracias por la comida. –

_yo también termine… muchas gracias, estuvo delicioso – Sakura tenía intenciones de irse de ahí junto con la Uchiha pero la voz de Fugaku las detuvo a las dos.

_Haruno… -Sakura volteo a verlo directo a los ojos – ahora recuerdo, lamento lo de tu padre –

_está bien, ya hace tiempo de eso –

_ ¿Cómo está tu madre? –

_Está muy bien, lo de mi padre fue algo duro de superar pero ella es muy fuerte –

_Lo sé, siempre lo ha sido y dime, ¿Quién administra los negocios? –

_oh, mi madre lo hace y dentro de algunos años lo haré yo.

_me alegra que mis hijos tengan tan buenas amistades – sentencio Fugaku - ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? Seguramente alguna actividad encaminada a engrandecer el legado que tu padre les dejo –

_es suficiente con la escuela, – Sakura observo de reojo a Sasuke – es más de mi agrado la música y el baile –

_eso es desperdiciar un tiempo valioso, quizás podrías utilizarlo para aprender algún nuevo idioma, matemáticas, quehaceres domésticos tal vez –

_aprecio su preocupación por mi formación, señor Uchiha, pero francamente estoy bien así, hablo tres idiomas, soy bastante buena en matemáticas y también se hacer limpieza y cocinar, como vera para mi madre también es muy importante que aprenda cosas nuevas pero es igual de importante que me sienta feliz conmigo misma – su mirada estaba centrada en Sasuke mientras hablaba – reprimir los sentimientos es un problema demasiado complicado, ¿no lo cree? -

_quizás podrías esmerarte un poco más en tu imagen – Sasuke le lanzo una mirada asesina a Tayuya - ¿Qué? Solo digo que podría verse mejor, si tiene dinero no veo por qué vestir así –

_ese es problema mío – le contesto la chica – además la vanidad no es algo que me atraiga, de esta manera estoy mejor, así me reservo de conocer a personas que se ven bien por fuera pero son un asco en su interior, ¿no lo cree señorita prefecta? – Tayuya arrugo la nariz, obviamente capto la indirecta.

_Pero aun no entiendo como gastas tiempo en trivialidades, seguro que con la formación adecuada serías un gran diamante, quiero decir, si te alejas de esas cosas de las artes – intervino Fugaku ignorando el comentario anterior de Sakura

_véalo de este modo: No quiero vivir una vida llena de lamentaciones pensando en lo que podría haber hecho y lo que no. Ese es el tipo de problemas que mi madre prefiere evitarme, puedo tropezar y caerme pero también levantarme sola, así que si el canto, el baile, el teatro o cualquier otra cosa no son buenos para mí, lo sabré porque lo habré intentando. – Fugaku observo atentamente a la chica, tenía carácter, debía admitirlo pero aquel absurdo arrebato de lo que está bien hacer o no, le pareció demasiado ridículo.

_creo que es suficiente – Shiori tomo a Sakura del brazo, cruzo miradas con su tía y saco a la peli rosa del comedor.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal Sakura se soltó del agarre de la Uchiha y la abrazo.

_se lo difícil que es para ti –

_descuida, estaba preocupada por ti, casi te despedazan ahí adentro –

_está bien, no te preocupes –

_Sakura, discúlpame por esto – dijo Itachi entrando a la carrera al salón.

_descuida Itachi, no es tu culpa… creo que debería irme –

_bien, llamaré al chofer –

_no, me iré caminando – se acercó a Itachi y lo abrazo – mantén todo en orden como solo tú sabes –

_De acuerdo, pequeña flor, ten cuidado –

_lo tendré, discúlpame con tus padres por favor – se volvió a Shiori y la abrazo de nuevo – no vuelvas a pelearte con ella, no tiene caso –

_pero se siente tan bien – bromeo esta

_resiste… nos vemos después – cerró la puerta tras ella y avanzo junto a la tarde que lentamente iba cayendo.

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

.

Y de nuevo se encontraba en el parque de siempre, bañado por la media luz del atardecer y la brisa vespertina que llegaba tarde. Recorría el camino empedrado siguiendo las piedras de colores, las verdes, luego las rojas, las azules y las rosas, hasta que llegó al inicio de una arboleda. Avanzo entre los árboles, las farolas encendieron sus luces y la bañaron con la fluorescencia artificial de pies a cabeza, seguía avanzando hasta llegar a los bancos cerca del lago y tomo asiento.

Hablarle de aquella manera a Fugaku Uchiha ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido hacerlo? Ahora mismo temblaba como si hiciera mucho frio, ese hombre tenía algo que te hacía sentir muy pequeño y esa sensación no le gustó además de la fascinación que él parecía tener por Tayuya… por la zorra de Tayuya.

_ ¡Arrrg! – Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y miro al suelo – estúpida –

_Bueno, no te voy a contradecir – alguien se sentó junto a ella – cada quien es lo que quiere – Sakura se incorporó de golpe para encontrarse con Sasuke parado detrás de ella.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? –

_supuse que no tenías sentido común y deambularías de aquí para allá, – comento en tono burlón – además… después que te fuiste las cosas no estaban muy bien – ladeo su rostro para mostrarle el golpe que tenía en la mejilla.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

_Hmp… - iba a tocarle la mejilla pero de repente recordó que no debía hacer eso, así que espero sin hacer nada a que él hablara – Mi padre e Itachi discutieron, quería que Tayuya se quedara en la casa…obviamente mi hermano no iba a tolerar eso, yo me negué rotundamente y Shiori estuvo a punto de cometer homicidio… mi madre se enojó con mi padre y la tía Tsunade no supo que pasó… al final Fugaku me golpeo, Tayuya se quedó y yo probablemente vaya a casa de Naruto –

_ ¿Y soy yo la que no tiene sentido común? –

_Hmp… es tu culpa –

_ ¿Mi culpa? –

_aja… - tomó asiento en la banca – todo lo que me pasa es culpa tuya… todo lo malo –

_ ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –

_Quiero ver si me cae un meteorito y acaba con todo esto – sonrió – eres como un gato negro –

_No te he hecho nada malo –

_ ¿Segura? Veamos… la mojada que me toco ese día en la torre, la pelea en la feria, te perdiste en las montañas, me dio fiebre por eso, hoy me golpearon… no sé si alguna se me pase –

_Yo no… - él la observo de reojo – bueno… quizás tengas razón… -

_La tengo – sonrió de medio lado – es un buen lugar, egoísta –

_ ¿Alguna vez dices algo amable? –

_Hmp… siéntate – ordeno a la chica, Sakura lo fulmino y se cruzó de brazos – por fa-vor –

_ ¿Para qué? –

_Nada más… si quieres quedarte ahí parada… pues hazlo –

_Mmm… ¿no deberías volver a tu casa? –

_no –

_Se van a preocupar –

_Itachi y Shiori saben dónde encontrarme –

_Mmm… -

_Todo eso que dijiste… ¿fue cierto? –

_ ¿Qué cosa? –

_Eso de ser feliz haciendo lo que quieres, eso que es importante para tu madre. ¿Era cierto? –

_Si –

Hubo silencio por algunos minutos, Sasuke pensaba sobre aquella propuesta que su padre le había hecho y la posibilidad de lograr conocer lo que realmente siente sobre la chica, eran dos cosas que no podían ser una sin la otra, necesitaba ser realmente él, aunque sonara ridículo le era necesario encontrarse completo. Claro que ahora con la pelea que tuvo tenía muy pocas probabilidades de descubrirlo.

_Sasuke… -

_ ¿hn…?

_ ¿quieres a Tayuya? – era una pregunta arriesgada pero tenía que hacerla. Él volteo a verla con la interrogante pintada en su rostro.

_No – su voz fue dura y fría. Sakura mordió su labio.

_lo siento… -

_ ¿crees que si la quisiera estaría aquí?-

_Supongo que no –

_Por supuesto que no, estaría con ella… en cambio estoy con un gato negro –

_ ¿así vas a llamarme? –

_ ¿Por qué no? – Sonrió de medio lado y se puso de pie – deberías irte a tu casa –

_Tú también –

_Hmp…molesta – con las manos en los bolsillos se alejó de Sakura y ella viéndolo alejarse se preguntó qué pasaría si lo siguiera.

_ ¡Oye! – Él se volteo sorprendido – mi casa queda por donde vive Naruto… iré caminando contigo –

_Tu casa no queda por donde vive Naruto –

_ ¿y tú como sabes? – Dijo dándole alcance – bueno…está más cerca pero es para el mismo lado –

_Camina lejos de mí, gato negro igual a mala suerte –

_soy rosa

_ ¿Qué? –

_Si voy a ser un gato, quiero ser rosa –

_Entonces el rosa será el sinónimo de mi perdición – alboroto los cabellos de la chica, metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y avanzó.

Sakura lo observo unos segundo, había una apuesta que él quería ganar y eso le parecía una canallada, aun así le gustaba cuando se portaba de aquella manera. Entonces comprendió que su miedo más profundo era que él no la quisiera, que todo fuera solo por la apuesta.

_Oye, no tengo todo el día. –

.

".."

.

"**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_"**

.

.

La coronación y la obra estaban cada vez más cerca, las clases era cada día menos pero aun así no dejaban de ser exasperantes.

_ ¿¡Que!? – Grito Suigestu - ¿Cómo espera que hagamos eso? –

_Bueno, resulta que encargue el proyecto hace una semana –

_si…bueno… tenemos más maestros, ¿sabe? –

_Solo espero que lo tengas listo en 3 días –

Sasuke seguía sin volver a casa, Tayuya tampoco mostraba interés en irse de la mansión Uchiha. Mikoto no soportaba a la mujer esa y Fugaku solo pensando en sus negocios.

_Solo…hazlo por favor –

_He dicho no, deberá volver un día –

_Realmente, Fugaku, no eres el mismo… el dinero…el poder no lo es todo – su esposa salió del salón dejándolo solo, en silencio. _No lo es todo._

"_No quiero vivir una vida llena de lamentaciones pensando en lo que podría haber hecho y lo que no."_

_Realmente no lo es todo… - susurro mirando el piano negro al fondo del salón. Olvidado. Un eterno recordatorio de lo que dejo ir.

.

.

.

Sakura iba de camino al auditorio, últimamente ensayaba más de lo necesario puesto que la obra estaba cada vez más cerca, estaba nerviosa y preocupada, lo que la tenía preocupada era la coronación. Muy en el fondo, quizás no tan en el fondo como pensaba, quería ganar, realmente quería ganarle a Karin y mostrarle que de lo que era capaz. Ok. Quizás esa no es la razón principal por la que quería ganar pero… bueno, era una forma de decirlo, obviamente no iba a admitir que era por el Rey, porque quería estar sentada junto a él, porque quería bailar con él. No. No se confundan… quiere ganarle a Karin. Eso solamente.

_Si…ganarle a Karin – suspiró.

_ ¿Enserio quieres ganar? – la rosada dio un respingo y volteo asustada.

_Shiori… que haces aquí –

_Discúlpame por haberte asustado – se inclinó pidiendo perdón – tenía ganas de verte, se acabó mi castigo pero los profesores tenían un monto de tarea que darme – dramáticamente cayó al suelo – moriré –

_No puede ser tan malo –

_No, no lo es – rápidamente se incorporó y sonrió – así que quieres ganar – Sakura palideció.

_Yo no…

_Es lo que te escuche decir -

_Si…pero… -

_Mira… puedo ayudarte – sus ojos se abrieron como platos – no pienso hacer nada de lo que estés pensando – le dijo la Uchiha – no pretendo cambio de imagen, nada de vestidos, no maquillaje a menos que quieras, nada de entradas estúpidas como las de Karin… nada extravagante, lo prometo –

_Pero es que… -

_Quiero patearle el trasero a Karin… de paso a Tayuya… - Sakura pudo notar ese brillo especial que tenían los ojos de los Uchihas, como cuando están pensando en la muerte lenta y dolorosa de alguna persona, era mejor no llevarle la contraria. Aunque ella era experta llevándole la contraria a los Uchiha.

_No creo que sea buena idea –

_ ¡Anda! Prometo hacerlo bien – puso esa cara de cachorro con la que no puede negarle nada a nadie, Sakura se lo pensó un poco… prometió que nada de vestidos ni estupideces como las de Karin.

_Bueno… supongo que no tengo nada que perder –

_ ¡Genial! – La muchacha dio saltitos en su lugar y abrazo a Sakura – vas a ganar, lo prometo – se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Sakura gimió.

_ ¿Por qué siento que mañana no será un buen día? –

**.**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**[_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_]**

**.**

"**.."**

**.**

**.**

**Volví, de hecho sigo en la escuela y son las 8:21, acabo de revisar el capitulo y quería esperar hasta el fin de semana para subirlo pero… me fui por demasiado tiempo así que mejor lo subo ahora. **

**sam, Soriyohe, riza-17, Lupe-chan, Aiko-Uchiha05 y Cerecito07, les doy las gracias por haberse pasado por mi fic, espero que les guste este capítulo, un saludo a todo el que pasa por aquí y gracias por leer. **

**Bueno, como había dicho antes, las cosas se encaminan al final, solo espero poder llenar sus expectativas y las mías también, nos leemos pronto (espero).**

**Saludos y un fuerte abrazo a todos. **


End file.
